


Your Story

by Emsomnia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, I'll try to keep things as gender neutral as possible but I'm sorry if I mess up, Implied Sexual Content, Its only implied Dimitri x Reader, Reader Has A Name, Reader Insert, Think of yourself as being in the Summoners position in HEroes except you're not the Summoner, and thats the tea sis, background Byleth/Claude, but - Freeform, but it is canon to this fic that he has a crush on the reader, i know how it looks, it's Dimitri x Reader at this point, just someone who got sucked into the story, more seteth content from me because he's just so convenient to use in my stories, no beta we die like Glenn, okay okay okay, slight diversion of canon, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 115,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsomnia/pseuds/Emsomnia
Summary: When you find yourself suddenly in Fodlan, you take it upon yourself to ensure the story flows as it was supposed to.... and even try to save Dimitri along the way.BTW, the main story is finished! It's just extra stuff being posted now!Edit: Alt story being posted in here as well in a version of the story where you come from Fodlan.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 120
Kudos: 371





	1. This is cool.... right?

When you woke up, you felt so disoriented it was as if you got your wisdom teeth removed. Only you hadn’t. One moment, you had been in your house replaying the new Fire Emblem, the next, you were waking up in the middle of a forested area, a bunch of kids looking at you and commenting on how weird your clothes looked.

“What is… going on?” You asked as you got up. The kids backed up a little bit, keeping their distance from you but still watching you out of curiosity.

“What are you kids doing over here?!” you hear a man call out. He walks over, about to scold the kids, but his eyes go wide when they see you. 

“Where am I?” You ask him. His brows furrow. You could hear the kids comment on how funny you sounded to them.

“You’re in Grayton Village,” He responded. You quirk your head.

“W-Where’s that?” You ask further.

“In the western part of the Leicester Alliance. Tell me, are you okay, kid?” The man reached out and helped you up, but your mind was racing with thoughts and distracted you. 

‘The Leicester Alliance?! He’s kidding me!’ you thought, ‘I can’t be there! That’s from Three Houses! But if he’s telling the truth and I’m there….’

“Hey, what year is it?!” You ask desperately.

“1180, why do you ask?” The man seemed more cautious, retracting his hand slightly.

‘If I’m here in Fodlan… if I’m in the game… What does that do to the story?! I need to make sure it plays out correctly!’

“I need to head to Garreg Mach!” You tell him, jumping up. “Is there any way to get to the monastery from here?”

“Y-yes, but you’ll need a change in clothes!” The man told you. “You cannot possibly go in… that.”

Alright. Garreg Mach Monastery. You stared at it in all its glory. Amazingly enough, it was bigger than it looked in game. You tried your best not to geek out (or freak out as you had no idea if this was some intense fever dream or if you were actually stuck in the game with no seeable way out).

You found yourself making your way to the only place that made sense to go: the church. On your way there, you saw characters, or rather people you knew from the game: Catherine wandered about near the training grounds, Alois stood guard in the entrance hall, the gatekeeper still having nothing to report. It took everything in you to not talk to him- or rather even give him a hug.

The church was magnificent, the art and architecture even grander than you ever thought it could be. You sat in one of the pews and began to mull things over. What could you do? You didn’t know how to fight or use magic- but that could change. Yes, learning to fight should be a priority, especially since the war hasn’t broken out yet and wouldn’t for a while. Magic would probably be the easier of the two to try and learn as all you needed for magic was books and morbid curiosity. Sword play or something else would require physical training and somehow obtaining a weapon and getting someone to train you.  
You looked up when you heard Claude’s voice. He was following Byleth around like a lost puppy, asking her too many questions. You smiled to yourself. Golden Deer it was. Fear the Deer! You had to keep yourself from letting out a cheer at seeing she chose your favorite house. You got up from the pew and went to go find a hiding spot somewhere in the monastery. If you were getting books, it’d have to be after hours from the library, as you had no money.

You sighed to yourself as you found a small hiding spot near the Academy area of the monastery. When the sun went down and you finally figured out the guards pattern, you sprung into action and made a break for the library. Time to get those books!


	2. Magic, am I right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is fiiiiiiine.

When you obtained the books and finally made your way out of the monastery, you immediately began studying their contents. Your head hurt just looking at the words, your mind having a hard time grasping what it was you were reading exactly.

After hours and hours of mulling over the book, you finally began to understand what it was saying, but when it came to practicing what it was saying was a whole nother ordeal. While you knew what it said, actually summoning the energy it took to even create the easiest of spells proved quite the task. At the end of the long day, you managed to create a spark. A small spark

“Harry Potter makes it look easier than it actually is…” You grumbled to yourself as you laid down in the grass. You grabbed the bag you had with you, which was filled with snacks the villagers gave you since they were worried about you and you snacked on an apple.

“...What am I going to do….” You asked yourself as you stared at the sky. It was beautiful. It was like your own sky back home, but clearer. The world around you was more serene. There were no airplanes flying, no cars honking, no trains zooming by. It was just… quiet.

Quiet that would eventually be interrupted by a war you couldn’t prevent.

You sat up, remembering what you were striving for. Byleth was leading the Golden Deer, which meant that she and Claude would eventually unite Fodlan and Almyra and usher in a peaceful future. That is what you strived for. Ensuring that that future arrived.

“I must get stronger…” you said to yourself. You grabbed the books and began to study once more.

Once you had read through and finally understood each of the books you had initially grabbed, you decided to sneak back into the library to return them so you could obtain some more.  
When sneaking through the monastery, you finally understood why Lysithea and Ashe were as afraid of ghosts as they were. The monastery was h a u n t i n g at night, made worse by the eerie silence that would occasionally be broken by a random guard. 

When you reached the second floor of the main building, you had to be extra quiet as you snuck through, as there were people actively working late at night (*cough* Seteth *cough*). When you reached the library, you made your way up to the second level, where the books on magic were located. You quietly placed the books back and started grabbing more, being sure to only take a few.

“Show yourself, I know you are in here,” A voice rang out. You froze in place and glanced towards the door. You could see Seteth’s almost menacing silhouette standing in the doorway. You pulled back a bit so you were hidden in the shadows better. 

“There is no use in hiding,” He further announced. “I know you’re hiding.” 

After a deafening silence, Seteth was about to start searching when you heard another set of footsteps.

“Ahh, you got me, Seteth!” You heard Claude’s voice ring out. You nearly yelped. You hadn’t seen Claude in there when you entered, and he definitely didn’t come in there after you. More worryingly, he knew you were in there. There was no way he didn’t. “Just doing some late night research,” he explained.

“It is past your curfew, Von Riegan. Off to bed with you- and if I catch you in here again past curfew, its detention,” Seteth grumbled at him. You peered over the railing as Claude was escorted out and he shot you a glance, confirming that he was aware of your presence. You swallowed hard as you quickly grabbed the books you needed before making your way out of the monastery, your heart racing as you did.

When you got to your little hideout in the woods outside of the monastery, you braced yourself against a tree to catch your breath. You looked at the books in your bag, wondering if it was worth it. You paused and held out your hand, a small flame appearing in your hand. The feeling that welled up in your chest reminded you of how you felt when you first rode a bike without training wheels or first drove a car on your own. You felt proud, especially since you would never have been able to do this back home.

“..... Worth it…” You muttered to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a loose plan for this and i thought it'd be fun to write a reader insert. Things will get more intense as it goes on, especially for how your character reacts to things. If you have any ideas on what you think would be fun or interesting, drop a comment down below! Chapters will get longer btw when your character actively starts interacting with the main cast.


	3. Wumbo and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out you have a crest and to add to that.... you finally have progress.

You had nearly screamed when you heard it. The sound of a crest activating as you trained in the woods with even more books you had “borrowed” from the church. When it activated, the simple fire ball you were casting turned into something even more dangerous than it already was.  
Questions raced through your head. Why did you have a crest? What crest was it? What did it do? What did this mean?  
You groaned as your existence in this world became even more confusing. Might as well name it though. Every other crest had a name…… Wumbo it is. The Crest of Wumbo. Cause why not. You groaned. And then your stomach did.   
Your heart sank as you looked in your bag. There was one last piece of food. You sighed and began to nibble on it. What happens when you run out? You had gotten lucky snatching some food from the dining hall but you could feel your luck running thin. Eventually someone was going to notice you.   
You were broken from your thoughts when you heard marching. Your head snapped towards the road and you peeked out from your hiding place. The Knights of Seiros were returning to the monastery, followed by the Golden Deer class. You swallowed hard when your eyes fell to Ashe. He looked traumatized. They had just returned from the mission where they had to take down his adoptive father. When you saw them leave, you heavily contemplated going with them, sneaking along so you could change the event and somehow save Lord Lonato, and as much as it pained you, you decided not to. You had no idea what that would do to the story.  
Your mind turned from one dilemma to the next, this one of a more personal matter. Just as you couldn’t remember how you arrived in this world, the memories leading up to it were beginning to slip from you as well.   
You sensed a panic coming upon yourself, and you went to the one place you knew could calm yourself down, simply because it could distract you.

You stared at the intricate ceiling of the church. It was pretty and distracted you mostly from your worries. If your memories left you for as long as you were stuck in this world, that’s a lot of memories lost as the war takes place over five years. You could feel your stomach drop and anxiety begin to fill you at the thought. Whether you had strong ties to your home or not…. Those were your memories.  
You rubbed your face, tiredness finally catching up with you. Stealing, well, borrowing from the church would give you an adrenaline rush. Using magic exhilarated you. Not sleeping well due to not being used to sleeping outside. Sitting down and contemplating life’s problems allowed for your exhaustion to finally reach you.   
“I regret to inform you that the church has closed its doors for the day,” You heard a recognizable voice inform you. You opened your eyes and glanced over at the green haired man you knew too well from your near encounter with him earlier.  
“Sorry… I’ll be leaving…” You apologized, exhaustion clear in your voice. He paused.  
“I apologize if you take offence, but are you alright? You look… unwell, to put it lightly,” He asked slowly. You let out a nervous laugh.  
“Well, when you get thrown into another world, and you find out that you’re slowly losing your memories and you have no idea what to do with your life here… Would you look any better?” You say, having absolutely no filter. You managed to throw off the priest, your words stunning him. “.... Sorry… It’s been hard….”  
“I’m afraid what you just said made no sense,” He said firmly. You sighed, getting up. You thought for a moment. This could be a way into the school- into a more stable way of living and ensuring the story was told correctly.  
“Just don’t tell Seiros what I said, she’d kill me…” You cautiously say, being sure to be quiet with your words so only he could hear. A shocked face. Exactly what you wanted to see. He realized just exactly what you knew. He grabbed your arm and drug you off, finding a secure location to speak to you in.  
“You do not know what you speak!” He warned. You took a deep breath. He was reasonable (Except when it came to Flayn). You could tell him and trust him not to tell Rhea.  
“I know that Rhea is actually Seiros, that you are Cichol, Flayn is actually Cethleann, and more,” You freely admitted. This. was. It. “I know what is going to happen in the next five or so years, but yet I don’t know how I got here or why I’m here.” You successfully stunned him.  
“... I’m not going to use the information against you… I wouldn’t do that,” You assured him. “... But I’m telling the truth. I knew that Lord Gaspard was going to rebel… I know that there’s a supposed asassination plan against Rhea this month… I’ll tell you know, it’s a fake plot…. They’re going after something else….”  
“.... And you know this how?” He asked sternly, brows furrowed beyond belief.   
“I don’t know,” You lied. Well… it wouldn’t be a lie a few months from now. “It’s just in my head- what is to happen. I…When I arrived here, I woke up on the ground in the Leicester Alliance. I… I wasn’t apart of the story so I didn’t know what would happen since I’m here-”  
“So you thought to get closest to the action you knew was going to happen? How does that make any sense?” He scoffed. You were surprised he didn’t question you any more. It seems your knowledge of who he was and those closest to him convinced him enough to at least listen.  
“Butterfly effect,” you reasoned. “My presence would have affected things anyways, so I thought why not make sure they followed correctly.”  
“..... What is so important that you need to ensure times flow correctly?” You had to think for a moment. You couldn’t tell him too much.  
“A happy ending,” You decided on. “A happy ending is what I’m aiming for… There’s a lot of tragedy in between, but there’s a really happy ending at the end of it all.” Seteth stiffened at your words.  
“You’re saying there’s more to come after all this? After Lord Gaspard?”  
“There’s… a lot that comes after this, I’m afraid…. But this is the way to the happiest ending,” You reasoned. He took a deep breath. You could tell he was weighing his options.  
“..... Is there anyone in particular you need to keep your eyes on to ensure it goes correctly?” He asked.   
“Professor Byleth and Claude,” You explained, “They’re what spearhead the direction of the future.”  
“In a good way?”  
“In a good way.” He took a deep breath. He continued to think.   
“...What is your name, anyways?” He asked cautiously. You paused, but only for a second.  
“Cassiel,” You admitted.  
“Well, Cassiel,” He put an odd emphasis on your name, as it was.. Different from a lot of names, to say the least. “I’m not allowing this because I think you’re truly… honorable. I know nothing about your character- but I’m allowing this simply because I need to keep an eye on you, and if anything seems amiss… I will know who to look for first.” He seemingly stared into your soul. “.... Do you know how to fight?”  
“I’ve been teaching myself magic with tomes from the library,” you explained. He paused.   
“.... So that’s where they’ve been going…” He realized. You let out a quiet, nervous laugh.  
“I’ll give them back… I’ve only been borrowing them…”   
“Hmm… Well… Besides that… I’ll admit you to the Officer’s Academy in the Golden Deer house so you can do whatever you need to do under the guise that you were an orphan with great prospects… But I’m only doing so so that I can keep a close eye on you, do you understand?”  
“... You’re… letting me into the academy?”  
“I am… Now do you understand?”  
“I do, sir.”  
“Good… Now as punishment for stealing church property, you’ll be running my errand for me on the weekends. In return for whatever you’ll be doing… I won’t tell Rhea what you know unless you betray my trust. Is that understood?  
“It is. I promise I won’t betray it,” You assured him.  
“Good. Now come along, Cassiel, and let us explain the situation to Rhea.” You stiffened.  
“She’ll kill me if she found ou-”  
“I’m aware of her more…. Hasty tendencies… I won’t tell her what you told me. Only that you’re an orphan who shows great promise.”  
“... Thank you, Seteth. I knew I could trust you.”  
“.... You’re welcome… Strange one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the name Cassiel for the reader character as it's an angel name, which works when kinda juxtaposed against Byleth's and Citri's and Cassiel was the angel of Solitude and Tears. i'm focusing on Solitude cause (sorry, Reader) you're going to be lonely for awhile. And it sounds pretty gender neutral. I know this chapter is all over the place but I wanted to introduce the crest, bring up the memory loss, and progress the story to actually being in teh academy and interacting with characters rather than be alone. There is one more thing your character has yet to realize about themselves and that's cause they haven't been able to look at themselves in a mirror yet.


	4. Concerning Riegans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out one last thing about yourself and later find yourself in a sticky spot when you make your grand appearance.

You promptly put on the uniform given to you. It was similar to the one Ashe adorned- the bottoms consisting of shorts with leggings underneath and knee high boots and the top having a purple hood, but quarter sleeves that you paired with fingerless gloves. You turned to Seteth, tucking your hair behind your ear as you did.

“How do I look?” You asked in genuine curiosity, however Seteth was quick to pull your hair back to cover your ears. You looked at him, startled.

“Don’t show them!”

“Ears aren’t sexual… are they?” You asked slowly, causing him to stutter.

“D-Do you not know? Your ears are- well-”

“My ears are what?” You asked. He sighed and brought you to where you could look at yourself. Your eyes grew wide as you immediately focused on the pointed ears you had. You grabbed them and examined them closely.

“I didn’t know I had these!” You said, almost panicked. “These are new!”

“You didn’t have them before?” He asked, worried.

“No! These are new! I’d know if I had pointed ears!” You stepped back and looked at yourself in full. You looked a bit disheveled, but just put together enough to be presentable. You sighed and moved your hair to where it would cover your ears.

“You don’t know why you have them?”

“To be honest, there’s a lot of things I have that I don’t know why I have them,” you admitted, “I have scoliosis, anxiety, a crest-”

“YOU-?!” he leaned in, “You have a crest?!” You nodded.

“I discovered it while training the other day.”

“.... Don’t tell anybody you have it- ESPECIALLY Hannemon. He’d want to study it, and worse, you.”

“Understood. That sounds pretty bad- being studied, so trust me. I won’t,” You agreed. Seteth took a breath.

“Now, let us introduce you to your class, Cassiel.”

You stood stiffly as Seteth introduced, eyes straight ahead. You could feel eyes on you, and as much as you tried hard not to glance around the room, you couldn’t help it.  
You instantly regretted it. Your eyes met with Claude’s. You could see the recognition in his eyes. He remembered you from the library. You quickly broke the eye contact and stared at the floor.

“Cassiel here knows a little bit of magic, self taught, but they seem to have a natural knack for it, so that’s where they’re at combat wise.” Your head snapped up when you heard your name.

“They’re lucky we have Lysithea in this class,” Byleth commented, “She’ll make an excellent study partner.”

“Professor, I would be glad to help our newest class member in their studies-” Lorenz began. You had to almost strain yourself not to roll your eyes.

“I’d be glad to help, Cassiel, Professor,” Lysithea chimed.

“Is that all, Seteth?” Byleth asked. He nodded. He gave you a quick look before leaving the classroom. “You may sit anywhere you want,” Byleth told you, but before you could move to find one, Claude jumped up and waved.

“Sit over here by me!” he called out. “I’m your House Leader, and as you are a new member of the class- well, Academy, even, I feel like it's only proper. I could even help you out a bit in class.” You glanced towards Byleth who merely shrugged, used to his shenanigans. Only you knew that that wasn’t what this was. He wanted you close so you couldn’t possibly get away from him after class.

“Now, Claude, surely our new classmate wouldn’t want to sit-” Nope, Claude was better. You walked over and sat down next to him, and you tried to hide your stiffness as you felt his gaze on you. This was going to be hard.

When class ended, you quickly got up, but alas, you were captured by one of his arms going around your shoulders, feigning friendliness as he faked conversation with you as you walked off. The rest of the class was oblivious to the trick as he led you off to a more private spot.

“So, how’d you manage to get in, thief,” He asked you once you were out of ear shot of most people.

“Why should I tell you?” You asked him.

“I dunno, I know a lot of people who got mad about some missing books…” He started. You sighed.

“Thanks for covering for me that night. Not that Seteth doesn’t already know that it was me,” You explained. “I got into the Academy because I know things. And Seteth wanted to keep an eye on me since I knew these things.” You said, keeping it simple and a half truth.

“You know things, huh… Are they about the church?” You could see excitement enter his eyes at the prospect of learning something juicy.

“Some of it…” You answered coyly. He groaned. “Maybe one day you’ll find out, Lord Riegan, but today is not that day.”

“Ugh, don’t call me that,” He scrunched up his nose. “I’m not Lorenz. Pleace, just Claude.” He decided not to pry.

“Understood…” You paused. “... I go by Cass, by the way. It’s a nickname my parents gave me.”

“Well, Cass,” Claude addressed. “Welcome to the Golden Deer House. I hope that one day you’ll tell me just what juicy info you got in your head that has Seteth worried.”

“I hope I get to tell you someday,” You say with a smile, “but today is not that day.” He gave you a fake laugh.

“Well, Cass, do you need someone to show you around the Monastery?”

“Actually, I already know my way around.”

“Oh, and is that because of all of your snooping?”

“No,” you decided to give him just a taste of your knowledge. “I just knew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so basically what's up with your character is that you are the Nowi to Byleth/Sothis's Naga. Then take Nowi and combine her with the Summoner from FEH, and thats you. It's the way the world is reacting to you. And from Sothis's perspective, she can tell that there's something odd about you, but she can't figure out what it is. Also, if you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see, drop a comment below


	5. A herd of students and a knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you acclimate to life at the monastery, you find yourself cornered. twice.

When you weren’t helping Seteth with his work and running errands for him, you either wandered the monastery or you studied. When you weren’t doing that, Claude was attempting to pick your brain when he wasn’t trying to pick the Professor’s. 

“Did you know that Edelgard has a fear of rats?” You say, giving him a random fact you knew.

“No I did not… I could use that…” You could hear the schemes in his voice.

You were on your normal schedule, one day, when suddenly you found yourself surrounded by your classmates. Well, minus Claude. At this point in the day, he was having tea with the professor, talking about plans for the next mission assignment, plans for class, or Claude just trying to get secrets out of her.

“Cassiel~ There you are!” Hilda sang a little. “We were wondering if we could chat for a bit! Claude’s been hogging you all to himself!”

“Yes, we’re quite curious about you,” Lorenz added. “You’re part of our class, yet we know nothing of you! If we’re to work together, it is of utmost importance that we know each other for optimal outcome.”

“You said you were from a small village in the Alliance,” Leonie added, “I’d like to know more and see if I know your village.”

“Guys, I don’t think surrounding Cassiel and trying to get informat-”

“What kinda food do you like?” Raphael interrupted poor Ignatz. “I like meat a lot, but I guess some other foods are respectable.”

“What kind of magic do you like the best? I find that I have a knack for dark magic and reason,” Lysithea asked as well.

You found yourself in a whirlwind of questions from them. You hadn’t expected them to take such an interest in you, but then again… you were a fool for not expecting it.

“I- I- I-” You struggled to get words out. “I… I LIKE CATS!” you finally screamed. They all stared at you. You made yourself smaller, staring at the ground. “I like cats…. And like to draw…. Maybe read and write some…. Chocolate is a weakness of mine… and, uh…. I like playing games.” 

They all stared at you after your outburst. You stood frozen, somewhat embarrassed about it, but then again, you had been pushed.

“I totally agree!” Hilda finally announced. “Cats are soooo cute!”

“I-I like to draw,” Ignatz added.

“Chocolate is indeed satisfactory! Almost… too satisfactory…” Lysithea trailed off.

“Reading and writing are indeed some of the most Noble of activities,” Lorenz said with his usual flair.

“I don’t know what games you play, but I’m sure they’re fun,” Leonie complimented. ‘They’re video games’ you thought.

“Aww come on, sweets? You gotta eat protein!” You heard Raphael complain. You let out a laugh at Raphael’s outburst.

“Hey, Cass! Are the other Deer bothering you?” You heard Claude call out. You turned and saw him approaching with Byleth.

“Nah, they’re not,” You responded, giving him an assuring smile.

“Are you getting used to being part of the class?” Byleth asked you.

“Yes, Professor, I am. It’s quite different from what I’m used to, though,” You answered. She nodded.

“Well, would you like to join me for tea later, Cassiel?” She further asked. You stood shocked, but only for a moment.

“I-I’d love that, Professor.”

“What tea do you like?”

“Mint Tea.”

“I’ll have that ready. See you then.” Byleth turned and walked off.

“It’s not everyday the Professor asks someone to join her for tea,” Hilda gave you a nudge.

“Well, rare that it’s someone who’s not Claude,” Lysithea corrected.

“Hey, hey, hey! That sounded hostile! It’s not always me,” Claude defended. “And besides, we talk a lot about mission stuff. As House Leader it’s part of my job to communicate with Teach.”

“Mmhm,” Hilda hummed with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Despite the implication, Claude didn’t let it show that her statement was true.

When you sat down with Byleth, you hadn’t been prepared for how quiet she’d be at first. You watched as she poured the tea and handed it to you.

“So,” She finally broke the silence, “You enjoying class so far?”

“I am,” You answered almost too quickly, eager to fill the silence.

“Making friends?”

“Kinda? If being pestered by Claude or conversations with Seteth mean anything… I’d like to be friends with Flayn, but he’s wary of me talking with her. You know how he is.”

“He’s just about wary of everyone,” Byleth sighed. “So, why do you run errands for Seteth?”

“Oh, that’s just how I’m paying off my debt to the monastery,” You lied. “I am here on the invitation of Seteth. It’s how I’m paying him back.”

“Hm. Well if it gets in the way of your studies, I’ll write you a note to get you out of it. Or if you just want out of it at any point,” She offered. You gave her a smile.

“Thank you. I might take you up on that.” You took a sip of year tea.

“Two tea times in one day, By?” You heard a gruff voice say. You turned and saw Jeralt approaching.

“I wanted to get to know my new student,” Byleth replied, taking a sip from her own cup.

“Ah, I see. So what’s your name, kid?” Jeralt asked. 

“Cass- I mean Cassiel,” You corrected yourself.

“Ah. Where are you from, Cassiel?” He pulled up a chair and sat down.

“I’m from Jaakobah Village in the Alliance,” You said, telling the lie Seteth told you to tell. “It’s near the border with Almyra.”

“I see. Monastery life treating you well?”

“Better than how I was living before,” you laughed off.

“I bet. Living in the woods is difficult if you’re not very prepared,” He said coyly. He laughed when he saw your face grow red and your jaw drop open.

“Wait, you saw me?!” You exclaimed.

“Mmmhm. Saw you snooping around the monastery at night as well.” With that your face grew super red. “I was gonna reprimand you, but you slipped out of my sight before I could do anything. I was out on a walk one day when I spotted you in the woods practicing magic with the books you grabbed.”

“I thought I was sneaky….”

“Sneaky enough for the average knight, not sneaky enough for me. Don’t worry though, kid, I’m just messing with ya. When I saw you practicing the magic, I knew you weren’t stealing for money.” You let out a sigh of relief.

“Papa, look what you did,” Byleth commented.

“Ah, the kid’s fine,” He brushed off. “Kids need messing with on occasion.” She simply blinked at her father. “Don’t make that face.” More blink. “By….” Blink. “Ugh, okay, I give. Did I hurt your feelings, kid?” You shook your head. Byleth then gave her father a nod of approval. Jeralt sighed and then glanced you over, as if he could somehow get information by just your appearance.

“C A P T A I N J E R A L T ! ! !” You heard Alois scream from across the courtyard. Jeralt jumped before groaning, mumbling something under his breath.

“I’ll see you two later. Dinner tonight, By? Or do you have papers to grade?”

“Dinner.” She simply responded.

“Right. See you then.” When Jeralt walked off, she turned back to you,

“I apologize for my father, he’s a bit…. Gruff,” She explained. You waved your hand.

“It’s fine. All his words do is tell me I need to get better at sneaking,” you laughed.

“Do you have a family, Cassiel?” The question took you by surprise, but then you pieced together how she came to it. Jeralt revealed that you had been on your own beforehand. Alone with hardly anything to your name, sleeping in the woods.

“I don’t,” You replied. “I… I lost them a little while ago.”

“Well,” Byleth paused. “I hope you can find some sort of family amongst your classmates.”

“I do too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of a flavor chapter that is... making me want to do something? Who knows... Maybe. I'd have to play around with it. See how it worked and what it'd do.


	6. Thus Spoke the Blue Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for (some of) the Blue Lions to have their fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a tribute chapter to the Blue Lions as that was my first play through in 3H

The month passed and ended with the beautiful sight of Byleth with the Sword of the Creator in her hands. You had marveled at how much of a goddess she looked when she weilded it for the first time- eve though you were fighting in the back lines as support due to your inexperience.

At the end of the day, there was only one thing on your mind: the blood on your hands. Enemy soldiers had died in that battle at your hands. It made you shiver, and you couldn’t sleep that night. 

The next day, you took Byleth up on her offer of a teacher’s note for a day off. Upon entering Seteth’s office to deliver, he took one look at the note then one at you and dismissed you for the day, understanding the turmoil your mind was experiencing.

You watched wyverns fly from the bridge. ‘Maybe I’ll get to do that someday,” you thought to yourself. You could ask for Byleth to add those to your reason lessons, and perhaps get Claude or Seteth to help train you. Malig Knights came to mind. You let out an exasperated sigh.

“Ah, the new student,” You heard a voice greet. “Recovering from yesterday’s battle?” You looked over, surprised to be met by Dimitri.

“Prince Dimitri!” You bow to him, trying to show etiquette.

“Dimitri is find. We are equals at this academy,” He waved off. He leaned on the railing. “If you don’t mind me asking… are you feeling alright? You look awful…”

“I…” You paused. “I couldn’t get any sleep last night… Yesterday was my first battle. I’ve never killed anyone before so… It kept me from being able to get any shut eye.”

“I see…” He gathered his thoughts. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see the storm behind his eyes- the chaos. The anguish. “... Death is a necessary part of this world, but it is also quite cruel.” He concluded.

“What… do you mean by that?” You knew what he meant.

“Death can take the ones you love away from you… It can take so much… But death can also protect you. It can end the lives of those trying to hurt you and those close to you…. And it is also a way to avenge the fallen.” You could hear the beast hidden inside the prince in his voice. The Boar Prince, as Felix called him, came to light. But only for a moment. A brief, brief moment.  
Involuntarily, you reached out and grabbed his hand. He jumped and stared at you, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks from your suddenness. You panicked and retracted your hand.

“S-Sorry, Your highness!” You apologized. “I-its just-!... Thank you for helping me process this. Oh! And sorry for grabbing your hand! I’m so tired that I can’t even properly process at the moment, I suppose!” In truth, you grabbed his hand to drag him out of whatever state of mind he had gone to. You wanted him to escape the dark places that lingered there from his dark past.

“Not a problem at all, er…”

“Cassiel.”

“Not a problem at all, Cassiel.”

Your eyes fluttered open, and you found yourself asking when you ever fell asleep. You sat up and let out a huge yawn. What a strange dream you had had.

“Oh thank the stars you’re finally awake,” You heard someone say. You looked beside you and Claude excitedly sat up. “There are better places to sleep than on the ground, y’know.” You let out a grumble.

“I don’t even remember falling asleep.”

“Well, I saw you talking with Dimitri, but when you were walking away, you seemed kinda out of it, so I followed you,” you explained. “I think you were about to go to town to get something, but on the way, you passed out on the ground. I didn’t want people to find you and think you were weird, so I laid down next to ya to make it look like we were just chillin and you hadn’t totally passed out mid walk.”

“Ashe and Caspar have a secret cat club that meets every so often.”

“That’s the only secret I get?! Really?”

“Really.”

He let out a frustrated sigh.

While you weren’t the most interested in lectures back home, here you found yourself fascinated by the lectures. Everything discussed was something new to you. While being so enticed, you jumped when a note landed in front of you, breaking you out of your focus. When you looked around, your eyes found Sylvain who nodded towards the note. 

It took everything in you to not roll your eyes.

When you opened the note, it was a simple note that asked you to meet him after class. When you looked back, he shot you a wink. You blinked a few times before turning your attention back to class. 

“Yooo, Cassiel, how are you on this fine day?” Sylvain greeted. You gave him a skeptical look. 

“I’m fine… Sylvain…” You spoke cautiously. He sighed.

“I can hear the skepticism in your voice,” He began, “Whatever you’ve heard about me- it’s not true. I just wanted to get to know ya! Maybe grab some food, head out on the town-”

“A date?”

“Yes, a- Wait, I see what you did there,” He caught himself. You laughed.

“Underneath all the flirtatiousness, I can see you’re trying to be a nice guy,” You say, trying to be nice. “I’ll hang out with you if you want me to.”

“By the end of the day, I’ll have your heart captured,” he promised. 

“I’d focus your efforts elsewhere,” You waved off.

“Oh yeah? Where then?”

“Hmm…. How about Felix. He could use some softening up,” You suggest. You watched as the slightest pink tinge appeared on his face.

“Nice try,” he laughed off. “There is no softening Felix. I don’t even think I’d be the best for that task even if it was possible.”

“Hmmm, I dunno…” You say coyly. “I can tell from how you two interact that you’ve been friends for a pretty long time. I bet you’re the only one who even has a shot.”

“Hmmm… Well. We’ll see about that,” He grumbled. “However, by the end of today, I promise you your heart will be captured by yours truly!” You could tell he was treating you as a challenge, especially since you practically called him on it right out of the gate.

“We’ll see about that.”

“So… nothing? How can you feel nothing?! I used every trick in the book!” He exclaimed in defeat. You laughed.

“If you want my friendship, you can have it,” You offered, “but my heart? It has remained unswayed, my friend.” You watched his internal struggle.

“Fine. I admit defeat,” he threw his arms up in surrender. “You win this round, Cassiel.”

“Good. Now go do something better with your life than waste your time on me,” You say nonchalantly before turning to leave. Sylvain’s nose scrunched. He may be a philanderer, but he is also observant. Though you spoke as if it meant nothing, the nihilistic nature in your voice was extremely apparent to him. 

“Golden Deer aren’t allowed to have that attitude,” he said to himself. “That’s the Blue Lions thing… Now we gotta fix that.”

You screamed as you ran out of the kitchen, dodging knives that were thrown at you by the head cook. You ducked and found cover behind Raphael, who was munching down on his meal.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Cass? Did you do something wrong?” He asked in his cheery demeanor.

“Shhh!” You hushed him. “We can’t let her know I’m here!” The head chef marched out of the kitchen, eyes like daggers as she scanned the cafeteria for you. When she couldn’t find you, she gave up and returned to the kitchen. You gasped for breath as relief washed over you.

“What was that all about?” You hear a soft voice ask. When you peered up, Ashe stood there nervously looking down on you.

“Oh, Ashe. Hello,” you greeted. You stood up carefully and brushed the flower off your uniform. “I was on cooking duty today and I uh…. It’s not that I’m a bad cook, it's just I’m not too particularly familiar with the ingredients. Didn’t have them where I grew up.”

“Oh! You’re having cooking trouble?!” You could see his eyes light up. “I could help you with that! I’m quite handy in the kitchen! My parents used to run a restaurant!”

“That…” You paused and thought back on the fury of the head chef on your horrendous blunders. “That would be very helpful! Please!”

“Meet me here tonight, after it’s closed so we don’t disturb anything, and well-!” You both paused as you heard the continued rampage of the chef. “I think you need to lay low for a while. Not let her see you- especially in the kitchen.”

“Agreed! See you then!”

“See! It’s not all THAT bad,” He said as he finished explaining the ingredients. You nodded slowly, looking down at your notes.

“Ashe, thank you, that was great, but…” You paused. “... Can you go through that again? You spoke so quickly I had a hard time keeping up…”

“A-ah.. I must’ve gotten just a bit too excited,” He admitted. “I love cooking so I’ll admit I’m excitable.”

“It’s no problem at all, I understand all too well,” You laugh off.

As he started explaining it all one last time, you both froze when you heard the door creak open. When you looked over, a cat strolled in. Ashe let out a huff.

“Not you again!” Ashe cried at the sight of the cat. You quickly rushed to get the cat before he could chase it off.

“Baby!” You cried as you scooped the cat and gave them a squish. Ashe watched in surprise as you doted on the notorious thief. However, that was when she struck. The door slammed open and you had to struggle to not let the cat scratch you up as it too panicked. 

“Y O U ! ! !” The chef screamed. You and Ashe screamed as you made for the exit. “How DARE you enter MY kitchen AGAIN!” The three of you escaped through the back and made a run, eventually hiding in one of the classrooms.

“Did we escape?!” Ashe asked. You set the cat down and listened as the chef continued their rampage from far away.

“I think we did….” You say quietly.

“What were you two doing?” That made you scream again, the cat leaping into your arms. When you spun around, you saw Byleth at her desk grading papers.

“A-ah, professor!” you greeted. “Ashe was just teaching me how to cook. The Head Chef found us and lets say she’s….”

“Not a fan of Cassiel,” Ashe finished. You let out a nervous laugh. Byleth nodded.

“Hide as long as you need to.”

“Thank you, professor!”


	7. Stress and even more Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to get more difficult.

As you hung to the back of the group, you kept an eye behind you for the reinforcements that were destined to arrive. Byleth, Claude and Sylvain were at the front of the group, going after Miklan and the Lance of Ruin. Once you heard footsteps approaching you turned and shouted at your classmates.

“Reinforcements incoming from the rear!” You shout. Leonie and Lorenz rode over and assisted you in taking down the bandits. You turned and ran to rejoin the main group, knowing what was coming and that they’d need all the help they could get. As you arrived at the main chamber, you watched Sylvain plant his lance into Miklan’s side. The look in Sylvain’s eyes were…. Livid. Years of pent up anger and resent finally revealing itself, even though he told himself that his brother deserved to be angry and hate him. In the end, one could only take so much.

You watched for the moment things began to go awry.

“Get back!” You shouted at your classmates as the lance transformed Miklan into the beast. A bit of rock from the roof fell down, and as you watched it fall, it seemed too close for comfort to Lysithea. You ran for her, blasting the rock with magic and pulling her out of the way. As much as it dismayed you, it crushed some fleeing bandits.

“Thank you,” She said as she recovered from your sudden yank.

“No problem,” you huff out before you both turn your attention back to the beast. “Be careful, this thing is… beyond dangerous,” you warn. You ran to the other side and helped Felix up as he got knocked over from the debris falling, quickly handing him a vulnerary before he could get onto you for helping him, then joining the assault on the demonic beast.

What happened next… hurt. Immensely. The beast had become enraged with the attacks and launched a mass attack that you were just unlucky enough to be trapped in. While it didn’t mortally injure you, it definitely hit and you were bleeding. As you got up, you winced as blood suddenly entered your vision. 

“Cassiel!” You heard Marianne rush to your side and felt relief wash through you as her faith magic filled you. 

“Thank you…” you tried to get up, but she held you down.

“You’ll die if you go back in, we need to fall back,” She insisted. You looked down at yourself. You were…. Quite bloodied up.

“.... Understood…” You said quietly. You fell back and assisted the best you could from the back, using whatever long range magic you could. When Byleth struck him with the Sword of the Creator one final time, you collapsed to your knees when the battle was finally over. The other battles had been taxing, but this? This was taxing on a whole new level.

It took everything in you to not pass out.

“You played it risky last battle,” Seteth chastised. You groaned as you laid on a bed in the infirmary back at Garreg Mach.

“I knew he was going to turn into a beast and I wanted to make sure everyone was safe,” you explained.

“Nearly at the cost of your own life,” he berated. You winced as you sat up, holding your side as you did. “You aren’t strong enough to participate in battles that intensely yet. What would have happened if you had died?” That question caught you off guard.

What if you had at one point and Byleth turned back the hands? What if she allowed you to get so close to death if someone else had died at some other pointin the battle if she didn’t let you? If that was the case, then you were grateful. 

“I would have died protecting those who were actually important,” You answered. Seteth let out a sigh. 

“Is that how you feel about your own life? That you are expendable?” He asked. There was something sharp to his voice. Something that made you hurt and realize the fault of your words.

“.... In truth… I’m afraid of dying….” You admitted. “There’s just too many things I want to do, y’know? I don’t have time for death… But I also tend to put others before myself, so I guess I rush to help others before really thinking about what position I’m putting myself into…” 

“Well, I hope you take your own life into account from now on,” He advised.

“Aww, Seteth, do you like me now?” you laugh.

“I’ve grown used to your presence, yes,” he admitted with a huff. “That does not make us friends, however. You are a trusted acquaintance.”

“Sounds like friendship to me.”

You forgot what month it was. You were in the middle of homework when Seteth entered your room pale faced, scaring the living daylights out of you.

“What’s happened to her?!” he asked. It took you a moment to understand.

“Oh, its that month,” You say, trying to hide your panic. Seteth went up to you and you came close to fearing for your life when he grabbed you by your shirt.

“Where. Is. Flayn?!” He asked desperately. “You said you know everything that is to come. Where is she?”

“Seteth, relax, please!” You pat his arm, urging him to let go. “She’s safe! Well, she’s unharmed! The Professor is going to find her soon! I promise!” He slowly let you go.

“You better be telling the truth! She’s my-...”

“I know, Seteth. I’d be just as scared as you if I were in your shoes!” You could still see how pale he was. He put a hand on his shoulder. “Please, go get some rest. You look like you’re about to pass out.” Before he could rebuttal, you continued. “At least lay down. I’ll make sure the search is going in the right direction!”

“Please…. Sooner is better than later….”

“I promise… I’ll help them find Flayn…”

Your eyes were locked on ‘Monica’ as you protected Flayn. Conflicted emotions filled you. You knew how important keeping the timeline was. You knew how big the impact on the story his death was. However. Looking upon his killer in front of you, knowing you could stop it now? You had to fight the urge to kill her.

When the Death Knight fled, you hoisted Flayn up gently and helped her back into the monastery, the others regrettably following along with Monica.

“Woah! You actually found her!” Claude said as he ran back to where you were. You nodded.

“She seems mostly fine, no obvious damage done, but I’m taking her to the infirmary,” You informed him. “Seteth is going to be overjoyed.”

“Do you need any help- oh, who’s that?!” Claude rushed to the others, which luckily allowed you to grimace with no one seeing. You started walking again, only to be stopped again by a hand landing on your shoulder. When you turned, you saw Byleth standing there.

“You okay? Do you need help?” She asked. 

“I’m fine, thank you!” You say with a fake smile. Byleth frowned.

“If you’re going to give me a fake smile, at least take a few notes from Claude’s book,” She said simply. You froze.

“Will do, Professor,” You agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will happen?


	8. What's this?! Does Reader have a love interest?! The answer may surprise you......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance time, baby

Your eyebrows were furrowed for longer than anyone could count. Whenever someone asked why, you lied and said it was simply your face, but in truth, you were contemplating just what you wanted to do. It was all you could focus on for the past few months, filling your mind even during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion (which your class won) and the Remire incident.  
Monica’s arrival changed the way you thought about your situation.

Every time you saw her, you felt anger.

Every time you saw Jeralt, you felt guilt.

You had the ability to save him…. But what would it do? Would it be worth it? How would it affect the story? How-

“CASSIEL, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!!” You let out a scream as Claude ran up to you.

“What the-?!” He pulled you somewhere hidden and covered your mouth.

“Shh…..” You pulled his hand away from your mouth.

“What the hell?!” You whisper-yelled at him.

“I need you to help me hide!” He asked. “I just heard through the grapevine that Teach wants to make me the class rep in the White Heron Cup! I may be a treasure on the dancefloor, but let me tell you- when I say I don’t ballroom dance, I don’t!”

“Relax, I believe you…” You sigh. “And trust me, I wouldn’t want to do that either. I’ll find a place to hide you.” 

“Yayy!” He slowly followed you as you lead him to the woods just outside of the monastery, leading him to where you had hid out before you met Seteth.

“I’m only doing this since you didn’t out me to Seteth that I was in the library,” You told him. 

“Riiight, that did happen,” He recalled. “... How’s your side by the way? You took a nasty hit when we fought Miklan.”

“It’s pretty much healed,” You lifted your shirt and showed him the scar that had formed on your side. It was dark and big. He winced at the sight.

“Yikes… That’s….” He trailed off.

“Bad?” You laughed. “Yeah, I know. It looks nasty… but it allows me to have a story to tell to the people back home.” You turned to a tree and climbed it, motioning for him to follow. You’d be hidden higher in the leaves.

“Tell me about your home. What’s it like?” He asked. You paused.

“.... It’s far away,” you admitted. “Really far away. Kinda bland, I suppose, but pretty if you ask me.” 

‘What was it like when I left’ you asked yourself.

“That’s not much to go on,” Claude pointed out.

“What’s the fun in the mystery if I say too much,” you countered. He huffed. “Besides, I could ask you the same question, von Riegan, and you wouldn’t say much more than I did either.”

“And how do you know that?”

“I just do. If I said anymore, I’m pretty sure you’d try to kill me,” You half-joked. He eyed you cautiously.

“You’re… odd, to say the least,” He said slowly.

“I know…” You sighed. You both froze when you heard voices.

“Where is that scheming scoundrel?!” You could hear Lorenz say to himself. You were lucky that he didn’t look up, or else you would’ve been caught. When he didn’t find you he let out a sigh.

“Oh… The Professor is not going to be happy with him…” Once Lorenze left, the two of you let out a sigh of relief.

“Wouldn’t get too relaxed yet,” you heard Leonie announce. The two of you screamed and fell out of the tree.

You and Claude both lay in the infirmary, one mage using healing magic on your arm, another using magic on Claude’s leg. The fall resulted in the two of you breaking them.

“Are you proud of yourselves?” Byleth asked both of you.

“To be fair…” You began.

“We wouldn’t have fallen if Leonie hadn’t scared us,” Claude finished. Your beloved teacher continued to give both of you a blank stare. 

“.... Flayn would be a good candidate for the cup,” You suggested. Byleth turned her piercing gaze to you. Oh no.

“You have both your legs,” She suggested. Big oh no.

“A-ah… So I do…” You slowly agreed. You turned your gaze to Claude who wore a guilty look on his face. “... But I’m afraid I do not know how to dance… At all.. Two left feet….”

“If you can teach yourself magic, you can be taught how to dance.”

“.... Correct…”

You laid on the ground, staring up at the sky. Was this death? Was this going to be the end of your journey? Your feet felt as if they were on fire. Your back ached to no end. This was the end.

“Might I ask what you’re doing on the ground?” A familiar voice asked. You jumped when you heard Dimitri’s voice.

“A-ah, Dimitri!” You got up quickly. “Sorry about that… The Professor has been non stop training me in dance… She’s mad that I helped Claude try to hide from her, but since he broke his leg falling from the tree… He can’t exactly dance still.”

“I see,” He laughed. “That sounds like something Claude would do, but I’m sad to see you punished for his actions.”

“It’s not that bad… I mean it is, but like… I suppose if I’m going to a fancy school where balls are held, I needed to learn how to dance anyways,” You rambled. He gave you a soft smile that made your heart do… something.

“Well, I suppose that’s true enough. Perhaps I could put your skills to the test at the ball later this month?” If your heart did something before, it definitely did something now. You could feel your face heat up. 

“I- I, uh… sure!” you gave a nervous smile.

“I hope you do not disappoint,” he joked. “Though I must say I’m glad to see some other expression on your face rather than worry. You’ve appeared to be under a lot of stress as of late.”

“Y-yeah… Steep learning curve right about now,” you lied. Your head snapped over when you heard the threatening clicks of Byleth’s heels approach you.

“I’ll let you go,” He said quietly, “It seems you’re about to be hard at work again.”

“Regrettably….” You sigh. Dimitri walked off, giving you a wave as he did. 

“What was that?” Byleth asked from behind you, causing you to jump.

“I-I was just talking to Dimitri!” You defended. 

“Mmhm. Your face is red,” She pointed out.

“... he asked me to dance with him…”

“Ah…” She paused, as if analyzing you. “Well then. Let’s get back to it.”

Just as you had worked up the courage to leave your room, you suddenly wanted to dive back in when you saw Hilda waiting for you outside of your door.

“A-ah, hi, Hilda,” You nervously greeted.

“Just as I thought!” She announced, “Not a sense of fashion to be found!” She entered your room and forced you to sit down on your bed. “You can’t go to the ball just in your uniform! You gotta spruce it up a bit!”

“But-”

“Sit down and let me work my magic! You gotta look nice for your dance with Dimitri!” Your jaw went slack.

“How do you know about that?!”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?” She asked. Somehow, it made sense she’d know. You slumped over in defeat. “Exactly. This is my area of expertise. Just let me do my thing and you’ll be stunning!”

You stood stiffly off to the side of the ball, your only sense of reprieve being Byleth’s surprised face when Claude dragged her onto the dance floor. Whenever you got a glance of yourself in your goblet, you could see the circlet that Hilda insisted you wear. 

It was a silver circlet with small deer antlers that poked out behind where your ears were. When she had gone to put them on, you panicked and put them on yourself, remembering what you hid with your hair.

In addition to the circlet, she had added a sash that cinched around your waist, making your clothes more form fitting (But somehow feeling more like a hug, the stiffness of it feeling oddly reassuring when compared to the form fitting clothes you remembered from back home). Overall, you admittedly did look more put together than before.

You found Dimitri on the dance floor, dancing with a girl presumably from his kingdom. You took a deep breath, looked at your drink (filled with a watered wine) and quickly downed it, hoping it would calm your nerves.

It didn’t.

You feel your heart rate increase when Dimitri’s dance of formality ended and his eyes fell to you, a smile coming to his face as he remembered his offer to you. You bit the inside of your lip when he approached and offered his hand.

“May I have this dance, Cassiel?” He asked. Oh god, this was going to be the death of you.

“Y-Y-” you felt Hilda hit your back. “You may!” You finally managed to get out. You took his hand. Somehow, it was comforting that both your hands were gloved as it created somewhat of an illusion that you weren’t actually holding someone’s hand. 

“Do you remember your lessons with the Professor?” He asked.

“I do, in fact,” You replied, hopefully cooly. You couldn’t tell what tone your voice gave off. He held your hand as his other went to your waist and he began to guide you.

Friends dance like this, right? Right.

As the dance went on, you felt yourself relax a bit, and began to converse easily with him. When the song ended, you felt his grip loosen on you, so you allowed yourself out of his arms and the two of you bowed to each other.

“You did not disappoint, Cassiel,” He complimented.

“Ehh, but you did a little,” you joked. When offence appeared on his face, you laughed. “I’m joking, I’m joking! You’re a prince, of course you’re good at dancing!” He smiled at your laughter, but before he could ask anything else, a girl approached him and asked to dance. He gave you a nervous smile and you gave him an encouraging nod before waving goodbye.

When you watched him from the sidelines, you finally came to the answer you had been looking for for the past few months: If you could try to save them, you would.

You had five years before Byleth would return. Those five years are filled with opportunity. One of them could be to save Dimitri- no. What of them will be to save Dimitri, because if he doesn’t have Byleth by his side, he is lost… So you will just have to fill the position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does the reader blush because they have a budding crush or simply because they're not used to any sort of intimacy? It's up to you to decide! I'll be keeping any hints at Dimitri x Reader more along the lines of subtext. It'll never be outright there (Unless thats what you guys want. I'm trying to keep things as ambiguous as possible, but I'm taking votes. This is the first reader insert I've ever written. Thank you, Talis, for giving me the idea to save Dimitri. I'm taking it and running with it.


	9. Kingu Kurimuzon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try.

You gasped when Byleth pushed you against the wall, holding you there so you had no chance to escape. Her face was stained red, and guilt filled you.

“I’m not with them,” you promised.

“I know you’re not,” She said, emotions filling her voice. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you knew.”

“I’m sorry!” you croaked. “I tried to warn him! I told him what would happen, but he said he couldn’t sit out of the fight!” Tears rolled down your face. “I tried to save him….. I-.... I tried…”

“Captain Jeralt!” You called as you chased after him. You finally found him alone. He turned when he heard your voice calling for him, concern on his face.

“Is something wrong, kid? Has the situation escalated?” He asked, brows furrowed. He paused to catch your breath.

“P-Please…” you breathed, “D-Don’t go on the mission today!” He fully turned to you, eyes locked on yours.

“And why shouldn’t I go on the mission?” It was in this moment that you saw just how much he and Byleth had in common with their features, though it was mainly in their eyes. Both of them had the ability to stare into one’s soul with their piercing gaze. 

“B-Because…. You just can’t!” You tried to reason. “It’ll be bad if you do…”

A moment later, his eyebrows unfurrowed, his face softening.

“I see…” he said quietly. “This battle is the end of the road for me, isn’t it?” You stiffened at his words. “... I’m afraid I can’t sit this one out, kid. I have to do my job.”

“But-” He cut you off and placed a hand on your shoulder.

“I avoided death once- a long time ago. I’m afraid fate won’t let me avoid it one more time,” he admitted.

“...You’re talking about when Rhea saved your life by giving you her blood…” You said quietly, but just loud enough for him to hear. 

“.... Yes… I am…. Now how do you know about that?”

“Same way I know about what’s going to happen if you partake in the mission today.” You hoped the revelation of your knowledge would convince him, but all he did was ruffle your hair, a small chuckle emerging when he saw your ears poke out.

“Since you know so much, kid, do me a favor.” He pulled a dagger out from his boot and handed it to you. “I used this to protect her. Wwe had been pushed into a corner, but this dagger protected us- it got us out of there.” You tentatively accepted the dagger. “Use it to protect her for me, will ya?”

“.... How can you…..” You struggled to find your words. “.... How can you just accept it so cooly?”

“If you know how old I am, you know I’ve been through a lot,” He admitted. “I know it’ll hurt her. But I don’t know how else to say goodbye to her. Better now, than…. Well… Better now than to wait till it’s too late.”

You swallowed her. It felt hard to breath. You couldn’t find your voice to verbally accept his mission for you, so you simply held the dagger close to yourself and gave him a weak nod, showing that you accepted his task for you.

“Thanks, kid. It means a lot.”

“Cass! Behind you!” You heard Lysithea shout. You ducked as one of the demonic beasts just barely missed you with their attack.

“Lysithea, together!” You both reach out with your magic and cast Seraphim at the beast. It hissed as the heavenly light bathed it, and it eventually evaporated. When you looked around, you found that it was the last one. 

However, this did not allow you to relax. You quickly looked back at your team.

“The abandoned chapel- where is it?!” You asked quickly.

“It's over in the north east quadrant of the area- why do you ask?” Lorenze asked. You didn’t answer. You simply turned and went into a full out run towards the chapel.

There he was. He stood outside the chapel doors, observing what was inside. Even though he ignored you earlier, you had to try.

“Captain Jeralt!” You called out. You could see the red head. “Captain!” He turned to you, recognizing your voice. A slight frown apparent.

“S-Seteth needs you! Right away!” You lied, hoping the lie could get him out of there.

“Go,” Byleth told her father, “I’ll finish investigating here.” He turned back to you and you gave him a nod. This would save him. He sighed and approached you.

“I’m telling you, kid. You can’t stop it,” He said.

“I can try,” You said, determined. The two of you began walking back towards the monastery. You hoped your presence was enough to deter Kronya.

You froze when you heard it.

The sound of the sword of the creator whipping through the air. You spun around just in time to see Kronya in an all out run towards you, dagger in hand, Thales deflecting the sword. You pulled out the one he gave you and went to counter her, but Thales was quick in hitting you with his magic, sending you flying into a wall.

...

When you opened your eyes, there was cause for sorrow.

...

You had failed.

“I tried,” you repeated one last time as Byleth’s grip loosened on you. She still held onto you, though. You let her cry. This was one of your many duties now.

The dagger that you had at your side felt heavy with the burden left to you by the father for the sake of the daughter.

“You are not alone,” You said assuredly. “And you never will be.”

‘Though she will seem gone, Sothis will always be with you,’ you thought. Your mind went to the month ahead. The trials will persist, but in the end, there will be joy and prosperity… hopefully for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/_6a28ZAMKmI
> 
> Also, yes, Byleth knows you know.


	10. Whispers, a Vampire, and a Forehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to escalate and you find yourself backed into a corner.

Would you like to explain to me what happened at the mission, Cassiel?” Seteth asked. You sat stiffly in front of his desk.

“.... I tried to change the timeline….”

“And was it your meddling that led to Jeralt’s death?” The question hurt you.

“It’s the opposite, actually. I was trying to save him.” Seteth froze.

“... You were… trying to save Jeralt?” The revelation shocked him. “He was always going to die there?”

“I tried to warn him, but he said fate wouldn’t let him escape death twice….” You stared at the floor for a long time before you took a deep breath and stood up from your chair.

“Seteth,” You spoke quietly. “The next few months… They’re going to get intense…. And I’ll be the first to admit that this is where my knowledge of what is going to happen gets hazy, but…. It leads to that happy future I was telling you about.”

“And you’re positive about that?”

“You’ll need patience, but….. Yes. I’m positive.”

You sat alone. You could hear the whispers of people around you. Jeralt. The Professor. Monica. You. Whenever Byleth passed by you, she had a hard time looking at you, which caused even more whispers.

Some people went even as far as to ask if you had something to do with Jeralt’s murder. All you could say was that you were at the wrong place, at the wrong time, trying to deliver him a message.

Claude was the first to defend you, pointing out that you had been injured in the incident and had to stay in the infirmary overnight (you could still feel the painful bruise on your side from where Thales’ magic struck you).

Seteth later came out and announced that the Church had investigated you and had deemed you innocent, free of any crime or suspicion.

All Byleth had the strength to do was agree with their statements. 

“Don’t listen to them.” You jumped when Dimitri set down his tray in front of you, sitting down across from you. “They’re rumor mongering will eventually catch up to them.”

His words didn’t quite register in your head though. All you had on your mind was one question: could you save him?

Your failure to save Jeralt threw you off your momentum.

“Cassiel?” You snapped out of your thoughts and looked at Dimitri.

“S-Sorry… I… haven’t been sleeping well…” you admitted. He frowned at your words.

“That’s not good. Your grades will begin to suffer and so will your health,” He told you. “If it’s stress that’s getting to you, I suggest you go to the sauna. Maybe that’ll help you unwind

“I’ll go later, thank you for the suggestion, Dimitri,” You thanked, “and thank you for taking your time to eat with me…. Everyone else has been… hesitant to do so….”

“Don’t let them bother you, they’re fools for doing so and believing such baseless rumors.”

“Thanks, but… It is hard to ignore. I feel like people are losing their trust in me…. Nobody will want to fight by my side or trust my judgement.”

“Well, if it means anything, Cassiel,” Dimitri almost seemed to stare into your soul. “You will always have my trust.”

You regretted going to the sauna. It fluctuated between too hot and too cool for your liking, so you eventually got up and left. Which you regretted even more.

You ran into Edelgard. Your sense became hyper aware. She hadn’t tried to speak to you before all of this. Would she be able to figure out what you were up to?

“Cassiel, is it?” She addressed. You nodded, not speaking.

“You will answer verbally when speaking to Lady Edelgard,” Hubert instructed.

“I was under the impression that as students we are all equals,” You couldn’t help but counter.

“Peace, Hubert,” She called him off. “I just want to talk with Cassiel.” Hubert took a step back. Your gaze stayed locked on Edelgard. “... You look at me as if I’ve done something horrific.”

“Sorry, I’ve been on edge lately…. Nobody who talks to me usually has anything nice to say.”

“Then I must apologize for the question I’m going to ask,” She began. “For someone who’s been accused of being associated with murder, you’re awfully smitten with Prince Dimitri. He’s not even your house leader. What’s your agenda with him?”

Is she concerned because they were once close?

“I don’t have an agenda,” you lied. “And I’d watch where you point your fingers. I saw you talking with ‘Monica’ quite a bit. Talking with a murderer doesn’t look so good for the future Emperor of Adrestia.”

You almost felt bad for how harsh you were being. Almost.

“Well, you certainly are a bold one, that’s for sure,” She noted. She pulled her hair back and turned away. “I’ll be keeping my eye on you, Cassiel.” She walked away with Hubert and you took a deep breath.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone talk back to her like that before,” You heard a rather lackadaisical voice comment. You turned and saw Linhardt and Ferdinand standing there.

“I admire your strength to stand up for yourself, Cassiel! If you can’t stand up to a ruler, how else will you keep them in check?” You felt yourself breath again, their presence bringing relief.

“Thanks, but I’ve really just grown so tired of the accusations and the whispers… Her accusing me of having an agenda against a close friend was…. The straw that broke the camel's back.”

“The what?”

“The last straw, sorry,” You corrected. “What I said was an idiom from where I’m from.”

“I find her accusing you of having an agenda rather humorous,” Linhardt commented, “Seeing as she so obviously has one of her own, i mean.”

“You have a fair point,” You agreed. 

“Leave it to I, Ferdinand von Aegir, to figure out what her agenda is!” He grandly announced.

“You have fun with that, Ferdinand,” Linhardt sighed, “I’m sure she’ll ever so graciously enlighten you of all people with her plans.”

“I’m afraid I have to agree with Linhardt, here,” You gave Ferdinand a worried look. “Edelgard’s bad side is one I wouldn’t want to be one.” ‘Even if I’m already on it.’

“Ah, don’t worry. I won’t be snooping too hard. But it is the duty of-”

“We know.”

When Claude rushed into the classroom, you knew exactly why. You jumped up and you and your classmates geared up. Kronya was in your sights and revenge was within your grasp. 

When you saw Byleth…. She had hatred in her eyes. One of the few times she ever visibly emoted. 

You wondered how Sothis was.

The impish goddess’s meager existence was about to be greatly reduced, but you had to remind yourself: She’s not really going to be gone. She and Byleth are just going to be a greater whole.

When you and your class was stopped by Rhea on your way out of the monastery, you turned to Seteth who was already looking at you. You could see the questioning look in his eyes, and you gave him a nod, telling him that this was the right path. 

You could feel eyes on you during this exchange and you quickly glanced over just in time to see Claude’s eyes glance away. Had he been watching the whole exchange?

Rhea let your group go and you made your way to the forest.

“Alright, deer, this battle isn’t going to be easy!” Claude announced, “But that doesn’t mean we won’t win! This is for Jeralt! This is for Teach! We MUST win!”

You and the deer let out a battle cry and moved into position. The enemy revealed themselves and you could hear Kronya taunt Byleth. The battle began when she ran forth and began tearing her way through the enemy. You and Claude followed up behind her, taking care of the enemies that were left behind, picking them off to cover her back.

The battle moved quicker than you expected, but you remembered that it was only part one of the battle. You froze when Byleth moved out of sight. You knew where she was going. You heard a clash next to you and you spun around to see Claude locking axes with an enemy.

“Go after teach!” He commanded. But you couldn’t obey the order. This was something you couldn’t afford to not let happen. Her transformation was what gave her the power she needed to end the war against everyone. 

Instead of doing as he said, you charged the enemy and struck them with a thoron, doing optimal damage from far away. Claude frowned at you, a hint of anger in his eyes.

“Go after Byleth!” He shouted this time. You bit your lip and he saw your discomfort.

The two of you jumped when you heard shouting and ran to the scene, just in time to see the darkness begin to envelop Byleth. Claude nearly entered the darkness about to go after her, but you grabbed him and pulled him back and away from it.

“You’ll be trapped if you go in there!” You shouted as the two of you fell backwards onto the ground.

“How do you know that?!” Claude shouted angrily at you.

“Ah, yes, how do you know these things, Angel of Loneliness?” You jumped at Solon’s voice and you quickly got up, helping Claude up as well.

“I-.... I just know,” You countered. At this point, what you said was the truth. You couldn’t remember how you knew. Your memories had flitted away from you, months and months of memories gone. The rest of your class ran and joined you and Claude.

“What happened, where’s the professor?!” Hilda asked on behalf of the class. Claude’s eyes were on you.

“We couldn’t stop her and she got caught up in a trap,” he said stoically. You could hear the subtle anger in his voice. He blamed you for this.

“Solon, I’m terribly afraid that you’ve misread the situation,” You declared. You had to take Claude’s role in this moment. 

“Oh? How so?” The forehead man asked.

“You feel as though you’ve won,” You explained. “I’m afraid you haven’t.” You walked towards him. “The professor is stronger than you could ever imagine. Some measly trap such as this isn’t enough to keep her contained for long.”

“You suggest that a mere mortal could break free of the darkness of Zaharas?” You glanced up when you saw the sky become pierced.

“... Yes.” You say with a smile. Solon spun around as the sky was cut open.

“So the fell star consumes even the darkness itself….” He said in disbelief. He warped away from your group, retreating further onto the field. 

Byleth landed on the ground in her immaculate glory, hair a blinding mint green.

Claude’s mouth formed an o shape as he gazed upon her. You were sure he had already been in love with Byleth before, but the look in his eyes screamed love at first sight.

“Alright, everyone! There is one man in between us and victory!” You raised your fist into the air. “Let’s kill the bastard, shall we?!”

The deer let out a battle cry and ran to join Byleth and her assault on Solon and his army. Claude grabbed your arm before you could join.

“We’re talking after this.” He said, his voice feeling like a dagger against your throat. He let you go and ran off. You took a deep breath and went to go finish the battle.

You helped Hilda carry Byleth back to the monastery. At first sight, people thought she’d been killed, then thought she was a different person, then realized it was still the Byleth they knew, but changed. Rhea watched with eerie delight as priests and nuns helped carry Byleth the rest of the way. How disappointed she’ll be when she finds out that she and Sothis are one, just not in the way she hoped.

Ignatz was dragged off by Leonie and Raphael and brought to the dining hall to grab some food. Marianna, Hilda, Lysithea and Lorenz went to the bath hall to freshen themselves up. The ex Blue Lions who were in your class went their way, and the ex Black Eagles went the other. 

You tried to escape Claude, but he pulled the friendly facade once more where he put an arm around your shoulder and acted like he was talking about the highlights of the battle with you as he   
led you somewhere secluded.

The moment you were out of sight, he pushed you against a wall and stared you down, a scowl on his face.

“You disobeyed me!” He growled. He was scary when he was angry. “What would have happened if we lost Byleth? We got lucky that she managed to escape! If she hadn’t, all hopes for my future would’ve been gone!”

“I knew she was going to be okay!” You defended. Claude should be safe to tell. “I knew exactly how that battle was going to flow! That’s how I knew to be at the abandoned church in last month’s mission! I knew Jeralt was going to die, but I was trying to save him, but I failed!” 

“What are you talking about?” His grip on you loosened as his mood went from angry to confused.

“I mean I know the story! I know what happened before now and I know what is to come! I know things about everyone in this monastery, but if you asked me how, I can’t say I know because I’m slowly becoming an amnesiac who can’t remember anything except after I arrived here in Fodlan!” You blurted.

“That’s… ridiculous,” Claude countered. “If you’re trying to confuse me so you can run away, congrats, you confused me.” Time to take a chance.

“I’m telling the truth, Khalid, son of Tiana.” His true name rolled off your tongue, along with his mother’s. He froze.

“... How do you know that?” He asked. You revealed one of his closest guarded secrets.

“Like I said, I know things,” You explained. “But there are things I don’t know.” You showed him your ears. “I don’t know why they’re like this. They weren’t like this before I arrived in Fodlan. Same with… my crest. I didn’t have a crest before, but after I came here, it manifested. I’m an oddity, Khalid von Riegan, I’ll admit that. But I’m trying to make sure what happens in real life follows what happens in my head.”

“.... I’m very confused.” Your words convinced him, but that didn’t change that it was a confusing situation to be in. On the bright side, he let you go.

“You know what? Same. But Seteth knows that I know, that’s why he let me join the academy,” You added. “Byleth… She also knows… She found out last month.”

“Is that why Teach has been avoiding you?”

“.... I feel she feels that I didn’t do enough to save Jeralt… But I told him what would happen if he participated, and he told me he couldn’t avoid fate, so he fought anyways…. Me going to the abandoned chapel was my last stitch effort to save him… I thought if I could get him out of there in time, he’d be safe… Or I could at least defend him… I wasn’t expecting to be attacked.”

“... That would be a tough situation to be in… But why didn’t you just out Monica as an imposter?” He asked. You stared at the ground.

“.... That would expose myself and my knowledge… Rhea would have me killed for it… Or I’d be deemed some sort of Prophet and the enemy would kill me to hide their plans.”

“... The enemy?”

“Can’t explain that yet.”

“Why not?”

“My knowledge of what’s to be is a gift, but if certain future events got out… It would cause morale to tank.” You could see his brows furrow with worry. 

“Hey, don’t take those words too seriously,” you warned. “If the future wasn’t bright, I wouldn’t be working towards it. I’d be actively trying to rewrite events. That doesn’t mean…. That doesn’t mean that times won’t get tough, it’s just that they’re going to be worth the struggle.”

“You’re saying that things will get hard… but then good?”

“Better than good. The dreams you have- they become reality.”

“Alright, I officially believe you,” He looked at you and you could see the wonder in his eyes. Mentioning his dreams sealed the deal. “... How tough are things going to get?”

“I can’t tell you right now,” You explained, “But after next month’s mission, I’ll be able to.”

“What’s the significance of next month?”

“A ceremony…. A bit on the exciting side.”

“How exciting?”

“A few vulneraries will be needed and some sharp weapons to wield.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer to get out, I've been a wee bit busy. I've always kinda wondered what angry Claude was like, so it was fun to write that. Poor Cass (Reader) though. baby got yelled at and then they got so many rumors whispered about them. 
> 
> Also Solon calling Cassiel (Reader) "Angel of Loneliness" is a call back to what Cassiel was the angel of and he calls them that because when he was at the monastery, they (you) were often alone.
> 
> Also, yeah, reader kinda snapped a little from all the stress in this chapter.


	11. Claude ships it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to do something nice for Dimitri.

After your reveal to Claude, over the next month he tended to follow you around, attempting to nit pick your mind to see if he could get any of your real knowledge out, especially as he now knew what you knew.

Most of these ended with a “I can’t tell you yet.”

One day, though, you turned the tables. You tracked Claude down and asked him a question for once.

“Hey,” you said, nearly out of breath. “I want to get something for a friend of mine, but they’re a bit… higher in status, so I’m not sure what to get them.”

“I know you’re talking about Dimitri,” He outed you. “What's the special occasion?” You held your tongue for a moment.

You were hoping that getting him some kind of token would seal your friendship, so that five years from now… he’d still be connected to you hopefully. Just connected enough so that you could grab that ties that bound you and pull him away from his darkness and his ill fate.

“I want to get him a sort of thank you present. He was a friend to me when I needed it most,” You explained. Claude leaned back a bit in thought.

“He’s a prince, so he’s going to have a bunch of lavish things…. So I’d make him something. I’d talk with Hilda about that, she’d gladly help you-”

“Hilda is a dangerous person to talk to in this situation,” You warned. “She’s… quick to jump to conclusions.”

“Cass, everyone is jumping to conclusions with you two. Whenever you hang out, you’re… like… attached at the hip and he follows you around like a lost puppy,” He counter argued. “So do yourself a favor and go see Hilda, okay? She’ll gladly help.”

“Alright…. I give…”

“You owe me, now,” He announced with a mischievous grin.

“Fine….” you thought for a long moment. “Lorenz’s hair actually improves.”

“Preposterous.”

“I speak the truth.”

“I bet you my first born’s name that it doesn’t.”

“I wouldn’t bet that.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not sure Byleth would want to name her kid after one of her students.”

You watched as his face grew red, and just before he could ask anything else, you started running.

“Get back here, you witch!”

“You came to just the right place!” You jumped as Hilda slammed her supplies down onto the table before you. “So, whatcha thinking, Cass?”

“A necklace, I think,” You answer. She pulled a few chains out and placed her collection of charms before you. You started poking through, but none of them really caught your eye. They were all too Hilda. You had especially been hoping to find one that resembled a dagger, but no luck.

Your luck changed, however, when you stumbled upon one simple charm. A simple, metal dragon charm.

“Can I use this one?” You asked her. She frowned, saddened by your lack of a cute choice, but she nodded anyways. 

“If you think he’ll like it, go for it, but let me spice it up just a little.” She gave you a wink and took the charm from you. She placed it into a mold, grabbed some resin, mixed it with some color, and then poured it into the mold. Once everything set, she popped it out, shined it up, then brought it over to you. 

“Like it?” She asked. You looked closely at her handiwork. She had set the silvery charm in a bluish-purple resin. It was admittedly pretty.

“Perfect…” You muttered. She took the charm back and put the final touches on it and attached it to the chain.

“You’re all set!” She handed it to you. 

“Thank you, Hilda,” You got up. “I’ll do your chores this week for ya.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that….. Unless you just want to,” She pretended to act shy. You rolled your eyes.

“I’ll do them, Hilda. Thank you.” You shot her a smile and left.

Giving him the gift was easier said than done. Any time you went to talk with him, you either got distracted or too flustered to give it to him. Any time you came close to actually giving it to him, one of you would be dragged off before it could happen.

“You ever gonna give it to him?” Claude asked you.

“Eventually….” you mumbled, staring at the necklace in your hand.

“What’s keeping you from giving it to him?” You let out a dramatic sigh.

“My own incompetence and timing…” Claude let out a laugh.

“That’s it? I can fix that.” Before you knew it, Claude pulled you up and dragged you to the training grounds. At first you were confused, but by the time you understood what he was doing, he had a death grip on you.

“C-Claude, d-don’t make me do this!” you tried to fight, but he kept dragging you along.

“You know this is what you want in the end, right?” He asked. He led you into the training grounds, your pleas growing quieter as to not bring attention to yourself , but still trying to get away. You froze and acted like nothing was wrong when Claude called out to Dimitri.

At first Dimitri looked annoyed, unsure of what shenanigans Claude was supposedly up to, but then he saw you and a smile came to his face. He jogged over to you, absolutely covered in sweat and everything, but still smiling.

“Ah, Claude, Cassiel, how may I help you?” He asked. Claude pushed you forward.

“Cassiel has something they wish to give to you,” He explained for you. “Isn’t that right, Cass?” Your face grew a deep red. If it was his birthday or some other holiday, it’d be so much easier! But its a random gift and the implications behind that-

“Y-yeah,” You stumbled through your words. “I, um… I made you something.”

“You… made me something?” He asked, astonished at your words. You glanced up at him and then down at your hand, which still clutched the necklace tightly. You shyly held it out to him. You died just a little at how much his eyes lit up.

“You… You didn’t have to do this… but might I ask for the occasion?”

“I-It’s for last month,” You explained. “When everyone else was being so… well… You know… You were right there next to me being supportive and helping me through it. This is a little thank you for you.”

He gently took the necklace out of your hands, examining it. He smiled before proudly putting it on.

“You didn’t have to do this for me, Cass, but thank you,” He told you. You glanced around him and you could see his sparring partner growing antsy. Perfect. Your escape plan formed in your head.

“Oh, it’s nothing!” You brushed off. “I’ll let you go! It seems your sparring partner is eager to get back on the grind! See ya later!” You may or may not have bolted, Claude casually following behind you.

“So, was that you finally declaring you love?” Claude asked. Your face grew red and you spun around.

“It’s not like that!” You defended. “I don’t like him like that!” You didn’t know if that was the truth or not.

“Alright, so why did you really give him that necklace then?” He asked. You froze. You forgot how perceptive Claude was. 

After collecting your thoughts, you simply said, “Follow me.”

Once you were nice and tucked away in a hidden spot, you began to explain your reasoning to him.

“This… This is the last month Dimitri is going to be Dimiri….” you said. Claude quirked his head.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean… The person we just saw… his personality is going to completely change next month…. Along with quite a few other things, but… I gave him the necklace so he’d have something to remember me. Something to remind him of hopefully positive memories…. So that I could bring back the Dimitri we know….”

“Why… what…” Claude was confused.

“.... I failed with Jeralt,” you chose to phrase it. “I don’t want to fail with Dimitri.”

In that instant, Claude fully understood what you meant.

“Cassiel,” He said quietly. “How bad does it get?”

“It gets bad, but… If we follow your path… It’s the best ending….”

“....There’s going to be a war, isn’t there?”

“There’s going to be a war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter. Next chapter is a biggie though.


	12. Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for war has come, and you aren't prepared for what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a B I G G I E

As you headed to the Holy Tomb, you jumped when a hand landed on your shoulder. You froze, horrified at who you saw.

“Hey, are you alright, Cass?” He asked. 

He’s not supposed to be here.

“D-Dimitri,” You greeted, “I’m fine. I just don’t like the underground too much… I’m always afraid I’ll get trapped down there.” That was a lie. You were anxious about the coming battle. But now… You were anxious about him. “H-How’d you get on the mission? I thought it was only our class going…”

“I wanted to represent the people of Faerghus in such a historic moment,” He explained. “At least, that’s what I told Lady Rhea. You always looked so worried about the mission, so I wanted to join to see if I could offer some sort of ease.”

‘Dimitri, you big doofus, you just made things so much worse…’ You thought to yourself.

“Thank you, it means a lot to me,” You thanked. As the two of you walked and made pleasant conversation, you finally managed to catch Claude’s eye. He was confused at first, but then he realized that something was wrong when he saw the concerned look on your face. He muttered something to Byleth and made his way towards you.

“Hey, Cass, Teach wants to talk to you,” He said, giving you an out.

“I’ll go see what she needs,” You turned to Dimitri, “Be back in a moment.” He gave you a small wave as Claude led you to Byleth.

“Teach knows right?” he asked quietly. 

“Not to the same extent you do, but she has a general idea,” You explain. When you got up to Byleth, you finally got a good look at her. She was dressed in regalia similar to Sothis’s, her hair braided with ribbons and everything. She was beautiful.

“What’s the problem, Cass?” She asked quietly. You could tell she still had a hard time addressing you since the incident.

“Dimitri isn’t supposed to be here,” You explained. “While it won’t mess events up too much… It’ll make them…. More interesting, let’s say that.”

“What do you mean by that?” Claude asked.

“Remember how I said that this was the last month Dimitri would be… well… Dimitri? We’re going to see his personality change…” Your voice was filled with regret.

“So… what changed? What changed to where he’s with us on the mission?” Claude asked further. 

“Me, I’m afraid…. He asked to be on the mission because he was worried about me… I’m afraid my friendship with him has.. Backfired just a little.”

“If things go horribly awry, tell me,” Claude told you. “We’ll work on getting things back on track.”

“With me as well,” Byleth offered. “I’ll do what I can.”

“Thank you….”

Byleth sat on the throne. Rhea watched eagerly, your classmates watched with awe, Dimitri watched with curiosity. You and Claude watched with worry- but even then, you both realized just how beautiful she appeared to be on the throne. 

You quickly checked your supplies, making sure you had a sufficient amount of vulneraries and elixirs for yourself and others. 

“This isn’t right…” Rhea muttered as Byleth was unresponsive to the throne.

You could hear the marching of soldiers into the tomb. You shot Claude a look before turning around to see the Imperial Army and the Flame Emperor. Edelgard.

You shivered when you heard Dimitri’s growl at the sight.

Byleth ran down the stairs and joined your group, sword of the creator in hand.

“Protect the crest stones, protect Byleth,” Rhea commanded. “And kill the heretics.”

“I will have the Flame Emperor’s head,” Dimitri declared below his breath. You turned to Claude and nodded your head towards Dimitri. He understood and went to organize the rest of the deer. Your job was to ensure that Dimitri didn’t die.

And a hard job that was.

The moment the battle began, he became hyper focused on the Flame Emperor and was a killing machine as he rampaged through the enemy. You did your best to keep up, acting almost as if you were in Dedue’s role. You could hear the crack of the Sword of the Creator, Byleth close behind you. 

You needed a way to slow him down so Byleth would be the one to take on Edelgard.

You desperately look around, searching for something that would do it, but the only thing your eyes could find was an armored knight. You sent a weakened attack at them to gain their attention. It worked and they moved into position in front of you and Dimitri.

Dimitri glared at the knight, lance tightening in his hands. The sound of heels ran past you. You watched with joy as Byleth raced in front of you and towards Edelgard. Dimitri, meanwhile, began his brutal assault on the knight, quickly dealing with him. 

…

You heard the sound of the porcelain mask hitting the ground.

Edelgard was revealed.

“You…” Rhea growled.

“Is this some kind of twisted joke?” Dimitri growled. He readied his lance to charge at Edelgard. Your heart stopped. You moved before reason could explain your actions. You grabbed his hand to try and stop him, but he yanked it away, but before you knew it, you lunged forward and grabbed him around the waist, Dimitri struggling against you.

“D-Dimitri!” You attempted to call out to him.

“Let me go!” He struggled.

“DIMA!” You called louder, but he answered by causing your vision to black. Your head spun and you fell back, the taste of blood slowly reaching your tongue as your nose spewed it. He had struck your face with his elbow, breaking your nose. You rolled onto your knees and held your face, your body shaking as blood fell to the ground beneath you.

You felt Byleth by your side, helping you up so she could use healing magic on you. 

“E-Edel…” you muttered.

“She fled,” Byleth explained. “I assume…?”

“That’s correct…” You confirmed. Byleth let out a sigh of relief. You looked up (which hurt) as you heard the clank of Dimitri’s boots approach you.

“You kept me from Edelgard which let her escape,” He spoke threateningly. It was no longer Dimitri speaking but the ‘Boar Prince’ as Felix described it.

“You could have died going after her alone,” you groaned. “I saved your life. You shouldn’t risk throwing it away like that.”

“Yes, but because of your actions,” He placed the tip of his lance under your chin. “She got away and we’re now at war.” You pushed his lance away and turned back to Byleth, muttering your thanks to her. She helped you up and kept you stable. You were both sure you were concussed. 

“Claude, keep an eye on Cassiel and help them get to Marianne,: Byleth commanded. She handed you off to him and he hooked your arm around his neck and placed his arm around her side.

“Thanks,” You groaned. He helped walk you off.

“I see what you meant,” he said quietly. “You took a pretty nasty blow there. You sure he’s worth it?” You had to think about that. Would he even remotely trust you after that? When Byleth helped save him, she never tried to stop him in that situation, but you did. You’d have to figure something out later.

“If we can get him back to being the Dimitri we knew, it’s worth it.”

“So, the boar prince finally hurt you, huh?” You could hear Felix say. You turned to him, bad bruise having formed on your face, but the broken nose having been mostly dealt with.

“He did…. But I knew what was there… I wasn’t blind…” You turned to him. “I was just trying to stop him from getting himself killed, but.... This is the result of that attempt I guess.” Felix walked into the room and sat down.

“Tell me, why are you so determined to be close with him,” It wasn’t a question as it was more of a demand.

“.... I thought if I could be some sort of positive in his life that… well… he wouldn't be as bad as he is now. I still have hope for him, it’s just… It’s gonna take a while…. With a lot of work… and maybe Edelgard’s death.”

“There’s no saving the boar,” Felix scoffed. “He’s been like this since-”

“The tragedy of Duscur… So many of the Blue Lions were affected by that… The trauma of actually having been there when it happened is what screwed Dimitri up so much.” You stared at the floor. “He craves blood, that much is clear… but it is not what he needs…..”

“What does he need then if you know so much?”

“A slap to the head is one thing,” You say, trying to ease the tension. “But… what he needs is to realize that avenging the dead will only bring you so much satisfaction… taking your suffering and making things better for the living is far more important.”

“Hmph, you’re smarter than you look,” He complimented. You heard the bells go off, chiming the hour. You got up as you needed to go meet up with Seteth.

“Hey, um…. Come back to the Monastery five years from now,” You tell him. “The night of the Millenium Festival. I’d spread that message to the rest of the Blue Lions- oh, and the Black Eagles too. I know they’re Empire but… They’re not Edelgard or Hubert.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because five years from now, we’re gonna need as many men and women we can get,” You explain. You paused. “And I think you’re pretty good with a sword, so you’d be pretty handy to have around.”

“I don’t know what you’re planning, but it sounds like a fight. I’ll be there.”

“Thank you,” You said as you left, “Spread the word.”

You took a deep breath and gathered yourself. Byleth, Claude, and Seteth looked at you, waiting for you to tell them just what was coming. Your struggle? How to be specific enough without causing them to lose hope.

“... Edelgard will come straight to Garreg Mach with her army,” you explained. “We’ll fight a good fight, and if we do things correctly, we can minimize casualties, but at the end of the battle, we’ll have to retreat, but it’s important we stay strong when we fight her. It’s going to be a case of numbers.”

“What happens after that?” Claude asked. You winced.

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that- not that I wouldn’t like to, but I simply do not know,” You admitted.

“I thought you know everything that is going to happen,” Byleth asked. You stared at the floor.

“I know… Most of it… We’re reaching a gap in my knowledge,” You explained.

“Do you know why you have a gap in your knowledge?” Seteth asked. So many questions.

“I’m afraid… not… I know that at one point I knew why I know these things- these events, but now…. I’m afraid I’ve lost the memories that contain the why…..” Your thoughts lingered on your lack of knowledge. “... Hey, if… If we get separated after the battle, we should meet up at Derdriu. The Empire is going to focus their assault on Faerghus. If we can keep as low of a profile as we can until we have the ability to fight back, we need to. The way we win is by letting the empire tire themselves out.”

“You’re positive of this?” you could see the sweat forming on Seteth’s brow.

“Yes… I’m positive. We’ll win the war, it’s just a waiting game.”

“If you’re confident, I’m confident,” Claude told you.

“Good. We need you confident,” You told him with a smile. “Just keep your eyes pointed towards the future- towards your dreams- and we’ll get the peace we’re looking for.”

“The Empire is here!” You heard people scream as they ran past you. You ran to your room and grabbed your armor, putting it on as quickly as you could so you could join your classmates.  
You found it almost cruel that the church was using students in this fight, especially as you looked upon them. Some looked terrified. Other’s looked ready for the fight. The rest knew what they had to do… but didn’t know if they had the strength to do it. 

All talking ceased when Rhea started barking commands, assigning various positions to groups. Byleth had helped create the strategy, but Rhea and her trained tacticians had final say. This became extremely evident when you discovered who was in your group.

Dimitri walked up to you. You tried to ignore him, but he grabbed your chin and made you look at him.

“If you try to stop me again, I will not hesitate to end your life in order to get to Edelgard,” He hissed. You placed your hand on his arm gently, not wanting to show any form of hostility, but rather care.

“Dimitri, I know you don’t mean that,” You argued. “Deep down, I know the boy I liked is in there…. Now I won’t try to stop you… But I will if I think you’re going to get yourself killed…” He pulled his arm away from you, letting go of your face.

“My life is-”

“Worth more than Edelgard’s,” You argued. “Your life is worth more than hers. The good you have the ability to do outways your sins.” You turned away from him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have a war to fight.”

The battle brought you to a large field, Claude and Dimitri in your vicinity. Claude had to abandon his wyvern and resort to using a sword. Meanwhile, Dimitri continued to be a demon with his lance. 

“You’ll need to start running soon,” You told Claude. He turned to you once he defeated his current enemy.

“It’s hard with their sheer numbers,” He countered.

“I know, but we’ll make it out,” You promised. He nodded. You both jumped when you heard a roar.

“What in the world was that?!” He cried. A giant white dragon seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The Immaculate One. You grabbed his sleeve as Rhea began her assault on the Empire.

“Go… now!!!” You commanded Claude. He didn’t hesitate in agreeing. As the two of you ran, you froze when you heard a cry. Byleth’s cry. She was injured. That was different.

“We need to go help Teach!” Claude told you. You let go of his sleeve and pushed him.

“You go on ahead! I’ll go help Byleth!” You told him. He gave a protesting look but you shook your head. “Go! They need help with evacuations! They might need a wyvern rider!” As much as he hated it, he agreed with your logic. 

“Stay safe, Cass!” he commanded. You turned and began to run towards Byleth. Only once you started running for her, she began to run towards Rhea. When you looked over your shoulder, you saw Thales and his men there, so you ran faster.

You heard Rhea’s voice. She spoke to them. Those who Slither in the Dark. You felt something fly past you. You heard a scream that grew more distant as she fell.

You stopped running, you breath coming out hard as you panted. Events that were foretold came to be. But what happened to you now?

“Ah, if it isn’t the all-knowing one,” you heard Thales speak menacingly. You turned to face him. He was looking at you. “You’re not supposed to be here, are you?” He turned to his underlings. “Get them. We need to know what they know.”

And so you began to run again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If it hurt- yay it worked!- I-I mean I'm sorry. if it didn't hurt, I'm sorry.


	13. Beaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader (Cassiel) finds themselves in a tricky spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I can't even bring myself to give goofy chapter names at the moment.

How long has it been since you felt the sun on your face? How long has it been since you’ve felt the wind in your hair? How long has it been since your blood hasn’t felt as if it was on fire?

You stared aimlessly at the ceiling. You could remember where you fell- where they captured you.

You had been riding through a town as fast as you could on a horse you had stolen. You needed to get to Derdriu. It was 4 days after the fall of Garreg Mach. You were beaten, bloodied, and exhausted… but you needed to keep going. 

But you had to stop. You pulled on the reigns of the horse and made them stop. A child was blocking your way.

“Move… Please,” You begged them. But they didn’t. You heard something to your left and instinctively blocked. The blast of magic was strong enough to knock you off your horse, startling your steed as well. It bolted.

You saw the dark mage who had attacked you. They were getting closer. You struggled to get up and you started running again. You escaped down an alleyway, the mage on your tail. You needed to get to Derdriu.

When you emerged, you came out on another road, but you realized your mistake. There were mages here as well. 

You tried to fight.

You tried to run.

But in the end…. It was futile.

That was the last time you had felt the sun and the wind.

The rest was a blur. You woke up in Shambala. Interrogation after interrogation, you gave up nothing. Eventually, they decided the only use they had for you was to study your crest. After they studied it, they found it gave you a significant magic boost when activated.

They decided to make you a weapon for the Empire.

The Crest of Cethleaan reacted marvelously well with your crest, giving you magical abilities similar to the level of Lysithea. However, they quickly found you to have been rendered useless as the fire in your veins caused you to be in agony, and your body became feeble and sickly. 

It felt like death.

How long have you been dead?

You were pulled from your thoughts, jumping, at the sound of footsteps approaching. You sat up and backed up in your cell.

“As if you could resist us,” the man hissed. The door opened and they yanked you up. They dragged you to a chamber and threw you in.

“Stand,” Thales commanded. You obediently stood, to the best of your ability. “Good. Now, use your magic to kill him.” Who? You turned to face whoever stood in the chamber. Sweat rolled down your face.

You knew he was a fake, but it didn’t change the fact it hurt.

“Cassiel, please!” Dimitri pleaded. “Don’t do this! You have a choice!” Your body shook as you watched the fake Dimitri.

“Kill him,” Thales commanded.

“No….” You whimpered. You looked at the fake Dimitri. They did a good job at recreating the boy you once knew. The only give away was that if he was truly Dimitri, he would’ve been trying to attack you… but despite knowing all this, you still couldn't bring yourself to harm him. You wouldn’t be able to look the real Dimitri in the eye if you did.

“Do it, or we’ll kill him instead and whatever mercy you might have shown him, he’ll never have.”

“I won’t do it….” You said through your teeth. “I can’t.” Thales let out a sigh. The fake Dimitri stood up and joined the rest of the group.

“Take them to the lab,” he commanded. “It seems they need to be taught a lesson once more.” The mages grabbed you and began to drag you. There was no use in fighting. “Afterwards, bring them down to him. Maybe he’ll be able to reconcile their disobedience.” Panic rose inside you. You knew who they were talking about. The dead one. Nemesis. You couldn’t do that, not again. Last time, they found you nearly dead.

“No! Please!” You cried, beginning to struggle. The mages were startled by your sudden jerking. “Please! I can’t do that again! He’ll kill me!”

“Oh, he won’t kill you,” Thales sneered, “But maybe he’ll finally get you to cooperate.” 

“No!!!” You cried. You struggled against your captors, but they kept dragging you. You were too weak to fight back. 

The panic built up even higher. You could hear your heart beating in your ears. You could feel your pulse raging inside you. Your breath came out wildly. 

You heard a scream. You could feel power build up inside you. Magic surrounded you.

You felt…. Warmth.

You felt the sun.

You felt the wind.

You felt the outside world greet you.

When your eyes fluttered open, the ages were no longer by your side holding you. You were no longer surrounded by the dark walls of Shambala, with its artificial light. Admittedly, you were almost blinded by it, but you found yourself bathed in the sunlight of the aboveground. 

“.... I warped…” You realized. You looked at your arms. Your shackles still remained on your wrists. The scars from their experiments were unbearably visible as well. However, amidst your happiness at your sudden freedom, you realized what you needed to do.

“Derdriu…” You muttered quietly. You needed to get to Derdriu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what happened to the reader?


	14. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassiel finds their way

You stumbled through town, your weak body struggling to keep going. People stared at you, for how often did a nearly skeleton person covered in scars and rags stumble through your town. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Someone finally asked you. You turned to them.

“I need…. To get to Derdriu…” You managed to get out. “Can you get me to Derdriu?”

The man stood shocked. That’s what was on your mind? When you realized he wasn’t going to help you, you turned and kept walking, but your legs refused to take you any further. You collapsed.

You could hear people gasp. You struggled to push yourself up, but your body ached and you fell again.

“They need a healer,” you could hear someone say.

“We don’t have one in town, only the town over has one,” Someone else said.

“Wait, isn’t that noble still in town?” Another said.

“Yeah, they are!” The first realized. “I bet they have a healer. We should find them.” You could feel yourself be lifted up. You couldn’t fight back if you wanted.

They helped you to the place in the town the noble resided, but they were met with guards who blocked the way.

“They need a healer and the town doesn’t have one,” They explained. “Does your lord have a healer?”

“Our lord is in the middle of a meeting and cannot get interrupted, I’m afraid,” The guard replied. You weakly looked up to get a look at them. They wore the crest of Goneril on their armor.

“... Hilda…” you managed to mutter. The guards looked at you. “Hilda.” You spoke clearer. They looked at each other now. “She was my classmate,” you explained. “My friend.”

“Now, listen-”

“Hilda!!!” You called out loudly. “Hilda, please! It’s me! Cass!” The guards pulled you away from the townsfolk and were about to reprimand you for being loud when the door opened.

“What’s going on out here?” A man asked. One of them let you go, the other turning around to respond to the man.

“We’re not exactly sure ourselves, sir, but they were trying to interrupt your meeting sir,” they said. When you looked up there was only one man that could be.

“You’re…. Holst Goneril, right?” you asked him. He turned his gaze to you.

“Were you the one calling for my sister?” He asked. There was a certain protectiveness to his voice.

“I was her classmate at Garreg Mach,” you explained. “I’m Cassiel. I’m sure she’s mentioned me.” He paused, staring you down.

“.... Bring them inside. I need to ask them some questions,” He commanded.

You cringed at the taste of the vulnerary, causing Holst to laugh.

“Yeah, you never really do get used to the taste,” He said. You set the bottle down next to you.

“No, you don’t,” you agreed, “and I’ve had my fair share.” You stared at the table in front of you.

“What happened to you after the fall of Garreg Mach?” Holst asked. “Hilda told me that Claude was in quite a bit of distress at your disappearance.”

“I’m afraid I got separated from everyone in the aftermath,” You explained. “Empire captured me… But I escaped….” You took a deep breath. You needed to rip off the bandaid. “.... How long… has it been?”

“Since what?”

“The fall of Garreg Mach.”

“It’s been three years.” Your heart stopped. 

“... Three?” He could see the conflicting emotions in your eyes. “.... In some ways… that’s good….. It means that I wasn't captured for as long as I thought I was, but… I’ve lost so much time….”

“Tell me,” Holst began, “What do you need to do?”

“I need to get to Derdriu and advise Claude,” You explained. “I have information he needs.”

“Very well, but before that,” he stood up, “You can’t go to the Alliance Capital in rags.”

You couldn’t help but stare at yourself on your carriage ride to the Capital. Sure, the outfit Holst put together for you was nice, fashion evidently being a Goneril family trait, but it was how you had changed that made you stare.

Your hair was longer and now a shocking white, which you hadn’t been able to see due to grime and dirt that had covered you before…. But the hair, in the end, didn’t surprise you. The torture you’d been through and still experience explained it all.

Luckily, though, you’d cut your hair a little bit shorter, making it more manageable and framing your face better.

“Claude, or Duke Riegan, has been rather busy as of late,” Holst explained. “He just recently became the duke, so due to the transition, things have been a bit hectic there. So I’m blaming you for this little interruption.”

“... He’ll be glad to see me,” You said. “Hopefully.”

When the carriage arrived at the front of the castle, you found yourself awestruck. Derdriu was more beautiful than you could’ve imagined. The only thing that managed to pull you away from its beauty was the realization that everyone around you was ready to kill you on the spot if you so much as gave someone the wrong look.

Holst’s friendliness was a formality, and he had no way to confirm if your story was true, for all he knew, you could be an assassin from the Empire. If Claude didn’t recognize you, it would be very bad for you.

When you were brought inside, you were closely guarded as you were led to an audience chamber. Your heart raced inside you. After all these years… you’d get to see your friend again.

“Holst, you must stop with the apologetic letters before you come,” you heard him say. “As a trusted ally, I’m obligated to make time for you. Now what was it that you needed to see me….. For…”

Your eyes fell on each other at the same time. He had in fact grown in the three years past. The beard had grown in, his hair was longer, but he still had some braids in there, and his shoulders had grown broader.

“Claude,” You greeted. You could see the flurry of emotions run through him, but you knew exactly where his mind went to. If you came back, so could she.

“... Is that really you, Cass?” He asked. He cautiously stepped closer. You could hear the guards around you loosen their guard on you.

“Yeah, how could you tell?” You asked, attempting to joke. You knew your appearance had changed drastically.

“Your eyes,” he revealed. “Your eyes are the same.” It made sense that that’s what would give you away to him. One’s eyes could tell a whole story... and if you were telling the truth or not. After a long pause, he finally went up to you and gave you a big hug. When he let you go, he turned to the pink haired general.

“Holst, if you don’t mind, I need to talk to my friend here in private,” He explained.

“All I came here to do is deliver them to you,” He said. You could see his relief that you were who you said you were. Claude thanked him, then placed an arm around your shoulders and led you off to a private chamber.

“What happened to you?!” He asked desperately. “You said we would meet up here after the Garreg Mach if we got separated. What happened?”

“The Empire- no… The group that Solon and Kronya work for… They figured out what I knew and they chased me for 4 days before capturing me,” You explained to him.

“... You’ve been a prisoner for 3 years…” He muttered to himself. He took another good look at you. “.... I don’t get it though, why do you… why do you look so different?” You bit your lip.

“.... I’m… in pain… Constant… pain,” you revealed to him. You shifted uncomfortably. “... The people who captured me… once they learned they couldn’t get information out of me, they decided to perform experiments on me… On my crest. Once they learned its properties, they discovered it worked marvelously well with the Crest of Cethleann.”

“... You’re telling me, that…” He ran through his thought process again. “... You’re telling me that you have to crests at the moment?” You nodded.

“The stress of two crests is… devastating to my body,” you hesitantly revealed. “My magical capabilities are through the roof- that’s how I escaped, but my physical abilities are… lacking. Especially after having been kept in a cell underground for three years.” He swore at himself.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you,” he told you. “I’ll try to make your life here as easy as possible, the best accommodations you can get.”

“... Thank you, Claude, but you don’t have to-”

“As your friend, let me do this, please… After what you’ve been through, you could use something like this,” He told you. You could tell what else was on his mind.

“.... Claude, she’ll be back in 2 years,” You told him. His head shot up and looked at you.

“When?” you could hear the vulnerability in his voice.

“The night of the Millennium festival,” you assured him. “They day we all agreed to meet. She’ll be there, and she’ll be better than ever.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

He took a deep breath, processing everything

“We have a lot of work ahead of us,” He sighed. “Let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our man Claude is just head over heels for a woman he can't even see at the moment.


	15. Wyvern's are better than people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassiel gets a bit of help.

Claude brought in the best doctor he could find for you. After a thorough evaluation, he gave you a specific diet to follow to build up your appetite again, and an exercise regimen to follow.

It was grueling, having to eat more than you wanted and the exercise wearing you down faster than you’d like. What made it worse was that you couldn’t sleep. You felt vulnerable in the room Claude gave you, and this became evident to him when the bags under your eyes became unbearably noticeable. 

He didn’t mention anything to you about until what he ordered arrived one day, a giddy smile on his face.

“Cassiel,” He called out to you. You turned to him, eyebrows cocked as you eyed him. 

“Hey, Claude, do you need something?” You asked.

“Yeah, actually, I do,” He said, “I need you to get some sleep.” Your cheeks grew red.

“I try to get as much as I can, it’s just-”

“I know. You feel unsafe,” He finished. “I figured that was the case I saw those bags under your eyes begin to form. Now, if you’ll come with me.” He took your arm in his to support you, beginning to guide you.

“What are you up to, Claude?” You asked slowly.

“I have a gift for you. Something for you to do and hopefully bring ease to your mind.” He guided you to your room, his grin getting somehow giddier.

“What did you put in there…?”

“You’ll see,” he led you in and much to your surprise…. There was an egg on your bed. You went up to it tentatively. It was big and scaly looking, with rather dull colors. Your eyes lit up when you finally realized what it was.

“Claude, you didn’t!” You asked him, bringing the egg closer to yourself. 

“Oh, I did,” he confirmed with a smile. “That’s a wyvern egg right from Almyra, from the same family of wyverns Beruka comes from.” He referred to his precious white wyvern. “I thought getting you an egg would be better than a baby wyvern or an already grown one. I raised Beruka from an egg and we have a bond that no ordinary wyvern rider has with their wyvern. Since I decided on getting you one… I figured it’d be beneficial for you to have the same experience.”

“.... Okay, so…. This is officially the nicest thing anyone has done for me, but… How is it going to help me sleep?” You asked slowly. 

“I figured once your wyvern hatched and grew a little older, you could have them sleep in here with you,” he explained. “Wyverns are quite perceptive, so you could rest easy knowing that if something was going to happen, your wyvern would pick up on it and wake you.”

“... Thank you…” you looked down upon the egg and gave it a pet.

“Now, for proper egg care, when you’re not with it, lay it in the sun, however, they much prefer body heat, so… you’re gonna have to sleep with the egg.”

“Won’t I break it?!”

“Wyvern eggs are notoriously tough. It won’t break.” He went up to you and helped you up, egg in hand. You found that he had also set up a nice spot for you to place the egg by your balcony window for it to sunbathe. He took the egg from you and gently set it down. You could see the nostalgia on his face.

“Having fun?” you asked. 

“More than you could imagine,” He laughed. “I love wyverns. They were my only friends growing up.” He got up and began to guide you again.

“What are we doing now?” You asked him.

“I finished my work for the day, so now I’m gonna teach you wyvern etiquette. We’ll eventually work up to you actually learning how to ride one.” A lightbulb went off in your head when you realized part of his thought process.

“I get it… You got me a wyvern because I can use it in battle,” You thought aloud. “I may not be able to move well myself, but on top of a wyvern… I can be a menace from above without needlessly wearing myself out physically.”

“Oh, what gave that away?”

“Oh, nothing in particular, it’s just that you mentioned riding one and I realized that a dog could’ve done the same job you got the wyvern for. Especially with how far out of your way you went to get a top notch wyvern for me as well.”

“Ah, well, you’re not wrong there,” he laughed. “Now come, my friend. The faster we get started learning, the faster you can start riding.”

Beruka was…. Intimidating to say the least. When you approached her, she let out a hiss and lowered herself closer to the ground in the way a cat would when getting ready to defend itself.

“Extend your hand,” Claude instructed. You carefully extended your hand to the wyvern. She slowly slinked forward, letting out a huff when she got within sniffing range of your hand. A shiver went down your spine when the sniffing increased, more puffs of air hitting your hand.

“Stay still,” Claude reminded you. Beruka slowly rose from her crouched position and nudged your hand with the tip of her nose. You slowly placed your hand on her face, gently running your hand over her scales. What surprised you both was when she leaned into your touch, as if she had craved it for the longest time. 

You slowly turned to Claude, only to find that he was just as surprised as you were. You turned back to Beruka and began to pet her, happy little wyvern noises emerging from her.

“That’s not…. Normal,” he stumbled out. He walked over to the two of you and watched as his beloved wyvern, who was notoriously stubborn around anyone who wasn’t him, absolutely loved receiving pets from a stranger she just met. “Beruka…” he tried to earn her attention, snapping his fingers a few times, but all he earned was a hiss as she returned to getting pets from you.

“So…. she likes me?” You asked slowly.

“..... She likes you,” He said, mildly hurt by his beloved wyvern’s actions. He grabbed a fish from a bucket and motioned for you to stand away as he tossed it. Beruka snatched it from the air and gobbled it down, more happy wyvern noises emerging from her.

“....Wanna go for a ride?” He asked you.

“Sure, sounds fun,” you agreed.

“Good, cause this will be your first step,” he announced.

“Wait, what-”

“Get on the wyvern, Cass,” He instructed. 

“You’re not gonna be the one-”

“Get. On. the. Wyvern.”

“Okay, okay…” you went up to Beruka, giving her a quick pet before climbing onto her back (with Claude’s help). Your face turned red when he climbed on after you. You didn’t know if you should be relieved that you weren’t doing this alone, or embarassed by the close proximity between you and your best friend.

“What, did you think I was gonna let someone who’s never flown ride my precious baby alone on their first flight?” he asked, holding back laughter. “No, I don’t think so. Remember how I told you how to get her to take off?”

“Yeah, I remember,” You said nervously, taking the reins into your shaky hands. “Beruka, çıkar!” You could feel your heart stop as the wyvern began to take off. As if he could feel your nervousness, Claude helped you, reaching around you to help you with the reigns.

“Hey, relax,” He comforted, “It’s like riding a horse. In the air. Except its wyvern. With big teeth.” A sweat rolled down your face as you began to doubt your abilities, but nonetheless, you tried to summon your abilities as best you could.

When you landed, Claude got off the wyvern first, then helped you down. Your legs were beyond shaky and he had to help you stand.

“Damn, did it really get you that bad?” He laughed. 

“This is no laughing matter!” You argued. He helped you over to a bench so you could sit down.

“You’ll get used to it,” He assured you, “Everyone gets their wings eventually. I was just like you the first time I rode a wyvern.”

“I bet…” You said with joking sarcasm.

“You know you have to continue this until you’re good at riding.”

“I know…” You yawned.

“Did it…. Tire you?”

“Yeah, it did…”

“Do you need some sleep?”

“Yeah…”

“Alright, come on.” He helped you up again and you made your way back to your room.

About a month and a half later of training and getting better, it finally happened. 

You had been sleeping semi-peacefully when you were awoken by a jolt on your bed. You were sent into near panic until you realized you weren’t under attack, but the egg that laid next to you had moved. You watched it, frozen, confused about what could be happening, but then it shook again, the egg becoming active in movement.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” you realized. It was gonna hatch. You grabbed the egg, struggling to hold it competently, but you managed to hoist it up.

The egg continued to shake as you made your way down the hall. Some of the guards gave you a worried, confused look, but when they saw the shaking egg in your arms, they acted as if it was normal. When you finally made it to Claude’s door, you knocked on it with your head.

When he finally made it to the door, the shaking had intensified and your stress level had risen. His eyebrows were furrowed, but you raised the egg higher.

“I’m gonna be a mother!” You said, panic in your voice. His tired eyes shot open and he helped you bring the egg into his room. You both watched in anticipation as the egg continued to move around.

“Any minute now…” He said, eyes narrowing on the egg. You both let out an excited gasp when a crack began to show up. The excitement grew as the egg continued to crack and soon…. 

“Oh my gosshhhhhh!” You cried as the baby wyvern poked their head out of the egg. The egg fell over and it rolled out, squeaking as it did. You gently picked up the cat sized winged-lizard, holding them in your arms. You looked at Claude teary eyed. “I’m a lizard-parent,” You whimpered out. Claude laughed.

“May I see them just for a moment?” You answered by shakily offering them to him. He marveled at the wyvern hatchling. “Another little girl for the family, eh,” He said as he examined them. “She’s got some purple on her. She’s very pretty.” He handed the hatchling back to you. “I hope you’ve been thinking about names.”

“I have…” You cradled the baby wyvern, your heart trying not to break at the sight of her eyes glinting up at you. “I like the name Cherche…” You quietly revealed.

“I’m not sure where you got a name like that, but I like it,” Claude complimented. “Remember what I told you about taking care of a baby wyvern?”

“I do.”

“Alright, now this is where it gets complicated.”

You sighed as you dismissed the soldiers, sending them on a mission to locate Dimitri. You made sure to warn them of the possibilities, that he will most likely try to kill them. They accepted their mission anyways, saying if it helps in any way to defeat the empire. You corrected them by telling them it would help make the world a better place. To the soldiers, it meant the same.

A few deep breaths in and out and you were ready to go outside and great your eager wyvern, who waited for you obediently. You gave her a pet, making sure to get behind her horns and under her chin.

You found that wyverns were almost disturbingly like cats. When she was smaller, she slept curled up on your bed and would make sounds that were…. Similar, in ways, to a purr. Some nights, you’d wake up to the bed violently shaking as she cleaned herself. This ended as she got bigger and became too much for your bed, so now she just sleeps on the floor beside you with her head propped up next to you (You’d grown used to waking up with such a sight in your face). What made you laugh was that she got into your room through your balcony, which was conveniently wyvern sized.

“Wanna go for a ride?” You asked her. She huffed excitedly, causing you to laugh. “Come on, girl, let’s go for a ride…” You got her to lower herself as much as she could and you climbed on. You gave her a good pet before looking to the sky. “Cherche, fly!” Your beloved wyvern let out a cry, gave a powerful flap of her wings, and took off. You pulled your hood up, making sure the dragon wings on your circlet poked through the proper holes so your hood stayed secure on your head during flight.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to thank Claude enough,” You said quietly. “This is the best thing to have ever happened to me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this may be a bit self indulgent, but to me 1) reader being a magic wyvern rider is unique enough for them but still follows the laws of the world and 2) i couldn't help but write some wyvern shenanigans.


	16. Literally the hardest battle and class reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war continues, but it's finally able to officially start for the Golden Deer

You frowned at the report in your hands. Dimitri had been found, but your sources confirmed he had killed the people you sent looking for him. You knew he did it out of defense, probably thought the soldiers were there to kill him, but it still upset you that it happened.

“They died, didn’t they?” Claude asked. He had gotten dressed and ready to go for your journey.

“Yeah… I’m going to have to write letters to their families…” You sighed. You stood up, also prepared for the journey.

“I’ll handle that,” he told you, “You just worry about that plan of yours.” The two of you walked out to your wyverns and began checking their gear.

“.... You’re sure she’s going to be there?” He asked quietly. You couldn’t help but smile at the shyness in his voice.

“Yes, I’m positive,” You assured him. You climbed onto Cherche, pulled up your hood, and gave Claude a thumbs up.

“Good… Cause she’s our key,” He readied himself before giving you a returning thumbs up. The two of you pulled up and rose into the air, your wyverns letting out delighted sounds as they began to fly westward, the dawn at your back. 

Two years had passed since you escaped those who slither, and now you finally set out to begin their destruction, to save Fodlan, and to hopefully save Dimitri.

When you arrived at Garreg Mach, sunset was upon you. You shivered at the emptiness of the Monastery, but you knew it would soon be lively again.

“Man, its… creepy in here,” Claude laughed. “Maybe Lysithea was onto something.”

“It is quite odd seeing it so… empty,” you agreed. You looked outside, noticing the lowering sun. “Hey, you should go.”

“Go where?” He asked. Excitement riddled his voice, despite how much he tried to hide it.

“Where do you think?” 

“.... Right… I’ll head there. Don’t get into any trouble- and stay away from those bandits we saw earlier,” He parented.

“How old do you think I am?” You asked, crossing your arms. He paused, biting his lip.

“..... 20…. 21… no… 22?”

“Incorrect,” you laughed. “Older than you.”

“Wait, what?!”

“Don’t you have a woman to go get?”

“You’re changing the subject, we’re talking about that later!” You busted out laughing as he pointed accusingly at you. He finally turned to go to the Goddess Tower, a hidden smile on his face.

You made your way to the church. It was destroyed in places, the beauty that once brought you solace gone. Oddly enough though… you felt a sort of calm in that Rhea wasn’t there.

You enjoyed the peace until Cherche and Beruka’s heads snapped to the side. You spun around, only to see Claude and Byleth walking into the church.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. You ready to go have some fun, Cass?” Claude asked. 

“Are we going after the bandits?” You asked. “I’ve been waiting to see if my training’s been worthwhile.” 

Before Claude could answer, you could hear a soft gasp emerge from Byleth. You turned your gaze to her, and her normally stoic face was replaced with shock and confusion.

“You’ve… changed,” She said quietly. You paused, brows furrowed.

“... I’ll explain later, Byleth,” You decided. “It’s a long story, I’m afraid.” She turned to Claude, but all he did was give her a nod, agreeing with you. 

“We should go,” Claude directed. You both gave a hum and headed to the battlefield.

The battle against the bandits was brutal. Avoiding the archers was quite a task, but you and Claude fell into the rhythm of taking them out from as far away as you could with Byleth taking out as many soldiers as she could from the ground. 

This strategy eventually failed however, as you found yourself on the brink of defeat simply due to their numbers. You changed your strategy from offence to support, beginning to focus your magic into healing Claude and Byleth with whatever healing magic you could summon up, however… relief finally came.

Your classmates began to enter the field of battle a few at a time, but eventually, your numbers began to rival your enemies. You drank a few vulneraries, finally getting a break to treat your own injuries, and you moved into position to catch the real bandit. Needless to say, you were relieved when the battle was over. And you began to feel it.

When they gathered in the church after the battle, you couldn't summon the energy to even get off your wyvern. You watched helplessly as your classmates swarmed the professor, asking her questions and Claude revealing his grand plan to use the church as a base.

All you could do was continue to rest on Cherche.

“Claude,” You could hear Byleth address. He responded with a curious hum, and you could hear him realize that you were still on your wyvern. He walked over to you, your classmates watching with curiosity.

“I’m sorry, my friend, did you overwork yourself?” He asked, brows furrowed. You gave him a weak nod. “Cherche, lay down,” He directed. Cherche obediently obeyed and he helped you down, supporting you as he walked you over to a pew to sit on. “Tell me if you feel worn out next time.” He gave you a pat on the shoulder before beginning to address the group again. Lorenz, however, interrupted him.

“Claude, I must ask you,” He said with his usual tone. “Who is this friend of yours? I’m afraid I don’t recognize them.” Claude attempted to stifle his laugh. All you could do was look up at Lorenz, an offended look upon your face.

“I have to agree,” Leonie added. “I’m curious as well.”

“All I gotta say is… Ouch,” You said. When you glanced around the room, your eyes caught Lysithea’s. She looked horrified. You quickly looked away, guilt, of all feelings, rising inside you. 

“Cassiel?” She spoke your name softly, but filled with concern. You swallowed hard when you heard you classmates begin to realize it was you, but quickly take note of your changed appearance.

“What happened to you?” Hilda asked.

“Why is your hair like that?” Ignatz asked, following her up. “I-if I might ask!”

“It’s a long story, for another time,” is all you could manage to say. When they didn’t take that for an answer, all you could figure out to say is, “I’m sick… in a way. It’s not that big of a deal.” And that’s all you could say. You and your classmates were about to enter a war. You couldn’t tell them about the battles that would come after Edelgard for fear that they might lose morale.

“I’m sorry, how can that not be-” Lorenz was cut off by Claude tugging his shoulder and giving him a disapproving look.

“If Cass doesn’t want to talk about it, don’t make Cass talk about it,” He warned. “They have their reasons.” Lorenz turned back to you and gave you an apologetic look. You gave him a meek smile, attempting to reassure him.

“I don’t know about you guys,” Raphael said, breaking the tense mood (thank goodness), “But I am hungry and I thought this was going to be a party or something.” A rumble of agreeance rang through your group, everyone realizing that their long day of travel and battle has left them with empty stomachs. 

“I can get a fire going,” Lysithea volunteered.

“I can go catch us some food from the pond,” Leonie added.

“Teach and I can cook it,” Claude suggested. “You made me cook way too many times during school, teach.”

“I liked the way you seasoned things,” Byleth cooly admitted.

“I-I’ll get e-evrything set up,” Marianne quietly said. Ignatz volunteered to help her and soon everyone had duties to follow. You, meanwhile, were on watch duty, making sure no one snuck up on you guys.

“Cass,” Your heart sank as you turned and saw Lysithea.

“Hey, Lysithea….” You greeted quietly.

“.... If you need anyone to talk to, I’m available,” She simply said. “I… I know what you went through…. And I’m sure you must be in pain.”

“... Thank you… That means a lot,” You were genuinely surprised. The normally eager girl was rather… melancholic sounding in her words.

“Hey, Lysithea, can you get the fire going?!” Claude called out. “I promise there aren’t any ghosts over here!”

“Claude von Riegan!” Her mood changed in an instant and she stormed off.

The reunion was pleasantly relaxing. You were drinking ale, eating well cooked fish, and catching up with your classmates was fun. Your peaceful mood was interrupted, however, when you heard distant footsteps. Your head snapped to the door, eyes vigilantly watching them.

“Cass, is something wrong?” Claude asked.

“Someone’s coming,” You revealed. He grabbed Failnaught and was about to jump up, your classmates about to do the same, but you held up your hand. “They should be friends.”

“You’re sure of this?” He asked. He trusted your knowledge.

“95%,” You commented, continuing to watch the door. Your classmates were amazed by the synergy you and Claude had. It was the product of two years of working closely together. What they failed to realize was the synergy he’d have with Byleth. Their mind working together was something to be feared, and the way they fought in battle was like a dance.

A sigh of relief filled the room when the owners of the footsteps finally appeared. It was the members of the church, led by Seteth. A spike of panic went through you and you couldn’t help but look away.

As Seteth and the other church members organized and got situated, Claude and Hilda convinced them to start cleaning up the church, you sat frozen on the pew. You made the mistake of looking up at Claude and Byleth discussing plans with Seteth. His eyes briefly darted to you, but had to do a double take. Once again, your eyes gave you away. Once he finished talking plans with them, he turned to you, and Claude realized what was about to happen.

“Cassiel, is that you?” Seteth asked. You nodded. Your eyes went to Claude’s who were filled with concern. You thought for a moment before nodding, standing up and addressing the three of them.

“Let’s… go somewhere more private,” you suggested.

“You okay to walk now?” Claude asked you.

“I’ll be fine, thank you.” You led the three of them to an alcove in the church, hidden from the others.

“Cassiel, what happened to you,” Seteth asked, “You said you’d be at Derdriu after the war, but you never arrived.”

“You never went to Derdriu?” Byleth asked, brows furrowed.

“I… I eventually did,” You admitted, putting emphasis on the last part. “It just… took three years.”

“Where were you in those three years?” Seteth asked further. He sounded like a concerned father. 

“Shall I explain it or shall you?” Claude asked. He was giving you the option to step out, to not relive those memories, but you knew it’d be better from you.

“No, I’ll explain it,” You confirmed. You took a deep breath. “At the battle of Garreg Mach… The people who Solon and Kronya worked for arrived at the battle… Those Who Slither In the Dark.” There was no use hiding their name, at least from these three. 

“Events were happening just slightly differently and I panicked… I saw that you were injured, Byleth,” you admitted. “The version of events I knew, you weren’t injured. I was afraid something might happen, so I chased you as you went to save Rhea…. Those events happened exactly as they were supposed to, but I revealed myself. The enemy had slowly put together that I had knowledge I wasn’t supposed to have, so they went after me. They captured me four days after the fall.”

“What did they do to you?” Seteth asked.

“When they realized I wouldn’t reveal any of the information I had, they turned to experimenting on me and my crest… My crest works well with the crest of Cethleann and… They inserted her crest into my bloodstream, causing me to have two crests. That puts a lot of stress on my body, so it turned my hair white and caused me to be, well… frail for lack of a better word.”

“You’re like Lysithea,” Byleth commented. You nodded.

“I’m exactly like Lysithea… and Edelgard,” You revealed. “Don’t let that scare you, Edelgard is defeatable, it’s just… She’s in the same boat I’m in.”

“Professsssooooorrrr~” Hilda’s sing-songy voice interrupted the conversation. You turned to Byleth giving her the okay to go, following up by giving Claude the okay to go after her and fill her in on anything she missed

“... Those who slither in the dark…” Seteth spoke quietly. “Are they the-”

“Agarthans, yes….” you confirmed. He thought for a moment.

“Are they beatable?” He finally asked.

“They are.”

“.... One final question… how did you escape?”

“They threatened to punish me in one of their more… cruel fashions…. I panicked cause I thought it’d kill me that time… The panic caused my instinct to kick in, and with the extra power added by having two crests, I warped out of their imprisonment…. Not even I knew that was possible… But I’m glad I was able to do it, or else you’d be seeing me on the other side of the battlefield… or in a grave.”

“... Nevertheless,” He spoke, trying to hide his concerns. “I’m glad to see you’re okay. I wasn’t sure what to do after the battle… but I trusted my instincts, and they eventually led me here.”

“I’m glad you did… It’s nice to have everyone back together again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep trying to figure out what kind of friendship dynamic Claude and Cass have. Cass is definitely a wingman/woman for Claude, but when they're together, it's like their Robin and Chrom (If you don't pair them together) except they're both smart and not a himbo and his tactician.


	17. A mission and a gremlin on the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassiel reveals their plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit weird cause I could only think of two things to put in it. and one of them is just a bit of comic relief.

“So hold up, you’re 24?” Claude asked as the two of you walked into the main hall.

“Yep, I was 19 during the Academy days,” You laughed. “Do I not look my age?” He paused, trying not to sound rude.

“.... You’re very small, Cass,” He admitted stiffly. You gasped. 

“Did you think… I was young because…. I’m small?” You gave him a fake-hurt look. “How old did you think I was?!”

“Uh…. Choose not to answer!” 

“What are you two bickering on about?” You both jumped at the voice and spun around, only to see Felix.

“F-Felix! You’re here!” You exclaimed. “When did you get here?”

“Last night,” He said cooly. He looked you up and down. “What happened to you?”

“Long story,” You brushed off again. “Are the other Blue Lions here?” He winced at the name but nodded. “Can you collect them? I have a mission for you all- that is… if you’re willing to help us.”

“If you’re fighting Edelgard, that’s all that matters,” He responded. “I’ve been needing to put my sword to good use.”

“Thank you. I hope you’ll be up to this mission, then,” You thanked. He turned and walked away. Claude turned to you.

“You’re worried he won’t want to find Dimitri,” He noted.

“I know what kind of relationship they had,” You sighed. “Felix… He was one of the few people privy to Dimitri’s hidden nature. Despised him for it.”

“Do you know what happened that revealed that to him?” 

“They’d been sent to repress an insurrection,” You said simply. “Dimitri had a little bit too much fun.”

“I see…”

When the blue lions (minus Ashe) gathered in front of you, you took a deep breath. 

“I have a mission for you all… but only if you’re willing to take it,” You began. 

“What’s the mission?” Ingrid asked, brows furrowed.

“.... Dimitri is…. Alive, more or less,” You revealed. “... and I know the area where he is.”

“I thought Dimitri was… well…” Sylvain trailed off. You glanced at Felix who looked unamused.

“He escaped with Dedue’s help,” You explained. “When it comes to the mission…. Well… I need you to find Dimitri and gain his trust. There will come a day when he’ll call on his bannermen and attempt to go to war against the empire. There’ll be a battle with the Empire, Alliance and Kingdom involved and he’ll attack indiscriminately. I need you to be there with him and focus your troops on fighting only the Empire, and, more importantly… Keeping Dimitri in check. If he gets too ahead of himself, he really will be dead this time.”

Claude gave you a concerned look about what you just freely revealed, but you gave him a nod, showing it was intentional.

“Tell me,” Felix hissed. “Why should we help save the boar prince?”

“One, you’ll be minimizing casualties on both Kingdom and Alliance sides,” You reasoned. “Two, if you do this, we have a greater chance at saving Dimitri, which he’s better alive than dead. Three, if he’s alive and we can manage to convince him to join forces with the Alliance, that greatly bolsters our forces against the empire, making their defeat come much easier.”

“I’ll do it,” Annette said confidently, “But.. one question… How do you know about that stuff?”

“That’s what I was going to ask,” Ingrid added. You paused, thinking about your options.

“... I was blessed with future sight by the goddess,” you said, trying to sound as holy as you could. “With this gift, I have been able to see the future, but it takes great concentration in order to do so. Now this piece of information is immensely confidential. We cannot let there be any possibility of the enemy finding out that I have that… I’ve already paid the consequences for that happening once and I do not wish to go through that again.”

“So you’re saying that with your ‘future sight’, you were able to see that Dimitri lived and is going to battle and will die if he gets ahead of himself?” Sylvain asked.

“Do you not believe me?” You asked.

“It’s a bit hard to believe,” He defended.

“If my word means anything,” Claude stepped in. “I know Cass speaks the truth. They revealed to me that Byleth would be here at the Millenium Festival. I personally thought she was dead, but Cass was insistent that she wasn’t. Low and behold, when we came here, there she was, a day seemingly never having gone by for here. Cass also told me about the war coming up with Edelgard in the days leading to the Holy Tomb battle. I didn’t believe it until she showed up, ready to fight and everything.”

You gave him a look. He exaggerated what happened and changed when they happened, but you hoped his words did it.

“Is Cassiel how you’ve been navigating this war so smoothly?” Ingrid asked.

“They are. Without Cass here, I’d have been so lost,” He confirmed. You wanted to roll your eyes. He was doing fine without you…. How much was this little show going to cost you?

“I’m not sure about the rest of you, but… I believe Cassiel,” Mercedes spoke lovingly. “Even if you don’t believe them… We’ll be able to see with our own eyes if they become true… And if Dimitri’s alive, it’s worth trying to save him.”

“I suppose that’s a good point….” Sylvain commented. “If he’s really out there, I suppose we’ll see if what you say is true.”

“Annette, Ingrid, I know you said you were in, but… Felix, what do you say?” You asked nervously. 

“If only for the battles, I’d say it might be worth it, but I could care less for the boar,” he replied, surprisingly calm.

“That’s all that matters if that’s what gets you on board,” you assured him. “All I’m concerned with is saving lives.”

You stared at the food in front of you, unable to eat it. You were just too full, despite the diet your doctor had set for you.

“Something the matter, Cassiel?” Byleth asked as you stared at your food.

“Hmhmmhmhmi’mfullhmhmhmmm,” you mumbled.

“What was that?” She asked, sounding mildly annoyed with your mumbling.

“... I’m full….” You spoke clearer. 

“Hey, you two, eating lunch without- oh no.” You froze when you heard Claude. “Cass…….. You know what the doctor said.”

“The doctor said….” you trailed off, thinking of a way to escape.

“You have to eat everything, Cass, if you want to get to full strength,” He spoke firmly. You thought of a way to escape.

“A-ah, but the doctor also said,” You began as you stood up, “that I have to get exercise too, so, uh… I’m just gonna go!” You turned and began running.

“Teach, help me catch that gremlin!” You heard Claude say as you ran off. You began to formulate a plan as you ran, making your way toward the stables. You had to be clever cause you couldn’t definitely keep this up forever.

“Greetings, Cassiel! Nothing to report!” Gatekeeper said as you ran past.

“Hey, gatekeeper, wish I could talk with you more, I have no time!” You shouted as you continued to run. There, the stables were in view, but you had to be quick. Luckily, Ferdinand was there.

“Heyyy, Ferdie! Could you release Cherche for me and make her fly towards the church!” You asked.

“Sure, but why?!” He asked, hair flowing gloriously in the wind.

“Just do it! I’m running from the Professor and Claude!” You heard him run into the stables and you heard Cherche’s happy cry.

“Casssss!!!!!!” You heard Claude yell. “Stop running!!!! You’re only making it worse for yourself!”

“Sure I’ll need to rest later, but it’s worth it for now!!!” You were so busy responding to Claude that you didn’t see Seteth in front of you. YOu crashed into him, knocking the papers out of his hands.

“Cassiel! What is the meaning of this?!” He shrieked.

“Sorry, Seteth! I’m running!” You could see the bridge.

“Seteth, stop them!” Claude called out.

“I’m not joining these games!” Seteth hissed before beginning the process of picking up his papers. You ran into the main building before beginning your run through the doors that led to the church. You could lose Claude in there and mount Cherche so you could be safe in the air. But alas- not everything goes to plan.

“No!” you realized when you saw her. Byleth stood threateningly at the end of the bridge. You came to a halt, chest heaving. You turned behind you and Claude stood there, slightly out of breath from the chase.

“Got you now, Cass,” He sighed. Your ears perked up when you heard Cherche. You went to the edge of the bridge and you saw her flying below. You gave her a whistle.

“You’re not going to have time to mount her, Cassiel,” Byleth warned as she came closer. 

“I don’t plan on it,” you shrugged. You backed away from the ledge, taking a deep breath. With both of them about to capture you, you ran for the ledge, jumping off the side.

“Cass!” Claude cried. You began to laugh, holding onto Cherche for dear life as she flew up and hovered in front of them. You finally got a good look at Claude after the chase. He looked worse for wear, his usually rather tidy hair a complete mess.

“I did not teach you that!” He shouted angrily.

“You’re right,” you wheezed, “Nardel taught me this trick.” He gasped dramatically.

“You… You let someone else teach you?!” He held his heart as if it broke.

“When he found out you were teaching me, he showed me a few tricks,” You gave Cherche a good pet. “Have I successfully escaped having to finish my meal?”

“I say you deserve it,” Byleth said blankly. “But you’re gonna feel this tomorrow.”

“Oh, I know,” You sighed. “But this was fun.”

Your doom came early in the form of an angry priest. As you were finishing up putting Cherche in the stables (she was too big for your room. She hated being away from you- and you did too- but she was simply too big. You instead opted for having a dog and cat in there with you), you heard an angry ahem. You slowly turned around, recognizing the owner’s voice.

“I hope you had fun today,” Seteth said, foot tapping on the floor. You swallowed hard and looked up at him.

“Y-yeah… I got out of having to do something I didn’t want to do…” You nervously laughed.

“So that means you’re free to do some chores for me, hmmm,” Seteth continued, his menacing aura growing bigger. 

“Y-yeah… about that,” you trailed off. The exit seemed so inviting, but Seteth stood between you and there. Oh, how you longed to be closer to the exit. How nice it looked. How, if only you were there, you could escape. How suddenly you heard your crest activate and you found yourself by the exit.

“What was that?!” Seteth asked, surprised. He spun around and saw you standing nervously at the door.

“I-I, uh…. Warped,” You said nervously. “Yeah… I’m exhausted, so I’m gonna go to bed… See you later, alligator!”

“What’s an allig…. Wait, Cass! Come back here!”

Later that night, when you woke up…. Oh how you regretted running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cass, in my own little headcanon, is a gremlin child who will do what they must in order to get their way.


	18. oops, there's an accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get complicated

They had made contact with Dimitri and had seemingly gained his trust. Your hands shook as you read it over and over again. Maybe your plan would succeed.

“Is everything alright?” Byleth asked you slowly.

“They found him….” You replied, your heart beating hard in your chest. “They’ve gained his trust and are going to monitor him.” 

“That’s good, isn’t it?” She asked further.

“Yeah… It’s good… I just hope that the plan goes smoothly,” you sighed. You set the report down, rubbing the tired from your eyes as you did.

“Cassiel, I’ve been avoiding asking the question because I didn’t want to worry you,” Seteth interjected. You looked up at him, trying not to look worried. He took a deep breath. “How is your memory?” 

You bit your lip. Five years had gone by at a cost. 

“Not… good…” You admitted. 

“What are you talking about?” Byleth asked. You turned to her, surprised.

“I… I haven’t told you?”

“You mentioned something before about lacking certain memories, but is there a greater problem?” Her brows were furrowed as she looked at you.

“My memories…. Well…. I’m not from Fodlan,” You chose to explain, “I know it sounds fake, but I just kinda… woke up here one day. I have no memory of how I got here. The longer I stay here in Fodlan, the more memories I lose from my time before I arrived here, only problem is…. I’ve lost years worth of memories… And the memories I do have grow hazier by the day as they become more distant. I used to think Fodlan was the dream, but now…. It’s the other way around.”

“Tell us something about your home,” Seteth suggested, surprising you. What could you say that wouldn’t sound out of this world.

“... My home… is quiet… at least that's what I remember. In fact, I’d say it’s rather on the plain side. Nothing extraordinary about how it looks… It’s actually quite different from anything in Fodlan when it comes to who rules it… The people elect who governs the land… Unless that’s changed since I’ve gone…”

“Sounds….” Seteth trailed off.

“Different,” Byleth finished for him.

“Quite,” You laughed off. You looked at the ground. How was your family? Your friends? How was the world you left behind? Would you want to go back after this was all over? You froze. Did you want to go back?

Sweat rolled off you as you took down the last enemy. The bridge had been won. You jumped off Cherche, beginning to help soldiers who needed minor help, using whatever healing magic you knew on them to help them get better. If their injuries were worse, you’d heal them until a better healer became available.

As you finished helping a soldier over to Marianne, you were off to reconvene with Claude and the others, but one thing kept bugging you. Despite the battle being over, you had a certain level of anxiety hanging over you, as if-

The first dagger whipped by your head, cutting your cheek. The other found its mark in the back of your shoulder. You let out a cry and immediatley ducked for cover, readying a spell. 

You could feel warm blood dribble down your back from the wound. You took a moment to control your breathing, listening closely for footsteps. They slowly came closer. Whoever was after you wasn’t used to stealth. It was one of them: a mage of those who slither in the dark.

You quickly looked over your shoulder and saw that you were backed into a corner. You took a deep breath. You had to try. Pulling your hood forward, you bit it and pulled the dagger out, muffling any cry that would have come from doing so. Time to focus.

The hall across from you was open and your wanna be assassin knew which way you ducked. Deep breath in, deep breath out. You focused on the other side of the hall.

The assassin appeared before you, dagger drawn, spell at the ready. You recognized him too. They were trying to condition you to follow his every order. He was going to be your handler if they had broken you- turned you into a weapon. Spite rose in you and you took your chance.

You stood frozen, even as Claude and Byleth turned the corner. The man lay dead in front of you. You’d stabbed him to death in a blind rage towards the man. You were covered in his blood.

You felt someone shake you and you were broken from your haze. You spun around and nearly stabbed Claude in your panic.

“Cass! It’s me!” He said, knocking the dagger from your hand with ease. You shook viciously as he took your face in his hands and made you look into his eyes. “See, it’s me!” 

“He…. He….” You managed to mutter. “He t-tried to kill me… He tried to kill me….”

“Cass, why did he try to kill you?” He spoke calmly, trying to transfer his calm over to you.

“He hurt me,” was all you could force yourself to say. “He hurt me a lot.”

“While you were captured?” You nodded. You saw Claude shoot Byleth a look.

“Cassiel, why don’t you come with us,” Byleth suggested. She spoke calmly as well. “We’ll take you somewhere safe, with only us there, and I’ll heal you.” 

You didn’t know if it was your clouded mind, or due to being grateful, or maybe something else, but you could’ve sworn Byleth looked like the goddess in that moment. All you could do was nod. She gently took your hand and led you to a safe place.

Once there, she placed a hand on your face and used light magic on the cut, then moved to the wound on your back. You began to calm down.

“I…. I don’t know what happened….” You admitted, your thoughts slowly coming together. “I was on my way to find you two, and he came out of nowhere… He threw two daggers…. I was gonna deal with him quickly, but something snapped inside me… I recognized him. He tortured me in Shambala…. Tried to train me to hurt- no… kill you guys. They wanted me to become a weapon to kill you guys… but when I wouldn’t do it, he punished me….” You looked up at Byleth, concern in your eyes.

“I didn’t mean to be so… brutal when I killed him,” you cried. “It’s just that I saw him… and I couldn’t control myself.”

“You might not have intended to cause him so much pain, but… he had it coming, Cassiel,” Byleth assured you. “Whatever pain he experienced is nowhere near what he inflicted on you.:

“But still-”

“Cass,” Claude addressed. You looked up at him, shame on your face. “Did you enjoy killing that man?”

“No! Of course not!” You defended. “It’s just when I saw him, I was filled with so much anger and panic that my body acted before my mind could comprehend.”

“Then that’s what matters,” Claude assured you. “Cass, you didn’t kill that man out of cold blood. He was trying to kill you. What you did was out of self defense.” You walked over to you and kneeled down so he was eye level. “And the fact that you didn’t enjoy it is what’s keeping you human, alright?”

“B-but-”

“Cass.” You stared into your friends eyes. There was only compassion to be found. You took a deep breath.

“Alright… I understand.” 

“Good…” He gave you a pat on the shoulder. “Now get some rest, General’s orders, okay?”

“Will do, Claude…” He shot Byleth a look that you could easily decipher as ‘Please make sure Cass gets their rest’. Byleth helped you up.

“Let’s return to camp.”

“You’re sure you don’t want to come?!” Claude asked you one more time. You turned to look at him.

“Claude, I’m positive. Just take Byleth with you to the Round Table conference. She’ll be just the person they need to hear from AND it gives you two some time alone,” You responded coyly. His face turned a tinge of pink.

“And what do you plan to do while you’re here?” He asked brushing off your statement.

“I plan on waiting for any word from the Blue Lions, managing things, and just holding down the fort in general,” You explained. “Nothing should go wrong while you’re away, but you do have a certain level of charisma about you that inspires the troops. I’ll have to do something to maintain that.”

“I see…. Are you good after…?” He referred to your incident.

“Yes, I’m fine… I’ve managed to rationalize it in my head… sorta. Enough to where it at least doesn’t keep me up too late at night,” you sighed.

“If something happens, send word,” He told you. You looked down and saw that he extended his hand to you. You took his hand, smiling softly as you shook it. “You’ve been a trusted ally and friend to me, Cassiel. You’re my right hand. I just want you to know that…. If saving Dimitri means risking your life…. I will intervene with your plans. I won’t risk losing a friend for a man who might be too far gone to save.” 

You gave Claude’s hand a squeeze, covering it with your other hand. He gave you a concerned look, but you attempted to soothe his worries.

“Claude, you’re my best friend- better than any friend than I could ever ask for. I won’t let my quest to save Dimitri kill me. I can promise you that.” You gave him a smile. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Thank you,” He said under his breath. You let go of his hands.

“You should get going,” You told him. “You don’t wanna be late to your own meeting now would you?”

“No, I suppose not. Count Gloucester would berate me about that if I was,” He laughed. “See you when I return, friend.”

“I’ll be waiting, friend.”

You jolted upright when there came a knock at your door. You’d fallen asleep at your desk again while working. You pinched the bridge of your nose before walking up to the door.

“Who is it?” You asked before opening.

“I-It’s me, Ashe!” You heard the shy boy announce. You opened the door and greeted him with the best smile you could for having just woken up.

“Hey, something wrong? Need something?” You asked.

“O-oh, I was asked to deliver this to you,” he handed you an envelope that simply had your name on it. 

“Do you know who it came from?” You asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

“It was delivered by a man with a Fraldarius coat of arms, but I’m not sure exactly who it was.” Your face lit up.

“That’s all I needed to know, thank you!” You went back to your desk and opened the letter, immediately reading over its contents.

“... Is everything alright, Cassiel?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah, you can even read over it if you want,” You motioned for him to come in. He read the letter over and gasped with excitement.

“You mean they’re coming our way?!” He asked you. You gave him an affirmative hum.

“We’ll most likely encounter them in battle later this month, but I’ve given your classmates strict instructions not to let Kingdom soldiers fight the Alliance army,” You explained.

“Are they going to join forces with us?”

“Yes and no… It’s a bit complicated… They won’t fight us at the battle, but they’re not joining our side. If we can capture Dimitri, however…. We might be able to convince them to.”

“So… he really is alive then,” He realized.

“He is…”

“What will you do when you find him?” You blanked.

“.... What do you mean?”

“W-Well, I mean,” Ashe laughed nervously, “You and Dimitri were rather close, weren’t you?” A blush came to your face, but then you remembered who you were going to be reuniting with afte Gronder.

“... Though I’ll be glad to see him again, I don’t think he’ll be glad to see me,” You admitted, looking at the floor. “He’ll probably think I’m trying to stop him from killing Edelgard, which I won’t… we just have to do it our way and not his. He’ll get himself killed doing it his way.”

“... He’s changed a lot, hasn’t he?” You could see the worry on the poor boy’s face.

“.... Yeah… quite a bit…”

“Then I suppose you two have that in common,” He tried to laugh off. You were confused, but then you remembered that five years ago you were a very different person than you were now. You let out a chuckle.

“You’re right, I suppose.”

When Claude landed, he helped a very shaky Byleth off his wyvern. You laughed because you were the same when you first rode a wyvern. He attempted to help her, but she simply waved her hand and muttered something about needing to drink after all that had happened. Claude sighed, but then noticed you and made his way over.

“How’d it go?” You asked.

“Ugh, it was grueling,” He groaned. He was too busy being over dramatic to miss your hand going for his collar. You tugged it down quickly before he could react and boy oh boy, what a sight you were presented with. You had to cover your mouth.

“I-I b-beg to d-differ,” you laughed out. His face turned an unbelievable shade of red.

“That was not fair!” He fixed his collar, an adamant look adorning his face.

“C-Claude, I’m not judging you,” You waved your hand. “That’s precisely why I sent the two of you off on your own. You deserved the alone time. I’m just glad you took the opportunity.”

“Hmmmmm….” He grumbled at you. You let out a sigh.

“It’s nice having you back,” You told him. You held the letter out to him. He looked at you, nose scrunched before glancing down at the letter, snatching it. He read over the contents. His stubborn facade let up and was replaced with intrigue.

“So they're making their move?”

“We’ll all collide at Gronder at the end of the month.”

“Are you ready for that?”

You looked up at the sky, gathering your thoughts. The sky was a beautiful blue.

“... Yeah…. I think I will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be nicer to Cass? Probably. Will I? No.


	19. The Malig Knight and the Feral Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gronder Field is upon us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm on Summer break with nothing to do cause i'm locked in the house due to quarantine and all that jazz, so expect these chapters to keep on coming.

The march to Gronder was filled with silence. Nobody knew what to say. Everyone knew the battle was going to be hard and that people once thought of as allies were going to be there as enemies. What made things worse was the knowledge that Edelgard herself would be there.

You observed the march from above, flying on Cherche and keeping watch. The plan for the battle was that they would send you, Ashe and a few others to the middle of the field to deal with the soldiers there, and, more importantly, the archer with the ballista. After that, you would hold the line and make sure that Dimitri couldn’t get past you troops. The other group would lead an assault on Edelgard, forcing her to retreat. You had faith in Claude and Byleth, but now more than ever was it important that you believed in yourself. You had to make sure Dimitri didn’t get away, or your efforts were for nought.

When you had finished moving into position, your eyes fell to him, eyepatch and all. He looked deranged, his blond hair matted, fangs bared for all to see. You heard his commands to his army.

“Kill every last one of them!” He shouted. You could see your ‘spies’ amongst his ranks. They looked worried, but you knew at this point that they believed in you and everything you had told them. 

Edelgard motioned for her soldiers to begin fighting, as did Claude with a simple wave of his hand. You gave him a thumbs up before beginning to move everyone into position. Ashe took out the archer, taking their place. You protected him, taking out as many armored units as you could with your magic.

What you didn’t expect was the angry screams Dimitri let out when he noticed his men going around your group and not engaging them. They were disobeying his orders, but following yours to a T.

You whipped your head around when you heard alliance soldiers cheering. Edelgard was being forced to retreat. A smile came to your face, but you quickly remembered you turned your attention back towards the Kingdom soldiers. 

He’d moved quickly, planting his lance in one of your soldiers, pushing past them with near ease. When your other soldiers turned to fight him, you couldn’t let them.

“No! I’ll deal with him!” You commanded. You gave Cherche a slight nudge with your heel and got her going. You flew after Dimitri, who was surprisingly sprightly for his size. You had no choice but to launch a strategically placed spell in front of him. This tripped him up and he fell.

“Cherche!” You directed. She dove down, claws extended. She grabbed him and began to carry the wrything prince.

Somehow he managed to land a strike on your beloved wyvern.

Cherche let out a cry and dropped him, Dimitri ending up by the alliance army, where you’d been taking him, but when she attempted to land, you realized it must have been her foot he injured, as she accidentally bucked you off when she touched the ground. 

You groaned as you got up, but your blood ran cold when you heard his voice.

“Edelgard,” He hissed. Your eyes shot up and you saw him staring at you. He saw your white hair and mistook you for the empress. You readied yourself to defend against his lance, but you weren’t prepared for him to toss it aside in favor of a more… intimate method.

Your back hit the ground before you could even think, your eyes shooting open when you felt his cold, metal covered fingers wrap around your throat.

“Now you’ll die,” He hissed. “Slowly.” You tried to breath, only to find you couldn’t. Gasping noise began to rise out of you. You began to grab his arms, trying to pull them from your neck, only to find he was too strong. You began to think this is how you will die.

Darkness began to fill your vision, your arms grew weaker, so you gave up your struggle in trying to remove his hands from your neck. All you could do was gently cup the side of his face.

“D-Dima….” You managed to mutter out, a tear going down the side of your face. The pressure on your neck relented as you saw his expression changed. He realized who you were.

“Get your hands off of them!” You felt his weight be removed from you when he was suddenly tackled off of you. You gasped for breath and began to cough. Someone had immediately come to your side and began to help you. 

When you looked over, you saw Claude covered in mud, the result of his tackling of Dimitri. He quickly leaped on the surprised blond, holding the feral prince down as best as he could. You heard him call for Raphael to restrain him while they figured out a way to properly detain him. You expected him to be mad at you, as it did nearly cost you your life, but instead he ran over to you.

“Cass, are you alright?!” He asked, out of breath, hair messed up beyond belief. You nodded, as weakly as it was. Claude carefully reached out and tugged your collar down to reveal the harsh bruise that was beginning to form. He turned to the healer and asked them something about it, before turning to you and helping you up.

“I’m sorry,” You apologized, your voice raw from being choked.

“Don’t be,” he assured you. “Be glad your plan worked.”

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Claude asked as he followed you down to the detention area where Dimitri was currently being held.

“I need to talk to him,” you argued. “If anyone can convince him to join us, I think I stand a pretty good chance.”

“He tried to kill you, Cass!” Claude argued. You paused outside of the door.

“... I know…. he mistook me for Edelgard, admittedly…. but I’m not going to go soft on him, please understand that.” You spoke with determination. You hated it when Claude got adamant, the way he’d furrow his brows took out any kindness in his face- made him look almost scary with how it’d darken his face.

“I hope you’re right about all of this,” He said darkly.

“I know how to speak to him in a way to get him to cooperate,” You assured him. You opened the door before he could try to talk you out of it anymore and walked into the detention area.

You lead the way to the cell he was in, Dimitri scowling from where he sat in the cell away from the door. You took a deep breath.

“Dimitri,” you addressed, grabbing his attention. He glared up at you. “I’m sorry for having my wyvern manhandle you, but it had to be done. You were going to get yourself killed otherwise.”

“Why do you look like that?” He hissed. You clenched your jaw.

“That’s a long story that maybe you’ll eventually hear if you cooperate,” You said sternly. You turned to a guard and motioned for the keys. Claude’s eyes nearly shot out of his head and he grabbed your arm. You argued a silent argument before he let your arm go.

You unlocked the door, handing the keys to Claude and entered the cell. Dimitri refused to look at you. You stood in front of him.

“Dimitri. You have two options before you. Go your way and try to kill Edelgard and fail in the process, or… you can join us, the alliance, cooperate with our army, march on Enbarr and kill Edelgard.”

“What makes you think your plan is any better than mine?” He growled.

“Because we actually have a plan,” You correct him. “We have Claude and Byleth leading us. And you have me. You wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for me. You’d have chased after Edelgard and her soldiers would have surrounded you and slain you where you stood. I kept you from doing that death.”

Dimitri went to glare at you, but he was surprised to see your hand gently extended to him.

“You tried to kill me and yet I’m offering you the friendship we had back at the academy, Dimitri, even if you don’t see it that way. I’m offering you a chance to accept our help so that you can get the revenge you seek. All you have to do… is shake my hand and do what we say, and Edelgard is dead.”

“You think friendship is what we had back then?” He growled under his breath. He stood up and took your hand. “I’m only doing this so I can kill Edelgard, and because you stole my mens’ loyalties.”

“If that’s your reasoning, then so be it,” You gave his hand a squeeze, sealing your deal before turning to leave. You placed your hand on Claude’s shoulder.

“I told you,” You said quietly.

“Might I have a moment alone with Dimitri?” He asked you. You had learned to read his eyes over the past few years, and you could easily figure out that he wanted to possibly threaten Dimitri, but you trusted Claude.

“You may,” You permitted. You took a deep breath as you left the detention area.

As you wandered the monastery later that day, you ran into Byleth, who simply held up a bag of your favorite tea leaves. Goddess knew you needed to relax. You agreed and she led you to her room where she began setting up. As the water boiled, you heard her walk up to you and pull your collar down, looking at the intense bruising on your neck.

You expected her to ask you about it, but she instead gently laid her hands over your wound and began to pour healing magic into it.

“Thank you, Byleth,” You thanked.

“Why do you call me that?” She asked quietly.

“Call you…. Your name?” You were confused.

“Everyone else calls me professor, teach, or friend…. Only you call me by my name,” She explained. You looked up at her. She stared blankly back before realizing the water was boiling and was ready for the tea.

“.....I suppose it’s cause I know you so intimately in my head…” you said without thinking. You looked up at her once more only to find her overpouring your tea with a red face. “O-OH! N-NOT LIKE THAT OF COURSE!!!!” You panicked. She sighed and set down the pot. You helped her clean up the mess. 

“Then what do you mean?” She asked, hoping for some form of clarification. You sat back down.

“My knowledge of what is to be, the entire story of this war- you are it’s focal point, and…. I don’t know why…” you admitted. “When Edelgard marched on Garreg Mach… I was dreaded what was to come because I had hardly any knowledge of those five years because you weren’t there during that time. I’m dreading the end of this war because that when what I know ends and I’ll be useless. But everything I know, I somehow know through your eyes.”

“.... That’s….” She stared at her tea cup. “.... Are you still looking out for me, Sothis….?” Her words shocked you.

“... You think… the goddess is how I have such knowledge?” You clarified.

“Sothis… has the ability to manipulate time. If she somehow gave you the ability to see what was to happen, I don’t think that would be outside the realm of reason… I just don’t know how she would’ve done it.”

“That… would explain a few things,” You revealed. You pulled back your hair and showed her your ears. “I also have a crest of my very own. I just… had it one day when I woke up here.”

“... You just…. Woke up here?”

“I woke up one day laying in a field, children poking me with a stick. Grayton village, I believe was where I was…. I had no recollection of how I got there. I was just… there. They gave me clothes and pointed me in the direction of Garreg Mach. I made my way there, stole some books, taught myself magic, then joined your class. Rest is history.”

“..... I wonder if she brought you here somehow, but messed up somehow,” She pondered. You sipped your tea. “Maybe in the process of giving you the knowledge, it messed up how your brain worked and the knowledge is slowly pushing out your memories.” 

“I think that’s the closest thing to an answer I’ll ever have,” you thanked. “Helps ease my worry about the past…”

“Does your memory loss worry you?”

“..... Yes and no…. I know I’m losing some happy memories… I’m forgetting my family… where I’m from…. The state of my home….” Despite the grimness of your words, a smile slowly came to your face. “But I’ve found happiness here. I’ve found a place to belong… and I’ve found people whom I consider family.”

“Who do you consider family?”

“Well,” You laughed. “Seteth is like a doting father. He worries about me, which… can be annoying, but I know he means well. Claude is like a brother to me. He’s my best friend who helped me up when I was at my lowest point. In return, I’ve vowed to help him out in any way I can. I’ve been meaning to ask him if I can serve as a retainer for the two of you.”

“Me?” Her brows furrowed.

“Yes, you,” You told her confidently. “I’ve seen how you and Claude look at each other, even way back in the Academy days. I’d say you’re like an older sister, but with how you two are, I’d say you’re like a sister in law I’m rather close with.”

Despite her cheeks being a red you never thought Byleth could get, she still managed to utter a thank you under her breath. 

“Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me,” You told her. “I… I would’ve been lost without you all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're back together! Yay....?


	20. Feral Prince gets a vibe check... ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass and Dimitri have some stuff to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting comments about how much you guys like Cass, and thank you so much for liking them! I try my best to write likable reader-placeholder characters!

You prepared for the next battle at Fort Merceus. You warned Claude and Byleth of what would happen, with the appearance of the Death Knight and the javelins of light that would rain down upon you. The only way that would happen is if you attacked the fort, and you needed the fort gone if you wanted to march on Enbarr, so the plan your formulated was to take the fort, defeat the Death Knight (That would be you and Lysithea’s job) and then book it out of the fort, sacrificing the pursuit of the Death Knight in favor of getting everyone out as quickly as possible. This was added to the plan of sneaking in, disguised, with the Almyran forces to back you up.

Cherche nuzzled you as you saddled her up. The wound on her foot healed up nicely and she could walk and, more importantly, land without issue.

“I’m so glad you’re better, Cherche,” you hugged your baby wyvern. “I’m so sorry the big, blond man hurt you. That was very rude of him, wasn’t it? Wasn’t it?” 

“Could you speak in a less grating tone of voice?” Your head shot up (as did Cherche’s) and your eyes landed on Dimitri who stood not too far away from you.

“I’m sorry that I dote on my wyvern,” You sarcastically apologized. “She’s two and a half years old… I raised her from an egg. She’s a baby, so I talk to her like you would a baby.” He apparently didn’t like your tone, so he came up to you.

“Listen,” He growled, “I don’t want to listen to that the entire march. I’ve been assigned to your battalion. I will leave if you continue that voice.” 

“Is there a reason you came here, or did you just want to see me,” you asked him. He grumbled.

“I came to tell you that they placed me in your battalion, that is all.” He looked away from you. “If you die in this battle, I’m going to continue my quest for revenge. Claude relies on you too much. He’ll be too busy grieving your loss to continue his war on Edelgard.”

“I won’t die… and you’re wrong about Claude. Sure he cares about me, but his need for his dreams to come true outweigh the importance of my life. He can do it without me.”

You turned away from the prince and continued to finish getting Cherche prepared. She let out a low hiss at him, but you quietly got onto her for doing so. He’d get better…. Eventually. It took a moment, but… you eventually heard him leave.

“Dimitri, cover Lysithea’s retreat!” You commanded from above. In your assault against the Death Knight, she’d been attacked by a swordsman and had taken a great deal of damage, despite the number she had done on the Death Knight. You looked to the north and saw the Almyran forces approaching, Claude and Byleth leading them. Just a little longer.

You heard a bone chilling cry from below. You whipped around to see Dimitri defending Lysithea against a demonic beast. She was took weak to help without risking her death. You looked between them and the death knight, and you chose.

Dimitri was struck by the demonic beast and he fell onto his knee. He was severely weakened from all the fighting that got them to the middle of the fort. He could take on normal fighters, but a demonic beast? It was too much for the feral prince. 

From behind you, you could hear the Death Knight begin to pursue you, but you knew that your allies were just seconds away from beginning their assault on him. You, meanwhile, landed between Dimitri and the Demonic Beast, blocking him from an attack. Magic surged in you and you used Seraphim on the beast. It hissed in response to the divine light.

While it was confused, you took the time to throw your companions elixirs before returning to your assault of the monster.

“Go join the others, I got this!” You shouted at them. You could hear Dimitri’s thoughts. ‘If they die, they die’. You continued to defend yourself against the beast.

“Cass!” Claude called out to you. You looked to the sky and saw him and Byleth mounted on his wyvern. “Time to go!” You nodded and urged Cherche into the sky, beginning your escape from the fort. You pulled a vulnerary out for yourself and downed it, still cringing at the taste, but thankful for it’s healing effects.

When you all reconvened a safe distance from the fort, you witnessed the javelins of light rain down on the fort, destroying it in its entirety. Claude shot you a thankful look, glad he didn’t have to deal with the surprise of that attack (even if he was still surprised at the scale of it all). 

You got off your wyvern to locate Dimitri and Lysithea, knowing they needed healing. You could at least provide stabilization until later. When you found them, they were both still taken aback by the attack.

“We were confused when everyone started retreating,” Lysithea explained. You knelt down and began to heal her. “But then those… things came… We’re lucky…”

“It’s by the goddess’ graces we knew there was a possibility this would happen,” You explained. Lysithea tapped your shoulder and pointed to Dimitri. He was rather bloody, but would dare show that he needed help.

“I’m fine now, thank you, Cassiel,” She thanked. She stood up and went to go find Marianne or Mercedes. You sighed and went over to Dimitri.

“Hey, you’re hurt,” You addressed him. “Let me help you with your injuries.” When you reached out to tap his shoulder, he spun around and knocked your hand away.

“I don’t need your help,” He hissed. You stared at him blankly before grabbing his hand and forcing your last elixir into it.

“Then I hope this helps. Your wounds won’t heal as nicely if you had just let me help.” You tell him. You walk off before he can retaliate against you.

“Ah, fuck!” You cried as your hand got wacked.

“Keep your guard up,” Felix instructed, “You just lost fingers there. Try again.” You furrowed your brow and help up the wooden sword again. Deep breath in, deep breath out. You charged him again, swinging your blade at him. He knocked it away with ease and then hit your side.

“Felix!” You cried, holding your side.

“I just gutted you,” He said with his usual tone. “Tell me, why are you wanting to learn how to use a sword? You’re doing just fine with your magic.”

“I want to be able defend myself if someone gets too close for me to comfortably use magic,” You explained. “Last resort kinda thing.” Your breath came out hard, which he took note of.

“... Are you feeling okay?” He asked. You were surprised he brought it up.

“As okay as I can…” You heaved. “It’s my illness, I’m sorry… Reduced my stamina by a great deal…”

“I can only assume the boar choking you didn’t help.” You clenched your jaw. The bruises were fading, but the evidence of his attack was still there.

“Healing magic can only do so much,” You attempted to wave off, but Felix sneered.

“I just don’t get why you’re determined to save him,” He hissed at you. “Five years ago, he broke your nose. A month and a half ago, he nearly choked the life out of you. You try to reach out to him, but he just swats you away. Why do you care so much about him that you’d gather his classmates and put so many things into motion, just for him to be ungrateful that you saved him.”

“I wish I could answer your question, Felix. I really wish I could… but I don’t know. I like the Dimitri I was friends with back at Garreg Mach. He made me feel important, noticed, and cared for. I miss that Dimitri… and I know that he’s been buried beneath who knows how many layers of the man before us. If I can get through to him… We might be able to get the Dimitri we knew back.”

“Your fondness for him has blinded you. He could care less about anyone but his want for revenge.”

“I know. Which is why I plan to let him get his revenge… Then we’ll go from there.”

“Your blind faith will be the death of you.” Felix stormed off. You sighed. Time to get a new instructor.

Just when you thought that your day had ended, that you’d be able to go into your room, lay down and fall asleep, he appeared before you. You wanted to say something witty, something teasing and mildly flirtatious, just to see how he’d react, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do so. You just approached him plainly.

“How are you healing after the battle?” You asked him. He didn’t answer, but instead responded with his own question.

“Why are you so concerned with me? Don’t you have something else to fret about?” He asked, glaring down at you.

“What is this about?” You asked him. “You obviously wanted to talk to me. You’re right outside of my room.”

“Why are you fighting in a war if you’re sick?” Your jaw fell open, your mouth forming a small o shape. He found out.

“It’s…. Not the kind of sickness you’re thinking about,” you nervously denied. “It’s… not even really a sickness… But it does affect me…”

“That’s why your hair has changed? Why you can no longer run onto the battlefield and have to use a wyvern to maneuver instead?” His words were… belittling, but you knew what he was getting at.

“It… is the reason…” You admitted through your teeth. “My blood is on fire. I cannot breathe with ease. The stress put on my body by this curse is what turned my hair white. I do what I can to help others with whatever time I have left, even if it's too hard.”

“What caused this to come upon you?” Why was he so concerned?

“.... I was captured by imperial forces and tortured for three years…” You admitted. You stared at the ground. “They experimented on me and implanted a second crest into me. Is that what you wanted to hear?” He stood quietly. “I don’t spread that around because I don’t want people thinking I’m a traitor, or some sort of sleeper agent. I just want everyone to be happy… which includes you…. So if you’ll excuse me…” You pushed past him and went into your room.

You listened… and you listened…. And you listened…..

Five minutes later, he finally left.

The march on Embarr was brutal. Hubert led a dynamic and nearly overwhelming defense against your invading forces, but the Alliance was somehow managing.

As if the gods wanted to tease you, however, wherever you went on the battlefield, Dimitri followed. He wasn’t assigned to you in this battle, but… you were thankful for his presence. He took out enemies that you hadn’t seen, enemies that could’ve easily taken you out from their hidden positions. It was as if he were on a mission to save your life.

Your suspicions were proven correct when you took an arrow to your shoulder. You were nearly knocked off Cherche, but she reacted appropriately and kept you stable. Before you could send a thoron down on the damned archer, Dimitri had already killed them.

You landed briefly, downing an elixir and tearing off a piece of your coat. You let out a cry when you pulled the arrow out and immediately tied the cloth as best as you could around the wound, putting pressure on it. You’d get Mercedes or Marianne to give it a look before proceeding to the next battle. You just considered yourself lucky as the arrow had lost some momentum by the time it struck you, so the wound wasn’t deep.

“You doing alright down there?” You called out to your feral companion.

“I’m fine,” He hissed as he stabbed an enemy soldier. You gave him a nod before going airborne once again. The battle was nearing completion, as was the war- well, the second to final act, of the war, that was.

You looked to the imperial castle. She was there.

You ran up the steps to the throne room, desperate to get there in time. Byleth and Claude had just defeated Edelgard. Edelgard was on the ground, defeated… but still alive. Before Byleth could start moving towards her, you tugged her sleeve, grabbing her attention.

“Let me talk to her,” You asked quietly. “There’s something she needs to know.” Byleth looked to Claude. He looked at you, then to Edelgard, then back at you. He knew what you wanted to say, and he would let you.

“Thank you,” You turned to the empress and slowly walked up to her, kneeling down before her, eye to eye. She looked up at you with her purple eyes- eyes that screamed recognition when she looked upon you.

“What do you possibly want to say to me?” She asked, her voice strained. You looked to the floor.

“I cannot save you, Edelgard. That isn’t possible in this story, but… what I can offer you is a promise,” you told her. “A promise of revenge. You and I- we were both tortured by them. Your blood boils, just as mine does. They took your freedom from you, and I promise to avenge you for what they’ve done.”

“You and I… are not the same,” She hissed. 

“I know we’re not the same…. But we have a common enemy- and they’ll pay for what they’ve done.” You attempted to look her in the eye, trying to search her eyes for any signs of humanity left in her- but it became clear that those who slither had torn it from her, and whatever was left had withered away without someone to show her what being human was about. There was no one to save her.

You gasped when you were suddenly yanked from your place on the ground. You heard the metallic ring of something flying through the air and a groan. When you were able to process what happened…. Edelgard was slumped over on the ground, Dimitri’s lance buried in her stomach, and a dagger in his shoulder.

“D-Dima!” You gasped. He let you go, letting your feet hit the ground.

“We’re even,” He hissed. He turned and started walking off. You were dumbfounded by his actions- and then by your own. You followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just thought to clarify. No, Dimitri didn't eaves drop on Felix and Cass in the training grounds. He just accidentally heard Felix ranting about it later. 
> 
> Also, don't worry, angsty-ness is somewhat gone next chapter. It gets kinda soft.


	21. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breakthrough happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys brush your teeth well, cause this is rather sweet.
> 
> Well, the first half.

“Dimitri!” You called out to him as you tailed him. “Dimitri, stop!” You grabbed his arm, which immediately prompted him to stop in his place and glare down at you.

“What do you want?!” He gritted through his teeth.

“Let me help you,” You begged him. “Let me heal you for once!”

“And be in your debt once again? I think not.” He turned to walk away from you once more, but you tugged him back.

“You were never in my debt!” You shouted at him. “Do you think I went out of my way to save you- to keep you alive- just so you could be in my debt?! I did all those things because I care about you!”

He stood still, his chest rising rapidly, his breaths coming quickly as the bickering had riled him up. You stood adamant.

“Look… The dagger managed to hit you between your armor plates… Let me heal you… Just this once…” Your ‘please’ was barely audible, but he saw your lips form the word.

Without saying a word to fight back, or do anything to shoo you away, he turned and began walking. You followed, not saying a word. You found yourself at his tent. He begrudgingly let you enter with him.

“What do you need to do?” He asked as softly as his ferality would let him. You went up to him and examined where the dagger was. 

“... Unclasp your armor…. When I remove the dagger, we’ll have to be quick to get to the wound and apply pressure on it,” you explained. You handed him a vulnerary. “Take one of these. It’ll help our chances.” 

He begrudgingly did as told, unclasping his amor, but not removing it, then drinking the vulnerary. You took a deep breath.

“Hold still,” you instructed him. Without warning, you pulled the dagger from his shoulder.

“Ffffuck, you witch!” He hissed at you.

“Armor,” You commanded, ignoring his words. “Take it off.” You could see his hesitancy to remove his armor. He hadn’t taken it off around any of his comrades for who knows how long. You gently cupped his cheek, a bold move on your part, but it needed to be done.

“I’m not gonna attack you, Dimitri, I promise,” You spoke softly. He looked at you, contemplating his choices before knocking your hand away and removing his armor, letting it fall to the ground. His white undershirt was stained red with old blood as well as the new.

“Shirt, too,” You instructed. He growled and removed his shirt. You took it and used it to soak up the blood that was coming from his shoulder. With one hand applying pressure, and the other pouring white magic into it, the wound stopped gushing blood and closed up, but would leave a nasty scar. For the sake of safety, you wrapped the wound anyways in gauze. 

When you could finally step back and get a look at him, you realized that there was a level of insecurity in his pose, his lack of armor and shirt leaving him feeling exposed- left his abs exposed too…. You snapped yourself out of your staring and grabbed him a new shirt, handing it to him. 

When he turned away from you, there was one last thing that caught your eye: his hair. It was matted and tangled, desperately needing a brushing. You searched around and finally found a brush, and you directed the confused blond back to the chair.

“What are you doing?” He asked, annoyed.

“I’m going to brush your hair…. If that’s okay?” You looked down at him.

“... Why do you want to do that?”

“Well… I’m already in the process of fixing you up… Might as well hit everything that needs taking care of,” you explained. “But it would mean that you’d have to remove your eye patch.”

“.....As long as you don’t look at my face, you’ll be fine.” Your soul nearly left you. There was no passive aggression in his tone, no threat… only vulnerability. You gave him a nod and went around behind him. Your fingers slowly undid the knot the kept the eyepatch on him and it fell off. You turned to the task in front of you and took a deep breath.

As you brushed, you didn’t know what surprised you more: that it was easier than it looked, or that Dimitri was tender headed. Every few brushes, he’d let out an annoyed grunt, especially when the brush would snag on a knot. Despite all this, you brushed and brushed and brushed till there weren't any more knots.

But there was one last thing you needed to do.

You pulled out a piece of black ribbon and pulled his hair back, gathering some of it in your hand, then tying the ribbon around it.

“What did you do?” He asked.

“I just pulled your hair back,” you explained. “It’ll be easier for you to see what you’re doing in battle with your hair like this.”

“Hmph….”

“.... You can put your eyepatch back on now, though,” You set the brush down on a table and after a long pause, you simply heard him say three words.

“You do it.” You turned back to him, confused. 

“You… want me to put your eyepatch back on?”

“I’m not good at tying it.” 

You walked back over to him and gently took it from his hands. You got it oriented correctly and placed it on his bad eye, carefully pulling the straps into place around his head. You tied it securely, but not too tight, to his head. You came around to his front and slowly adjusted it into place.

In that moment, one big realization came to you. As your hand lingered on his cheek, and despite how slight- how subtle- it was… You felt him lean into your touch.

In that moment, with his eye shut and your hand on his cheek, the world seemed to still. He no longer looked like the feral prince, but a damaged version of the boy you knew from five years ago.

You ran your thumb over his cheek, and he leaned in even more. Your heart nearly exploded from how many flutters you were feeling, but the moment was interrupted by Dedue from outside.

“Your highness!” He called out. You quickly retracted your hand, Dimitri’s eye opening with the realization of the weakness he had just shown.

“Leave,” he hissed quietly at you. You were already on it.

You tried to clear your mind as you walked through camp, but Claude managed to do that for you when he suddenly pulled you aside. You were about to ask what was wrong, but then you saw the letter in his hand.

“So you got Hubert’s letter?” You asked him. He nodded before pulling you inside a tent. When he went to the table, he looked at his hand and saw blood.

“Are you alright?!” he asked, showing you his hand. Your clothes were dark enough that the blood that had been soaked into them wasn’t visible.

“Oh, I-I’m fine,” you waved your hands. “It’s not my blood.” He frowned.

“That still doesn’t clear anything up for me,” he said, still concerned.

“It’s… Dimitri’s… I was cleaning his wounds and fixing him up,” You explained. As if on cue, Dimitri entered the tent with Dedue.

“You wanted to talk with me?” He asked. Claude looked at you, an eyebrow raised. You could hear his jokeful tone, despite the silence.

“Among other things….” You muttered quietly, just loud enough for him to hear. It became almost unbearably apparent just how different Dimitri looked with his hair pulled back- and that he would not have done that himself. But lucky for you, no one dared to speak this observation aloud.

“Yes, Dimitri, there’s an… update that needs discussing,” Claude held up the letter. “It seems that we have a new enemy upon us. One that is a potential threat to all of Fodlan.”

“Where are they?” Dimitri asked.

“A secret fortress located in the Hrym mountains,” Claude explained. “According to this letter… It’s called Shambhala. It’s home to the people who orchestrated this whole war….” The name of the place caused you to shake, remembering your time there.

“Alright, so why are you telling me about this?”

“You and your army set out to defeat the empire. That’s been done. We’d be asking you to participate in a new series of battles,” he clarified.

“If you say that they were behind this war, then they must be dealt with,” Dimitri reasoned in typical Dimitri fashion.

“Now, Cass, is there anything- Cass?” Claude turned to you and saw you shaking. “Everything alright?” He went up to you and placed a hand on your shoulder.

“.... Shambala was where I was held captive,” You explained. “It’s a dark place with technology of the likes you’ve never seen.”

“Cass, you know better than anyone if we can beat them,” He asked, hoping to get your confidence back up. You went over to the war table, staring at the map.

“We’ll beat them,” You managed to say. “They’re beatable… But we’ll need Rhea with us. She has the power to defend us against their weapons.”

“Are you sure she’s even in the state to undertake such a task?” Byleth asked you. You nodded. 

“She’s going to want to come with us,” You explained further, “These are her enemies after all…. The Agarthans… They are those who slither in the dark.”

“What else do you know about them?” Claude asked. You turned and jumped up onto the table to sit on it.

“They’re the ones that gave me my second crest, but I wasn’t even the first victim of that cruel experiment. First was Lysithea. She was their test subject to see if it was even possible for a person to live with two crests…. Then was Edelgard. Her and her siblings were tested one by one to see if one of them could successfully accept the Crest of Flames. Only Edelgard survived the experiments.”

“How were they able to do such things without anybody noticing?” Claude asked you.

“They disguise themselves, like Solon and Kronya who disguised themselves as Monica and Tomas, or….” You took a deep breath before glancing in Dimitri’s direction. “Cornelia of Faerghus or Lord Volkhard von Arundel. They’ve been manipulating events in Fodlan for a long time. Even the War of Heroes was orchestrated by them.”

“So they are the ones behind the Tragedy of Duscur?” Dimitri growled. You swallowed hard.

“... That… gets complicated…. But ultimately, yes… They are responsible… I’m not too sure, but they may even be responsible for your Uncle Godfrey’s death, Claude. Imagine the chaos that would have eventually arisen had you not been discovered as being a possible heir.”

“Well, I think our course is clear,” Claude announced. “Those Who Slither in the Dark have reigned terror on this land for too long. We have no choice but to eliminate this threat.” He turned to you. “You don’t have to go on this mission if you don’t want to, Cass.”

“I’ve been wanting revenge on those bastards for years now,” You told him. “I’m going… Even if I have bad memories of the place.”

“I’ll be glad to have you with us, Cass.” The two of you clasped hands and shook. His body language displayed confidence, but his eyes? They displayed worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, poor baby Dimitri is touch starved.


	22. Nightmares and Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass begins to experience debilitating nightmares and must resort to a form of escape to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yyyikes, this is a long one, but I just didn't stop writing. Might feel weird pacing wise cause the ending is something i thought while writing it (i've had some writers block cause this chapter is what stands between me and what I've been looking forward to writing from the beginning). Also, I probably should've split this into two chapters, but I wanted to keep the problem and solution contained in one chapter.

Your eyes fluttered open when you felt a tap on your shoulder. When you glanced up, you saw Seteth standing above you.

“I don’t think you meant to fall asleep here,” He kindly pointed out. You sat up, finding yourself in the library with a book on the War of Heroes as your pillow. This wasn’t the first time this had happened this week, or rather, this month. 

“No… Sorry…. I was just doing some light reading…” You lied. You wanted to know if what was coming after Shambala had any recorded weaknesses. It wasn’t that you thought you’d lose… you just needed some comfort- a reminder that what was coming was killable, contrary to what your nightmares made you think.

“That doesn’t look like light reading,” he mocked. You sighed, getting up and returning the book to its proper place.

“... Seteth…. what do you remember about the king of liberation?” You asked him. 

“That is a dangerous question to ask,” he said quietly, walking up to you. “Why do you ask such a question?”

“.... He terrifies me…. That’s all…” you half-admitted. You’ve been meaning to tell Claude of the final battle, but every time you tried, a pit would form in your stomach. You’d remember the times when you were punished by the King of Liberation, left nearly dead- and he wasn’t even free from his tomb when it happened. You wanted to say his name, that he’d be coming after Shambala, but the words always died when they reached your lips.

“Why are you terrified of him? He’s long dead.” 

Your lip quivered. He wasn’t. You slowly turned to Seteth and your eyes told the whole story.

“He’s killable… But only by Byleth,” You whimpered out. You stared at the floor. 

“.... He’s… No, that cannot be! I saw him die. Seiros killed him,” He argued.

“I don’t know how he’s alive… I can only assume it's agarthan magic… But I’ve seen him with my own eyes, Seteth,” you retorted. “I’ve been locked in a room with him for hours, and he’d torture me for my disobedience when I wouldn’t attack someone with Dimitri’s face.”

“When were you going to tell us about this?” He placed his hands on your shoulders. He realized you were terrified of what was coming.

“I kept trying… but whenever I tried to tell Claude, my mind would force me to say something else. I can’t bring myself to say the words- I still can’t! I can’t even bring myself to say his name. He terrifies me that much, even though I know what’s coming for him.”

“You’ve been hiding this fear all this time?” You nodded. “It’s only just now showing since he’s upon us?” You nodded once more. He thought for a moment. “.... And you want to report this to Claude?”

“Yes… I try not to keep secrets from him,” You explained. Seteth nodded.

“Then with your permission, I wish to tell him of this development on your behalf,” he explained. “I usually do not do such things, but… You deserve this kindness from me.”

“Thank you….”

“... Are you sure you want to participate in the coming missions?” He asked on his way to the door. “You’ve done so much for us… You don’t have to.”

“The only thing that’ll keep me from not participating is if I’m dead,” you admitted. “I may be afraid… but there are people out there who are more terrified than I…. and it’s best I confront this fear. If I see him die… I know that this weight will be lifted from me.”

“I will not stop you, but if I see that you must leave the battlefield, I will not hesitate to remove you from it so you don’t end up dead,” He warned. The two of you came to a silent agreement. He was about to leave before he turned back one last time. “Oh, and do your back a favor. Go sleep in your bed.”

“Will do…”

“Due to our combined armies, we have a comfortable amount of soldiers for both battles, so we should be prepared for the battles to come- even against Nemesis,” Claude reviewed. “Isn’t that right- er, Cass?”

You let out a groan. 

“Cass… are you asleep?” He asked.

“I’m resting my eyes,” you groaned out.

“You stayed up too late again, didn’t you?” Seteth asked. He sounded disappointed, but you knew he was just worried. You sat up and rubbed your eyes.

“I was doing some more reading,” You excused. “Did you know that gunpowder was invented but Rhea said no and so it was ruled forbidden knowledge? I didn’t… We have gunpowder where I’m from…”

“What now powder?” Claude asked with eerie excitement.

“Now I hardly think that-” Seteth was interrupted by your sleepy voice.

“Boom boom snow. You set it on fire, it explodes!” You threw your hands into the air, imitating an explosion. You paused. “You know, it is rather dangerous stuff. I can see why it’s not allowed… but fireworks are fun! I like seeing them explode in the night sky….” Your brows furrowed. “... Why are telescopes banned as well? What if I wanted to see reeeeaaaaally far away. What if I wanted to study astronomy!”

“Cassiel, you’re confusing everyone I’m afraid,” Byleth pointed out. “Where did you read about that stuff?”

“Abyss… Snuck into their library down there and read up. There’s some interesting stuff down there, Claude, I highly suggest going there and checking it out.”

“You… snuck into Abyss? In that state?!” Seteth nearly had a heart attack at your words. 

“Cass…” Claude went up to you and offered you a hand. “Why don’t we get you to the infirmary. You’re not well.”

“I’m fine… I don’t want to sleep,” You sighed. “Sleep is when I have nightmares about Nemesis and how they would try to make me kill Dimitri. It wasn’t actually Dimitri, just someone who looked like him. But I wouldn’t do it… So they’d send me to Nemesis… and then he’d come thiiiiiiss close to killing me… That hurt a lot, come to think about it…” 

“Cass, now I hardly- Dimitri, what are you do-”

You jolted awake, covered in sweat. You paused for a second. You rubbed your eyes, attempting to remove the sleep from them. You couldn’t remember the last time you slept so good- oh wait. It was before the end of the war.

“Stay there!” Manuela commanded as she reentered the room. You nearly jumped out of your skin. You weren’t in your room, but the infirmary. You turned your neck, only to gasp in pain as you moved it. It felt like it had been broken and then fully healed.

“You had become feverish from your lack of sleep,” She explained.

“Why does my neck hurt?!” You asked desperately.

“Ask him…” She responded under her breath. You turned to your side and nearly jumped out of your skin once again when you saw Dimitri sitting quietly next to your bed.

“..... What happened?” You asked as you leaned onto the back of the bed.

“I knocked you out,” he clarified. “You were speaking nonsense. I put you out of your misery and brought you here.”

“I… I see…” You sighed. “.... I’ve lost a great amount of sleep…. I avoid sleep by busying myself with books… My dreams are riddled with unpleasant memories as of late… So I try to avoid them.”

“Dreams of being told to kill me?” He asked. Your head shot up.

“... I didn’t talk about that… did I?”

“You did. Why me? Why were they trying to train you to kill me?” His good eye pierced through you in the way Claude’s would when he was examining you.

“... They wanted me to be able to kill people I care about…. They wanted me to be a weapon…. They wanted me to kill my friends…” You admitted for the umpteenth time. “That’s why they gave me a second crest. I’m a weapon.”

“Hmmm…” He hummed. You looked at him closely. He was hiding something.

“.... Dimitri, what aren’t you telling me?” You asked him stiffly. He glanced over at you.

“They’re not going to let you go to Shambala. Not after what you did today. Especially not in the state you’re in,” he argued.

“That’s ridiculous! I’ve been on every mission! I have to make sure everything goes correctly!” You cried.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about. One person won’t make a difference,” He scoffed. You turned to Manuela and silently asked her to leave.

“Dimitri, my job in this world is to make sure that everything goes correctly- now, I’ll admit that I’ve changed things. I went out of my way to keep you alive, but I know how this story goes and I need to make sure it continues to flow correctly- make sure nothing big changes. I can’t do that if I’m not where the action is.”

“What you just said doesn’t make sense.”

“And it doesn’t have to!” you scooched towards him. “I just need to be there!”

“Well you can’t. You’re too weak.”

“What if I get better?! What if I get the sleep I need and get my strength back by the time of the mission?!” You asked him.

“In two weeks you can do that?”

“Not from here I can’t,” You admitted. “When I first escaped, I had similar nightmares. I couldn’t sleep, but then Claude gave me Cherche and she’d watch over me in my sleep. Her presence calmed me and I was actually able to sleep. If I go to Derdriu, I can sleep in my room there. It’s the only place where I can sleep with Cherche in the room.” Dimitri scrunched his nose, as if he thought of something unpleasant.

“You have to go to Derdriu for that?”

“I can’t exactly sleep in the stable or have her in my dorm here,” You explained. He huffed.

“I don’t know why you’re telling me this. This is between you and Claude.”

“You sure you want to go all the way to Derdriu?” Claude asked. You sighed. 

“It’s the only way I’m going to get any kind of sleep. I need Cherche thanks to you,” You retorted.

“Hey, you love that wyvern,” He said as he leaned on your doorway. He watched you pack for your trip.

“If I’m better in time for the mission, will you let me partake in it?” You asked as you put the last item in your bag.

“That’s for Dimitri to decide,” He sighed. You whipped around.

“What do you mean?” You shot daggers at him.

“I mean that he’s going with you to Derdriu,” He said nervously.

“Why?” You could feel a flush beginning to rise in you.

“Well…. For one, he’s the only person who really can go with you at the moment. Two…. you can’t tell him I told you this, but he’s the one who requested you be removed from the mission.”

“....W h a t ?” Your voice caused Claude to quickly hold his hands up in defense.

“I tried to argue against it, but… he made some good points, I hate to admit it. I knew you wanted to go, but… I can’t risk having you die because you’re exhausted from no sleep. Don’t hit me when I say this, but I think you’ve grown on him. He was at least concerned enough to ask you off the mission instead of letting you just die.”

“Let’s be real here,” you sighed as you sat on your bed. “He’s worried that if I die, that you’d get distracted by my death, which would risk the mission. He knows we’re good friends.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that statement- not that I wouldn’t be destroyed if you died, but… I think he’s more worried about himself,” Claude countered. “I think he’s worried that he’ll get distracted if something even happens to you.”

“You jest,” you laughed. “He’s annoyed by me, I’m sure of it.”

“Then why does he want to go with you?” You froze. “He wants to go with you. Make sure that you’re okay and that no one will try to kill you.”

“..... It’s a good thing that Cherche can’t carry two people… oh well… Just gotta go to Derdriu by myself…”

“Cass, I’m calling BS right there,” He came over and sat down next to you. “Cherche is, believe it or not, bigger than Beruka, and Beruka can easily carry two people.” You let out a grumble. “.... You’re just nervous about the idea of being alone with Dimitri, aren’t you? I can tell you have feelings for him, even if you don’t want to admit it.” Your face was an unbearable red.

“You don’t know that…” You defended yourself.

“Cass, you brushed and tied up his hair- he let you do that! He didn’t even mess it up till the next day.” You stared at him indignantly. “... Look, just consider this revenge for the Round Table conference when you forced me to go with only By.”

“You enjoyed that. Something tells me I’m going to get a whole lot of cold shoulder,” You argued.

“Or, who knows, maybe he’ll become normal again,” He spoke optimistically.

“.... I doubt that, but… okay.”

“D-Dima!” You cried.

“W h a t ?” He growled at you.

“You’re holding on just a liiiittle too tight!” You groaned out. He was fine when you had taken off for Derdriu, but as the flight went on, you realized just how afraid of heights he was- by how tightly he held onto you as you flew to Derdriu.

“.... Sorry,” he grumbled out. His grip loosened and you could finally breathe.

“We’re landing soon, don’t worry,” you reassured him, “I didn’t know you were so afraid of heights.”

“I’m not afraid of heights!” He barked at you. “This is just the first time I’ve ever ridden a wyvern!”

“It only gets better with time!” You laughed. You gave him a pat on the hand to reassure him. Lowkey though… You enjoyed this.

When you landed you jumped off and directed Cherche to get lower to the ground. Before you could help Dimitri off, you heard a familiar, booming voice.

“Is that my favorite little wyvern rider, I see?!” Nader’s voice boomed. You spun around and saw him walking over. You went over and greeted him.

“Hey, Nader, what’s up?” Before you could react, the bear of a man pulled you into what you thought was a tight hug, but instead you found yourself in a headlock with his fist being ground into your skull.

“N-Nader!!!: You cried. Nader froze. Only one thing could’ve stopped him.

“..... Dimitri, stop glaring,” You commanded. You slowly slipped out of Nader’s arms. “Don’t let him bother you, he’s just protective.” Dimitri let out an annoyed sound. “He won’t admit it.”

“So… kid, why are you here? Not to be rude, but you look awful,” He asked.

“Precisely the reason I’m here, I’m afraid,” You sighed. “I haven’t been able to sleep a wink back at the Monastery as of late. I need Cherche with me.”

“I see, but what are you gonna do when you’re awake?” He asked. “I don’t think you can work from here.”

“That’s for sure. I can’t work on the war effort, and it’s not like I’m a lord, so there’s no… lordly stuff for me to oversee.” You paused for a moment. “Actually, I’ve been thinking about visiting the armorer. I’ve been getting hit by just one too many arrows as of late.”

“Well then, let’s go get you fitted. You’ll need some training to get used to having armor on ya. You’ll have decreased flexibility,” he explained. He began to lead you. 

“I have two and a half weeks,” You explained. “That’s when I need to be ready for a battle.”

“Hmm… We’ll see,” He delved into his thoughts. You glanced back and saw Dimitri… moping?! His face was red and he was covered in sweat. You stifled a laugh.

“What’s funny?” He growled at you.

“If you’re hot, it would help to remove your wolf pet,” You told him. “You needed it up there, but you won’t need it here.”

“Later,” He grumbled, being rather stubborn. You shook your head, disappointed.

You took off your overcoat for the fitting, let out a sigh of relief as you were about to overheat. The armorer began to take your measurements, one section of your body at a time. 

“I’m only looking for something of a breastplate and something for my shoulders, so don’t worry about any of the other measurements,” You assured the artisan.

“You sure you don’t want anything for your legs?” She asked.

“I already can’t run well. Something on my legs would just weigh me down too much.”

“I see…. But isn’t the war over? What do you need armor for?” she peered up at you.

“There are remnants of the empire here and there that are resisting alliance and church forces, despite Edelgard’s death,” You lied.

“I see….”

Silence grew once more in the armory. You began to sweat, not because of the heat, but because you could feel eyes on you.

“What are you looking at, Dimitri?” you asked nervously. 

“You have so many scars,” He observed. “I just wonder how someone like you could have so many.”

“A good chunk of them are from my time as a prisoner,” you explained. “The others are from the war. I’ve had a few close calls.”

“What’s the dark one on your shoulder?”

“Arrow. I got it in the battle of Aillel.”

“The one on your cheek?”

“Someone tried to assassinate me after we captured the Great Bridge of Myrddin. Threw a dagger at me.”

“The one that goes down your arm. Looks like you were struck by lighting.”

“Mishap with a thoron. I’m not all that good at controlling lightning. The thoron got out of hand rather quickly and I ended up electrocuting myself. Claude was so mad at me- forbade me to ever use that spell again…. Anyways, the result of that incident is this interesting scar.”

“What about the one on your back?” He asked. You furrowed your brows.

“Which one?” You asked. You shivered when you felt his hand touch your back (you forgot you had a cut out on your back. Hilda had said it was something battle related when she sent you your combat outfit. You didn’t believe her, but you went with it. It was being covered by your overcoat, anyways). You felt him tug the cutout down a little, revealing the entire scar to him. You knew what was coming.

“This one right here,” He drug his finger over it. “It’s… different.”

“That’s where they implanted the second crest,” you explained. “I’ve… I’ve never looked at that scar. Don’t want to. Reminds me of the pain I’m in.”

“What type of pain do you feel?”

“... I can’t remember the last time it felt like I took a deep breath of air…. My blood is constantly on fire- feels like I’m being boiled from the inside. Overall, I just feel weak.” You stifled a sigh of relief when his fingers left you.

“I got all your measurements,” the armorer informed you. You thanked her, tossing her some coins.

“Payment will be coming from the bank of Von Riegan soon,” You laughed. You motioned to Dimitri as you put your overcoat on. “Come on. I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping.”

“This is your room,” You directed. You opened the door and revealed to him a sizable room with a large bed. Whatever he had brought with him was already placed in the room.

“It’s nice, I suppose,” He grumbled. You sighed. That would be the closest he’d come to saying it was good. 

“My room is over this way,” You led him to your door and opened it, showing him your room. You laughed upon opening it, seeing Cherche whining at the balcony. You jogged over to the doors and opened them, Cherche slinking in, her head immediately laying on your bed. “Long lost are the days she’d cuddle with me in the bed. She was much smaller then.” You gave her a nice pet.

“So this is why we came all the way here?” He looked around your room, as if judging you for how you had it laid out.

“Well if you say it like that, it sounds like it’s a waste,” You explained. “I plan on getting stuff done here.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just…” his words trailed off. You turned back to him. Despite having removed his wolf pelt, he was still sweating.

“... You really don’t deal well with this heat, do you?” You asked him. He grumbled. Laughter rose up in you. “Lucky for you, I told them to put some light clothes in your room. Go put those on and then come back here and I’ll put your hair up again.”

“Why are you obsessed with putting my hair up?” He asked. He didn’t sound mad, but rather curious.

“It makes it look like you’re not thinking about murder. You’re rather handsome when you don’t look like you’re thinking of murder.”

“I-I don’t always think of murder!” He retorted. You stifled a laugh. He got flustered.

“What else do you think of?” You asked coyly.

“You wouldn’t want to know.”

“What does that mean?!”

“It means I’m not telling you.”

You sparred with Nader in your new armor. You blocked his attacks with an experimental spell you’d been testing. It’d create an invisible barrier between you and your enemy, or in this case, you and Nader.

“Remind me!” You shouted as he charged you again. “Why are we not on wyverns?!” You ducked out of the way of his training axe and hit him with wind magic.

“You gotta get used to the movement,” He shouted back. “Then we’ll put you on a wyvern!” You attempted to block him again, but he broke through the barrier and wacked you in the side. You let out a cry, but you persevered by grabbing onto the axe and trying to pull it away from Nader. He laughed and lifted you into the air with his axe, causing you to hold on for dear life.

“Kid, you didn’t think that would work, did you?” You let out a nervous laugh.

“My adrenaline did,” You wheezed out. He belted out a laugh and set you down.

“How’s the armor serving ya?” He asked, setting the axe aside. 

“Pretty well. That could’ve hurt a lot more if I didn’t have it,” You started stretching, loosening your muscles after the training.

“Hey, Princling,” Nader called out to Dimitri. He’d been sitting aside, watching your training. “If you ever want to train with me, just say the word. I trained-” you shot Nader a look. “I- I trained with Claude when I came here from Almyra. Tested the Duke’s mettle.”

“I might take you up on the later,” He thanked. 

“Nader!” You heard a woman’s voice call out. You turned and you saw Judith appear. The burly man gave you a friendly wave before rushing off with Judith. You laughed and turned to Dimitri. 

“Those two… I don’t think Claude meant to play matchmaker, but he accidentally did.” Dimitri stood up and walked over to you. You weren’t sure what he was doing until he began to examine your armor.

“It’s exceptionally crafted,” He admired. “I may put in an order for myself. Something more flexible.”

“I can send someone out to do some research on Faerghus armor design, having something commissioned for you with that in mind.” You began to unclasp your armor.

“That sounds nice,” He said, a rather soft edge to his voice. You paused on taking your armor off and subconsciously stepped closer, wanting to reach out for him. You could’ve sworn he was about to do the same, the moment beginning to feel like the ball from so many years ago. Only, he quickly retracted his hand, looking over his shoulder when he heard something. You began to think maybe he didn’t want to show any vulnerability with someone else around, but that was quickly disproven when he quickly rushed forward, arms wrapping around you protectively as he shielded you from an attack.

You let out a cry when your back hit the ground, Dimitri landing on top of you. You glanced over and you saw a gray woman with long hair walking towards you. You looked back at Dimitri, who had been knocked out in the attack, blood beginning to bleed through his white shirt. You pushed him off of you and poured magic around him, warping him to a safe location. You jumped up, deflecting an attack in time from the woman.

“Let me guess,” You began between breaths, “Cornelia?”

“Cornelia was just a guise, my dear,” She revealed to you, “My true name is Valeria.”

“Here to kill me?” You asked. Your mind was racing trying to come up with a plan.

“Yes, you and the dear little lost prince of Faerghus. You and him and two that should not exist at this point in time- quite frankly, you shouldn’t exist at all. Do you know how many plans you’ve ruined with your meddling?” 

“Hate to break it to you, but the only meddling I’ve done is with Dimitri’s life,” You began to focus on the location behind her.

“Don’t get cocky,” She warned you. You warped behind her. When you stared at her, you began to feel the same feeling you had at Myrddin rise up in you. You began to stalk closer to her as if you were a predator and she was the prey. She turned around and looked at you, startling you out of the state.

“Maybe you and the prince are perfect for each other,” She noted. “You get the same feral look in your eyes when you hunt one of us.” You grew angry and charged her, a spell ready to launch at her.

“You’re such a nuisance,” She scoffed. She struck you with a spell, knocking you aside. She was faster at magic than you were. You reached into your boot and pulled out a dagger- the dagger Jeralt gave you- and you started running. Your current plan wasn’t going to work- you needed to come at her from behind without using magic to get there.

“Running won’t do you any good, my dear,” She called out. “I’ll have you know you’re bleeding.” You looked at your side and saw that you were in fact bleeding where she struck you with her magic. She had just missed where your armor was. You looked down the hall you dove into and spotted it: a secret door. You thanked Claude for showing you these as you ran up, tugged on the chain of a hanging potted plant, and the door opened. You dove in and shut it, running through the passage till you felt safe.

You reluctantly conjured a fire spell in your hand and lifted your shirt. You forced yourself to touch the spell to your wound, crying out as it sealed it up.

Once you caught your breath, you began to run through your thoughts. Cherche came to mind… and the balcony that overlooked the water. Yes, you had a plan.

You took a deep breath and started running through the passage again. When you emerged, you found yourself in a busy hallway, some of the servants shocked by your emergence from the wall, others unphased as it wasn’t their first time seeing it. One thing concerned you, however, but it could play to your advantage: Cornelia, well, Valeria, was one of the Agarthan shapeshifters. She could be anyone in the room, or she could be somewhere else. As much as you hated to admit it, you hoped for the former.

You shut the door to the hidden passage and began to make your way through the halls to the balcony. When you saw one of the servants you’d been closer to during your stay, you tapped their shoulder and gave them the proper instructions. They nodded and ran off. You knew from their mannerisms that it was in fact them and not a replacement.

A shiver went down your spine. You felt eyes on you. You knew she was following you now. You started walking quicker.

When you reached the balcony, you walked towards the edge and let out a whistle.

“Ah, there you are. Nice and alone,” You heard the woman’s voice ring out. You spun around and saw her sauntering over. “You know… watching you suffer from those nightmares was indeed a lot of fun,” She noted. You froze. “You have me to thank for those. Made them just realistic enough that you thought it was your fear driving them, but I just took your fears and enhanced them with my magic.”

“.... You wanted to separate me from the rest of the army,” You realized.

“I did, and you did exactly what I wanted you to do,” She laughed. You felt anger rise in you. You’d been played. You began to hear the familiar whiny noise Cherche would make when she was waiting for you. You slowly backed closer to the ledge.

“You’ll pay for that- and for what you did to Dimitri!” You shouted.

“Oh, he wasn’t hurt that bad! He’s alive until I finish him off,” She scoffed.

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” You growled. “I’m talking about what you did to him 5 years ago! What you did to his family long before that!” An almost happy face emerged on your foe’s as she reminisced on her past. It disgusted you.

Your back hit the ledge. It wasn’t quite safe to jump over just yet. Just when you thought it was never going to be safe to take the leap, you saw something the gave you hope- and you needed to be the distraction. You went to jump.

“Where do you think you’re going?!” She mockingly called out. She struck you with a quickly summoned spell. You let out a cry as it hit your back. You held onto the ledge, supporting yourself on it as you peered back. “I’ve played cat and mouse long enough, Angel of Loneliness! Now is your time to die!” She began to summon a more powerful spell- one that if it struck you, would definitely kill you. 

To keep her attention, you began to form a thoron in your hand. Her eyes flared. Her attention was successfully on you. 

She let out a cry when a lance was driven through her. Dimitri pulled the lance out of her and drove it in once more, ensuring that she would die from her wounds. Guards flooded onto the balcony behind him, surrounding the intruder. You whistled out a weak whistle to indicate to Cherche to land at the stables. You then slumped down, holding your side,

“Are you alright?” You heard Dimitri ask as he ran up to you. You glanced up. 

“Mostly fine. I’m gonna need some rest,” You panted out. “I was so useless… all I could do was run. She was so advanced in magic she could detect when I was gonna use it or used it. All the running wore me out though. What about you? She got your shoulder.” You reached out to try to use healing magic on him, but he swatted your hand away. 

“Save your strength,” he growled at you. “You’re injured.” What you didn’t expect to happen was that he picked you up. “Let’s get you to your room. I’ll get a doctor there as soon as I can.” A small, weak smile came to your face.

“.... Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it'd be interesting to have Cass and Dimitri deal with an enemy from Azure Moon.


	23. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their final battle is upon them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my head, i'm not sure how well the timing is, but the song "Crash Course Moon" from Star Wars TCW starts playing when you get to the line "You did a double take"

You tied the letter to the owl and sent it off. Your nightmares had ceased, but you were too injured to participate in the mission. You sent the owl out and flopped back in your bed, instantly regretting it as you moved too quickly. Your quiet gasp of pain grabbed Dimitri’s attention.

“Are you alright?” He got up and moved to your side. His earnestness made you laugh weakly.

“I’m fine,” you gave him a pat on his leg. You turned your head to look at him. “You really don’t have to stay here with me, Dima, you can go back to Garreg Mach.”

“If another one of those… monsters come after you again, you aren’t fit to fight back. I’ll stay here until you can travel back,” He spoke stiffly. When you looked closer at him, you noticed that his brows had furrowed.

“Something wrong?” You asked. You began to sit up, but he pushed you back down gently.

“Why do you call me Dima?” He asked. “I’ve heard you call me it when you were panicked… but you just called me that now.”

“Oh, that,” You sat up, despite Dimitri’s protests. “It’s just a nickname I came up for you… It’s just a shortened version of your name- if you don’t like it, I’ll stop calling you that.”

“It’s fine. Call me whatever you want. It’s just everyone else calls me Dimiri, your highness, or, well, Boar.”

“I see….” Before either of you could continue, a knock came from your door.

“Hello!” A familiar voice called from the other side of your door. “It is me, Grace! I have come to treat your wounds!” 

“Come in!” You called out to her. Dimitri was quick to jump off your bed, pretending as if he was never there. Grace the nurse walked in and pouted when she saw you sitting up.

“You’re supposed to be laying down!” She cried. You saw Dimitri stifle a laugh and you shot him a look. Grace came over to you and lifted your shirt, examining your bandages. Now you had to stifle a laugh when Dimitri’s face turned red at the sight of you.

“I-I should go,” Dimitri tried to excuse himself, but you shook your head.

“You don’t have to leave. It’s not like I’m naked,” You assured him. Grace began to remove your bandages, slowly revealing your healing wounds. Before she applied the new bandages, she gave you a round of healing magic, slathered some cold salve on your burn, then proceeded to wrap you up.

“Thank you, Grace,” You thanked. She smiled at you before leaving with her medical tray. The moment she left, Dimitri came back over to you and pushed you down onto the bed. Your face grew red, all the fanfiction you read all those years ago causing your mind to go to only one place.

He loomed over you, his one good eye seemingly piercing you, but it trailed down to your side, your shirt having ridden up and exposed your bandages. Clarity appeared in his eye and he simply poked your side with your finger, causing you to let out a hiss.

When you landed at Garreg Mach, Claude hugged you just a little too tight, causing you to gasp.

“C-Claude! My side!” You cried. He immediately let you go.

“You doing better?!” He asked, having a hard time containing his excitement. 

“Much better,” you brushed off. You looked back at Dimitri, who was being swarmed by the Blue Lions. You turned back to Claude. “I could go for a cup of coffee. Want to get one with me?” He could tell you wanted to talk so he gave you a nod and the two of you went to the kitchen to get some.

“Something happened between the two of you, I can tell,” he almost cheered. You sighed, sipping your coffee.

“If only… I thought he was going to kiss me a few times! The moment my nurse left, he came over and pushed me so that I’d be lying down. I think the only thing that kept him from doing whatever was that he remembered that I was hurt.”

“It was almost a cheesy romance novel,” He sighed. You nodded your head. 

“Almost….” Your face heated up a tinge. “.... I, um…. I do believe I have… feelings for him… I think I’ve had them for a while now, it's just… being alone with him really made me realize it.”

“It’s been obvious to me for a long time,” He countered. “The amount of effort you put into saving his life and keeping him alive- that was fueled by whatever feelings you had for him. I don’t think many others would have gone through so much to do that.”

“I could say the same to you about obviousness,” You tried to move the conversation away from yourself. “Back before I even became a student, I saw how you followed Byleth around like a puppy. It really became obvious when you were like two seconds away from killing me after the Solon fight.”

“Yeah, well… back then it wasn’t exactly a crush that motivated me to be around her, but it eventually turned into one.” Claude took a sip of his coffee and frowned. “I don’t know how you drink this stuff, Cass. I much prefer my Almyran Pine Tea.”

“Coffee fuels my soul,” You sang before you took another long sip. Claude rolled his eyes and jumped off the counter.

“... Y’know, Cass… If you like him, you should tell him. I’m sure those are words he’d very much so like to hear.” You set down your cup of coffee and stared at the floor.

“That’s something… for after the war,” You admitted quietly. “I’ve thought about it. It’s best to save that.”

“Why? You two like each other and it’s not like you’re in my position. I’m waiting till after the war because at the moment, By and I’s highest priority is to the army, not each other.”

“And I can respect that,” You explained, “but… this war isn’t over, and… I don’t want to give him that kind of hope and then something happen to me. It’d be cruel. I’d rather wait until I’m in the clear to tell him that sort of thing.”

“You’re not planning on dying on us, are you?” His voice was filled with concern.

“No, obviously not. I just… anything could happen in that battle and I don’t know what’s in store for me after the war, is all…”

“Well… I suppose that makes sense… But please, stick around. You’re my right hand. What am I without my right hand?”

“A man with one hand.” He frowned at you.

“Come on, Cass, I’m sure the others want to see you- and there is much to talk about.”

“If we move our forces here, would we be good?”

“Yes, but you’d have to pass through the water quickly. The water will have some sort of poison in it being controlled by a black mage. We take out the mage, water will clear up.”

“So the mage is our priority before moving completely forward?”

“If we don’t want to suffer any unnecessary health effects? Yes, the mage should be our priority, but we’ll have to be wary because the ten elites will be on the field as well.”

“In comparison to Nemesis, how important are they?”

“They are our absolute top priority before dealing with Nemesis. If we don’t take them out, it’ll be impossible to deal any damage to Nemesis.”

“This is going to be impossible…” you heard Caspar groan.

“No it won’t,” you assured him. You turned to the rest of the war council. “We’re going to win this. I’ve seen it. Not only do we have the every descendant of the ten elites here with us, not only do we have the crest bearers of the saints- not only do we have Byleth, goddess incarnate! We have each other! Our bonds- our invisible ties are what make us strong! We’re going to win because of the faith we have in each other- a faith that is lacking in our enemy.” You pointed at Claude and Byleth. “Those two are gonna kick his ass.”

“Did you rehearse that?” Claude asked you. You frowned at him.

“I literally just did your job for you and you ask if I rehearsed it?” You retorted. “Of course I rehearsed that. What else am I gonna do in the sauna when I’m left to my thoughts.” You earned a rise of laughter from your classmates. “Gotta keep morale up,” you said just loud enough for Claude to hear. He gave you an approving wink before turning back to the table.

“Alright, you heard our little speech giver here,” He called out, “We know what we’re gonna have to do in the coming battle, now all we have to do is execute it. Everyone go get some rest before the battle day after morrow. That’s an order.” 

You heard a sigh of relief wash through the war room as everyone dispersed.

“You too, Cass,” Claude directed, “We don’t want a repeat of last month, now do we?”

“No we don’t,” You laughed on your way out. “See you two later.” 

As you walked down the hallway, a smile came to your face when you saw Dimitri standing there- with his hair down, sadly- but he seemed to be waiting for you.

“You aren’t waiting for me, are you?” You asked him.

“Someone needs to protect you from potential assassins,” He attempted to reason. You smiled to yourself. He just wants to be with you, but he’s too feral to admit it.

“Well, I have nothing planned,” you informed him. “Is there somewhere you would like to go?”

“Somewhere… I want to go?” You gave him a nod. “... I… I need to go to the church… Will you go with me?”

“Of course.”

You sat next to Dimitri in the church. While to most, it looked like he was doing his usual routine in the church, you could tell that he was rather deep in prayer. You watched his half lidded eye scream a thousand words, crying for forgiveness.

‘He wants forgiveness for the chaos he wrought before we captured him,’ you realized. No matter how much you wanted to reach out and hold his hand, assure him that what sins he committed, while they can never be undone, he still has time to make the world a better place.

But looking at him, you didn’t want to break whatever trance he had entered. You closed your eyes and listened to the sounds of the church instead. You listened to the murmurs of the church goers, the distant singing of the nuns and priests singing hymns, or the random soldier attempting to contribute. You listened to his breathing, which was even and slow. You found your own serenity in the church, your own prayer.

When you woke up, you heard the creek of your door open and you shot up. He turned around and stared at you, almost as shocked as you were.

“.... Dima?” You asked groggily.

“It’s me,” He replied stiffly.

“.... When did I…?”

“While we were in the church,” He explained. “You ended up slumping over in the pew and leaned on me. I just made it look like you were also praying and waited for the church to mostly empty.”

“I’m sorry….”

“Don’t be,” he simply told you. “It… it means alot to me that you were comfortable enough to sleep with me there. Makes me feel more… human.” Before you could say anything else to him, he left, closing your door behind him. Your face slowly grew red. Not only did he stay with you while you slept, he respected your rest and carried you to your room.

“.... I don’t deserve him…”

The sky was eerily clear and windless for a day that would be filled with bloodshed. You took a deep breath, attempting to memorize the aroma of the area before it would be filled with that familiar metallic stench.

You looked ahead and saw Claude flying Beruka near the front, Byleth riding with him. She began insisting on doing so in the more recent battles, claiming she could knock stray arrows out of the air and protect him.

Below you marched the army and your classmates. You saw Dimitri marching as close as he could to you, Areadbhar in hand. As much as you knew the safest option for him was to keep him out of this battle (for fear that the timeline would try and correct itself), you knew, however, that he would be determined to be in this battle. There was no stopping him.

“One more battle,” You reminded yourself. You looked in your pocket and saw the simple ring with a bright blue gem. You don’t plan on getting married soon, but the ring exists to represent a promise that you will someday.

The mage was defeated and the field opened up. Almost magically, the children of the ten elites were now locked in combat with their ancestors. You and the others took out the members of those who slither in the dark.

When all was defeated, all eyes turned to him. Nemesis.

He stood adamantly from across the field and began to make his way forward to the center.

“I challenge your leader!” He declared. Claude and Byleth looked to each other before they both stepped forth onto the battlefield. You landed your wyvern next to Seteth and slid off.

“So this is it?” He asked quietly. “Our final battle.”

“... It is…” You said, watching Claude and Byleth with hope. You felt a hand land on your shoulder. When you looked up, you saw that it was Dimitri’s and that he had joined you at the front. You took your hand and placed it on his, giving it a squeeze.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” You told him with a smile.

“I’m glad you are too,” He responded. He removed his hand from your shoulder, but he still lingered close enough to where you could practically feel him next to you, despite not touching you. You made the bold move of subtly reaching over and taking his hand in yours. He did not resist.

“Two of you?” Nemesis asked. His voice made you shiver. “You’re too cowardly to face me alone?” 

“You asked for our leader. There’s two of us,” Byleth responded cooly. 

“We live and fight together,” Claude added. “Together, we become one.”

“You tire me with your nonsense!” Nemesis unveiled his phantom sword of the creator and the fight began. 

You watched the battle like a hawk, examining every action, every movement, and matched it to your memory. Everything was correct, everything was going exactly as it did in your mind. You felt Dimitri squeeze your hand, dragging you out of the intenseness of your observation.

“It’s going to be alright,” He assured you.

“I know,” You lied. Something wouldn’t stop bugging you. Despite everything being perfect, there was something….

A breeze hit your face.

You felt your hair shift with the wind.

You turned away from Dimitri and looked around. Another breeze hit you.

You turned your head to look in the direction it came from. Something…. Something was flying in the distance. You caught a glimpse of it just before it disappeared. 

You blinked a few times, thinking that you were seeing things, but the wind grew stronger. You looked where you saw the creature and then what it was flying towards.

Panic rose in you. 

You did a double take.

It was flying towards Claude and Byleth.

You slipped your hand from Dimitri’s. He reached out to grab you, but he missed as you began to run out onto the battlefield. You whistled for Cherche to block him, which she obediently did.

“Cassiel, what are you doing?!” Seteth cried out at you. You ignored his calls.

As you ran, you summoned a spell in your hand. The wind grew stronger. You could hear Claude say your name, concern riddling his voice. You could hear Nemesis let out an annoyed grunt at the presence of a third.

“No!” You cried as you unleashed the spell. It collided with the invisible beast, smoke and dust rising. You got ready to defend yourself. You gasped when a tail emerged from the dust and collided with you, sending you flying across the field. You let out a cry as you collided with the ground. You slowly pushed yourself up, but quickly opted for rolling out of the way when the creature attempted to crush you under its claws.

The creature was a giant, lizard-like bird with massive wings. It let out an annoyed cry when you dodged it once more, but before it could attack again, you struck it with a seraphim.

“Cass!” You heard Claude cry.

“Focus on Nemesis, I have this!” You assured him. You couldn’t let the beast get near them or interfere with the battle. You heard it cry once more and realized you didn’t have time to dodge.

You raised your hand and summoned a barrier, it’s clawed feet colliding with it, stopping it in its tracks. It screeched and attempted to put more power into its descent upon you. You ran out from under the barrier and let its claws sink into the ground, striking it with another attack. That only made it angrier.

It freed itself from the ground and flew into the air. You saw it’s feathers turn into blades and it flung them down at you. You warped out of the way of the attack. You heard footsteps running towards you. You recognized the clink of his armor.

“No!” You cried. You reached out with your magic, staring Dimitri in the eye as you warped him back to the army lines. He had to stay out of this. This battle- this interference in the timeline- was your responsibility. This is what you were placed in this world to do. You were here to protect it. You were here to ensure the happiest ending.

The creature flew above you and began it’s quick descent to crush you. You created a magic barrier between you, your crest activating behind you to reinforce it. You winced as blood began to enter the right side of your vision, a wound on your head bleeding profusely. However, you held your line.

“Do not interfere!” You heard the voice of your nightmares angrily shout. Before you could comprehend Claude’s concerned cry of your name, before you could realize the sound of Byleth’s gasp, before you could even turn around- you felt something strike your back, sharp pain entering your system.

You watched as the barrier of magic failed and claws came down on you. Everything was slow as your vision faded black.

. . .

Your eyes fluttered open. A dream? No… It was still your reality.

Panic flooded you as you realized that claws held you and there was no ground beneath your feet, only air. You looked up and the creature carried you in flight towards the edge. 

You struggled to maneuver, your armor and it’s claws restricting your movement. You couldn’t attack it from this angle. You let out a cry and struggled, trying to do anything, letting loose spells, hoping one would hit, but none of them did. You thought about warping, but from this height… you’d probably end up killing yourself trying to warp, especially in the state your mind was in.  
The world fell out beneath you, a vast cliff opened up, revealing the ground far, far below. The ground that would be your grave.

You struggled to hold on, but it let go.

You let out a cry of terror- of fear. 

You were in a free fall… but now you had the perfect angle.

As cliffs raced up next to you, you raised your hand and used the one spell Claude forbade you to use. One final thoron.

Just like the first time, it was too powerful for you to control- the spell going haywire, but still powerful. It struck the beast, the beast letting out a death cry as it too began to fall. You felt your arm become useless. 

Thunder boomed through the air as you closed your eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

How ironic that a wyvern rider’s death came from their fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!


	24. The Mage's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awaken where you least expect to.

It was hot. Your back and arm hurt. You heard voices, but could not understand them. You attempted to move, but you heard worried voices rush to you and settle you back down. When you opened your eyes, you were greeted by a group of worried women, one of them bringing a wet towel to your face and wiping it. You were thankful for the coolness it brought.

“Where am I? You asked. The women stared at you, before mumbling to each other in a foreign tongue and sending one off. You recognized the language. You had heard Claude and Nader swear in it. “... Almyra…” You realized. “Am I in Almyra?”

“Almyra?” The lead woman asked. She recognized that word. You motioned around yourself. 

“Almyra?” You asked, hoping she would understand. She nodded, confirming in. You pointed to yourself then did a walking motion with your hand. “Fodlan. I need to go to Fodlan.”

“That’s a long way from here,” You heard a man say. You turned your head and watched as a man entered the room. 

“You speak Fodlanese?” You asked rhetorically. He nodded.

“I used to do battle with your people,” he explained.

“They’re only kinda my people. I owe my allegiance to my friends and to what is right- not the country. I’m not from there.”

“Hm. I suppose that’s honourable enough.” He sat down and looked down on you. “How’d you get here, white one?”

“I only have a slight idea,” you admitted. “I’m adept with magic, so I might’ve warped here by accident.” Your mind went to the events before you thought you died.

“Why are you so beaten up? We found you absolutely alone with these injuries, no tracks around you.”

“I was in the middle of a battle- the final battle of a war,” You explained. “I was battling a winged beast- it threw me from a cliff.” You looked at your fried arm. “... I won though.”

“Hmm…” He stared you down. “... It’s going to be awhile before you’ll be able to return to your land. You’re too injured to move at the moment. The injury on your back is delicate. If you mess it up worse than it is now, you risk losing your mobility.”

“.... How long do you think I’ll be stuck here?” He turned to one of the women and asked them a question. He nodded and turned back to you.

“They say a three months if you do everything they say,” He explained. You let out a groan. “Now listen. These women didn’t have to save you, but they are. Do what they say.”

“I’m sorry….” You apologized. “It’s just… I was going to propose to someone once the war was over. I can only imagine what he might be going through… They all must think I’m dead….”

“Who is they?” 

“You wouldn’t know-... actually… You said you fought against Fodlani armies… Do you know Nader?”

“Pfft, how would you know that rascal?” The man scoffed. “Because he taught Prince Khalid, who I’m close friends with.”

“The Apothecary Prince? Just who are you?”

“My name is Cassiel. I was Prince Khalid’s right hand,” You explained. “Might I ask your’s since it seems I’ll be talking to you quite a bit?”

“Hmm…. My name is Hamza,” He explained. “Don’t think I’ll be nice and speak to you in Fodlanese all the time… I expect you to learn our language as payment for these women’s kindness. I want you to be able to say thank you to them when you’re ready to go…. And who knows, maybe you can teach those Fodlani bastards something while you’re at it.”

“I’ll try, sir,” You thanked. He let out another grunt before getting up and leaving, instructed the women on what the situation was. You saw their eyes light up when he mentioned Prince Khalid. You could tell what their minds went to: If they can gain your favor, perhaps they can somehow gain his through you. Or maybe they wanted to use you to get to him to try and kill him. Either way, they saw an opportunity to get close to the Prince.

You gasped when they stood you up. You felt weak and had trouble balancing due to your arm being out of commission and up in a sling. Pain coursed through you, but you stood as long as you could before it finally became too much.

“çok fazla!” You cried with the words Hamza taught you. The women helped sit you back down. You felt relief rush through you. You were getting better, but it was hard. You were getting to where you could stand longer everyday, but it took a lot. 

Hamza entered the room and grabbed everyone’s attention. He spoke some words in Almyran that caused the women to begin muttering amongst themselves. He barked a harsh word at them, causing them to go silent. He suddenly stepped aside and an older woman entered the tent. 

This new woman was dressed colorfully and was covered in tattoos and simplistic jewelry with gemstones.

“She’s a healer,” He explained to you to Fodlanese. “Albeit… a different one. She’s like you. Studies magic. She combines our traditional herbal medicine with it. I figured your situation called for something a bit more… drastic.”

“Thank you,” You told him. ‘Why is he going out of the way for me?’. He directed the other women out and let the older woman get to work. She began to burn incense and instructed you to remove your arm from the sling and lay down on your stomach. You did as told, hoping that she could help.

You shivered when she began to slather a cold gel onto your arm and back, but it was soon cancelled out by the warmth of healing magic. For once, you felt even the pain in your blood soothe. When she finished the session, she wiped the gel off and helped you sit up.

“Ayakta durmak!” She said firmly. You quirked your head. She motioned upwards with her hands and indicated that she wanted you to stand. When you stood, you were able to walk.

You walked a few steps, the woman backing up slowly, guiding you until you fell once more. Tears welled up in your eyes.

“Teach me!” You cried. If her healing could stop even the constant pain in your blood, it was truly something special. She quirked her head, not understanding your words. “I-I want to learn your ways!” You pointed to her, mimicked what she did, then pointed from her head to yours. She thought for a moment before nodding.

It then became routine that after she would give you a round of healing, she would then lay out ingredients before you and show you what to mix to make a certain salve, gel, or tincture, Hamza there to translate the effects of each (he added that a lot of these were similar to what the village women often made for their medicine, but they used more common ingredients that might not have been as effective as the ones the old woman used).

After that, she would then instruct you on the magic she used. It amazed you how different Almyran magic was when compared to Fodlani magic. You studied the magic circles and their structures, the woman instructing you closely. In return, you showed her the magic that you had learned over the years and would compare the two.

As this continued, you eventually regained the ability to use your arm, which you were unsure you were ever going to be able to move again after what you did to it, and even better… You regained your ability to stand and walk.

One day, you got on your knees before the old woman and bowed before her, showing as much gratitude you could.

“Teşekkür ederim! Beni kurtardığın için teşekkürler,” You spoke in the words Hamza taught you. Bana talimat verdiğiniz için teşekkürler!” or roughly: Thank you! Thank you for saving me! Thank you for teaching me!

The woman let out a laugh and knelt down, raising you up.

“Benim için onurdu,” She told you. You turned to Hamza.

“She said it was an honor for her,” he explained. She spoke more and he continued to translate. “She said that when she saw you cry upon being healed, she deemed you worthy of her knowledge, for no one had ever been so grateful or trusting of her work before.”

“You honor me, my teacher,” You thanked. Hamza translated your words to her and she gave you a smile.

“Bilgimi yay, öğrencim,” She said softly.

“Spread my knowledge, my student.”

“I will, my teacher… I will…”

You took a deep breath as you looked at your necklace. You wore the ring that you planned on giving to Dimitri around your neck, the ring itself being too big for your fingers. It weighed heavy there with the weight of your promises to come and your feelings.

“You ready, kid?” You heard Hamza call to you. You shoved the ring into your shirt.

“I am!” You joined him outside, bowing and thanking those in the village who helped you before mounting a horse next to Hamza.

“This is going to be a long journey, I hope you’re ready,” he warned.

“I’m ready, but you don’t have to do this,’ You told him.

“You’ll get lost without me,” He grunted. “It’s best I go with you.”

“.... Thank you, Hamza.”

The old man gave his horse a nudge and the two of you began your long journey to Antalya, the heart and capital of Almyra, and the only way to get back to Fodlan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyy, Cass is alive! As they fell, they panicked and warped to a whole nother country! (The way Cass's warp works is if they focus when they use it, they can control it, but if they panic and subconsciously use it, they can end up ANYWHERE). Also, this chapter takes place over 2 and a half months. I think we have 2-3 more chapters left in this fic. Feel free to drop any fluffy epilogue ideas in the comments.


	25. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass reaches Antalya

It took two and a half weeks to reach the capital, but when you finally made it you were awestruck.

“You get used to it, kid,” Hamza warned you. You shook your head.

“I don’t think I ever could,” You disagreed. He sighed and continued to lead you into the city.

The city itself was buzzing with life. Children chased each other, men and women perused the markets, guards strolled the streets searching for anyone attempting to commit a crime. From what you could tell, there was the aftermath of a celebration being cleaned up around the city.

“Was there a holiday recently?” You asked. You grabbed a banner that was falling and examined it. It never occurred to you that the writing system in Almyra would be different from the Fodlani one. You shoved the banner into your bag as a souvenir.

“People in the bigger cities love to party,” Hamza explained, “Any little reason and they’ll hop on it. Probably something random.” You frowned. This didn’t look like the scale of some random party, but you didn’t press further.

What further caught your attention was when Hamza led you off the main road and down a side street. You furrowed your brows but did not question him. He was the only guide you had and you didn't want to lose him.

That wasn’t to say that you weren’t keeping track of where you were, which turns you took, and anything otherwise. If you needed to bolt… you knew the way.

“We’re going to a place to stay the night,” he said, as if reading your thoughts. You sighed.

“That would’ve been nice to know,” You told him. “I was confused about why we left the main road.”

“Don’t worry,” He explained stiffly. “The place we’re going has my old war buddies. We should be fine.”

‘Doesn’t sound fine,’ you thought to yourself. Hamza’s body language screamed the opposite of his words. Whatever he was hiding…. You couldn’t put your finger on it.

He finally stopped his horse in front of a… garrison. He led you to a garrison. When he hopped off, he looked at you expectantly. You slid off your horse.

“Why are we here?” You asked him.

“This is where we find my old war buddies,” He responded. He sounded even stiffer than before. You frowned as he led you toward it. The guards stopped him, but he nodded in your direction, speaking something in Almyran. The guards looked to each other before easing and letting you through.

“What did you tell them?” You asked lowly.

“I told them you had connections to the general,” He explained. Upon entering the garrison, you nearly warped out. You recognized the choice swears that were uttered by angry Almyran soldiers who surrounded you and Hamza, but, luckily, their weapons were pointed at him instead of you.

Hamza began shouting at them angrily, gesturing to you and sounding as if he was making demands. The men shouted back, but everything went quiet when a booming voice entered the room.

You almost didn’t recognize it.

You stood up on your tip toes and you recognized his receding hairline.

“Nader!” You called out, interrupted his shouting. He paused. “Nader, it’s me!” You continued. The soldiers began to part and Nader came into view. You lowered your hood and gave him a big smile.

“.... Kid?” he asked slowly.

“It’s me,” You assured him.

“You were thrown from a cliff,” he said cautiously.

“I warped out of the fall,” You explained. “I ended up on the other side of Almyra.”

“Proof to me you’re Cassiel,” He asked. He needed proof. You frowned.

“I know that while that lady was trying to kill Dimitri and I, you and Judith were having some fun,” You said straight-faced. His face grew the slightest shade of red.

“All right, it’s you, kid! Come ‘ere!” He shouted. You went up to him, resigning yourself to one of his bear hugs. When he finally released you, he rested his hands on your shoulders. “Man, he’s gonna be excited,” he said to himself. You knew exactly who he was referring to. He let go of you and placed himself between you and Hamza.

“Tell me,” Nader began. “Why did you go out of your way to bring Cassiel to me?”

“I want a pardon,” Hamza explained. “I know I deserted the army- but I did so only because I found a girl I loved.”

“And how’d that go?”

“She passed after the birth of our third daughter.”

“... You’re using Cassiel as a bargaining chip to gain a pardon… why now?”

“My daughter’s are growing older, but no one wants to marry the daughters of a deserter,” Hamza explained. Nader frowned.

“He helped me get back to health,” You interjected. “He and his daughters helped me stand again.” Nader looked at you before sighing.

“.... Only because he brought you back to us,” Nader explained. “You are pardoned, Hamza.” Hamza bowed before you and Nader, uttering his thanks before rising again. You mouthed the words thank you to him before Nader began to usher you away.

“Let’s get you to the guy who really wants to see ya…”

You followed Nader throughout the winding halls of the castle. Hall after hall, you journeyed closer to the center of the castle.

“Why is it so windy?” You asked the general.

“Lots of attempts on the royal family’s life,” Nader explained. “The windy halls help deter those who seek to bring harm to them.”

Nader finally led you to an empty room.

“Stay here. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” You took a deep breath and readied yourself for the solitude to ensue. When the door closed, you allowed yourself to begin exploring the room. You checked for hidden passages and looked for traps.

When you found none, you turned to the balcony and sighed. You opened the doors, letting the Almyran breeze hit your face, the faint smell of pine in the air. When you looked down on the city, the hustle and bustle reminded you of Derdriu and Garreg Mach. Of home.

You reached into your shirt and pulled out the ring and stared at it. He probably thinks- no… He believes you are dead. Your heart ached as you looked upon the ring. What if he began looking for other suitors? What if he began to look for someone better suited than you and ends up happier than he would’ve ever been with a nobody like you.

You bit back tears as you hid the ring again, hearing voices coming closer. The door opened. You heard his voice.

“Alright, Nader, why did you bring me all the way here-” You both froze, looking at the other.

“.... Claude?” You asked quietly. You almost didn’t recognize him Almyran royal regalia. He dropped a book he was holding.

“.... C-Cass?” He asked slowly. For the first time ever, you saw his lip quiver. You took a step closer, pausing to make sure it was okay to approach. He held eye contact with you, searching your eyes to make sure you were who you said you were.

“Come here!” He nearly cried. The two of you closed the distance and embraced tightly. Two friends reunited. You clung to him for fear of being alone again, he held you tightly for fear that he might lose you again. When the two of you finally stopped hugging, all he could do was look at you in awe.

“King of Almyra, huh?” You laugh-asked. He waved his hands.

“Yeah, there’s that, but…. You! How did you survive?! Why are you in Almyra?!” He asked desperately. You grabbed his hand to reassure him of your tangibility as you spoke.

“When I fell, I must’ve panicked and warped,” You explained. “It wouldn’t’ve been the first time that happened. That’s how I escaped from Shambhala…. After I fell, I woke up in an Almyran village. They brought me back to health and helped me get here.”

“You…. warped to Almyra? The other side of Almyra?” He asked in disbelief.

“If you need any additional proof its me, look,” You told him. You pulled your sleeve up and showed him your recovering arm and the scarring from the thoron. You then turned and lifted the back of your shirt, showing him the scar from the Nemesis attack.

“I believe you, Cass… It’s just… a lot to take in…” he explained. “We all thought you were dead…. We mourned you, gave you a sort of burial. To find out that you’ve been alive this whole time is… startling to say the least.”

“... Is… Dimitri okay?” You asked cautiously. Claude bit his lip.

“He’s gone through a bit of a personality change if I’m being honest… your ‘death’ made him realize something. I know he goes to By to talk about things… and he takes care of all your stuff. He doesn’t let anyone mess with your room unless it's to clean it, and he cares meticulously for Cherche. Almost spoils the poor wyvern. Anything he can do to preserve your presence… he does.”

“.... I hope he doesn’t hate me…” You sighed. “.... Will he think it’s some cruel joke when I return?”

“I think…. I think he’ll just be glad that his worst fear didn’t come true,” Claude reasoned. “I think he’ll just be happy that he’ll get to see you again.”

“.... You believe that?”

“.... Yeah… I do.”

“Wait, what do you mean you don’t know anything, kid?” Nader asked. You looked away guiltily.

“I mean I’ve just about run out of knowledge,” You explained. You took a deep breath. “My knowledge ended at the end of the war. The only thing left that I kind’ve know is that whenever you decide to go back to Fodlan, remnants of Those Who Slither and the Empire will be attacking Derdriu.”

“That’s not unimportant!!!” Claude nearly lept out of his seat. “We’ve been planning on returning to Fodlan a week from now!” Now you were leaping out of your seat.

“A week?!” You panicked. “I- Huh….”

“Huh… what?”

“I guess I just… I underestimated the timeline I suppose… I didn’t have a frame of reference for when the attack on Derdriu would happen.”

“You… going to be ready for the attack?” He asked slowly. You nodded.

“I’ve recovered and it’s not like I haven’t been practicing magic while I’ve been gone,” you sighed. “I’m ready to go home.”

“And…. where’s that?” Claude asked, brows furrowed. You realized the weight of your words.

“.... Derdriu…. My home is in Derdriu.” You admitted. Claude seemed to relax at your words.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, Cass, but… Would you want to be my retainer?” Nader made an offended noise, but Claude simply raised his hand. “You’re my dear friend. It’d mean a lot to me if you accepted this role.”

“Then I gladly accept…. Your Highness.”

“No! Uh-uh! Don’t you start that!” He cried. “I already get enough of that from everyone else! Don’t do that to me, Cass!”

“Getting tired of being King already?” You teased. He let out an annoyed huff.

“It’s not the work… it's the formalities…. And the getting dolled up for things…”

“Hey, chin up, your kingliness, you be with Byleth soon and just think about how she’ll get dolled up.” Claude paused for a long second.

“.... You see, this is why I’m making them my retainer, Nader, they make good points like these.”

“Yeah, yeah, rub it in, kid,” Nader grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're on their way back to Fodlan and YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!


	26. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass returns to Derdriu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3

Derdriu came into sight. At first, Claude looked back at you, not seeing any signs of chaos at first, no smoke rising from the city, but the closer you got, the more the chaos revealed itself.

Claude signaled for the wyvern riders to fall into formation, as well as the cavalry to fall into position. 

“You ready?!” He asked you. You gave him a big smile.

“I couldn’t be more ready!” You confirmed. 

“Time to fight Almyran style!” He announced as he began his descent into the city. “You gotta be quick about this, Cass!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be quick!” He assured him. The two of you flew towards the stables of the castle and he landed just briefly enough for you to jump off.

“Come on and join the battle! Show off as much as possible!” He laughed as he began his flight again. 

“Always on the move,” You sighed. ‘And for big entrances’. You ran through the Derdriu stables, making your way to your baby. Your wyvern baby. 

When you spotted her, your heart broke by how depressed she looked, but that was about to be remedied. You ran into her stable and reached your hand out as she recoiled. She studied your hand before sniffing it. You let out a chuckle when she froze, trying to put the pieces together. Then her tail started wagging and she jumped up and started nuzzling you, her slimy tongue emerging to lick you.

“Cherche! Not now girl!” You laughed. You placed a big kiss on the wyvern’s head. “We got a job to do!” You led her out of the stables and saddled her up, and then climbed on top to mount her.

You were truly a sight to see in your new Almyran flight gear.

“Cherche! Fly!” You commanded. Your beloved wyvern took flight and you joined the battle.

You spotted Claude and flew towards him, taking out enemies as you went. 

“Glad you could join us!” He shouted. “There are some armored units on the main road. I figure your magic could take care of that quite quickly!”

“Leave it to me!” You agreed. You guided Cherche towards the main street and blocked off the imperial knights. “Sorry, fellas! Haven’t you heard about the new world order?” You decided to use wind magic on the foes- effective on them, but minimizes damage to the buildings around you. You could only imagine what bolganone would do to the poor buildings.

You urged Cherche on, lifting off once more to continue the battle, helping defeat any remaining forces that the rest of the Almyrans had yet to take out. When you looked back to the Castle, you saw Claude dip over the walls. There was some fighting there, but nothing that Claude and Byleth couldn’t handle.

As you flew over the city, surveying for any skirmishes that needed ending, you couldn’t help but relish in the salty breeze that hit your face and the sound of waves crashing against the walls of the city. It brought peace to your turbulent mind.

Your head snapped in the direction of the castle when you heard cheers. Claude sat perched on the wall of the castle, shouting to all that the battle had been won. You flew Cherche back to the castle and landed, sliding off your dear wyvern.

“You did so well in that battle, girl!” You complimented. She purred and nuzzled up against you. You laughed and wrapped your arms around her big head.

“I know you helped us during that battle, but you shouldn’t have ridden that wyvern!” An all too familiar voice called out. “That wyvern is off limits!”

“Why can’t I ride my wyvern?” You asked as you turned around to face him. Your heart skipped a beat.

Dimitri stood there shocked. Just as Claude had said, he had changed. He wore his hair the way you would put it up. Instead of his black, wolf pelt armor, he wore white armor with a blue and black cape. His face looked…. Softer.

“..... Cassiel?” He asked in disbelief. Your face softened as you began to walk to him.

“Dima…”

Your moment was interrupted, however, when you heard another, more excited voice appear.

“Cassiel~!” Hilda cried as she ran into you so hard you both fell.

“H-Hilda! Hey!” You gasped, trying to gather yourself. She nearly gave you a heart attack.

“I can’t believe you’re alive!” She cried.

“It’s really you!” You heard Ignatz admire.

“I can’t believe you survived that fall!” You heard Lorenze exclaim. As you heard the voices surround you, you couldn’t help but slowly block them out as you realized that Dimitri had left.

You drank your mead slowly, watching happily as Claude stood up and raised a glass. You let out a small chuckle as Byleth rolled her eyes but stood up with him.

“I guess it’s time you all knew!” He announced. “Byleth and I are to be wed and Almyra and Fodlan are to be united!”

“Freaking finally!” Hilda cheered.

“You’re joking!” Lorenz cried. You snorted and took a deeper drink.

“In addition to that great news…. We have Cass!” You spat your mead out and before you knew it, Raphael had picked you up out of your chair and had begun carrying you towards the front.

“Raph, put me down!” You wriggled. “I don’t like being manhandled!” He stood you up next to Claude, who was struggling to breath from laughing to hard. Byleth elbowed him and he coughed and cleared his throat.

“Dear Cass here has returned from the dead!” Claude announced.

“I was never dead,” You corrected. He put a finger to your lips, shushing you.

“To us, you had,” He corrected. “We saw you fall. We thought they took your body… you coming back to us is the greatest gift.” Your eye caught sight of Dimitri who was watching from the back. The moment he realized you had spotted him, he muttered something to Dedue and left.

“You honor me, my friend,” You thanked. You placed a hand on Claude’s and asked silently to be pardoned. He was confused for a moment before he realized what you meant. He gave you a pat on the shoulder before nudging you forward.

“Go get him,” He said just loud enough for you to hear. You hummed your thanks before hopping down, excusing yourself from the party, feigning exhaustion.

You paused by Dedue and looked up at him. He gave you a nod in the direction of the guest quarters. You gave him a thankful smile and headed there, the ring and your heart heavy.

Your heart pounded in your chest as you stood outside of his door. He must hate you. He must think it's some sort of cruel prank you’ve played on him. The idea of that hurt you, but yet you couldn’t bring yourself to leave his door. The words needed to be said.

You took a deep breath and raised your fist. It shook ferociously, but you managed to give the door a few knocks before resting your hand on the door.

“..... Dimitri?” You called out. Whatever shuffling had been in the room came to a halt. “.... I’m sorry…. I’m so sorry…. I… I was so scared in that battle that you might get hurt… I pushed you away…. And I ended up underestimating the enemy…. And I paid the price for that…. I just didn’t want anyone getting hurt… Especially you…” Your hand fell away from the door as you waited for a response, but when you got none, you stepped away and quickly made your way to your room.

You shook violently as you made your way to the balcony. You took in the night air, hoping it could calm you, but the fear of having hurt him tortured you and made it impossible to calm down. 

“Useless, useless, useless!” You swore at yourself. You kicked the railing, cursing even more as you realized the mistake in kicking a stone railing with non-steel toed boots.  
You plopped down onto a chair and angrily took your shoes off, tossing them aside, then further threw off your flight coat, attempting to cool down. The warm, Derdriu breeze slowly quelled your shaking and you closed your eyes, focusing on the breeze and grounding yourself.

“.... Cassiel…” Your eyes snapped open and you shot up, bracing yourself on the balcony. Dimitri stood quietly at the doors to your balcony, his posture somehow making him seem…. Small.

“... I, er, knocked, but… You never answered… The maids said you went in here, but that you might be on your balcony….”

“.... They were right…” You said quietly. There was a long pause before he continued.

“... May I join you? On your balcony?” He asked slowly. You nodded and he joined you. The two of you didn’t look at each other, simply towards the waterfront. “... It’s gorgeous up here.”

“... It is…” You said. The shaking was beginning to return. Silence took hold once more.

“... Thank you for taking care of Cherche and my things for me,” You told him, filling the silence. “... It means a lot to me, and…. I’m eternally grateful. I accidentally abandoned my girl… and you took good care of her.”

“It was nothing,” He assured you. “I.. I thought it was the very least I could do for what you’ve done for me…” What shocked you was that you could hear his breaths quicken. “When I saw you fall… heard your scream… I…. I realized that I had lost something dear… That I had taken you for granted- that I had taken life for granted… It felt like something inside me broke, but Byleth and Seteth helped me. They assured me that you hadn’t died because of some fault of mine, but that you had acted on your sense of purpose to uphold this… happy timeline, as they called it.” He took a deep breath.

“They told me that your death was not something I could have prevented, for only you had the ability to change such things. I looked at your sacrifice and saw the good that had come from it. If you hadn’t acted, Nemesis would have won and Claude and Byleth would have lost, possibly losing their lives in the process…. But all of that didn’t change the pain I felt at having lost you.”  
When you turned to him, your breath hitched as he pulled you closer, a hand behind your neck. With your head tilted up, he brought his forehead down to yours.

“I’ve changed since you’ve left, Cass,” He muttered to you. “I’ve realized my mistakes- my sins… I’m beginning to make amends for them. I’ve started to treasure life and being alive- losing you made me realize I needed to. I’ve reformed how I treat others. I now treat them with respect and not… tools for my selfish goals. And you…. When I first saw you today… I didn’t know what to feel…” You leaned into his touch when he brushed your hair from your face, tucking it behind your pointed ear. “I felt betrayed at first… confused…. But when I realized it was really you… and that you were finally home… my chest felt so tight…. When you came to my door and apologized… I didn’t hear an apology… I just heard your voice, and you sounded so scared….”

His thumb ran over your cheek. You slowly opened your eyes and saw that he was also trembling. He was just as frightened as you were. You moved your hands to his face. He first recoiled when he felt your hands, but he slowly relaxed into them. Your eyes quickly darted to his lips and then back to his closed eye. You took your chance.

He stiffened at first, his eye shooting open, but despite his sudden movement, you didn’t flinch. You continued to gently kiss his lips.

You felt his hand slowly move to the back of your head, and the other was placed on the small of your back, pulling you closer. He returned the kiss.

When you broke for breath, you placed smaller, quicker kisses on his lips between breaths before finally opening your eyes to look at him. Both your faces had turned a bright red, but neither had any sign of regret.

“... Close your eye again,” you asked him. “Please.” With encouragement from your hand tracing the side of his face, he closed his good eye. You removed your necklace and placed the weighty item in his hand, closing it in his palm. “... You don’t have to return my feelings, but please accept this ring… With that ring comes a confession- I… I love you… I have loved you for some time now… even though you lost your way… You’ve found it again… and I couldn’t be happier…”

Dimitri opened his eye and stared at the ring in his hand. Your heart nearly broke when he let out a small laugh.

“Cass, of course I return your feelings,” He told you. He placed the ring on his finger. “I have for some time now, I just… never felt worthy of your affection. I still don’t… But I fear what I feel for you is stronger than my will to resist.” Now it was his turn to place something in your hand. “... So if you’ll have this… You’ll make me the happiest man in the world….”

You looked down at the ring in your hand. It was the prettiest silver ring adorned with a deep, princess-cut amethyst. You let out a soft gasp and covered your mouth.

“Do you accept it?” he asked.

“I do!” You nearly cried. You placed the ring on your finger and hugged your prince. He held on tight, as if he could lose you. You had grown so shaky, it was nearly impossible to stand, so you led him to your bed and kissed him once more.

Dimitri let out a happy hum as he pulled you onto his lap, your fingers running threw his hair as you kissed. He placed his hand on top of yours and led it to his face, placing your fingers underneath the strap for his eyepatch. You pulled back from the kiss and looked at him.

“Are you sure?” You asked.

“As long as it’s you,” He assured you. You gently removed his eye patch, revealing his damaged eye to you for the first time. Your fingers traced the scars that ran over it. You leaned forward and placed light kisses around his eye, making sure every scar received your loving attention.

“Cass…” he said, his voice filled with emotion. You pulled back and looked at him. “Is it not ugly?”

“No,” You told him. You ran your thumb across his cheek. “Because it’s you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!! This is the last main chapter!!! Anything I publish after this is officially epilogue/slice if life update!


	27. Epilogue One: Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass and Dima's first day as a couple is not smooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Epilogue One of Many!

Your eyes fluttered open as the morning sun hit them. You closed them, letting out a yawn and stretching, your hand brushing against something warm. You frowned and opened your eyes again, nearly leaping out of your skin when you saw that the warm thing you felt was in fact Dimitri, your hand tucked into the neck of his shirt and your head on his chest.

In a brief panic, retracted your hand and lifted the blankets ensuring that your clothes were still, infact, intact. You let out a sigh of relief and stared at the ring on your hand, recalling the events from the night before.

A soft gasp escaped your lips when you felt an arm pull you closer, soft laughter escaping from his lips, causing vibrations in his chest.

“Is something funny?” You asked him, snuggling into him. He was almost as good a cuddler as Cherche. 

“I’ve been awake this whole time,” He admitted. “I was wondering what you would be like when you woke up.” You let out a sigh and nuzzled your face into his chest.

“Whatever… I could stay like this forever…” Only you couldn’t. A knock came from your door.

“I can get it,” Dimitri offered, but you sat up, keeping him laying down.

“I got it,” You told him. “It wouldn’t be a good look for you to answer my door.” As you turned away, what you missed was Dimitri’s red face. Before you could make it to the door, he scrambled to place your flight coat on you. You looked up, confused, but he said nothing as he retreated to go sit on your bed to contemplate his decisions. You pouted, but adjusted the coat as you went to answer the door.

“Cass?” You heard from the other side. You took a deep breath. Claude. You looked back from your door and ensured Dimitri wasn’t visible as you opened the door.

“Morning, Claude,” You greeted, keeping the door just wide enough to show yourself.

“Morning, Cass… sleep good?” He asked curiously. You patted down your hair. 

“Sorry, just woke up,” You laughed off.

“.... In the clothes you were wearing yesterday?” He further asked.

“Yeah, I, um… I just kinda curled up in bed and fell asleep,” You lied.

“Dimitri didn’t hurt your feelings, did he? I’ll punish him if he did. I have the authority to do so… and the techniques…”

“N-No, no, that won’t be necessary,” You waved your hands. “We’re chill. Everythings fine.” The more nervous you got, the hotter you got. You grabbed the collar of your flight coat and fanned yourself with it, Claude’s eyes going wide at the sight.

“Oh my gosh!” He cried. You froze, eyebrows furrowed.

“What?! What’s wrong?” You asked quickly. You felt a hand land on your shoulder and waist, a chest at your back.

“Did something happen?” Dimitri asked, voice filled with concern. Claude had to cover his mouth.

“Dima!” You cried, pushed your beloved back into the room, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before returning to Claude, closing the door behind you.

“Holy shit, you hooked up with him!” Claude cried. You frowned.

“I did NOT hook up with him… but I did get this!” You showed Claude the ring on your finger. He admired it before flashing his own back at you.

“Welcome to the betrothed club,” he said, brushing past your reveal. He grabbed your shirt collar and tugged it down, revealing the sight that had made him react in such a way. “Sure looks like you had fun last night though.” Your face grew red.

“What do you mean?” You asked tentatively. Claude sighed and led you to a mirror and motioned for you to look. You gasped at the sight, pulling your collar quickly back into place and pulling your flight coat shut. There wasn’t a spot on your neck and collar bone area that wasn’t covered with a love mark.

“Y’know… I didn’t think, especially after the personality shift, that he’d be into that,” Claude remarked. “The Prince might have a little bit of a possessive side, especially with where some of these are placed.”

“Claude, would you do me a solid and politely shut up,” You asked. “It’s not like you have much room to talk. You probably got busy last night.”

“Oh, you’re not wrong,” He laughed. “It’s just fun to watch you get flustered, especially since this is the first time you’ve been remotely intimate to someone.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that he wasn’t my first kiss,” You countered.

“Who was your first kiss?” He asked, almost concerned.

“Gatekeeper,” You replied with a shrug. “Though I fear he instantly regretted it, citing that he’s married to the gate and that he had just cheated on it by going on a picnic with me. I would’ve been offended if it hadn’t been so charmingly funny.”

“... Was this before or after Dimitri started courting you?” Claude asked slowly.

“... Courting me? Dimitri wasn’t courting me during the Academy days,” You said. Claude stared blankly at you.

“... Yes, he was,” He said, slowly nodding. “He asked you for a dance at the ball- that’s when it started.”

“.... He was courting me?”

“Yes! That’s why when he said ‘You think friendship is what we had back then?’ when we went to visit him in the dungeon. To him, you two were basically in a relationship.” You stared blankly at the floor.

“... I had a boyfriend and I didn’t know it….?”

“... Boy… friend?”

“... Where I’m from that’s what we call your partner if you’re in a relationship with a guy.”

“... That’s… weird… The opposite would be girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Why does your culture say that?”

“It’s just faster than saying ‘my boyfriend, Dimitri’ and not ‘Dimitri, whomst I am courting’.”

“... I suppose that makes sense… but what about now with that ring on your finger,” He asked.

“Well now he’s just my fiance or ‘my betrothed’. And to answer you next question, he’d just be my husband.” You paused and your words sank in. “Oh my goddess, I’m engaged…. I’m going to get married!”

“Nnnnot before me!” He corrected. “.... So what about your status as my retainer, eh?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll still be your retainer… I just might be your retainer from far away if I end up living in Fhirdiad.”

“Maybe I’ll just make it your bloodline's duty to serve as the royal retainers,” He huffed. You laughed. 

“You can say you’ll miss me, you know,” You told him. “We’ve been through 3 years of war together, Claude. You’re like a brother to me. I know I’ll miss you if I have to leave.”

“.... Well then you better visit often,” He grumbled underneath his breath. You gave Claude a hug.

“I’m going to go get changed and then take Cherche out for a ride. If you’re man enough, Von Riegan, I’ll race you to the Edmund border and back.”

“You’re on, soon to be Blaiddyd!”

You groaned as you fell to the ground.

“Upset that you still can’t beat me?” Claude boasted.

“It’s Beruka who won, not you,” You scoffed. He sat down next to you and laughed. “Yeah, laugh it up ya scruffy-looking nerf-herder.”

“... What’s a nerf herder?”

“Don’t ask.”

“So that’s where you two have been,” Byleth remarked cooly. The two of you looked up sheepishly and saw her, hands on hips, staring down at you, Dimitri at her side.

“You’ve been gone for awhile,” Dimitri added. The two of you nervously laughed.

“What can I say, the gremlin challenged me to a race, I had to accept and protect my honor,” Claude answered logically. “My King’s honor!”

“He makes excellent points,” You added. “He’s the king of Almyra. If he doesn’t accept a challenge from his retainer, what kind of king is he?”

“Exactly! What Cass said!” The two of you high fived each other.

“Fun and games aside, Cassiel, may I speak with you?” Dimitri asked. You always hated when people phrased stuff like that. Made you fear the worst. The only reassurances you had that it was good was the ring on your finger and the soft expression he wore on his face.

“Of course,” You replied. He extended a hand to you and helped you up. As the two of you walked off, you could hear Claude say something to Byleth and for, possibly the first time, you heard you gasp. Your heart began to flutter when you felt his hand go around you and rest on your shoulder. Your walk ended when you arrived at a private bench.

“I’m still… sorry about this morning,” He apologized. Your face turned pink remembering just what your neck area looked like at the moment. 

“Claude was going to find out anyways,” You excused. “And I was bound to get teased for it anyways so… might as well rip off the bandaid, am I right?”

“Rip off the… what?”

“It's a saying… where I’m from,” you sighed. “Means might as well get it over with.”

“I see,” He thought for a moment. You watched him collect his thoughts, but you couldn’t help but admire the way the sun illuminated his hair and made his eyes pop… how his hair pulled back revealed his face and how his clothes complimented his physique, and-

“Cass?” You snapped out of your daze.

“S-Sorry… Just… admiring…” He turned a slight shade of pink. He grabbed your hands and held them to ground you.

“Byleth has assigned me to be the Duke of Faerghus,” He explained. “Said that after speaking with her advisors, that’d be the best way to start the transition to the way the Alliance runs things would be to have the person that would have been the King be the Duke that represents them at the Round Table.”

“It makes sense,” You agreed. “Do you… want that role?”

“Only if you’re willing to let me take it on,” He explained. “I know Derdriu is your home… this would require you moving to Fhirdiad.”

“I needed to go to Fhirdiad anyways,” You explained. “And it’s your home- it's your birthplace. I’ll be okay moving there. I just might have to visit here every once in a while.”

“Why do you need to go to Fhirdiad?”

“It’s where Professor Hanneman is at the moment. At the school of magic.” 

“Why do you need to go there?” he asked curiously. You squeezed his hands assuringly.

“I… I didn’t want to scare you with this,” You said tentatively. You watched worry fill his face. “The second crest I bare… It’s too much for my body to handle… I don’t know the exact math of it, but… If I have it for too much longer, it’ll kill me.”

“Cassiel-!”

“My white hair is a symptom of the stress it puts on my body. On the inside, my blood is on fire and I can feel the strain it puts on me. No one is meant to have two crests… which is why I need the second one removed.”

“... And Professor Hanneman can remove it?”

“I trust him to figure it out. I need him to use me as a guinea pig so he can perform the same procedure on Lysithea. She needs this operation done more so than I do… but I want it done right on her.”

“I don’t like the sounds of your words, but… I understand,” He said, worry still filling his voice. 

“Hey, Dima… don’t worry,” you told him. “You put a ring on it and now you’re stuck with me- for a long time. Don’t worry so much.”

“I’ll try not too… but I’m a worrier at heart,” He sighed. He pulled you close and gave you a kiss. Despite the night before, you were still not used to his lips. You did your best to move yours in rhythm with his.

“My goodness! What ever happened to leaving room for the goddess?!” You heard a familiar voice shriek. You broke off the kiss and leaned against your betrothed, wrapping his arms around you.

“Seteth, I’m 24 and engaged, that rule doesn’t apply to us,” You countered. Seteth’s jaw dropped and you earned a curious hum from Dimitri.

“Wait, you’re older than me?” He asked. You sighed.

“Why is everybody surprised by that?” You grumbled.

“Well…”

“If you say it’s because I’m small, I’m gonna have to ask for that ring back,” You told him, looking up at him.

“You’d have to be able to reach it to get it,” he chuckled.

“We’re talking about this later, my love,” You said, sneering at the end.

“Please do… go back just a bit,” Seteth stumbled. “Engaged?!”

“Get with the times, Seteth,” You teased. “Didn’t you know that Dima was courting me?”

“Apparently you didn’t,” Dimitri interjected. You looked back up at him.

“We just got engaged and you’re making it very hard for me to love you at the moment,” You pouted. He responded by kissing your forehead and making you look at Seteth once more.

“... So you two are to be married?” The two of you went red.

“W-Well, I-I mean eventually!” Dimitri stumbled.

“There’s a lot of planning that goes into that, right?” You added. Seteth let out a sigh of relief, causing confusion to rise between you and your future husband.

“Well, just by observing the two of you, you seem to be a good match,” Seteth announced. “May the goddess bless your union.” As Seteth walked away, you looked back up at Dimitri.

“We talking about it now?” He asked quietly.

“Depends,” you told him. “You have three routes you can take: Talk about it now, talk about it later, or make me forget about it.”

“I’m choosing number three.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I have a bunch of epilogue's planned and they're going to be pretty slice of life ish and more on the light side. If you have something you'd like to see, drop a request and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Also, question: I right Cass as gender neutral so that it's up to the reader what you guys interpret them as, but I'm curious about what the audience consensus on Cass's gender is because it'll make things easier for when I write interactions when someone is being formal with them. Fun fact: to my knowledge, there is no gender neutral title for someone who is of a lord/higher ranking. It's annoying.
> 
> And yes, Cassiel had a canon, off screen BRIEF fling with Gatekeeper.


	28. Epilogue Two: A Deep Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass has a visit with Hanneman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not as exciting, but definitely a prelude to the next epilogue.

You pouted, wearing your thick coat and leaning into Dimitri as you flew towards Fhirdiad.

“I told you it was cold,” He laughed.

“I fear I underestimated it,” You sighed. Even Cherche was shivering. As you approached the castle, you could see servants panicking at the approaching wyvern as there aren’t many wyverns to be found in Faerghus.

When you landed, you immediately slid off and helped Dimitri down, shuffling in place to try and warm yourself up. Dimitri laughed further.

“Now, shall I take you on a tour of the grounds?” He teased. 

“No! Dear lord no! Please let me go inside, sit by a fire, drink some mead- just let me be warm!” You begged him. He offered his arm to you and you gladly took it, holding yourself close to him as he led you towards the castle main hall. As you walked, however, you noticed that you were gaining some odd looks, so you tugged on the Prince’s sleeve.

“Hey, do you know why they’re looking at us like that?” You asked him quietly.

“Well… it could be that some of them haven’t seen me in years,” he admitted. “Another part of it could be that they weren’t expecting someone so pretty to come back with me.” You jabbed his side.

“You know you already got me, you don’t have to kiss up to me,” You sighed. He dramatically gasped.

“Am I not allowed to spoil my fiance with compliments?” He asked.

“Depends on the time and place, my dear,” You retorted. Dimitri led you into the main hall of the castle, which was vast and filled with torch light. It was nothing like the architecture you had previously seen.

“Isn’t it pretty?” He asked you.

“It’s gorgeous,” You said as you marveled.

“Milord,” A servant addressed, “Might I take your coats?” Dimitri shrugged his coat off and handed it to the servant. When he turned to you, he found that you were adamant about keeping your coat on.

“Still cold?” He asked. You pulled your coat closer to yourself and nodded. “Even inside?” He was amazed that you were still, infact, cold. He let out a sigh. “I suppose I ought to take you to a tailor and have more suiting clothing made for you.”

“As long as I’m warm,” You sighed.

“I promise you’ll be warm,” He laughed. “Now, let me show you to your room.” He offered his arm again.

“My room?” you asked.

“Trust me, I fought them on it, but they said it would be improper for us to share,” He sighed. “But that’ll be amended soon.” Your heart grew warm and fuzzy realizing what he meant.

While your new clothes were warm and fuzzy (especially your coat which was long and went half way down your calves and had big pockets), your heart was lacking that feeling as you approached Hanneman’s office in the school of magic.

“Are you okay?” Dimitri asked as he followed you.

“Of course,” You brushed off. “I’m just… nervous… This will be a big change for me if it’s possible.” You stopped at Hanneman’s office door and paused for a moment before knocking on his door.

“Come in!” He called out. You entered the room, followed by Dimitri.

“Hello, Professor Hanneman,” you greeted. His eyes nearly shot out of his head.

“I had heard rumors that you were still alive! I’m glad to see that those rumors are true,” He greeted excitedly. “What brings Cassiel and Prince Dimitri to my humble office?”

“I need a procedure performed on me,” You told him, “I.. have an interesting crest situation and I figured you’d be the best person to ask to perform this procedure.” You could see Hanneman bounce with delight as he listened.

“What kind of procedure are we talking about?” He asked.

“I didn’t flaunt it around, but I have two crests,” you explained. “One of my own, one artificially given to me. I need the second crest removed.”

“Two crests?! Quick, come over here and let me analyze you!” You walked over and extended your arm to him. He pulled out a scalpel and made a small incision on your arm, causing you to wince… but causing blood to bead up and fall onto the analyzer. You heard Dimitri growl for the first time in a long time, but you quickly shot him a reassuring look.

“Amazing!” He marveled. “The crest of Cethleann and an unknown crest! Do you know where you got this crest?”

“I know no one else has it,” You explained. You dared not to reveal the joke name you gave it. “I just… had it one day. Byleth says I was blessed by the goddess, which might explain why I have it.”

“That is a… passable excuse,” He sighed, too busy marveling at the structure of your crest.

“Professor,” Dimitri interjected, “Is it possible to remove the crest of Cethlean from Cassiel?” 

“I believe it can be done, yes, but if you’re comfortable with it, Cassiel, can you undress so I can perform a physical examination on you?”

“I can,” You said, removing your coat and handing it to Dimitri. His face grew flush watching you remove your shirt (lucky for you, you put Dimitri on a strict no neck-kissing restriction for the past week and a half to avoid any awkwardness that may arise in a situation such as this). Hanneman directed you to table in his office and had you sit on it as he began to examine you.

“Your arm, how did you get those scars?” He asked. 

“Thoron gone wrong,” you explained. He looked at your other arm where there was another scar, but it was much thinner and more precise. He followed the direction it came from and traced it to your back where there were more scars that seemed to travel around.

“Amazing…” He marveled. “These scars are so precise. Are they from the surgery that gave you your second crest?”

“Surgeries,” you corrected. “And not all of them… they performed all sorts of blood tests and experiments on me. Implanted various crests as well till they found a good match.”

“The one on your side?”

“Battle against Miklan.”

“What about this big scar in the middle, where did that-”

“Nemesis,” You answered before he could finish his question. 

“A-Ah, I see….” He fell silent as he observed you and took notes. You shivered when he held a stethoscope to your back and listened to your heart. You glanced up at Dimitri. He stared at the floor, unable to look at you when you were bare like this. 

You began to stare at the floor, growing uncomfortable with your bareness. Luckily for you, Hanneman was finished with his observations.

“If you give me two weeks to study up and get the proper tools, I’ll be able to perform the surgery on you,” He informed you. You paused to think. “Is that.. Alright?”

“Oh, it’s alright, it’s just… If it goes well, how quickly do you think you could perform the same surgery again?”

“Well, you’d have to recover first, but-”

“Not on me, on someone else,” You explained. He paused.

“Hmm… Well, depending on how it goes and if it goes well… I could do it within the month,” He explained. “Is there… someone else in this predicament?”

“Lysithea,” You admitted. “She needs this surgery more than I do, but I want you to use me as your guinea pig.”

“I see….” Hanneman helped you down from the table. “Well then. I’ll get to work immediately and I’ll send word the moment I’m ready.”

“I’ll be waiting,” You agreed, gathering yourself.

Your eyes fluttered open, wincing at the bright light above you. You began to sit up, hearing footsteps rush forward towards you.

“Cassiel, take it slow!” Dimitri directed. You blinked a few more times, adjusting, your mind still hazy from whatever drug Hanneman used to knock you out. You felt Dimitri’s hand come to the side of your face and reassure you of his presence. 

“... Dima?” You asked groggily. You could feel that there was something different inside of you, but you couldn’t quite place your finger on it.

“Cassiel, you had the surgery, remember?” Dimitri reminded you. “Your second crest was removed.” You blinked a few times, remembering.

Then you figured out what was different.

You could breathe again.

Your blood was no longer on fire.

You weren’t boiling from the inside.

You were free from the pain, at long last.

As realization appeared on your face, Dimitri gave you a smile as he saw happiness fill you. You began to cry.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” you cried. He gave you a nod. You slid off the bed you were on, Dimitri supporting you.

“Where are you going?” He asked, concerned. 

“Outside,” You said, shaking. “I want to breathe.” Dimitri grabbed your coat and draped it on you as he led you outside. You shivered as the crisp Fhirdiad air hit you. You took a deep breath, your lungs filling up completely for the first time in who knows how many years. 

You really could breathe again.

“I take it you won’t want to go back inside for a while?” Dimitri assumed.

“You’re correct,” You sniffled. He led you to the edge of the balcony and placed you in front of him, wrapping his fur cape around the two of you to keep you extra warm.

“While we’re up here, I can point out the big features of the city if you want,” He told you.

“I’d like that,” You said, simply excited that you were finally at peace,- that the horrors of your time as a prisoner and experiment were finally behind you.

“And that’s the market over that way,” He said as he excitedly shared his city with you. You loved how passionate he was about his home.

“Ah! There you are!” You heard Hanneman exclaim. The two of you turned around.

“S-sorry, professor,” You apologized. “I might’ve gotten a bit excited and left to get some fresh air.”

“It’s quite alright. The surgery wasn’t all that invasive,” He sighed. “But I wish you had waited for me to clear you. It’s simply procedure.”

“Sorry….” It was just like a doctor's office back home.

“Don’t worry about it. While you were recovering, I took the time to write and send a letter to Ordelia territory explaining this medical feat to them. Hopefully Lysithea will come and I can remove her second crest as well.”

“Professor,” Dimitri joined, “Is there anything I need to do to compensate you for Cassiel’s surgery?”

“Oh, no! This experience has given me loads of insight into the effects of crests! And to find out it's even possible for crests to be removed and given is amazing! The only thing I could ever ask is to possibly study Cassiel’s own crest….”

“Well, I’ll have a lot of free time, Professor. If you ever need me, as long as it’s not invasive, I’ll gladly contribute to your research,” You told him. You heard a concerned grunt arise from Dimitri, but you ignored him, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

“Why thank you, Cassiel,” He thanked, adjusting his glasses. “Now, while you might feel well now, I must give you some restrictions on what you can and can’t do.”

“Makes sense,” You agreed. “Am I going to have some sort of physical therapy?”

“More like you need to rest,” He explained. “No training, no exercise, and no intercourse for a few months.” The last one got both of your faces turning bright red. “And the last one is important to remember considering you two are getting married soon.” Somehow your faces got redder.

“P-Professor!” Dimitri cried. 

You wanted. To die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanneman c*ck blocked Dimitri for Cassiel's sake. 
> 
> Also, Cassiel's coat is like a fluffier, blue version of Robin's coat except with the Crest of Blaiddyd.
> 
> Also, please get ready for Crest of Blaiddyd shenanigans.


	29. Epilogue Three: b a b i e s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri gets a bad case of Baby Fever and Cass's doom ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I tried to keep things as gender neutral as possible once again, however DISCLAIMER: There is swearing! (SPOILER) and Cass gets pregnant this chapter. I'm sorry if you viewed Cass as male, but I think a majority of you see Cass as female.

“Ohhhh, Cassiel~ Thank the goddess you’re here!” Hilda greeted as you and your husband dismounted from Cherche. You took a deep breath.

“Is… Something wrong?” You asked the pinkette. She let out a sigh, followed by a groan.

“It’s Claude! Ever since the Professor had the baby, he’s been wrapped around their fingers and dotes on them constantly!” She cried. “When he has to work, all he does is sigh that he can’t be with them!”

“Wait, Byleth had the baby?” You asked. “The last letter I got said she was close but she hadn’t had them yet! That’s why we came down here!”

“I bet you he sent that letter, the Professor probably had the baby right after then he forgot to tell you they’d been born!” You could tell Hilda has been exasperated having to deal with Claude, so you placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

“Hey, why don’t you go to a spa or something. I’ll take over whatever duties you had today and deal with Claude,” You told her. She let out the happiest sound you think you’ve ever heard her make.

“Thank you, Cass~ You’re the absolute best!” Hilda gave you a kiss on the cheek before skipping off. You heard Dimitri grumble something under his breath, so you turned around to look up at him.

“Can I not get a kiss on the cheek from a friend?” You asked him, hands on your hips. He grumbled before leaning down and giving you one himself. You let out a small laugh when his hair tickled your face. “My my my, what a possessive Duke you are.”

“I married you, Cassiel,” He adamantly said, pouting a bit. You gave him a quick peck on the lips before taking his hand.

“Well then come along, my dear, and let us see the royal family.” 

You pulled him through the winding halls of Derdriu, somewhat annoyed by the security detail following the two of you around. Ever since Dimitri became Duke of Faerghus, and by extent, you, security had been bumped up around the two of you. Not that it would’ve been any lighter if Dimitri had been made King. That would have only made it worse.

You got excited when you began to hear the laughter of a baby filling the air as you approached the royal nursery. You waved the guards off and poked your head into the room, watching as Claude tickled his child with his facial hair, Byleth resting her eyes and letting her husband keep the child entertained.

“So, has the goddess above blessed the royal family with a son or daughter?” You asked. Claude and Byleth nearly jumped out of their seats when you spoke, your voice catching them off guard. You laughed and entered the room, Dimitri following. Claude rose and walked over to you, baby in hand.

“We’ve been blessed with a boy,” He announced to you. “Altan von Riegan.” You leaned over to get a good look at the baby's face. You almost felt bad for Byleth. The child was Claude’s spitting image. 

“Awww… Little baby Altan….” 

“Want to hold him?” He asked proudly.

“Uhhh, of course I do!” You gleefully accepted the baby into your arms and cradled him. Altan stared up at you, confused as to who you were, but accepted your cuddles.

Admittedly, you felt the tinges of baby fever rise up in you.

You looked up at your husband, a big smile on your face. Your smile turned to confusion when you couldn’t figure out what expression he wore.

“Everything alright, Dima?” You asked. Your voice broke him out of whatever trance he had entered,

“O-Oh, y-yes! Of course, my dear,” He laughed off. You turned around and showed him Altan more directly.

“Want to hold him, Dimitri?” Claude asked.

“Oh, n-no, dear me,” Dimitri shook his hands. “I might break him if I held him.”

“I forget you’re not one for fragile things,” You sighed. You cuddled the baby close to you, unaware of the fever you were sparking in your husband. 

“But yet he still likes you,” Claude teased. You turned to him.

“You’re lucky, Von Riegan. If I wasn’t holding your son, you’d have perished by now.”

“You might be holding a baby, but I’m not,” Byleth sighed. Claude let out a cry when in just two swift motions, he found himself on the ground. She then returned to her place on a sofa and motioned for you. You happily sat down next to her and the two of you began to talk about the brunette delight you held in your arms.

Dimitri continued to watch you gush over the baby, certain feelings only growing stronger.

As your stay with the royal family continued, you continued to enjoy your interactions with baby Riegan. The more you interacted with the baby, the more you noticed how Dimitri looked at you when you did… The more you noticed how he’d watch how Claude would interact with his son.

You realized what was coming… and it was going to be your doom…

“Claude,” You addressed as you laid down on a couch in his office. “Just a question… Did you plan Altan out or did Altan just kinda happen?”

Your friend spat out his tea, coughing at the suddenness and topic of your question. When he finished coughing, he finally managed to answer.

“Let’s just say that it wasn’t too much after we got married that we found out he was on the way,” He wheezed out. He took another sip of tea. “...Why do you ask”

“Because Dimitri is getting a baaaad case of baby fever,” You sighed. “And I fear for my hips.”

“Wait, how do you know he’s got baby fever?” Claude left his desk and sat down on the floor next to you.

“Have you not seen the face he makes when I hold Altan? Or how closely he observes you when you dote on him?” You explained. “Dima’s got baby fever and he’s got it bad…. I’m sure any day now he’s gonna ask about having a baby.”

“You sound as if you’re dreading it,” Claude noted. “If you don’t want to have a baby, be honest with him. Maybe… Maybe look into adopting an older kid if he’s adamant he wants to be a father.”

“Oh no, I’m fine with having kids. I admittedly have some baby fever myself- just not to the extent he does.”

“Then… why do you sound like you’re dreading it?”

“Have you seen my husband?!” You cried, shocking Claude. “The man is huge and has more strength than he knows what to do with! Think about that, then look at me!” Claude thought for a second before entering a laughing fit.

“By the stars- you’re doomed, Blaiddyd!” He laughed out.

“You don’t have to say it again! We haven’t-” you got down on the floor with Claude and leaned in really close to whisper. “We haven’t even consummated our marriage yet! Everyone up in Fhirdiad thinks me to be infertile- NO! It’s because I haven’t been well enough or ready enough to tackle that beast yet!”

Claude fell back on the floor, continuing to laugh.

“You’re so doomed, Cass, ahahahaha!” He cried. You fell back and laid on the ground with him.

“I’m just gonna lay here… Have an existential crisis… Hope I won’t be restricted to a wheelchair for the rest of my life….”

“You do that while I work,” He laughed. Claude got up and returned to his desk, but every so often, you’d hear him start laughing again.

You laid in your bed, curled up and reading a book on parenthood Claude lent you. You took a deep breath when you got to the part of the book on childbirth.

“I mean… babies come from somewhere,” you reassured yourself. “If a good chunk of the people in the world can do it… So can I…..”

You were sent into a panic when you heard your bedroom door open. You quickly shut the book and hid it just in time for when Dimitri strolled in. His eyes lit up when he saw you.

“Give me a moment, my love, I’ll be right with you,” He told you. He sounded anxious, especially in how he said ‘my love’. ‘My love’ was strictly a private term of endearment he had for you, but even then he mostly used ‘my dear’ or ‘(my) beloved’.

You watched as he removed his more stiff and restrictive clothing and then come over and sit down on the bed, causing you to sink towards him.

“Something wrong, Dima?” You asked as you sat up. You slinked an arm around him and held onto him.

“No, nothings wrong,” He replied. You frowned as he moved from beside you and turned to face you. “I’ve been thinking, my love… I think it’s time for us to-”

“Have a baby?” You finished. He gaped at you. You gave him a kiss on the cheek before reaching for the book you hid. When you handed it to him, he flipped through it.

“H-How did you know what I was going to ask about?” His normally scary face was filled with pure awe.

“Because I’ve seen your face when you see me hold Altan. You got a bad case of baby fever and its quite evident,” You told him.

“I can’t help it… When I see you hold him, all I can imagine is you holding our own child.”

“I figured.” You gave his hands a squeeze.

“So… what do you say? Shall we… try?” You leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

“I’d be so happy to try,” You told him. Before he got too excited, you put a hand to his face and grounded him for just a second. “Just- if you feel like your crest is going to activate in the middle of it, for my sake, stop and wait before continuing.”

“.... Understood.”

Once again, you found yourself in Claude’s office, laying on the couch. Only this time, you were laying down for other reasons.

“I’m… in so much pain,” You groaned. Claude looked at you, brows furrowed.

“... Why?” he asked slowly. You simply stared at him before his jaw dropped and he gasped. “O-OH! OH MY!..... Are you okay?”

“I would’ve been fine if it was only once,” You sighed. “.... He apparently enjoys it a lot….”

“... So…. despite your poor… poor hips…. Am I going to be an Uncle?” You could hear him rub his hands together in excitement.

“That’s a maybe,” You retorted. “God, I hope it only takes one try… I will die if it takes more than one try….”

“.... How b-”

“I’m not answering that question cause you’d never look at him or me the same way.”

“..... Oh my….”

You and Dimitri eventually left the capital and returned home to Fhirdiad, where you sadly had to go back to wearing many layers of clothes to just keep warm.

They days passed on as usual: Dimitri would go to his office and sign papers, go and greet officials, see commoners and hear their needs and so on. 

Your routine involved waking up after he had already gotten ready and gone, studying politics, eating lunch with Dimitri (if he could) and then going to the school of magic and studying with Hanneman and helping him with tests.

But as of late, that schedule changed.

You began sleeping more. Your eyes would flutter open at the usual time you’d wake up, but then sleep would draw you back in. You were simply tired.

Dimitri began to take note of this change and began to worry. It wasn’t that you were getting too little that made you tired. It just appeared that you were tired. Constantly. 

Whenever he’d ask, you’d simply wave it off, saying you were forming bad habits, but secretly… you were beginning to have your own suspicions. There was something in that book you had read about fatigue.

Everything changed when one day you accidentally slept through lunch on a day when Dimitri was going to be available. You realized your mistake when you woke up and he was sitting next to you.

“Cassiel,” he spoke softly. He brushed your hair from your face, revealing your confused eyes.

“.... Is something wrong?” you asked sleepily.

“You’re sleeping the day away,” he told you. You slowly sat up and held your head.

“What time is it?”

“One.”

“One?!” You groaned and leaned into him. He placed his arm around you and looked you in the eye.

“My love, we need to talk about this.” He sounded concerned. “You’ve been sleeping so much recently… Is everything alright?” You paused and thought for a moment. You were pretty sure.

“.... If what I think is correct, it’s beyond alright,” You told him slowly. He became confused.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean… I think… ugh, how do I put this….” You hid your face in his shoulder. You saw his hands and you grabbed them, slowly bringing them to your abdomen and placing them there. You could hear him become confused for a moment before gasping, getting very excited.

“You’re pregnant?!” He asked excitedly. You placed your hands on his face, bringing him back.

“Maybe,” you corrected. “I’m not sure yet… I need to go to the doctor and see.”

“Let’s get you dressed in something more appropriate and I can take you to the nurses,” He told you. You gave a tired nod and he got up and retrieved your clothes for you, helping you into them. 

Before you could slide out of the bed, you found yourself scooped up in his arms.

“D-Dima! I can walk,” You cried. A devious smile came to his face.

“You never let me dote or carry you. Let me do this,” He stated more than asked. You sighed and closed your eyes, resting your head on his shoulder. 

Before you knew it, you found yourself in the infirmary. Dimitri set you down on a bed and explained to a nurse what test needed get done. She got visibly excited and skipped over to you, beginning to perform tests and ask invasive questions.

When all was said and done, she excitedly grabbed your hands and made the announcement almost too loudly.

“Congratulations! You’re pregnant!” She revealed. Actually hearing the words and getting confirmation made your head spin. Dimitri appeared before you.

“Cassiel, my beloved, it worked!” He told you, a goofy grin on his face. You felt a smile grow on yours and you slid off the table and into his arms, holding onto him and just letting him hold you. Your hips were worth the sacrifice.

“Shall I carry you back to bed?” He asked you.

“Let’s get some food first. I’m starving,” You told him. “Then we’ll go back to bed.”

About three months into your pregnancy is when word got out that you were with child. It pleased your ears greatly to hear any word of your possible infertility, especially as you slowly began to show, the growing swell of your belly being proof enough to naysayers that you were in fact pregnant.

The only thing that annoyed you was how protective your husband had become. Goddess knows you love him, but it was hard for you to be able to go out on the palace grounds without him accompanying you. Turns out if you fall asleep outside 5 times, your husband will get flustered at you and insist that you need watching so that it doesn’t happen.

This led to you sneaking around whenever you could, especially when you began to get more energy. One day, during your sneaking, you found yourself at a portrait that you could’ve sworn was Dimitri, but… wasn’t.

“... Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd….” You read the inscription aloud. “... Wait, that’s Dima’s father….” You looked at the portrait, then thought about Dimitri, then looked back at the portrait, all the while you subconsciously rubbed your baby bump. Dread filled you.

“What are you doing here staring at the Boar’s father with that face?” You heard a familiar raspy voice ask. You turned and found yourself greeted by Felix and Sylvain.

“Sorry, I was having a bit of a crisis,” You told them. You heard Sylvain gasp when he saw the state you were in.

“Wow! You really are pregnant! Who knew Dimitri had it in him?!” Sylvain marveled. 

“Crisis about what?” Felix asked, ignoring his husband.

“Look at his father!” You cried. You stepped back so they could stand where you were.

“Is there something we’re supposed to see? It’s just King Lambert,” Sylvain asked.

“That’s exactly the point!” You felt yourself growing more frazzled. “Think about how Dimitri looks in comparison! They look exactly the same! What does that foretell about how this one is going to look?!”

“Ugh… A mini boar….” Felix scoffed. “I’d much rather see a copy of you than him.”

“Hey, don’t call my baby a mini boar! And while we're at it- don't call my husband that either!” You snapped at him, catching him off guard. “I’m trying my best to implant as many of my genes as possible, but apparently the Blaiddyd’s just have copy/paste genetics!”

“Copy… paste?”

“Don’t question me, Sylvain, just go with it!”

“You say a lot of weird things, admittedly,” Felix pointed out.

“They’re sayings from my home! You wouldn’t get them!” You sighed. “... So anyways, I’m glad that you two are here cause I really want to go outside with someone who’s not Dimitri and I need people to talk to who aren’t him or a maid or something or some diplomat's wife who’s just trying to kiss up.”

“We’d be glad to hang out with you,” Sylvain said before Felix could say no.

“Thank the goddess,” You cried as they began to walk around the palace grounds with you. 

One day, one… unfortunate… day, you accidentally revealed a side of you that no one, not even Dimitri, had seen. While awkward at first, you were lucky to find out that it was a right of passage for every Blaiddyd mother to go through.

You walked alongside your Dimitri down a busy hall, your hand resting on your ever swollen belly. You were six months in.

You began to smile when you felt your child move, but tragedy struck when you felt the worst pain in your life as they kicked. 

“Holy SHIT!” You cried, having to stop and brace yourself. “Jesus FUCKING Christ! I’m gonna die! F U C K I N G! S H I T! D A M N I T!”

“Cassiel! What’s wrong?!” Dimitri asked desperately.

“C R E S T O F F U C K I N G B L A I D D Y D, T H A T ’ S W H A T!”

“.... Oh…..” Dimitri grew sheepish as he realized what had happened. Even before they were born, it had become evident that your child had inherited their father’s crest, which doubled their strength. When your child kicked, the crest had activated, causing said pain you had just experienced.

“Oh dear it happened again!” An older maid exclaimed. She ran over to you and made sure you were okay. 

“What do you mean again?” You asked her.

“Why, Lord Dimitri caused his mother to have a very, er, similar reaction to the same thing,” She explained. “His Highness was so sorry for his wife that he pampered her for days till she was tired of it.” Dimitri began to speak but you shushed him.

“Pamper me on my terms, Blaiddyd,” you quickly snipped at him. You knew he’d go overboard if left unchecked.

When you finally reached your last month of pregnancy, Dimitri made sure his schedule was as clear as it possibly could be just in case you went into labor at any moment.

By now, your mood swings had settled, you weren’t fatigued, and overall you felt great, despite the fact that it felt like your insides were being squeezed. 

You happily laid in bed, snuggled up against Dimitri little spoon style. He had one arm wrapped around you resting on the baby bump and he used the other to prop himself up so he could watch you as you rambled on about random things, eventually watching you drift off. Once you drifted off, he laid down and let himself take a nap alongside you.

When you woke up, however, that was a completely different story, as it felt like a painful pressure was beginning to build in you. It eventually disappeared and you tried to go back to sleep. Only it happened again, and worse this time. 

You sat up and grabbed the parenthood book, flipping to the page on labor. You let out a grumble, as it seems you were about to have to go through the woooonderful experience of childbirth…. But your first task was to alert your husband.

“Dima…” You shook him a bit before he finally stirred. “Morning, sweet heart… I don’t want to alarm you, but I’m in labor.” The last part had him shooting straight up and looking at you.

“... The baby is coming?” He asked, double checking.

“Yes, Dima, I’m in labor,” You told him. He hopped out of the bed, beginning to mumble to himself. “Dima, please don’t make this harder than it already is. Just help me up and help me to the infirmary.”

“What if you give birth on the way there?!” He asked, clearly frightened.

“Dima, I’m in the early stages of labor and this is my first pregnancy. The baby is hours away from being born.” You scooched to the end of the bed and reached out for him to help you up. “They’re not gonna fall out of me as I’m walking as if I’ve had 25.”

“But what if something happens on the way there?!”

“Dimitri, I’m not giving birth in this bed. Help me to the infirmary or I’ll get there myself.” He reluctantly helped you up and helped you to your destination.

After hours of escalating anguish and calming your husband, you finally were able to push out the little life you’d been cooking for nine months.

They brought the baby over to you and placed them in your arms.

“Congratulations, it’s a girl!” They announced. You adjusted the newborn girl in your arms to get a better look at her and, sure enough, she looked exactly like her father- blonde hair, blue eyes and all.

“Dima….” You called for him. He stood shakily far away, nervous to come near something so fragile. “Come now, she looks like you…. You’re not going to hurt her.”

Dimitri reluctantly came over and sat down next to you, looking at the delicate bundle in your arms.

“Milord, what is her name?” A nurse asked as she prepared to deliver the name to whoever was to do the decree. Dimitri looked at you and you gave him a reassuring nod.

“Mischa Kasmira Blaiddyd,” He happily announced. He turned back to you and gently reached out, carefully letting himself touch his daughter’s head. 

“Hello, little Mischa,” you cooed at your daughter. You reached out and let her grab your finger, her little baby strength frightening you. “Are… Are all of our children going to be this strong?” You asked Dimitri.

“.... Child….ren?” He asked you.

“I mean…” You blushed. “Sure it might be a hassle, but… I’d be up for more than just one kid…”

“... You sure? Giving birth didn’t mess with your head or anything?” He asked, concern in his voice.

“I’ll tell you again in a few days that I’m up for another kid then,” you laughed. “I’m just gonna go ahead and say that I want to wait a year or so before we go through this hell again.”

“That sounds more like you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Mischa Kasmira Blaiddyd joins the battle! She's gonna be a daddy's girl and will have an intense rivalry with Altan!
> 
> Also, please drop suggestions down below if there is something you want to see in an epilogue.... I'm running out of ideas here.


	30. Epilogue Four: C h a o s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass comes close to punching a bitch while the childhood gang finds that babysitting two toddlers is hard.

“Da-da!” Mischa cried as she spotted Dimitri. The man heard the child’s voice and couldn’t resist. He came over and she began reaching out for him, letting go of you. Dimitri took your daughter out of your arms and coddled her. Your heart broke, seeing that your daughter had a favorite. What made it worse was you weren’t even her second favorite! You spend nine months slaving away, making this baby and you weren’t even her second favorite! That place went to Dedue.

“You’re going to spoil her worse than Dedue has,” You sighed. Dimitri paused from cooing at his daughter and looked at you, offended.

“We have not spoiled her!” He defended. You frowned.

“Dima, she had you two wrapped around her little finger- it doesn’t help that Dedue brings her gifts every time he visits!” You sighed and turned to a mirror, adjusting your clothes and making sure they were perfect.

“My love,” Dimitri came up behind you and placed a kiss to your temple (much to Mischa’s dismay) and gave your shoulder a squeeze. “You look beautiful. Please don’t fret too much. It’s only dinner and an opera.”

“Yes- dinner and an opera with snooty northern families and diplomats from Sreng- my saving grace is that you and Dedue will be there and so will Byleth and Claude.”

“Wait, Dedue is coming?” Dimitri asked you. You looked up at him.

“He’s your retainer, he has to come. Which, by the way, we’re sitting by Claude at dinner since I’m technically his.”

“.... If Dedue is coming with us… Who’s going to be watching Mischa and Altan?”

“... I’m not sure it’s better if I tell you or not…”

“Cassiel… who is watching our daughter?”

“Wait a minute- you three?!” Dimitri gawked at Sylvain, Felix and Ingrid. 

“Why do you sound so horrified?” Ingrid asked, offended by his tone. Mischa somehow realized that it wasn’t going to be her usual babysitter and she started crying.

“Daaa- doooo,” She cried in her little baby voice. Once again, you felt unloved as she had learned to say Dedue’s name, but still hasn’t said ‘mama’ once. Her second favorite person walked over and began doting on her.

“Now, now, little one… Don’t get too worked up,” He told your daughter, “I’ll be back later.” She sniffled, her little chin quivering as she watched him step back.

“Ah, so this is where everybody is!” You heard Claude exclaim. You turned and saw him walk over, Byleth and Altan in towe. 

“I hope you’re okay with these three babysitting,” you told him. He glanced over, but immediately looked back at you.

“Is Altan going to be okay with Ingrid here?” He asked quietly.

“What is that supposed to mean?!” She asked angrily.

“I uh…. He takes after his father, let’s just put it that way,” He quickly put it. You motioned for Dimitri to hand Mischa to you and you brought her over to Altan.

“Altan, this is your playmate for the night,” You introduced. “Her name is Mischa. You gotta be careful with her because she's a little bit younger than you, but she can also be really strong.”

“Helllo Mischaa,” Altan greeted baby style. You held out your hand and he grabbed it, and you led the toddler further into the room, where you then set Mischa down so she could sit or crawl or toddle to her heart's extent.

Dimitri walked up to the trio of childhood friends.

“Listen,” He said in a low voice. “Please make this as easy as possible. I don’t want to come home to something that’ll just make Cassiel even angrier than they already will be.”

“... Why would they be angry?” Sylvain blindly asked.

“I hate diplomats,” you answered for Dimitri. Everyone in the room stared at you. “Not you guys- you guys are great- I mean the ones that all they do is schmooze up to you to try and win your favor even though they know that you don’t like how they run things.”

“Mood,” Byleth agreed.

“How hard could it be to take care of two babies,” Felix blindly said. “I mean… they’re both used to being wetnursed and their parent’s being busy.”

“That’s not what makes it difficult,” Dedue interjected. “I’m warning you now: don’t let Mischa grab your hair. You’ll regret it.”

“Be careful with fingers as well,” You interjected. “Many maids and nurses haven’t been as mindful as they should have.”

“Will do,” Sylvain took note. He glanced down at Mischa with a watchful eye.

You gave Mischa a kiss on the head, Mischa also receiving one from Dimitri. He paused and gave Altan a firm look.

“If you make a pass on my baby girl, you will regret it,” He warned the 20-month-old. Altan quivered as Dimitri stood up. “That warning goes to you too, Sylvain.”

“Wooooooow, now hold on!” He defended. “One! I’m a married man- to a man! Two! She’s more than just a little out of my age range!”

“That didn’t stop you from making a pass at my Granny,” Ingrid sneered.

“That! Is different!” Sylvain defended further. “Like- I was a kid when I did that!”

“We should get going,” Byleth pointed out.

“You’re right,” Claude agreed. The two of them went over and said their goodbyes to their son before joining you and Dimitri. You basically had to drag your husband away as he watched his daughter leave his sight.

“Is this going to be a long night?” Claude asked.

“Yes…. Yes it is…” You groaned.

“OH GODDESS, WE LOST THEM?!” Sylvain cried.

“How do we lose toddlers?!” Ingrid questioned angrily.

“This is what happens when you two argue about proper toddler care and ignore the toddlers,” Felix hissed at them.

“Not just toddlers, you two, the crown prince and future duchess of Fodlan and Faerghus!” Sylvain corrected. “We’re doomed when they come back. Dimitri is going to KILL us- or worse… The Professor.” 

“If we don’t start looking, they will,” Ingrid growled. “We need to think: Where would two royal toddlers go?!”

“We could check the nursery,” Sylvain suggested, “That’s usually where babies are.”

“Yeah, but they’re babies, how would they know how to get there?” Felix criticized. The trio paused… oh god.

“Bashdiuegwoqv,” Mischa babbled.

“Mischa no bad word…” Altan babbled back. Mischa frowned at Altan. 

“Fight,” She challenged the prince. She tumbled up into a standing position.

“Mischa no!” Altan commanded.

“Awtan!” She cried.

“.... Mischa!” He cried back.

“...Hoh…..” The butler observed, not knowing what to do.

You tapped your foot on the floor, gripping your knees, your knuckles white. Dimitri could sense your anger building.

“So, Duchess Blaiddyd, how has your daughter been? I hope things have been going well- wouldn’t want you frightened away from having more,” an older noblewoman joked. “His highness is lucky to have such a good wife. If your daughter is a good example, then you seem to produce strong children.”

“She takes after her father,” You gritted through your teeth. Dimitri took your hand under the table, trying not to visibly wince when you squeezed it.

“I love children, so I look forward to the day you have more,” the woman gushed. “Who knows, maybe one day you’ll give birth to a son. He’d make for a much finer heir to the Blaiddyd legacy.”

“Oh, I look forward to possible sons-”

“My daughter will be my heir regardless if we have a son,” Dimitri interrupted. “She’s my first born and, as a plus, she bears a crest. What else could I ask for?”

“O-Oh! If you deem her worthy of the dukedom, your highness, then I’m sure she will be a fine heir!” The woman caught herself. You felt a nudge at you foot and you looked over at Claude next to you. He motioned you forward.

“Come with me for a second,” He whispered to you. He leaned back, murmuring something to Byleth before standing. “Please, excuse me for a second.” He began to walk off. You gave Dimitri’s hand a squeeze before standing up as well to follow.

“Oh, Duchess Blaiddyd, are you leaving as well?” Margrave Gautier asked. You could see the nervous faces. It wasn’t all that good of a look for you, someone who was married, to leave to follow a man who wasn’t your husband. A married one at that.

“My apologies, Margrave Gautier,” You stated as cooly as you could. “I am his highness’s retainer, even if I’m not with him at Derdriu or Antalya. His Highness required a word with me about protocol for the Opera. If you’ll excuse me for a moment, I shall return with the King.”

As you walked away, Byleth shot you a look that screamed ‘whatever you do, don’t kill her’ as you went to meet Claude.

You followed him in a private room near the kitchen where he placed ingredients before you.

“If you keep asking me to leave dinner parties like that, people are going to think we’re having an affair instead of planning on giving people stomach issues,” You said flatly.

“I’m trying to help you, Blaiddyd, so help me help you by picking your type,” He said, trying not to get giddy. He showed you the line of poisons. “In order, this one will cause stomach problems an hour from now, that one will make the victim have severe constipation, that ones the opposite, that one causes stomach problems three days from now, that one makes them itchy.”

“Can you mix the three day and the itchy?” You asked excitedly.

“I sure can, darlin,” He said as he happily took the two poisons and mixed them together, creating a concoction that would give the poor noblewoman hell three days from now.

“I’m glad you finally get to witness what I have to put up with,” You sighed. Claude handed the poison to a waiter and instructed them to place it in the woman’s drink when he refilled it, reassuring the poor lad that it was nothing deadly. “Everytime I meet with a nobleman and their wife its always ‘Oh, Duchess Blaiddyd, when are you going to give your husband a child?’ ‘Oh my, Duchess Blaiddyd! How glorious you look with child! I hope the goddess blesses you with a son!’ or ‘Duchess Blaiddyd, I do hope you plan on giving your husband more than one child! When do you expect to have more?’! They only view me as a baby maker for him.”

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that,” Claude apologized. “It seems there needs to be some… changes… up there.”

“I couldn’t agree more…”

When the two of you returned to the table, you made a show of leaning down and giving Dimitri a kiss and whispering to him what was about to happen. Normally this type of shenanigans would annoy him or make him nervous, but as you sat down, he put an arm around you, pulling you closer so he could kiss your temple.

“She deserves it,” He whispered. You continued the show, giving him a loving smile before he gave you another kiss. When you looked back at Claude and Byleth, Claude was beginning to make pleasant conversation with some of the other lords, acting as if nothing was amiss. When your eyes met Byleth’s, she simply gave you a nod and the raise of her glass before sipping on it. You did the same back and took a sip of yours. 

You could tell that tomorrow was a day when the babysitting would continue and the four of you were definitely going to get drunk and rant about tonight.

“Have you seen two toddlers?!” Sylvain desperately asked a maid. She shook her head, somewhat frightened. That was the sixth maid they had asked and there was still no luck on finding the children.

“I can’t believe they weren’t in the nursery!” Ingrid cried. “We’ve looked everywhere and we can’t find them! How has nobody in this castle seen them?!”

“You know,” Sylvain slowly began to realize as he looked around. “I’m beginning to see how we lost them….”

“Why do you say that?” She asked.

“Because Felix isn’t here anymore…”

“W H A T ? !” She spun around, but Felix was indeed no longer with this. “How did you lose your husband?!”

“Don’t ask me!” He defended. “Felix can be really quiet when he wants to be! Trust me- I know from experience.”

“So now we have to find the toddlers and Felix? This is just great!” Ingrid grumbled.

“Hopefully he doesn’t find the kids…” Sylvain sighed, shivering as he thought of what could happen.

“Agreed, something tells me that Felix wouldn’t be the best with children….”

“You two are lucky you’re children,” Felix said as he looked upon Mischa and Altan climbing on Cherche’s tail. Cherche gave him a begging look as he walked over to pick them up. 

The moment he picked up Mischa, she started crying.

“Don’t cry, you’re better than this!” He hissed at her. She immediately stopped crying and stared at him with her pale blue eyes. After a moment she simply laid her head down on his shoulder and began sucking her thumb.

“Feeewix!” Altan cried as he stumbled over to the grown man. He grabbed onto Felix’s leg and hugged it.

“What happened to you…” Felix asked as he saw a bruise on his head.

“Mischa,” He simply said. Felix grumbled and used healing magic on the boys head, making the bruise disappear.

“You can’t hit people, Mischa,” he disciplined. “It's wrong.”

“Abahshdugwhu,” Mischa babbled with an irritated tone.

“I don’t care if he was bossing you around, it was wrong,” He sighed. “You can’t hurt people for any silly reason…. Now come with me you two. It’s time out time.” Altan began to sniffle. Felix shot him a look before crouching down to pick him up as well. Altan calmed instantly as well. The two toddlers rested their heads on his shoulders and watched him as he carried them.

“I better be getting good money for this…”

While technically against protocol, you snuggled up against Dimitri during the opera, his arm draped around you. The two of you had a private booth next to Claude and Byleth, none of the four of you taking the opera seriously, all bored out of your minds…. But you suffered through this together to impress the northern diplomats and nobles and representatives of Sreng.

“Who’s that guy?” You whispered to Dimitri.

“That’s supposed to be Loog,” he explained.

“And that guy?”

“Kyphon, his best friend.”

“He reminds me of Felix.”

“I don’t see it…”

“Oh, I do….”

“....”

“....”

“This is boring.”

“I know, Dima…”

“Do you want to… ahem… later?”

“Oh yeah…”

“Are you going to give me a son?”

“I’m gonna give myself a child that looks like me.”

You looked over your shoulder when you heard the door open, a butler opening the door, realizing he had the wrong booth, then backing out. You sighed.

“Let me guess,” Dimitri sighed. “He wasn’t someone you recognized.”

“Nope, and I made sure I knew the face of every single butler and maid,” You said, sighing as well. You looked up at him with a pleading look.

“I won’t hold you back, my love,” He told you with a smile. “Show those noblewomen what Blaiddyds are made out of.” He gave you an encouraging kiss before helping you up. You went to the edge of your balcony and called out to Claude.

“Hey, Claude, am I allowed to interrupt the show with a little action?” You asked. 

“By the stars- if you did that, Cass, I’d be so thankful,” He told you.

“Watch your six, then,” You warned. Claude glanced over his shoulder just as the ‘butler’ tried to make his move. You reached out with your magic and warped the butler to the stage, then proceeded to warp yourself there. You had trained yourself to do it, but could now only warp yourself short distances with your singular crest.

“Damn you!” He growled, pulling a knife. The actors let out a cry of surprise and you motioned them away.

“You’re not a very good assassin, now are you?” You asked him. You readied yourself for the fight. Gods, how you missed the thrill of fights.

The assassin charged at you and you easily dodged his knife. With a quick blast of wind magic, it was knocked from his hand. You made a show of dodging his attacks as if they were nothing, trying to trick the assassin into doing something risky as he was playing it safe, keeping his body guarded. You concocted a plan- one that would make your husband upset and cause all the noble women to gasp at how unladylike you were.

You let the assassin strike your face, giving you a bloody nose. Only, you were stronger now. You had Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd for a husband and a teacher in hand to hand combat. This was nothing.

The assassin grew cocky and went to perform a risky strike that, if it landed, would hurt, but left his body wide open for attack. With a quick fire ball, you sent the poor fool flying. Guards surrounded him and took him away.

You turned to the crowd, curtsied, then strolled off the stage so you could return to your husband who would then berate you for letting yourself get hurt, but then gently tend to your face, wiping the blood off of it and giving you a kiss.

“.... Do you have any final wishes? Anything you want to do before you die?” Sylvain asked Ingrid.

“.... Well… I achieved knighthood…. I hope I can find someone to love, I suppose… I’ve always been envious of knights in books who get the girl….”

“Talk to Dorothea, she should know some people.”

“Only one problem. She’s in Enbarr at the Opera… We’re in Fhirdiad. We’ll be dead before we even leave the castle.”

“Unless we start running- take something out of Claude’s book.”

“How knightly of you to suggest.”

“Just following the king’s example…”

“Will you two quit pouting and help me?”

The two forlorn friends jumped out at the sound of Felix’s voice.

“Don’t be too loud, you have no idea how long it took me to get these two to sleep,” He sighed. Sylvain and Ingrid ran over to him, happiness coursing through them. When he went to hand off the children to them, they were all stunned by their iron grip to Felix. Any attempt to remove them resulted in more whining than was worth their effort. They had become enamoured with him.

“I don’t know how you did it, Felix, but they love you,” Sylvain sighed.

“Trust me, I don’t know,” He grumbled. He went and took a seat so he could support them better.

“Where did you find them?” Ingrid asked.

“They were in the stables climbing Cassiel’s wyvern. How they got there is beyond me.”

“Follow up question- how did you find them?” 

“It was easy once you remembered who’s daughter she is. I just started following the cracks in the walls and I eventually found them.”

“Was she punching the walls or something?!” Sylvain cried.

“I think they were fighting or something… they weren’t happy with each other when I found them.” 

“Feeewix,” Mischa yawned, weakly making grabby motions with her hands towards his face. Felix furrowed his eyebrow, observing her face.

“.... Fine…. Sylvain, can you remove my hair tie?”

“But didn’t they warn-”

“Just do it!”

“Okay, okay!” Sylvain walked over and removed his husband's hair tie, revealing his long, bluish black hair. Mischa began to tiredly play with his hair, mesmerized by his luscious locks.

“Awww, that’s so cute,” Ingrid gushed. Sylvain’s heart pounded in his chest.

“Felix, we’re having kids!” He announced with great determination. Felix frowned, but before he could retort, Sylvain repeated his statement. “We’re having kids, no matter what and through whatever method.”

“You’re kidding me,” You grumbled as you saw your daughter’s enamourization with Felix.

“Gotta say- this has me surprised,” Claude added. His son was also enamoured with the tsundere twunk.

“Can you please free me of your children?!” Felix asked sharply. Dimitri and Byleth went forth. Altan saw his mother and sleepily reached for her. Mischa was oblivious to the approach of her beloved father.

“Mischa….” He cooed at her, arms extended. He knew not to take her directly, not wanting her to tear the hair from Felix’s head. She looked up, breaking from her trance, her eyes sparkling when she saw her father.

“Dada!!!” She released Felix’s hair and was scooped up by Dimitri.

“Cassiel, if I may ask… Why are you covered in blood?” Sylvain asked slowly.

“Let myself get punched in the face by a sad excuse for an assassin,” you shrugged. “Partly to get him to make a cocky move, partly to say f you to the noblewomen who thought I was a…. Domestic partner.”

“As an added bonus, the representatives from Sreng were impressed by Cassiel’s fighting, strength and strategy that they have declared their consideration for better trade possibilities between us and them. Apparently they have a respect for strength and shrewdness,” Claude added. “They liked Cass’s show so much that they have asked to spar with Dimitri and I.”

“Whatever gets the job done, I suppose,” Dimitri sighed.

“Yep… I'm just glad we got through the evening with only one poisoning,” Claude sighed.

“You…. what?!” Ingrid cried.

“Some hag was going off on how Cassiel should be a good wife and that the Blaiddyd heir should be male, and…. She deserved it.” Dimitri rubbed your back supportively. 

“Don’t worry too much, the poison only causes stomach issues and itchiness,” you defended. “She’ll be fine, just hopefully changed as a person….. So how did things go here?”

“Perfect!” Sylvain lied.

“Mmmhm….” Byleth observed. Ingrid nearly lost it under the pressure. It wasn’t in her nature to lie.

“Give me all the money,” Felix declared. “Those two did nothing, I did all the work.”

Ingrid went to argue, but Sylvain held her back. One, it was the truth. Two… Felix was hiding the fact that they had lost them.

“Those kids just love Felix for some reason,” Sylvain added. “We couldn’t really do anything because they wouldn’t let us. As much as I hate to say it, but Felix is right. He did all the work.”

“I can believe that…” You sighed. You turned to Byleth. “Follow me, I’ll show you to the nursery if you don’t want Altan in your room tonight.”

The next day, you sat uncomfortably drinking some (most likely spiked) coffee, recovering from the previous night.

“Morning,” Felix greeted as he sat down next to you, his own cup of coffee with him. The two of you sipped your coffee in silence, both sitting uncomfortably.

“..... Sylvain wants a baby, doesn’t he?” You asked from your own experience before taking another sip.

“He does….” Sip.

“How’d that go?” Sip.

“Kill me.” 

“Saaammmme….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Cassiel and Felix have a "Small spouses of huge husbands" club.
> 
> Also yes, Felix is surprisingly good with children and can understand their gibberish.


	31. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U P D A T E

OKAY!

IM SORRY!

I KNOW THIS ISNT A STORY CHAPTER

BUT

IM STUMPED ON EPILOGUES

I JUST CANT GET MY BRAIN THINKING ON CUTE THINGS TO WRITE ABOUT THAT WOULD BE LONG ENOUGH TO BE A WHOLE ASS EPILOGUE CHAPTER

BUT

BUT BUT BUT

MY BRAINS BEEN A THINKING OTHER THINKS

YOU SEE

I JUST READ GRATUITOUS BY RACHELTHEHEROES

AND I REALLY LIKED THE FORMAT

IT GOT ME THINKING

SO IM WRITING AN ALT REALITY SHORT SERIES THAT I WILL BE POSTING INTO THIS FIC

AND IT FOLLOWS THE PREMISE OF “WHAT IF CASSIEL WAS FROM THE WORLD OF FODLAN, HOW WOULD THAT GO?!” 

IMPORTANT NOTE, ITS NOT SMUT. I LIKE HER AM ASEXUAL. I CANNOT DO THE SMUTS. IM TOO ACE FOR THAT.

SO YEAH

I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT WHENEVER I POST IT

ITS GONNA BE A MINUTE

LOVE YOU GUYS

YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING

MWAH 💋


	32. Alt Story: Part 1: The life we once had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another life where you were born in Fodlan... things went differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bone apple teeth

You let out a cry when the imperials threw you in the cage. You shouted swears and curses at them, muttering under your breath that they could’ve been gentler.

As you watched them walk off, laughing to themselves, you let out a frustrated sigh. How did you end up here?

“You think you’ll like it at this school?” Your father asked. You turned to him excitedly.

“I think I’ll love it! I’ve heard they have an extensive library and the professors are top notch!” You squirmed in your seat at the thought of all the possibilities. 

“I hope you’ll like the place… It’s the longest time you’ll have spent in one place… And it’s better than anything I could have ever offered you,” He said, trying to hide the forlornness in his voice.

“Vati, don’t talk like that,” You scolded, brows furrowed. “You and Mutti gave me a good life, even if we traveled around a lot. I loved the sights I saw. I loved the way we lived. I didn’t care that we didn’t stay in one place.”

“Well… I suppose as long as you had good memories of it…” He took your hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’ll miss you, Cass.”

“I’ll miss you too, Vati…. Don’t be a stranger to the monastery. Visit when you can.”

“I’ll try, but I expect things to get busy… especially since I won’t have my right hand with me.”

“Well, when you’re right hand returns, hopefully the work will go by faster- maybe even at a rate never seen before due to their new knowledge.”

“Don’t get cocky, kid, that’s not what this school is teaching you.”

Your father’s name was Johannes Vogel, husband to the late Krysta Vogel, and father to you: Cassiel Vogel. Your family lived an eccentric life as merchants, traveling the world, going to far off lands, and helping the circulation of goods around the globe. It was interesting to watch people from Dagda react to goods from Almyra and vice versa.

When you were ten years old, however, your caravan was attacked by mages adorned with black robes and bird like masks. You lost your mother in that attack. Ever since then, it’s just been you and your father traveling together, keeping each other safe and living on for the sake of your mother. That’s why you were on your way to the Officer’s Academy. You found that it was your duty to learn how to defend your merchant caravan so that another incident like that could never happen again. Nobody else would be taken from you the same way your mother was.

As you and your father walked the steps up to the monastery, you both found yourselves in awe of its beauty. It was like nothing either of you had seen in your travels.

“It’s so big!” You marveled.

“Bigger than I expected…” Your father noted.

Once you entered the gates of the monastery, you joined a series of families who were all waiting for Opening Commencement, where you would find out who the class leaders would be- and hopefully the issue of which class you’d be in would be resolved as well. You weren’t from anywhere… so the choice was really up to you. But it seemed that issue resolved quickly the moment you spotted Ignatz.

“Ignatz, is that you?” You asked. You approached the smaller boy and tapped on his shoulder. When he turned around, his eyes lit up with recognition.

“Cassiel! Mr. Vogel! What a surprise! I didn’t know you’d be attending the academy!” He said excitedly.

“It was a bit of a last minute decision, but it’s one we hopefully won’t regret,” You told your friend. Your family and caravan had performed numerous trades with the Victors. “Hey, Ignatz, out of curiosity, which house are you in?”

“Well, since I’m from the Alliance, I’m going to be in the Golden Deer House,” He explained. “Though I’m not too sure how great that’s going to be. The House Leader is the heir of Duke Riegan, and I’m sure you’ve heard about that whole debacle.”

“Here and there… what’s up with him?”

“He just came out of nowhere one day, but he’s been legitimized,” Ignatz explained. “They say he bears the House Riegan Crest, but nevertheless, he’s caused quite a stir in the Alliance…”

“Sounds interesting…” you thought for a second. You’d have to see the House Leader for yourself before you decided any course of action, but you considered Ignatz a plus in the pros category for the Golden Deer.

Suddenly, everything grew silent when a green haired man approached the crowd, clearing his throat and gaining everyone’s attention.

“Greetings students, families, and guests,” He addressed. “Welcome to Garreg Mach Monastery and the Officer’s Academy. We are pleased that you chose to entrust us with the education of the future leaders of this great continent. Here at Garreg Mach, we foster an environment of communication and socialization between the three countries of Fodlan, stimulating life long friendships and good relations between the nations.”

You zoned out during the man’s speech. It was incredibly boring- and you could tell that your father had zoned out as well. You were brought out of a story in your head when Ignatz tugged on your arm.

“That’s him,” he whispered to you. Three teenagers walked onto the stage, and you could see where the controversy with the Golden Deer leader came from. He was Almyran- well, at least half Almyran, but you kept that to yourself. The xenophobia in Fodlan never ceased to astound you, and you didn’t want to call attention to the House Leader’s ethnicity, especially if he was able to pass as Fodlani.

“These are your House Leaders. For the Black Eagle House, we have Edelgard von Hresvelg.”

Ah. Edelgard von Hresvelg, the imperial princess of the Adrestian Empire. Her cold stare gave you the heebie jeebies- never mind the fact that one time you saw her in an imperial parade when she was younger and she had brown hair.

“For the Golden Deer House, we have Claude von Riegan.”

For being a person in such a high position in society, and one of great controversy, you were shocked by the easy going smile on his face, but there was something off about it- something about his bright green eyes seemed piercing.

“And for the Blue Lions, we have Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.”

This one caught your attention. He was different from the other two. There was nothing about his eyes that pierced your soul and he seemed like a pleasant guy. He gave a small bow to the crowd before him, showing respect for them… but he shouldn’t be bowing, especially since he’s the crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.

As he stood back up, you accidentally made eye contact with him, which you quickly broke, choosing to look back at the green haired man. You knew which house you were going to pick now, and it wasn’t the Blue Lions. It’d be just too awkward if you did, especially after that.

The speech ended and you were divided into groups based on name (which you later figured out was actually based on your social class as they led you to your dormitories which were segregated “out of tradition” by social class). When you were led to your dorm room, you were informed that you had the rest of the day to become acquainted with the monastery, and that opening ceremonies would continue tomorrow.

“This room is so big!” You marveled, plopping down on your bed. YOUR BED! You actually had your own bed!

“It’s smaller than most, but it is a dormitory… and I suppose it’s bigger than any room you’re used to,” your father laughed. He helped you unpack… which took two minutes.

“.... How long are you going to stay, Vati?” You asked quietly.

“I’ll eat dinner with you, but I’m afraid I’ll have to hit the road afterwards,” He sighed. “You know how that life is.”

“Yeah I know…” You stared at the floor. “... I’ll write to you often… I heard they have messenger birds down in the town… I’m gonna save up money and get one so that I can send you messages real fast.”

“I’d like that, Cass,” Your father said solemnly. “I’d like that a lot.”

After you hugged your father goodbye and watched him walk away from the monastery, you felt…. Lonely. You’d always had your father, so to watch him walk away brought new emotions you’d never felt before to the surface. 

You tucked your hair behind your pointed ear and went to go cry in your room, but before you could reach your room, you were greeted by the boy with the green eyes: Claude von Riegan.

“You’re the new kid, right?” He asked. You stared at him skeptically.

“.... Aren’t we all the new kid?” You asked back.

“Yes and no, but excellent point,” He retorted. “I had a meeting with all the Golden Deer, but you weren’t there. Or at any of the other meetings in the other houses. Hence, new kid.”

“Alright… You got me… Are you here to ask me to join your class?”

“There’s no better house!” He advertised. “The Blue Lions and Black Eagles, they don’t hold a candle to the Golden Deer. The Gold-”

“I was already going to join your house,” You interrupted.

“Oh…. Well then welcome.” He extended his hand to you and you shook it.

“You seem like a nice guy, arkadaş,” You said quietly. He instantly frowned at you.

“Are you trying to threaten me?” He asked quietly. His face grew dark and the friendly facade had dropped.

“No, I just happen to have been to Almyra before and I thought you’d be happy knowing that there was someone who’d been there,” You explained. 

“.... You’ve been to Almyra?”

“I’ve been all over, really. Almyra, Dagda, Sreng- sometimes even further,” You added. “My father and I are traveling merchants, so we travel around and trade items with people all around the world. I just recognized that you seemed to have Almyran heritage, so I thought you’d find it cool if you knew someone else who’d been there. Consider me a sort of support person, I guess. The people of Fodlan are… horrifically xenophobic at times.”

“.... So you thought I needed a friend… because there are people here who are probably racist?”

“.... I guess?”

“.... What’s your name?”

“Cassiel,” You introduced, tucking your hair behind your ear. “Cassiel Vogel.” You watched his eyes widen with interest.

“Are… Are you Fodlani, Cass?” He asked slowly. You quirked your head for a moment before remembering your ears. You quickly covered your ear with your hair.

“I mean… I was born here if that’s what you’re asking,” You answered shyly. “If you’re wondering about my ears… That’s a weird birth defect or something… no one else in my family has it… I’m aware of how odd they look.”

“They’re not odd, just unique,” He observed. “.... You’ll fit in with the Golden Deer. We’re all pretty unique in that house.”

“I hope I will,” You smiled. “I already know Ignatz from the merchant stuff- and you’re rather kind, even if you are just a little sketchy.”

“Oh, you wound me with your words!” He cried dramatically.

“Well, you did immediately jump to the conclusion that I was threatening you when I called your friend. Kinda sketchy if you ask me.”

And thus your friendship with Claude von Riegan began. You were welcomed into the Golden Deer House with open arms. You got along with everyone in the House, clicking with every single one of them in a different way. With Ignatz, you had your previous friendship to go on. With Hilda, you would meet to have tea and talk about gossip you’d overheard (you did this in exchange for her not trying to pull any tricks on you to get you to do her chores for her). With Marianne, your love of animals. Lysithea, your love of magic. Raphael, well, food. With Leonie, you bonded over your shared need to be thrifty, neither of you wealthy. With Lorenz- well, maybe you didn’t have anything in common with him, but you didn’t have anything against the guy besides his hair. Then finally with Claude, your love of secrets drew the two of you together.

After awhile, you finally met your professor. She was an average sized woman (at least height wise) with blue, choppy hair (as if it’d been cut with a dagger- probably had) and no emotion. She amazed you with her lack of emotion. Despite that, however, she did seem to care for your class, making sure you were protected during missions if things were going south.

Classes were going smoothly and you enjoyed the school environment. You greatly enjoyed the advice you received directly from your Professor, especially when it came to combat. When it came to combat, she had made you a mage and sent you down the warlock path, training you with swords as a supplement to your learning. What she didn’t know what to help you with was your love of daggers. Over the years, you had become proficient in dagger fighting and even had good aim when it came to throwing them.

Life at the monastery was going well, until one day, three months into your life there, you couldn’t sleep. It was the anniversary of your mother’s death, and the nightmares that plagued you were there to remind you of it.

You sat up in your bed, trying to shake off your nightmares. You weren’t getting sleep tonight, it seemed. Jumping up from your bed and throwing on some day clothes, you left your dorm room and headed towards the church. While it was technically after curfew, it was a weekend. You could catch up on sleep the next day, and if you got caught, you were willing to accept the consequences. You just simply needed out of your dorm room.

Your midnight walk eventually led you to the cathedral, and further to the altar. It was peaceful in here without the hustle and bustle of the monks and nuns. Taking a deep breath, you bowed your head and entered into prayer.

“I know I don’t pray as often as I should, dear Goddess, but… please take these nightmares away from me…. I don’t want to relive that night anymore….”

You jumped when you heard a footstep and you spun around. Your eyes landed on someone you didn’t expect. The Faerghus Prince.

“.... Your Highness?” You asked quietly. He seemed sheepish.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your prayer,” He apologized. “I couldn’t sleep, so I came here. It’s peaceful here- but I’ll leave since it appears its-”

“You can stay, your highness!” You blurted out. “I… I’m just about done here anyways… I just needed to get out of my room.”

“I see…. May I join you, then?” You stepped aside so he could join you before the altar, an awkward silence growing between the two of you.

“.... Were you having a fit of insomnia or was it nightmares keeping you awake?” You asked, fidgeting where you stood.

“Nightmares….” He said, without elaborating. “You?”

“Nightmares as well…”

“Do you want to talk about them?”

Talk about them? Maybe you should… you never talked about them with your father for fear of dragging up unpleasant memories for him as well. But the Prince of Faerghus didn’t know your mother, so it couldn’t possibly have the same effect on him.

“... 9 years ago, my caravan was attacked,” you explained. “My mother was killed in the attack… I’ve had nightmares of that night ever since on its anniversary.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” he explained. “... Who attacked your caravan?”

“A group of black mages in creepy cloaks… I could never forget them… Why do you ask?” You turned curiously to the prince, but you were caught by surprise by the dark expression he wore.

“I also lost my parent’s to a tragedy similar to that,” he explained. “I’m sure you’ve heard of the Tragedy of Duscur.”

“... Bits and pieces,” you admitted. “I travel around a lot, so I’m never all that keen as to what’s going on in the world…” He turned to you, his expression softening just a little.

“I wish I had that luxury,” he sighed. “To be able to travel like that. I’ve hardly been outside of Faerghus my entire life.”

“... I could tell you about the places I’ve visited if you want,” You suggested. His eyes brightened at that.

“I’d like that.”

And so the two of you walked out one and sat down at the base of the Goddess Tower, looked at the stars while you humored him with tales of your travels. It was a relief to get your mind off of death and to think of the happiness you had when traveling the world.

You and the Prince particularly bonded over your fondness for daggers. He marveled at the craftsmanship of the daggers you (admittedly, probably weren’t supposed to be carrying with you, but you did it anyways) had on you at all times.

“I got those in Brigid,” You explained. “That’s where I learned my dagger fighting.”

“How do you think this one compares?” He pulled out his own dagger and handed it to you for you to look at. It was heavier than yours, more ornate. You twirled it in your hands a little bit.

“It’s nice if you’re in a tough spot and are used to heavier weapons,” You explained. “But this dagger wouldn’t be good for someone like me, your highness.”

“Dimitri.”

“Pardon?”

“Call me Dimitri. I’m not a fan of ‘your highness’. That’s what everyone calls me… But you’re the first person I met before someone could tell you to call me that, so please… Call me Dimitri.”

“Very well then… Dimitri,” You said, a nervous smile on your face. The way his name rolled off your tongue made something flutter inside.

“Thank you… You have no idea how much that means to me…”

Just as silence began to grow between the two of you, your heads snapped up when you heard shouting.

“You two!” an angry monk shouted. “You’re not supposed to be there!”

“....We probably should have gone back to our rooms,” You laughed nervously.

“Most likely,” He agreed.

On the bright side, you weren’t the only one getting in trouble on that day. You had a buddy to help you with your punishment.

Your friendship with the prince didn’t stop there- in fact, it flourished. The prince’s personality simply drew you in. He was kind and determined, chivalrous and maybe a little bit timid. His eagerness to learn more about you made you blush, his fascination with the stories of your travels and your fighting style encapsulating him. This interest went both ways, as you became fascinated with his stories of being a prince and the fighting style unique to Faerghus royalty. 

The only downside to this was the teasing you received from your House Leader. He joked about how he could use you to get all sorts of class plans out of Dimitri, but you always refused out of respect for your friend, much to Claude’s humorous disdain.

It was one day when you were training that your friendship with the prince of Faerghus changed.

“Cassiel, if you don’t mind, I was wondering if I could possibly spar with you today,” He asked timidly. You shot him a smile.

“Sounds fun. The Professor’s been drilling me on my sword practice, so I’ve been meaning to spar with someone,” You told him, getting up.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to spar against you with you using your daggers,” He specified. “I know I’ve seen you demonstrate how you use them, but I want to see them in action.”

“O-Oh, sure, I can do that.” With a smile, the two of you made your way to the training grounds. It was surprisingly empty, especially for the time of day it was.

“Are you going to be using your lance?” You asked him, prepping the training daggers. You had gotten daggers similar to your own ones and dulled them down so they couldn’t actually hurt anybody in training.

“If you have a weapon of preference for me to use, I’ll use it,” He told you confidently.

“Use your lance then. I haven’t really fought anyone using a lance before with my daggers. This will be good practice.” He grabbed his favorite training lance and stood across from you. You took a deep breath, in and out. One of the most important things to remember about fighting with daggers was to breathe and stay focused. You needed to focus on every movement your body made since you had short weapons, especially when compared to the lance before you.

“I’m ready when you are,” You told him, having composed yourself.

“Then let us begin.” You watched as he made the first move, his lance launching forward as he began to move towards you. You quickly jumped out of the way and ducked under his next attack. You needed to get close.

He swung his lance back, hoping to strike your back with it, but you quickly held up one of your daggers and blocked it, throwing the other dagger you had at him, tagging his shoulder. You quickly pulled out another dagger and continued your approach. He responded to this by pulling his lance in and using it to block you, pushing you back. 

You let out a grunt as his block struck your chest. Your slight sound of distress caused Dimitri to pause, looking at you with concern. You took this opportunity to duck down and kick his feet out from underneath him, causing the poor prince to land flat on his back.

“Ahah! I win-” You let out a gasp when you felt your feet go out from under you, and you instantly realized your mistake. You brought your daggers up to defend you and possibly get the upper hand, but when he pinned you down, he forced your hands above your head.

“Do you yield?” He asked while staring down at you.

“With all due respect, your highness, you’re going to have to make me,” You replied coyly as you adjusted your grip on your daggers. Maybe you could get him to accidentally let go of you.

You froze.

He leaned back up, a smug smile on his face.

“Do you yield now?” He asked once more.

“.... I do…” You muttered as a dark blush dusted your cheeks. He jumped off of you and helped you up. You couldn’t help but put a hand to your lips. He kissed you. You suddenly lost all brain capabilities.

“.... Cassiel? Are you alright?” He asked. “I- I didn’t do something bad, did I?” You snapped out of your haze and stared at him.

“Hm?” You asked stiffly.

“.... Did I go too far?” He asked, beginning to get nervous.

“N-no, your highness, it’s just…” you took a deep breath. “Iveneverbeenkissedbefore….” He quirked his head.

“Pardon?”

“I’ve never been kissed before,” You said, forcing yourself to be clearer. “And… I wasn’t expecting one from you….”

“Have I…. ruined this friendship? Did I read things wrong?” You could hear the concern that began to riddle his voice.

“Heavens no!” You blurted. There was no denying the flutters you felt when you were around the prince. You most certainly had a budding crush, but you had decided to keep it that way, especially since… “It’s just… Dimitri, you’re a prince. I’m just a commoner. People wouldn’t be happy-”

“Who cares what other people feel?!” He angrily shouted, catching you off guard. He took a moment to collect himself. “Sorry… I just want to live my life… the way everyone else lives theirs… I don’t care about status in the slightest. That’s why I like to be called by my name and not ‘your highness’.”

“O-Oh…” When you saw how hurt he looked, you slowly walked over to him, gently taking his hand and, before he could look at you, stood up on your tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek- which more or less ended up being a kiss on the corner of his mouth since he began to look at you.

“... Cassiel,” He spoke your name softly. “.... May I court you?” You gave him a smile, both of your faces on fire. 

“You may,” You replied, trying to contain your excitement. Your father was never going to believe this! (And neither was Claude)

Sure the year had its up and downs, but normalcy finally began to return when the Battle of the Eagle and Lion came into sight. Of course, with such a big event coming up, the competition between houses intensified.

Which made interacting with Dimitri even more interesting.

While you two were already on the down low when it came to your romantic gestures towards each other, now you had to drop them all together, resorting to only really interacting if you were alone.

You left class one day, groaning. Your brain was fried from the amount of information your beloved professor was trying to shove into it. You just about lost it when someone bumped into you, making you drop your things.

“Hey, watch it!” You blurted.

“Ah! My apologies! I didn’t mean to run into you!” You heard the oh so familiar voice apologize. Dimitri. He helped you pick up your things, making sure a blank envelope was placed on top. “Sorry for running into you.”

“It’s fine,” You sighed. “You’ll just get your arse whooped at the Battle of the Eagle and Lion as recompense.”

“Seems fair if you think you can beat me.” He shot you a wink with his right eye and got going, continuing his facade of being in a hurry.

“What was that all about?” Claude asked you.

“We’ve been pretending we’re intense rivals,” You explained to him. “Y’know, since we’re friends and all. The whole battle is sorta a joke between us now.”

“U-huh…” Claude didn’t believe a word you said.

“I don’t know about you, von Riegan, but I’m heading to my room to take a nap. My brain is fried.”

“Unlike you, Cass, I’m heading to the library so I can actually contribute to the class strategy.”

“Oh, don’t get onto me about that. You have a far grander mind than I do. Everything I come up with pales in comparison to your grand ole schemes.” You turned and started walking. “See you later, Claude.”

Once you were out of sight from the future duke, you rushed back to your room and eagerly opened the envelope, an excited smile on your face. On the inside, you found a simple note with your Prince’s delicate handwriting on it.

“Cassiel, Please meet me in the woods outside of the monastery. I would love to spend some time with you there. -D.A.B.” It said. 

You bit your lip with excitement and ran out the door, making your way to the designated location as sneakily as you could. When you arrived, you found your dear prince hiding behind a tree.

“You ran into me just so we could sneak out and meet up like forbidden lovers?” You asked, sticking your head out from behind the tree. He jumped, placing a hand over his heart.

“Cassiel! Please never surprise me like that!” He cried. You laughed and rounded the tree so you could actually see him. He smiled and placed his hands on your hips, pulling you closer to him. “I’ve missed being able to hang out with you… Aren’t you glad I ran into you?”

“I’m very pleased,” You told him with a smile. You urged him down so you could give him a long overdue kiss. “So, is there anything you want to do out here?”

“There’s something I wanted to show you, actually,” He admitted. He took you by the hand and led you to a small opening in the forest filled to the brink with flowers. “Aren’t they pretty?”

“They’re gorgeous,” You admired. The two of you entered the opening and began to adore the flowers. You rolled your eyes when Dimitri plucked one and tucked it into your hair.

“You’re such a hopeless romantic,” you sighed. The two of you sat down and you leaned up against him, his arm around you. “You know that right?”

“I’m well aware,” He laughed. “You have no idea how much restraint it takes not to call you ‘beloved’.” That got your face heated up.

“Goddess above- you’re too much, Dima,” You laughed. You looked up at him. “Hey, Dima… Can you do me a favor?” 

“Depends on the favor, I suppose.”

“Can you tell me all of your classes plans for the battle?”

“My love! You could never ask me to reveal such information!” He dramaticized his horror at your question. You laughed and snuggled into him. “To receive such information from me, though, all you’d have to do is join my house….”

“Not gonna happen, I’m afraid. I like my professor, not that I have anything against Hanneman.” you paused for a second, focusing yourself back on your act. “Oh, and come on! A person can try. Here, for example, I’ll tell you something about the Golden Deer’s strategy plan: I’m coming for your arse.”

“Well then, I suppose I’ll just have to be ready for you.” At first you didn’t question his hand moving, but you jumped when you felt him give your own arse a pinch.

“Dima!”

“Got your ‘arse’,” He mocked. Your face grew red and you sat up.

“You’ll pay for that!” You pushed the prince down onto his back and got ontop of him, giving him a quick kiss before assaulting his neck.

When you returned to the monastery (separatley), you found that you had been caught. By Claude.

“Napping, eh?” He asked.

“I decided to take a nap in a really quiet place.”

“That didn’t sound quiet…”

“It was relaxing at the very least.”

“I’m sure hanging out with your, uh, friend was very nice.” You swore at yourself. He knew.

“Look, let me save you the trouble- I already asked him about his battle plans. He wouldn’t give them up.”

“Thanks for your effort, but that’s not what I was going to ask.”

“Oh… then what?” 

“Just how long has that been going on?!” You jumped at the exasperation of his voice. You shushed him.

“A few months…” You shyly answered, rubbing the back of your neck. “He’s been courting me…”

“And you weren’t going to tell me? We’re secrets buddies.”

“Yeah, but we’ve been keeping it on the down low… and I didn’t want to endure your endless teasing.”

“I’ll let you have a period of time before the teasing starts, until then- you’re answering all my questions.”

“Oh boy…”

The letter shook in your hands, your world going numb. You felt Claude shake you trying to bring you back to reality. Shouting. Footsteps. You started hearing Dimitri’s voice as well. You looked up, the world around you beginning to spin. 

“Vati?” You said weakly. You expected your father to catch you- to comfort you, but he wasn’t there. He wasn’t in the world anymore. He’d been taken from it.

“Cass!”

Everything went dark.

When you finally stirred, you only had a moment’s peace before you remembered what had happened. You had received a letter that your father had been killed by people in black robes. Exactly how your mother had been taken from you.

You began to cry, rolling over in the bed you were on and burying your face into the pillow. You froze when you felt a hand land on your back.

“Cassiel….” His voice was thick with concern. You slowly turned your head until you could see him. He looked tired, as if he hadn’t gotten much sleep.

Dimitri slipped off his chair and sat on the edge of your bed, brushing the hair from your face. Your lip quivered as you sat up and entered his arms. You accepted whatever comfort he could bring to you.

“Cassiel, I know you’re in pain,” Dimitri said as he calmly stroked your hair. “But do you know of any reason the people in black would go after your family?” You shook your head.

“We were just a merchant family,” you sniffed. “That’s all we were!”

“... You were pretty nomadic for a merchant family… Were your parents running from something?” You leaned back and he offered you a handkerchief.

“Why are we talking about this?” You asked, your voice full of grief.

“Finding out what caused their deaths might make you feel better,” He explained. “I want you of all people to at least have that luxury.” You took the handkerchief and wiped your face.

“I don’t know why they’d be running, but we did travel around a lot… Father blamed my mother’s death on us staying in one place for too long- attracting bandits… but I knew that those people weren’t bandits… I just thought it was a cruel massacre…..” You took a deep breath. “... The more I think about it… I think my father put me in the school hoping I’d be protected… He was always concerned with my protection.”

“Excuse me,” You heard a voice announce as they entered the room. You looked to the door and saw Seteth sheepishly standing in the doorway. “Might I have a word with Cassiel?” Dimitri looked to you, and you gave him a nod. With a squeeze of your hand, he got up and left the room, Seteth closing the door behind him.

“If you’re here to give me bad news, I’m afraid I’m not in the mood,” You told him. “I’ve already received the worst…”

“It’s not bad news if you choose to view it as I do,” He told you. You gave him a cautious stare. “... I believe I know the reason why… those people went after your family.”

“You were eavesdropping?”

“To be fair, I was already planning on speaking to you on the matter,” he defended. “Tell me, did your parents ever mention anything about your bloodline?”

“No… It was always just the three of us,” You explained. Seteth frowned.

“Did your parents ever say anything about crests?”

“No…”

“One final question. About your ears: Did they ever say anything about those?”

“They told me they were a birth defect… nothing more.”

“That’s where I’ll have to say your parents lied to you, I’m afraid,” He revealed. Your brows furrowed.

“They would never lie to me,” You growled.

“If they did, I assure you it was only for your protection. You see…” He pulled his hair back for you to see his own pointed ears. “I have the same trait. As well as Flayn and Rhea. It’s a family trait.”

“... You’re saying I’m related to you?” You sat forward, intrigued.

“Distantly, at the very least. You parents must’ve both descended from the same people I am descended from, causing the traits of those people to become visible in you.”

“Are you saying my parents were incestuous?”

“Heavens no! I’m saying that we’re descended from a rare culture… one lost to the sands of time.”

“What were the people called?”

“Nabateans. They were the fabled children of the Goddess.”

“I see… So you think I’m a descendant of them?”

“Yes.”

“.... What does this have to do with why my parents were murdered?”

“The Nabateans had an enemy that tried to wipe them out, and, well, are still apparently trying to wipe them out.”

“Thank you for telling me this,” You thanked him. “This brings… at least a small amount of comfort…”

“That’s good- just don’t go spreading the word. You wouldn’t want to bring unwanted attention to your heritage.” He stood up. 

“Right… my lips are sealed.”

“Thank you.” He started for the door before pausing and looking back at you. “Oh, and please do remember that I am a counselor. If you ever need someone to talk to, my doors are open.”

As he left, Dimitri came back into the room and returned to your side.

“What was that about?”

“He was informing me about the counseling services the academy offers,” you lied. 

In the wake of your father’s death, things only got worse. Tensions were rising. Even with the ball, dancing with the boy you loved, you found no repose. The next day, your professor lost her own father to the same people who took away yours.

In the aftermath, you didn’t mean eavesdrop, but when you heard Claude and your Professor talking about Jeralt, you couldn’t help yourself. You needed to know.

“Professor,” You said, entering the late captain’s office. Claude immediately hid a journal he was holding.

“Do you need something, Cassiel?” She asked. You took a deep breath.

“I-.... I want to help you. I want to help you dig up whatever is going on between the church and those… those… murderers!” You walked up closer. “Those people in black- they’re the ones who murdered my parents and probably want me dead too.”

“We accept your help,” Byleth answered before Claude could say anything. “Tell us what you know- if anything.”

“Claude, remember my ears?” You said, showing them off. He nodded. “Well, according to Seteth, they’re not a birth defect. It’s a genetic trait to a race of people called Nabateans. Apparently there’s not many descendants of them because the group of people who killed my parents and Captain Jeralt have been continuously trying to wipe them out.”

“You’re saying that there’s some sort of… secret kind of war going on?” Claude asked cautiously.

“Sort’ve… Seteth told me that I was distantly related to him, Flayn and Rhea. It wouldn’t surprise me if they were fighting some sort of secret war, with how protective he is of Flayn and how… aggressive… Rhea can be.”

“This information is… interesting…” Byleth took note. “Claude, I’ll let you work out some theories based on the journal and what Cassiel has told us.”

“You’re letting me hold onto the journal?” He asked, surprised.

“Just… Keep it safe for me, okay?” Claude placed his hand on Byleth’s shoulder.

“I will, Teach. You have my word.”

Dread only continued to fill you. The further you got into the school year, the more you had a sense that something really bad was going to happen. When the dread became too much, you sought out Dimitri and the two of you would attempt to distract yourselves by testing out the waters of physical affection, starting with kissing and then going further. Only, as much as you loved him, you began to feel used. 

He said he loved you, and a few months ago, you would have never doubted his word, but now… he felt one note. It felt as if whenever you two were together, he was using you for amusement, despite his insistence otherwise. He didn’t feel like he was loving you, no matter how many times he said the words, held your hand, kissed you, or even made love.

It only grew worse when Edelgard revealed herself as the Flame Emperor. It was then you felt as though you had truly lost him. His words and kisses were empty, just mockeries of what you used to have. Instead of ‘I love you, Cassiel. Will you come to Fhirdiad with me after we graduate’ it was ‘My Cassiel, I love you. Come with me to Fhirdiad once we kill Edelgard’. His soft admissions of affection and desire to be with you became scarily possessive and demands.

But even after feeling all these things…. You could not bring yourself to break yourself away from him. When you looked at him, and looked hard, you saw a scared boy who’d lost his family and those around him in one day- a boy who was the sole survivor of a massacre. A boy who you feared would be lost forever if you didn’t ground him, keeping him from losing himself to the dead.  
Even when you could have run as you escaped from Garreg Mach, the Empire marching into its walls, you left with him. Perhaps the Dimitri you knew was still in reach- but you knew you couldn’t reach him on your own, you weren’t foolish. You’d need help.

“Fhirdiad is like no other town you’ve seen,” He said, wearing the face of the boy you knew from months ago.

“I’m sure it’s pretty,” you humored him. The torrent darkness of darkness in the form of Dimitri frowned at you. 

“You sound disinterested.”

“I’m sorry… I’m tired from all the fighting. I’ve lost all my daggers… my sword was stolen from me… all I have left is my magic that I’m still recovering from having overspent in the battle.”

“So you’re useless at the moment?”

His words were cold. A few months ago he would have never said this to you. He’d be concerned for your wellbeing, even overly so. But now? You were just a tool in him. He was the king, and you were his pawn.

“That’s putting it harshly. I’ll recover, just give me time and weapons.”

The carriage halted. Dimitri let out a growl, angered by the sudden halt. You could feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Something wasn’t right. 

….

You leapt forward towards Dimitri and pulled his head into your chest, bracing him just as the carriage began to be tipped over. You let out a cry as you landed on broken glass, but Dimitri was safe, your body shielding him from the brunt of the attack.

He got up, leaving you and went to attack your attackers. When you went to stand, you felt something warm going down the side of your face and your vision went black. You fell.

The floor beneath you was cold, the air was stale, and it was unbearably dark. You could hardly see. You slowly sat up, letting out quiet cries as it hurt to move.

“Where am I?” You asked, severely disoriented. The last thing you remembered was being in the carriage.

“Fhirdiad dungeons,” you heard your ‘beloved’ growl. You followed the sound of his voice, but you were eventually met with bars, the two of you separated. “We were ambushed on our way here. Apparently a faction of the Kingdom announced their allegiance to the Empire. Cornelia took over my kingdom…”

“I’ll start thinking of a way out of here, I promise,” You told him quietly. You reached through the bars weakly, your hand glancing a touch of his hair. He swatted your hand away. Guiltily, you retracted it. “I love you, Dima…” you said quietly. He didn’t respond.

“Ahh, so you’re conscious now.” Her voice seemingly cut through the air. When you looked up, you saw the red headed woman who stared at you. “Are you ready to show us that pretty little crest of yours?”

“What crest?” You hissed. “I don’t have one.”

“Oh, but I’m afraid you do,” She corrected. “You have just enough Nabatean DNA in you that your blood created its very own new crest, and it just so happens that we want to study it…” She snapped and two guards opened your cell and marched towards you. You were too broken to resist. They picked you up and drug you away and out of the dungeons. They stripped you down to almost nothing and placed you on an examination table, tying you down.

You felt bare. You felt disgraced. You felt like you wanted to die. Never before had you ever been so cruelly handled (even by Dimitri).

They studied you. They cut you open. They examined your blood. They forced your body to reveal it’s crest. They nearly killed you.

One day, she decided to kill you.

She leaned down and whispered into your ear five words that made you cry out in pain.

“We killed your beloved prince.”

“I don’t believe you!” You cried.

“Oh, but we did. We hung him in the courtyard where he’d play when he was just a boy.”

The idea of such a cruel thing made your heart stop. You were filled with so much sadness and rage. The last thing you loved had been taken from you, all by the same people. You closed your eyes as rage filled you. Magic consumed you. 

When you opened your eyes, you found yourself in an empty hallway, but footsteps were approaching. You weren’t sure how you got there, but the room behind you was empty, so you ducked in there and waited. A guard finally came into view- an imperial guard. You grabbed him and pulled him into the room, knocking him out as quickly as you could. You stole his armor and began to wander the halls, keeping your face hidden.

You made your way to a door that led to the stables and you eagerly took it, making your way to the horses, saddling one up and getting out of there. You rode out of the castle, avoiding as many guards as you could. If any questioned, you waved a blank scroll of paper, claiming you had a message to deliver.

When you finally made it out of the city, you determined your best course of action was to ride north and make it to Fraldarius territory. You could report the news of what happened to you and the prince and get some rest before making your way to Claude in the alliance. It was all you could think to do.

“Please listen to me!” You begged. Your imperial disguise was apparently too convincing. “I’m a friend of Lord Felix! I have a message to deliver! It has to deal with his highness!- If I was really a spy for the Empire, why would I come bearing their clothes? Please believe me when I say I used this as a disguise to escape the city!”

The guards all eyed you cautiously. Muttering. Whispers. Stares. They looked at you.

“You will come with us in chains until Lord Felix confirms your word,” the head guard revealed.

“Please, anything!” You begged. He came up and restrained you, hands behind your back, and they led you into the Fraldarius fortress. Once inside, the knelt you down on the ground and waited for their lord to appear.

“Who might this be?” A man you recognized as Felix’s father, Rodrigue, appeared.

“My name is Cassiel, my lord,” You told him eagerly. “I-... I was with his highness when he was captured! We both were!”

“What happened?” He asked sternly.

“We were on our way to Fhirdiad. The carriage stopped and I realized something bad was going to happen, so I braced his highness and protected him when the carriage was knocked over. I’m afraid I can’t say much else because I was knocked out afterwards.”

“Do you recall what happened to you when you got to Fhirdiad?”

“I’m a bit hazy on the details, but I woke up in the dungeons, sir. Dimit- I mean his highness was there with me… He seemed rather distant. I can’t answer much else because soon after, Cornelia began experimenting on me and my crest, sir.”

“How did you escape and do you know what happened to his highness?” You winced at how angry he sounded.

“I’m not too sure what happened, but I think I warped, sir. One moment I was in bindings on an examination table, the next I was in an empty hallway. I stole these clothes and made my way here.” You took a long pause. “As for his highness… they told me they executed him via hanging on the palace grounds… It was the anguish from the news that caused me to have the surge in magic that led to the escape.”

Rodrigue swore at himself. Before he could ask anything more, Felix ran into the room.

“Cassiel!” He shouted. For once, he actually sounded glad to see you. He rushed over to you and unlocked your bindings, having snatched the keys from the guard. When he helped you up, he   
scowled at his father. “You interrogate them about such travesties and you don’t even have the decency to take them out of their unnecessary chains.” 

“Felix, really, it’s okay,” you told him, trying to soothe him, but he glared at you.

“He just grilled you on what happened, not taking a moment to care what you’d been through, what physical state you’re in, or even the fact that you’re crying!” Felix grabbed your arm and began to lead you away from his father. “All he cares about is the boar and impressing the dead…” He said under his breath.

Your stay with the Fraldariuses was short lived. You stayed just long enough to recuperate and tell them all you knew about the Princes and his mental state before he was executed, which included the awkward admission that you and the prince were lovers and had been courting each other for some time at that point.

Once you were well enough and you had revealed all that you knew, you made your way to the Kingdom/Alliance border, guided by Felix. When you made it there, you stood on one side, and Felix stood on the other.

“Good luck out there, Cassiel. Stay alive so we can spar again,” he told you. You gave him a smile.

“Same to you, Felix,” You told him. Just before you began to ride off, you quickly turned around and shouted to him. “Oh, Felix! Wait a second!”

He turned around and shouted, “What is it?!” In an annoyed voice back.

“The night of the Millennium Festival! The Golden Deer are having a class reunion! You and the other guys should come!” Felix let out an annoyed huff, but you knew he’d be there.

When you made it to Derdriu, you met with Claude, but without your beloved professor, the two of you were lost. The only solution you could come up with for how to best operate in this new world of war was to have you out in the field as a nomadic spy. You traveled around the alliance, sometimes doing vigilante work while you worked. Most of you work involved gaining current data of the area and how it was being affected by the war, then sending that information via messenger bird back to Claude who’d use that info to advise his grandfather in the round table conferences.

It was one day, two years after the fall of Garreg Mach, that you found yourself wandering too close to the monastery and were captured by those damn imperials and thrown into the cage in which you now presided in….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is high key fun to write....


	33. Alt Story: Part 2: The Life We Have Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass's journey through the 5 year war continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a preface, the events of this chapter our spread out.

You bolted up in your prison when you heard the Imperials enter a panic. You watched closely as they scurried, gathering their weapons, shouting that there was an intruder in the camp. The demon had appeared, you heard them shout. Now was your chance.

You ran to the door the moment your guard was forced to join the fight against the demon, pulling two hair pins out from your hair. Reaching through the bars, you managed to finesse your makeshift lockpicks into the lock, fiddling with it until you heard a click. The lock fell to the ground and you pushed open the door. Freedom was yours.

Running out of the cage, you kept to the shadows until you found their horses. One imperial had the same idea as you and went for one, but was yanked from the air. Whatever demon was haunting this camp, it was distracted for a moment- a moment you took to run for the same horse, mounting it as quickly as you could and getting out of there.

You rode to the only place you knew to go: Garreg Mach Monastery.

Climbing the rode up to the monastery was eerie and dark, but you resisted your want to summon a flame. You didn’t want to alert anyone who would be hostile. Moonlight was what guided you towards the abandoned holy place.

The moment you found yourself at the gate, you released your stolen horse, not wanting the sound of the horse to attract unwanted attention. With the moon still high above you, and exhaustion tormenting you, your feet led you to a place you didn’t want to go.

Standing outside his door, you furrowed your brows as you picked the lock and let yourself in. Of course he locked his door before the fall. You locked it behind you and made your way to his bed. Only, you couldn’t bring yourself to lay in it and wrap yourself in the blankets. You had too many happy memories in this room that were tainted with his death.

You went to his dresser and found his rich, blue cape. Placing it on yourself as you leaned against his bed, you fell asleep remembering your times with him… the good, and the bad.

The creak of the door opening, followed by heavy footsteps. That is what woke you up. Paralyzed with fear, you looked up. The demon had found you. He stared down at you, his pale blue eye piercing your soul.

“I-I’m sorry!” You stuttered out. You removed the cape from yourself, but stayed on the ground. “I swear! I’m not imperial! I’m with the alliance! I just needed a safe place to stay for the night!”

“How did you get in here?” the demon hissed.

“I picked the lock!”

“Why did you choose this room of all your choices?”

“I-... I used to be a student here, at the academy… This was someone I loved’s room. I felt safe in here...”

“Loved? They are dead then?” You shivered when he placed the tip of his lance under your chin and made you look at him.

“I-”.... It cannot be…. You slowly stood, looking closer at the demon before you. His lone eye- you knew it. “.... I thought he was,” you cried. You fell into him, ear to his chest. He growled, but you didn’t care. You listened to his heart beat.

“... It’s really you,” You realized. You removed yourself and looked up at him. Your damaged prince stood before you. “You’re alive… You’re not dead like they told me you were!”

“Funny,” He said. “They told me the same about you- that you had died as they experimented on you.”

“Why would they- Nevermind…. How did you escape Fhirdiad?!” 

“Dedue.” You searched his eye for an answer, but you could only come to one conclusion. Dedue’s life had been lost. You took a deep breath. Half of his face was covered with bandages. When you reached up to touch them, he snatched your arm and twisted it into an uncomfortable position.

“AHHAH- DIMA!” You cried.

“Don’t! Touch! My! Face!” He growled at you before letting you go.

“Can I atleast tend to your wound?! It looks relatively fresh and could use a healer’s hand! Please! I won’t touch your face!”

“Tch, why do you care?” His words astounded you. How could you not care?

“I care because you’re the man who asked me to go to Fhirdiad with him! Because two years ago, we were happy together and cared for each other before Edelgard ruined everything!” You shouted at him. “Let me help you since you obviously haven’t had any help since you escaped from those dungeons!” He growled and moved to his bed.

“You’re not allowed to remove the bandages. I can replace those myself.” You went up to him and started to pour magic into his wound. Oh, how your prince had changed. He was no longer Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd- at the very least, he wasn’t the one you knew. He was a husk of the man he used to be.

You jumped when his hand landed on your thigh. It rested there as if he simply needed to touch you and make sure you were actually there.

“After tomorrow, I’m going to start scavenging the monastery and the areas around it,” you told him. You let his hand remain, even as it squeezed you.

“Not alone you’re not,” he huffed. “It’s too dangerous to be around here alone.”

“I can take care of myself,” you told him.

“I’m not letting you be alone,” he said sternly. You froze.

“Are you saying that you don’t trust me?”

“I’m keeping you here,” he clarified. “I need help clearing out the rats… they continue to plague the area, no matter how many I kill. With you here, I can reduce time between hunts with your magic.”

“What if I don’t want to be used like that? I don’t owe you anything.”

“I know you,” he said sinisterly. “You’ll stay.”

And as much as you hated it, he was right. You would stay, but only to see if your prince was truly dead, or if he could be found in the demon in front of you.

Climbing the steps to the second floor, you made your way to Seteth’s office, poking around his things until you found his fishing rod (stealing some of the forbidden donated books as well). Once you did this, you made your way to the kitchen and began to clean it up. You were tired of simply cooking your food over a fire. You wanted to cook, like, actually cook.

After you finished cleaning up the kitchen, you brought the supplies back to your room and began your patrol of the grounds. So much of the monastery was covered in rubble, but it was oddly serene to walk through. Well, almost. You had a dark figure looming behind you everywhere you went around the monastery.

“Do you plan on even watching me sleep?” You asked him, turning around to look at your dark guardian.

“Tch, if I must,” He simply said. You stared at him, dumbfounded.

“So I’m going to have no privacy, even when I bathe?”

“I’ve seen you naked before, it's nothing new.” Your face grew red at his reference.

“Why don’t you trust me?”

“Because I can’t trust anyone. Even you.” You stood your ground as he approached you. “For all I know, you could simply be a convincing apparition before me… You could truly be one of them….”

“Them who?”

“The dead.”

“I’m most assuredly alive,” you grumbled before continuing your walk. Mentioning bathing reminded you you needed to start cleaning the bathhouse so it was usable.

You managed to give Dimitri the slip one day and made your way up to Rhea’s balcony. There, you found your messenger bird waiting for you. You retrieved the letter from his leg and read it over.

‘C,

I hope you are doing well. I assume you’ve simply been busy, and that’s why you haven’t sent in your usual report. It’d be awfully rude of you if you were dead and that’s why you haven’t sent it in. 

Stay safe out there, Cass. While the empire hasn’t paid too much attention to the alliance, we can only enjoy this comfort for so long. At some point, they will look to us before the war ends.

K’

You turned the paper over and began writing on the back.

‘K,

I’m doing fine, briefly got caught by some imps, but managed to get away. I’m now hunkering down at the monastery. You mentioned eventually using this place, so I’m starting the process of cleaning it up so it’ll be ready for use. When I’m not cleaning, I’ve been going into the surrounding villages and helping out with them.

Don’t worry too much. I’ll be fine, I promise.

C’

You tied the letter to the birds leg and sent it flying off to Claude, just in time too. Just as you were able to hide what you were doing, you heard Dimitri’s heavy footsteps walk about the third floor before he emerged onto the balcony.

“Why are you here?” He growled at you.

“Because it’s peaceful up here. I like it,” you told him. He marched up to you and lifted you off the ground.

“Don’t leave my sight,” He demanded.

“That’s unrealistic,” you retorted. “I’m going to leave your sight, even if I don’t choose too. You blink, don’t you?”

“Don’t get sassy-”

“I will get sassy until you treat me like an equal!” He growled and let you go.

“You and I- we will never be equal.” You frowned.

“You saying that because you’re a prince? If you’re playing that card, you can forget me calling you your name-”

“Look at what I’ve become and tell me that I’ve not become something similar to that than a monster?” He growled. “You cannot be equal with a monster unless you yourself are a monster.”

“You’re not-...” you trailed off. You knew your words wouldn’t reach him, but this conversation did reveal something to you.

He may be feral. He may be gruff. He may be different… but he is secretly ashamed of what he’s become, even if he didn’t realize it. It would be a long game, but you formulated a plan in your head. You were going to tame the feral prince, little by little. You were going to remind him of what it was to be human.

It started by making him actual food. Even if he couldn’t taste what he ate (and berated you for the amount of effort you put into it), eating something presented to him on a plate with a fork and knife would bring a little bit of normalcy back.

The next step was getting him to have a period of time in the day where the two of you would sit down and drink chamomile tea. While he disliked the idea at first, you assured him it could coincide with the time of day you two talked about plans for future ‘rat raids’ or keeping the monastery secure.

After you were finally able to convince him, you managed to force him to start bathing after the ‘raids’.

“You won’t live long enough to kill Edelgard if you don’t bathe, Dimitri,” You had told him.

“Ugh, whatever, if it’ll end your nagging,” he had resigned.

After he started bathing, you realized your nose burned less when you were around him and, in general, he looked better after a bath.  
In combination with the other steps, and time, you got one more thing for your feral prince.

“Dimitri, do you have a moment?” You asked, hiding the small object behind your back.

“What is it?” He asked, looking down at you. With an eager smile, you stepped forward.

“I got you something,” You told him. He looked at you skeptically as you held out the gift. Yes, a gift. You reintroduced kindness, empathy and of the simplest human interactions to him. He stared at the gift.

“What is it?”

“It’s an eyepatch,” you explained. “I… I figured you’d probably want something to cover your eye that wasn’t gauze.” You began to fear he’d reject your gift, but he turned around and led you to a spot where he could sit down.

“You may put it on me, but you cannot look at my face,” He said stiffly. With a small smile, you removed the gauze covering his face and you placed the eyepatch over his bad eye. Once the strings were tied, you went around to the front side of his face and adjusted how it laid so it was perfect.

Without thinking, you cupped the prince’s face.

“Perfect,” You admired. His eye slowly opened to look at you, but he did not swat your hand away. He let it stay there, relishing your touch. Looking at him…. You saw him. You saw your Dimitri. He was alive.

… Maybe he relished your touch too much.

He pulled you forward and kissed you. Your eyes fluttered shut as you accepted the kiss, returning it. You became blinded by the affections you had for him during the academy, not even noticing him pulling at your clothes.

You shivered as he stopped kissing your lips and decided to go for your neck (an old favorite of his) and when he got down to your shoulders….. You screamed in pain. 

You pushed the prince away from you and held your shoulder, whimpering. When you looked at your hand, you saw blood. He had bitten you, and hard at that. Hard enough that he drew blood.

“Why would you do that?!” You screamed at him. He stared at you, a bit of blood on his mouth, wordless. He didn’t know what to say to you. Evidently, he lost control of himself for a moment.

“I can’t believe you bit me!” You shamed. You pulled your clothes back into a semi representable state and began marching off.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“To take a bath and clean this damn bite!” You shouted without looking back. You just couldn’t believe it… H e b i t y o u.

You hissed as the wound hit the water, but you knew it needed to be cleaned. You didn’t want to die of infection because you were bitten by your feral… ex boyfriend? It was complicated.

….

Maybe you were a bit harsh on him… He lost control of himself… but… that might’ve been a good thing. The moment you covered yourself, you realized that things had been heading in a… spicy direction, to say the least. Getting out of there before that could happen saved you from later regret. Maybe even saved him from it as well.

The kisses you received from him today were interesting, though. It didn’t feel like the kisses he gave after Edelgard was revealed to be the Flame Emperor, but they didn’t feel like the ones before that time. It was somewhere in the middle… they weren’t cold and heartless… but they did have a sense of desperateness to them. They felt… needy. They felt…. Wanting. They felt like he needed you, wanted you.

The feral prince… needs a loving touch. Someone he knows will never turn on him and that he can trust to be even mildly vulnerable around. He needed the relationship you had with him pre-Edelgard.

A plan formulated in your head. You knew what action you needed to take.

After a day or so, when things cooled down between the two of you, you returned to your normal routine. He never apologized for biting you, but at the very least he didn’t say anything along the ‘you overreacted’ lines.

When a month had passed and you felt that enough time had passed after the incident, you initiated your plan. It started small: when on patrols, you started walking closer and closer to him, practically clinging to him. It took him one and a half weeks to notice how close you had gotten.

“Why are you standing so close?” He growled.

“Well, I kinda realized just how empty and big this place is… then the idea that someone could easily be watching us came to mind and ever since then I’ve been uncomfortable,” you lied. “So… standing near you helps soothe me.”

He let out a huff, but let you continue.

The next step in your plan was to increase the idea that you were afraid of something. Instead of going your own ways after dinner, you asked him if he could walk you to your room.

He begrudgingly agreed.

And so, every night for a while, you would be guided to your room by the feral prince and you’d thank him and he’d go his own way while you went to relax in your room.

Now… for the final step.

“Dimitri,” You spoke his name softly as you set your tea down. He glared up at you. 

“What is it?” He grumbled.

“I was wondering…” You made a show of shifting uncomfortably in your seat. “Could I… possibly… stay in your room from now on? I don’t feel safe in mine, especially since the door to mine isn’t inside.”

“No,” He hissed. “You’re fine in yours. If you really want to sleep in one of those rooms, just take someone else's.”

“S-sorry,” You looked at the floor. You definitely weren’t taking someone else’s room, even if Claude had a big bed. “I just feel safer with you around.”

“Weren’t you the one who insisted they can take care of themselves?” Damnit, you did say that.

“You’re right… I suppose I am being a bit of a wimp…”

“Tch… stay in my room…. Ridiculous…” he scoffed, mocking you under his breath. You frowned. Your plan didn’t work.

After a long day of… not much, you decided to crash early after taking your bath. The heat of the verdant rain moon caused your room to heat up, so as a result, you slept with your window open that night to let in cooler air.

That, in combination with sleeping in practically just your undergarments allowed you to be cool enough to fall into a pleasant sleep. That was, until you woke up to a sound in your room.

When you opened your eyes, it was pitch black, the moon shining it’s light on the other side of the building than your window was on. Carefully sitting up, you gazed around, hoping they’d adjust to your surroundings.

You froze.

Something- or rather, someone bumped into your chair…

You quickly created a fireball in your hand, lighting up your room.

A bandit stood there, shocked that the room was occupied.

“Get out!” You shouted, leaping from your bed. The bandit ran for the door, turning the key and bursting out of the door as you threw a spell at him.

“Shit! There’s somebody in there!” He shouted.

“Don’t be a coward!” Another berated. “Fight back! Draw your axe!”

You reached under your pillow for your dagger and threw it at the bandit who had fled your room, striking them in the throat. You turned to your next two opponents, magic flaring in your hands. Nobody interrupts your sleep.

“You shouldn’t have come here!” You shouted at them. “There are worse things here than me!”

“That’s an easy statement to make!” The leader mocked. “I’ll admit you got lucky with that dagger, but you’re not as intimidating as you think.” You growled at his words, and you raised your hand to launch the spell at them.

You screamed in pain as you felt an arrow pierce your side, causing you to misfire your spell, hitting the bandit leader’s side kick instead of the leader. When you turned around you saw an archer. He must’ve helped the poor bastard who snuck into your room through the window.

You launched a thoron at the archer, quickly dealing with them before you had to quickly dodge an attack from the bandit leader and his axe. His axe grazed your arm, causing you to hiss. When you went to attack the man again, another arrow entered you, this time striking your shoulder and another cry of pain. How many bandits were there?!

You dodged a swing from the bandit’s axe and attempted to ready another spell with your off hand. You watched his movements closely, keeping your distance and remembering to dodge the archer. 

Luckily for you, the threat closer to you was eliminated, for better or worse.

Dimitri appeared out of nowhere like a summer storm. The bandit leader didn’t even stand a chance when Dimitri thrust his lance through him. With that threat eliminated, you went to eliminate the archer, but Dimitri pulled you behind him and proceeded to throw his lance at the poor soul. The archer didn’t even stand a chance. 

Standing there, you began to feel the adrenaline wear off. You reached out for Dimitri, holding onto him as you began to truly feel the pain of having been shot twice.

Without even asking you, Dimitri picked you up and carried you back to his room, setting you down on his bed. Without words, he handed you an elixir, which you happily downed despite its awful taste. While you were distracted by its effects, that’s when he chose to pull the arrows from your body, causing you to cry out in pain.

“Dima!” You cried, bracing yourself against him as you adjusted to the new level of pain coursing through you. He ignored your words and stripped you of your shirt. You knew what he was doing, but it didn’t stop your face from flushing red. The elixir allowed your wounds to stop bleeding, but they still needed to be wrapped. While he wasn’t what you’d call gentle, he gave you the help you needed.

“Thank you….” You said quietly. He huffed.

“You’re in here with me from now on,” He declared without ceremony. “We can at least take turns with watch so we don’t have a repeat of that situation.”

“Understood….” You got up and went to his drawers. You felt his eyes watching you harshly as you picked out one of his old academy shirts, pulling it on so you could at least be more covered than you were before. You couldn’t believe you got attacked while you were in your underwear…. 

“Is that necessary?”

“I want a shirt…” You went back to his bed and scooched close to the wall, leaving room for him. “It’s not like I didn’t do this back when we were in the academy…” You wanted to be loved that way again.

You heard his armor fall to the floor and he walked over to the bed, sitting down on it. You tried not to look at him, fearing what his eyes would say.

“Do you still love me?” He finally asked after a long silence. You paused. You hadn’t expected him to ask such a loaded question, especially with the seeming one-trackness of his mind.

“.... I do….” You freely admitted. It was the truth. The moment you saw that your prince was still alive, his existence somewhere hidden in the beast in front of you, you felt the love you once had for him return tenfold.

“Then you are truly a fool.” He tried to hurt you with his words, tried to shove you away, but they didn’t even scratch you.

“I may be a fool,” You told him. “But I’m your fool. I’m the fool who loves you.” You finally returned his gaze. Your eyes lit up when you saw that it wasn’t hatred, anger, or darkness that loomed in his eye at that moment. He looked at you the way he did after you had kissed him that first time… when you went to kiss his cheek, but ended up kissing the corner of his mouth. 

You reached out to him slowly, your fingers slowly grasping for his. He let you grab them, not fighting back. You decided to test your luck by bringing them closer to you, and then to your lips. You kissed his scarred fingers, and then placed another at the palm of his hand.

“A true fool….” He pulled his hand away so he could take your lips with his own. It seemed he had learned his lesson from last time as he was gentler with you, and didn’t make any attempt to bite. He simply kissed you, drinking in as much of your touch as he could without hurting you or taking it too far.

With some more work… you could have your Dimitri back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say at the end of this chapter, it's been about a year with the two of them alone, so they're now about 3 and a half years into the war.
> 
> A lot of the in between stuff with the two of them is them hunting down local bandits, dealing with the odd imperial here and there, eat, sleep, repeat, and then eventually the routines Cass starts sprinkling into it all, in addition to the side stuff they have going on, such as reporting to Claude and cleaning up the monastery.
> 
> But also, don't get too comfortable.....


	34. Alt Story: Part 3: Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassiel plays their cards extremely carefully, knowing fully well what could happen if things went sour...

You noticed a shift in your dear prince. As the two of you began to share a bed and he freely accepted and wanted your touch, he became less moody, still on the feral side, but he was… kinder to you. He also appeared to be sleeping better, your presence offering him some sort of comfort he needed to actually sleep more than a few hours.

Sadly, you never woke up with him in the bed. He’d either be in the middle of getting ready, or will have already left to start patrolling the monastery.

After sending your messenger bird off to update Claude on your progress of restoring the future base, you made your way to the library, your next big project.

After the fall, the empire had left nothing untouched, and your beloved library was in disarray. You’d been preoccupied with getting living spaces and amenities back in proper order that the library had been lower on your list.

You began by cleaning the place, ridding it of the dust that covered it. Once that was through, phase two was sorting through the books that had been strewn about the floor. You organized them into piles based on genre, and then subdivided them on topic.

Phase three involved removing all the books from the shelves, taking note of where the topics generally fell, integrating them with the organized books, and then organizing them further, alphabetizing them. Slowly, but surely, you got your beloved library back in order.

“Claude’s going to be so proud when he sees this!” You cheered to yourself. “Even he doesn’t have the determination to do this!”

“You act as if you did this for him.” You let out a help and spun around, looking at your companion.

“You startled me!” You gasped. He huffed and walked forward.

“Why are you trying to impress a man who isn’t here?” He asked. You grew smaller. There was something in his voice that felt like a knife to your throat.

“I- I mean…. I work with the Alliance, Dima…. I’ve been cleaning up the monastery with the intention of Claude eventually using this as a base for the war against the Empire,” You shyly admitted, making sure to emphasize the last part. Dimitri grabbed your face and agled it up at him.

“Why is your allegiance with him and not me?” He hissed. You swallowed hard. You had to be smart with your words here, or you could lose all progress you had with your beloved Prince.

“I started working with Claude because I believed him to be the perfect catalyst to avenge your death. When I thought you had died, I thought I had nothing left… but I made my way to Derdriu and I started working with Claude. He said he was slowly formulating a plan to take down Edelgard, but it would take time-lots of it. So I became his eyes in the field,” you revealed. You placed your hand over Dimitri’s. “When you found me and I realized you were alive, I decided to continue to work with Claude because he would have the means to help you achieve your goal of killing Edelgard. Everything I’ve done for Claude during this war, I’ve had you in mind!”

“Is that so….” he noted. His grip loosened, but he didn’t let go. “You’ve been in communication with him?”

“Yes, but I swear I haven’t mentioned you once! It’s only been updates on the state of the monastery!”

“What do you swear on?”

“I swear on my dead father! I swear on my dead mother! I swear on this holy ground we stand on! I swear on my life and my love for you!” You needed him to believe you, or else you didn’t know what would happen.

An eerie look appeared on his face. This was a matter he took very seriously.

“Swear to me…” he leaned in and whispered his command into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. When he leaned back to look at your face, as flushed as it had become, you agreed to his command, a simple nod of your head revealing as such.

You stared at the bandage wrapped around your hand. You had cut your hand and mixed your blood with his, forming a sort of oath that you’d never abandon him. That was just the first part of the ritual he put you through in order for you to show how loyal and just how much you truly loved him. The other part left you covered in bruises, scratches, bites, and your near inability to walk.  
Needless to say, your beloved prince had grown… rougher in his ways of showing how much he, er, loved you.

Karma struck him, luckily for you, when he realized that you’d require some bed rest due to his roughness, which left him having to perform the chores you usually did in the day. Sadly for you, this meant simply eating charred, unseasoned meat rather than a proper meal. He was almost visibly happy when you got on your feet again and you returned to your normal, daily duties.

But even with all that, one thing began to appear on the horizon- an event you’d been looking forward to: within the year, the Millenium Festival would arrive, and you'd celebrate your class reunion…. Hopefully by then, you could present to the world the prince it had lost, who would hopefully be back to his normal self by then….

You had gotten used to your prince not being all that touchy-feely with you, but starting to share a bed with you opened that flood gate. His touch was never gentle, but it wasn’t harmful either. If you were cooking at the stove, he’d hover behind you, head resting on yours, arms around you, his eye watching your actions closely…. If you were in the library studying a book, he was next to you rambling about his battle plans for the next rat raid, his hand resting on your thigh…. He craved your touch, even though he acted like he didn’t… his actions spoke otherwise.

“Your hair is matted,” You told him one day while the two of you were in the bath house after a ‘rat raid’. You had taken turns, you having gone first, with it now being his turn. You did this so at least one of you was battle ready in case someone decided to interrupt.

“I don’t know why you care,” He growled. As much as the man growled, grumbled and hissed at you, you could tell he enjoyed you playing with his hair as you helped him wash it. The poor, touch-starved bastard…

“I care because one day you’re gonna have to look presentable, and I don’t want them to have to shave off your hair….” You examined it a little closer. “Well… you might be a little overdue for a haircut…. It’s getting long. We should get that fixed.” Dimitri let out a groan. “Dima…. You don’t want hair getting in your way when you fight, do you? I assume not, so we’re cutting it…”

You tugged on his eyepatch strings, indicating to him you wanted him to take it off as you reached for your hairbrush. Once he took it off, you began the long process of getting his hair into proper order, untangling it and getting it clean. You got your dagger out and began to shear off the ends of his long golden locks, cutting it to a more manageable shoulder length. While you were at it and he was at your mercy, you tied it back and helped him put his eyepatch back on.

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” You asked, going around him to get a look at his face.

“It took up an unnecessary amount of time,” he complained.

“Tch, complain all you want, Blaiddyd, I see through you,” You countered. “You enjoyed getting pampered a little bit.”

“I care not for those things, only-”

“I know… Appeasing the dead and getting revenge upon Edelgard… I know…” You sighed. After a moment, you stood up. “I’ll let you get dressed, seeing as you’re clean now from all the blood from the fight from earlier.”

Without warning or wasting a second, Dimitri emerged from the soapy water, causing your face to turn red as you spun around.

“Dimitri! You couldn’t have waited 2 seconds?!” You shouted at him.

“It’s nothing you haven’t-”

“I KNOW! BUT STILL!” You cried.

You looked at yourself in the mirror. Now, it was your turn to change- to cut your hair. You’d been neglecting keeping up your appearance in favor of focusing your energy into getting Dimitri back to normal. But now… now it was time. Especially since the class reunion, if it was happening, was days away.

You grabbed your dagger and pulled your hair back, lining the knife up. With a deep breath you cut it, letting the ends fall to the floor. You began to clean up the ends, wanting something at least marginally cleaner than your late professor’s.

It’d been awhile since you embraced shorter hair, but here you were. You tucked it behind your pointed ear. Now… to convince Dimitri to stay during the reunion.

“Dimitri.” You spoke his name quietly, but you had successfully grabbed his attention.

“What is it? Your face has been twisted with concern for hours now.” His words caught you off guard, but then again… you forgot how closely he would observe you- your facial expressions and your body language. Even if you said nothing, you were an open book to him.

“... May I see your hand?” You turned to him and held your own out to him. He scowled, but he gave you his hand anyways. You needed him to know that you trusted him and would stand by him… So you gave him power by placed his hand around your throat. He narrowed his eye, but did not move his hand, keeping it there.

“What is this about?” He gave your throat a slight squeeze, testing your reaction, but you kept a straight face.

“There’s something I need to tell you…. But I need you to trust me…. Just as I am placing my trust in you,” You said calmly. Something changed in his eye.

“Oh?” His thumb traced the middle of your throat.

“A three days from now, there is a chance people will be coming to the monastery-” He began to squeeze harder. “I-I know for a- agh- a fact. I know for a fact that Claude will be here!” It became harder for you to breathe.

“Why did you wait to give me this information?!” He growled. He brought you closer to his face to intimidate you, his lone eye attempting to pierce your soul- but over the years… you grew to withstand his stare. 

“I could never find the words or moment to tell you,” you wheezed out. “I swear! I didn’t even know he was coming for sure until recently!”

“And what do you expect me to do now that I know?” You locked eyes with him, trying to find a sign of reason.

“I-I think it would be wise to hear what Claude had to say!” You let out a cough, beginning to grasp at his arms. “You could finally make a move against Edelgard!”

“What do you mean?!” His voice was slowly growing more… demonic.

“I mean- I mean that Claude has an army! An army that could march into Adrestia and further to Enbarr! You’d just have to talk to him about what he could do!” Dimitri tossed you aside, and you began coughing as you could breathe again.

“I’ll think about it,” he hissed as he walked past you. It was one of those moments that reminded you that your beloved prince was still not himself… still feral… but your gambit paid off. Putting him in a position of power over you kept him from accusing you of a lack of loyalty or trust by showing him that you trusted him enough to let him willingly choke you.

When you rose up, you groaned. You needed to start preparing yourself for a possible second round of proving yourself in the evening.

You frowned when you woke up. You hadn’t expected him to be there, but it was still disappointing to see that he wasn’t. Truth was- there was no sign he’d actually been in the room at all last night. There was one spot he’d be.

Sliding off the bed and getting dressed, you made your way to the church as saw him crouched before the altar. He looked like a gargoyle.

“Thinking?” You asked him. He turned to look at you.

“What do you want?”

“You didn’t sleep last night.” You walked forward and stood next to him. “You need to rest, Dima.”

“So you can run off and pledge your loyalties to Claude?” Your jaw dropped.

“You’re…. Jealous,” you laughed. “You’re jealous of Claude?!” In a fit of rage and embarrassment, he grabbed you and attacked your neck, marking you.

“You’re mine, Vogel,” he hissed against your neck. Pulling back to look down at you and his work, you simply stared up at him.

“I’ve told you for years now that I’m yours- that I’d stay with you,” you told him. You grabbed his hand. “If I had known you were alive in Fhirdiad, I wouldn’t have run away. I’d’ve stayed and helped you.”

“Swear to me this, if you’re so loyal to me,” his voice, as usual, was a knife to your throat. “If I see that the war is going south- you will continue my bloodline.”

“I-.... I didn’t think you cared about such things,” You asked cautiously.

“I don’t… but the dead demand a legacy alongside their revenge…” He revealed. “So, what do you say? Do you swear to carry my child if I don’t think the war will go well?” His demand was calculated. If you were truly loyal, if you were truly in love with him- why would you say no to baring his child? He tested your loyalty by demanding that, if it should come to it, you give your body to him, dedicate it as a temple to his legacy for nine months, and then raise it.

Luckily for you, you believed in Claude and whatever he had planned.

“Should it come to it… I swear I shall do so,” You told him. “But I do not think we shall have to take such measures… We’ll win the war…. And I’ll even go to Fhirdiad with you after it’s over….”

“Who says I want you there?”

“If you didn’t want me around, you’d’ve killed me or sent me off by now,” You said confidently. “You’ve done neither. You want me.”

“Tch, you know nothing.”

“I know more than you think.”

He didn’t sleep in the two days following, well, at least that you didn’t see. He never returned to your room. He was always sitting in front of the rubble by the altar- the rubble you couldn’t clear. You brought him food and water, which he ate when you weren’t around. When it came to your usual tea time, you sat by him and drank it quietly, trying to make conversation, but he’d only grunt, growl or scoff at your remarks.

“Does it bother you that much?” You asked him. “That there might be other people around? You don’t think it’ll be refreshing to interact with people other than me?”

“I’m fine on my own,” He simply said. “You are an accessory.” Ouch, that hurt.

“An accessory you like to fondle and kiss…” You mumbled under your breath, pointing out his enjoyment in physical contact. You expected him to snap at you, but he didn’t. You frowned and moved closer to him. “Dima, is everything alright? Have I read this situation wrong?” Now that you actually had a good look at his face, he looked like he was in pain.

His good eye shot to you, and his expression only became worse. He bolted up and away from you and made his way to the side doors of the church. You called out his name as you jumped up to follow him.

Your prince stumbled his way across the bridge that led to the goddess tower, and you followed him dutifully across, fearing for his health and safety. You heard him groan in pain as you tailed him up the stairs, making you move faster. Something was wrong.

When you got to the top, you saw him stumble to the shadows of the tower, and you cautiously approached him as he held his head as if he was in agony.

“Dimitri,” You called out to him.

“Don’t get any closer to me!” He cried. You froze.

“Dimitri, what’s wrong?!” You asked him. He quivered.

“They don’t trust you!” He retorted. “The voices… they say you’ll betray me!”

“And what do you think? What does Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd think?”

“You have sworn yourself to me many times,” He reasoned. “You have stayed here with me through thick and thin. You have told me you loved me.”

“And what does that tell you?” You asked softly.

“I…. I trust you…. But they don’t….” You approached him and gave him your hand.

“I will prove my loyalty to you whenever you ask…. I will always stand by you, even if you go to a place that’s hard to follow.” You knelt down in front of him. “You will always have my love, no matter what… Ignore what the voices say just this once…. Listen to what your mind says. The choice to trust me is yours to be made, not the dead’s.”

He stared at you, your words bringing some level of clarity to his thoughts. He trusted you…. So for the first time in his life, he ignored the voices. They cried out in anger when he made the decision, but he took your hand and drew you forward and into him, holding you- and focusing on you- allowed him to somewhat drown out their cries. 

2 and a half years is what it took for you to have this kind of impact on him. 2 and a half years for him to hold you so desperately… and he still wasn’t himself yet.

“Dima…” You muttered quietly. You reached up and cupped his face, dragging him out of his mind. “I love you.” He needed the reassurance- the confirmation that you weren’t just saying things to get some kind of edge on him. The look in your eyes and how tenderly you cupped his cheek said a thousand words.

His hand landed on yours and he brought it to his eyepatch, urging your fingers under the strap. You gave him a worried look, your eyes screaming for him to tell you this is what he wanted. With a slight nood of his head, you gently undid the straps of the patch and watched as it fell from his face. His eye. It was wounded: milky and scarred. You traced the scar, causing him to jump. You cautiously leaned forward and kissed the scar. You needed to show that this wound didn’t affect how you viewed him.

You gave him kiss after kiss and all you could hope was that your affection would help remind him of who he once was- or had the potential to be. You hoped that he would take your hand and let you guide him back to the light. 

All he did, in that moment, however, was nuzzle his head into your neck and hold you there…. Living purely in the moment as if it were his last.

And you let him. It was rare that you got moments like these, even back during the Academy days. Now, these moments were unheard of. So, just as he clung to you to quiet the voices, you clung to him to try and prolong the moment of vulnerability for as long as you could.

But all moments must come to an end. You both stiffened when you finally heard the footsteps ascend the stairs. Before either of you could do anything to react, you heard your name fall from his lips.

“Cassiel?” He asked, astonishment filling his voice. Before you could say anything, Dimitri pushed you off of himself and stormed out, pushing past Claude. You jumped up immediately to follow.

“Dimitri, wait!” You ran after him, eyepatch in hand. You paused briefly by Claude. “I’m sorry, Claude, I’ll get back to you in a moment.” You pressed past him and called out your prince’s name once more.

“Leave me alone, you witch!” He shouted angrily at you as he crossed the bridge back to the church.

“Dimitri, please! Wait for just a moment!” You ran after him and took his hand. He promptly yanked his arm away, but you stayed determined and hooked your arm around his, taking the lead. You drug him to a private part of the church, pulling him aside.

“What do you want?!” He hissed. You held out your hand, offering him his eyepatch back.

“I know he caught you in a vulnerable moment, but please remember what I said before,” You reminded him. “If you work with Claude, we could combine Kingdom and Alliance forces. Together, we could overwhelm the Empire and take out Edelgard- but we need Claude’s help.”

He glowered at you, but lowered his head. You tied his eyepatch back on him, tucking some of his hair behind his ear as you did. When he lifted his head, you searched his eye for understanding. He simply looked annoyed… but at least he wasn’t trying to leave the monastery.

“Let’s go meet up with him,” You told Dimitri. When you grabbed his hand to lead him back to the tower, he startled you by standing firm and pulling you back towards himself, causing you to yelp. You suppose you should’ve seen this coming due to his possessive nature, but you couldn’t help but feel surprised when he marked your neck again- in a visible spot too.

“He needs to know whose you are,” He growled into your ear once he finished. You let out a sigh, not too pleased with having it, but understanding that it was just a little thing that he needed to do to feel comfortable.

When the two of you emerged from your hidden spot in the church, you found yourself emerging just as Claude arrived in the church with…. The professor?!

“P-Professor, is that you?!” You cried, beginning to run over to the two of them, Dimitri grumpily trailing behind you. Byleth gave you a soft smile as you met them.

“It is indeed. I’m afraid I’ve been asleep for awhile,” she said. You looked to Claude for an explanation.

“It’s a long story, my friend,” He told you. Concern entered his eye when he saw your neck. “I trust everything’s been handled? Everything’s okay?”

“Yes, everything’s good,” You assured him. You motioned to Dimitri. “Dima and I have concocted a plan as to how we can deal with our westernly neighbors.”

“I see….” Now that things had calmed down, you finally got a good look at Claude. He’d grown quite a bit since you’d last seen him. While he wasn’t taller, he’d grown broader, more muscled since he was a teenager, not to mention he’d gotten rid of his braid and grown his hair out a bit.

You weren’t sure exactly how you had changed during the five years, but looking at Byleth, you were confident in saying that she hadn’t changed at all.

“When I flew over here, I saw that there was a bandit camp nearby- too close for my liking. Why don’t we pay them a visit,” Claude suggested.

“There’s nothing better than killing some rats,” Dimitri agreed. He murmured to you that he was going to the room to get your weapons and that you should keep an eye on the two of them. You nodded your head as he left. Once he was out of earshot, you turned to Claude.

“How long has he been here with you?” Claude asked sternly.

“The whole time,” You admitted. His eyes nearly shot out of his head.

“The whole time?! And you didn’t think to mention to me that he was alive?!”

“It was a tricky situation!” You angrily shouted at him. “Do you know how long it took me to get him to even just bathe alone?! Longer than you’d think! Hell- It wasn’t even until today that he 100% trusted me! Ever since he found out that I’ve been reporting to you, he’s been making me prove my loyalty to him every so often.”

“Is that what this is?” He pointed to your neck, causing you to groan.

“Don’t even get me started- I love him, but he’s… possessive. He views you as some sort of threat.”

“Two things: 1) You still love him?! And 2) I’m a threat?!” Claude was beyond bewildered. Your face grew red.

“It’s a long story, but yes, Claude, I still love him. I’ve been stuck here with him for 3 uneventful years, and as for the threat thing… It's again, his possessiveness. He knows that I’ll follow you to hell and back, but he fails to remember that I’d do the same for him…”

“He’s coming back,” Byleth said before Claude could get his next words out.

“We’re continuing this conversation later…” He told you sternly. This part of Claude’s personality was definitely one that had emerged from his time as Grand Duke of the alliance. Honestly… it scared you as much as it impressed you.

When Dimitri returned to the group, he handed you your sword and sheath, allowing you to gear up. As Claude led you to the bandits, you kept having to shoot Byleth and him reassuring looks whenever Dimitri piped in on whatever his plans were for them. 

With that being said, you were going to have a lot of explaining to do later.

The bandits were rough, but you and Dimitri fell into your usual strategy, with him leading the assault and you playing support. Claude and Byleth’s presence allowed for more range, making the fight easier. What made it go even better was the arrival of your classmates- all of them. Even the ones who were technically aligned with the Empire (but you knew they could never agree with Edelgard’s way of war).

When everyone had gathered back at the monastery, you were relieved to find Dimitri distracted by his childhood friends and the other Blue Lions. You took this as an opportunity to sneak out and talk to Claude and Byleth.

“Okay, let me ask you this, Cass,” Claude spoke as he looked out onto the monastery grounds. “Are you okay? I can tell that Dimimtri isn’t himself. Did he hurt you in any way?”

“I won’t deny that he can get rough from time to time, but it’s usually when his strength gets away from him…. Or he gets carried away…. But for the most part he’s been…. Mostly fine… Fine enough that I’m comfortable sharing a bed with him.”

“You share a bed with him?!” Claude nearly passed out.

“I was attacked in my room, what was I supposed to do?!”

“Use my room!”

“I don’t know what you did in there, I wasn’t about to sleep there! Not that he’d let me anyways…”

“I think what Claude’s trying to do is ensure that you’re okay after having spent 3 years alone with Dimitri,” Byleth interrupted. “I must say I’m concerned as well. He’s not of a sound state of mind.”

“Yeah, cause I didn’t notice that,” You sighed. “Look, Claude, I’m grateful that you’re worried about me, it means a lot, but… When I came across Dimitri- or rather, he came across me- I realized he needed me then and there more than he ever did back at the Academy. I’d like to think I’ve made some sort of positive impact on him, especially since he’s comfortable enough to take his armor off around me and even share his bed.”

“Don’t get cocky, Cass,” He warned. “Don’t think you can fix him on your own. There are things that he needs to figure out himself before he can get back to himself again- if its even possible that he can come back.”

“Understood,” You said stiffly. Claude placed a hand on your shoulder.

“If he hurts you, you tell me- or Byleth for that matter. Whichever one of us you feel more comfortable telling.” You gave him an affirmative nod. You knew where he was coming from: Dimitri was big, muscled, and intimidating. Strength beyond his own control. If things started going south between the two of you… Well, let's hope they don’t for your sake.

“Cassiel.” Dimitri’s voice rang out across the balcony to you. You put on a smile as you turned to him. He beckoned you forward and you played along.

“Sorry if you couldn’t find me,” You told him. “I was just catching up with Claude and the Professor.

“I don’t like it when you leave my sight,” He reminded you, “Especially now with so many people here… You never know who might be lurking in the shadows….”

“Don’t worry about me too much,” You told him. You could feel as your classmates watched you cautiously, both amazed and frightened by how you interacted with the Prince. “There’s lots of friends around. I’m sure if I ever got hurt, someone would notice…” He huffed at you, but began walking, expecting you to follow (which you did).

With all the stares that you received, you had to remind yourself that most people weren’t aware of the intimacy you had with Dimitri five years ago, so seeing you interact with him in such a manner now of all times…. You reminded yourself that it would be startling to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i should just reassure some things (i'm not sure why though, but Imma do it anyways) (I'm also really tired at the moment so my brain is fuzzy) Yes, Cassiel loves Dimitri. Yes, Cassiel is fully aware of just how unstable Dimitri is. This entire chapter is just Cass playing their cards skillfully so that Dimitri doesn't read things wrong and kill them. Yee.


	35. Alt Story: Part 4: Emotions are Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass has fun hanging out with people other than Dimitri and Dimitri struggles to process what he's feeling.

“You’ve grown sloppy!” Felix shouted as he went to strike you. You quickly brought your sword up to block him.

“Sorry!” You pushed him off of you. “Bandits don’t fight the same as soldiers!” You leapt forward and swung your blade at him, but he caught it. The two of you continued to exchange blows, your training session getting more intense than you intended it to be. 

Felix jumped back and took a deep breath, focusing himself. You took the opportunity to charge him, swinging your blade. That… was a mistake. With a swift move, Felix deflected your attack and sent your sword flying… but perhaps you could take him by surprise. You weren’t out of the fight yet.

Before he could demand that you yield, you leapt forward with all your weight and tackled him, causing him to yelp. When you landed on top of him, you began laughing, but he was quick to push you off of himself and pin you down, training sword to your neck.

“Yield,” he hissed.

“I yield!” You laughed. Felix got off of you and helped you up.

“You fight so uncivilized,” He growled at you.

“I haven’t been able to properly practice in years,” you defended yourself. “It’s not like I’ve had someone to practice with.”

“The boar wouldn’t practice with you?” There was malice in his voice. You sighed.

“No… He was always preoccupied with something else.” You grabbed your training sword and brought it over to the stand. Felix followed.

“I don’t know how you’re still sane,” He grumbled. “I don’t even know how you managed to spend three years with him. I’d have gotten as far away as I could within the first month.”

“That’s harsh,” You commented. You could feel his eyes staring you down.

“You’ve changed.”

“I know….” you turned to him. “I want to make this a weekly thing. As you said, I’ve grown sloppy. Training with you could change that. What do you say?”

“I’m always down to fight with someone,” He sighed. “Once a week. We’ll improve your swordsmanship as we go.”

“Oh, it’s not that bad!” You cried. He scoffed.

“It could be much better,” He disagreed. You frowned, but you didn’t fight him. You knew he was right.

“Very well then, Professor Felix!” You figured if you could get a little bit of a tease in, it could be a slight win. You heard his signature scoff once more. Time to refer to Felix solely as Professor Felix, or even better… S i f u F r a l d a r i u s.

“Lord Fraldarius offered us his troops, but I think it’s best if he forms a front against the Dukedom,” Claude explained at the war council. “That way when we march toward the Myrddin, the Empire will be pressed from two sides instead of one. After that, we’ll most likely be properly greeted by the Empire at Gronder. That is when we’ll amass both armies. With both, we’ll be able to overwhelm Edelgard’s forces.”

“Where are we getting additional forces from then?” Dimitri asked sharply.

“Lady Judith of House Daphnel has kindly offered reinforcements, but we have to receive them in Aillel to make sure the rest of the Alliance doesn’t think we’re going to war with them,” Claude assured him.

“We’re gonna go…. There?!” You asked, surprised. You’d seen the Valley of Torment a long time ago with your father. It wasn’t a pleasant place.

“Unfortunately,” He sighed. “Aillel is the only place we can safely receive the troops.”

“What information we’ve heard today stays in this room,” Byleth warned. “We cannot risk this information getting into the wrong hands.”

“Council Dismissed. If any of you have questions, come to Teach or I directly. We want to minimize as many people who know what's going on as possible for security reasons.”

As people left the meeting, you felt Dimitri tug at your sleeve, causing you to stand still as he began talking with Claude.

“It’s wise to be worried about spies,” Dimitri told him. “One can never be too sure of where another’s true loyalties lie.” You took a deep breath. What was it going to take?!

“We’re trying to be cautious, is all,” Byleth answered for Claude. “With the influx of people at the monastery, we’re just making sure that information stays safe.” Your head shot up when you heard the clock tower ring.

“I should go,” You told them. “I have a sparring match against Felix. He won’t be happy if I’m late.”

“Don’t let us hold you back,” Claude said jovially. You shot him a smile before glancing up at Dimitri. There was a cold look in his eye, but he said nothing. You took the opportunity to leave, knowing he’ll be frustrated with you later.

“I’ll be at the training grounds later, Cassiel,” Byleth called out to you. “Felix wants a sparring session with me as well.”

“I’d say I’d want one with you, but Felix is already wiping the floor with me and I wouldn’t want to get humiliated twice in one day!” YOu laughed as you dove out the door.

When your army had arrived at Aillel to receive troops, it became apparent that your efforts to keep the information hidden were for naught. Dukedom troops met you at the Valley of Torment.

The army quickly fell into position and defended itself, the Professor even working her magic and recruiting sweet Ashe back into your ranks. As the battle continued, Judith’s reinforcements eventually showed up and helped you take out the Dukedom.

Overall, the battle was tough, but worth the payout. You got the soldiers you desperately needed and were now on your way back to Garreg Mach. As you marched back however, you managed to give Dimitri the slip ‘by accident’ and made your way to Ashe.

“Hey, Ashe, how’ve you been?” You asked happily.

“Better, admittedly, but I’m happy to be back with everyone,” He said with his usual smile.

“That's good, just… I’m here to warn you,” You told him. “If you haven’t noticed yet, Dimitri isn’t…. Who he was 5 years ago. It’d be in your best interest to play it cool around him, let him know he has your trust.”

“I mean, he does, but… why are you telling me this?” He asked you quietly.

“Dimitri…. He’s a bit obsessed with the idea of loyalty and trust,” you explained quietly. “Since you were fighting with the Dukedom, he might not take to you being back so warmly.”

“I-I see….” He said solemnly. You placed a hand on his shoulder.

“That doesn’t mean the rest of us aren’t glad to see you, Ashe. I’m beyond happy you’re back. When it comes to Dimitri, give him time- prove yourself in battle- and he’ll eventually be chill with you.”

“Thank you for the advice.” His face softened as he looked at you.

“Come see me if you need any advice. I’ll help you in any way I can,” You assured him. “Now, I gotta get back to him before he thinks something happened to me!”

You slipped away, making sure to bump into Felix, mumbling to him that he should talk with Ashe before the army makes it back to the monastery before handing a elixir to Mercedes, who was tending to Sylvain who got a nasty cut. When you returned to Dimitri, you acted as if nothing happened. When he asked where you went, you lied to him saying that one of the healers needed help and you went to help them.

“Yoooo, Cassiel!” Sylvain greeted. You turned away from Dimitri and faced the redhead, who had his tsunderish boyfriend, Sifu Fraldarius, in tote. 

“What do you want, Sylvain?” You asked cautiously.

“I was just coming to ask you a question,” He admitted. “Did you really get the monastery cleaned up all by yourself?”

“For the most part,” you answered. “.... Why do you ask?”

“Why do I ask?!” he laughed. “The monastery is huge and when we left it five years ago it was in shambles! It’s impressive that you managed to get it all cleaned up!” You examined his face closely.

“.... What do you want, Sylvain?”

“Why do you take my compliments to mean I want something?” He asked ‘innocently’.

“Because you’re you, Sylvain.”

“... You cleaned up my room, right?” He finally asked.

“Yeah, I cleaned everyone’s rooms. Even Lindhardt and Claude’s rooms.” You kept a sceptical eye on him.

“Sweet. Thank you for that.” He paused. “.... You didn’t find anything in my room, did you?” Ah, there it was.

“..... Depends….” You looked at your nails, acting like you were disinterested in what he was saying. You glanced at Felix who looked like he was about to kill his companion.

“Alright, alright,” he gave in. He reached into his pocket and handed you some gold.

“If you’re asking about the stuff tied to the bottom of your bed, I found it when I was putting the rest of your stuff under there,” You revealed to him. His face grew pinkish and he handed you more gold without even asking, buying your silence.

“As long as she doesn’t know,” He told you quietly. You gave him a nod and a not so subtle wink. As the pair walked off, you could hear Felix begin to chew him out.

“What was that about?” Dimitri asked.

“Let’s just say that Sylvain has some of Felix’s stuff,” You explained to him, “And they don’t particularly want Ingrid to know what’s going on between them.”

“There’s something going on between them?” For once, there was genuine curiosity in Dimitri’s voice.

“Yeah, you didn’t know?” You nearly laughed. “There was a day of class when Felix accidentally came in Sylvain’s clothes. Ingrid somehow didn’t notice- and neither did you apparently. Those two have had the hots for each other for a while now.”

“What did Sylvain have under his bed?” Dimitri asked cautiously.

“Oh, I dunno…” You played dumb, examining the money you had gotten from Sylvain. Dimitri frowned at you. You paused for a moment before motioning him downwards. He cautiously leaned down and you held a hand up, covering your mouth from view as you whispered what it was into his ear. He jumped back, startled, the faintest tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

“You’ll never look at them the same, I bet,” you laughed.

“Sinners. Both of them,” is all he was able to say.

You were glad to see Dimitri not so, well, Dimitri. The interaction had distracted him from the rest of what was going in the world at the moment. Seeing his face in some other expression besides twisted in anger or frustration refreshed you, for it seemed you rarely saw his face wear any other expression since the monastery became full again.

The girl who joined you at the bridge… worried you, to say the least. You could tell from how she spoke that she had some sort of facade going, but you couldn’t quite tell what she was hiding. However, when you were around her, the energy she gave off reminded you worryingly of Dimitri’s. 

When you brought it up with him, he brushed you off, saying you thought too much- that the girl joined for the same reason many people did. Revenge. But against who? That’s what worried you.

No one else seemed to worry all that much as well, citing that she seemed like a lovely girl just trying to help in a nasty war. IF she was looking for revenge, she must’ve come from a village that was once raised by the Empire. While the theory seemed feasible, you still couldn’t shake how she looked at Dimitri.

Finally, you decided to bring the issue up with Claude. He would listen to you. At the very least, he’d look into the issue. And so…. You knocked on the council chamber door. After a moment, you heard his voice ring out.

“You may enter.” You cautiously opened the door and saw him standing at the war table with Lord Rodrigue, reviewing battle plans. “Ah, Cass. Why the weary face?”

“Well…” You paused, your eye drifting to Lord Rodrigue. “Actually… both of you might be able to help. If you’re willing, that is…”

“... Do you have a Dimitri issue?” Claude asked slowly.

“... Kinda… It’s more or less an issue of no one taking me seriously, but… he is part of the problem,” You explained. “The girl who joined us at Myrddin. I don’t trust her.”

“The short brunette girl? What makes you say that?” He asked. You approached the two men.

“I’ve been around Dimitri long enough to know what someone with homicidal intentions feels like. I feel like she wants to kill someone and it’s not our enemy she wants to kill.”

“That’s a strong accusation to make, especially based on a feeling,” Lord Rodrigue noted. “What led you to this conclusion?”

“I-....” you grumbled to yourself. You didn’t want to sound jealous in your words. “... I don’t like the way she looks at Dimitri…. She gets this look in her eye that's… unfriendly. Everytime I suggest to Dimitri that he should keep his distance, he just scoffs at me. Says I’m in my head too much. Whenever I mention it to anyone else, they say that she’s just a village girl who wants to avenge her village.” You could see the cogs turning in Claude’s head. If you were worried about something, it had to be something, right?

“.... I’ll look into it,” He told you. “I’ll have someone watch over her action and see if something happens or seems irregular. Lord Rodrigue- if you could have a word with His Highness about safety, he might listen to you. Sure as hell doesn’t listen to the rest of us, especially me.”

“While I don’t think it entirely necessary, you can never be too cautious, I suppose. I trust his highness’s judgement, but his safety is first and foremost,” He resigned.

“Thank you for listening to my plea and taking me seriously,” You thanked, bowing your head. “I’m just trying to protect… his highness.” Claude walked up to you and placed a hand on your shoulder as he led you out. 

“I’ll get Judith on the case,” He promised. “She has a good spy network. If anyone can find anything out- it’s her.”

“Seriously, thank you,” You said quietly. You turned and looked at him from outside the room. “No one else gives my thought on the matter any warranty.”

“Even though you and I have our disagreements about you-know-who, I trust your judgement otherwise,” He told you. “If you think somethings off, I believe you.”

As the battle of Gronder Field grew closer, you grew more on edge watching Dimitri. When rumor began to spread that Edelgard herself would be at the battle, you could see the blood lust flare up in his eye. Sure you’d seen him hungry for battle- hungry to kill some imps or ‘rats’, but you’d never say you’d seen him lustful for blood.

What was truly chilling was when he came to you, seeking your touch. Now, with everyone around, he did it when no one was around, late at night. He’d slink into your room (which you had opted to move back into once everyone returned. Not that he even went back to his room really) and he’d rouse you from your sleep. Before he found out about Edelgard, he’d simply hold onto you for a while, maybe ranting about the happenings of the day to you. Now, as he held you, he’d whisper to you all the possible ways he could kill Edelgard. As he rambled on and on, you opted to place your head on his chest and drown out his words with the sound of his heart beat. It was fast and excited, but listening to it reminded you that he was human. You just looked forward to when Edelgard was dead.

When he entered your room tonight, waking you up from your slumber once again, you decided to do some talking.

You sat up and adjusted to him entering your bed. He climbed in behind you and you sat between his legs, your head resting on his breast (which is surprisingly comfortable). His arms wrapped around you and held you there. You tried to minimize your shiver when you felt his nose press to the top of your head as he took in your scent.

“Dima,” You said quietly, placing your hands on his giant ones. “What would you do if you didn’t trust somebody?”

“I’d get rid of them,” He growled into your hair.

“.... What if you alone can’t make the decision to get rid of them? What if no one believes you when you say they’re untrustworthy?” You asked him. You could feel his grip tighten on you.

“You’re speaking about that girl again,” He realized. You turned in his arms to face him, but what ended up happening was you were forced into looking up at him with your chest flush against his stomach. His pale blue eye stared into yours.

“She reminds me of you,” you said without thinking. “I don’t trust her- I feel like she wants to kill somebody!” You could feel the air being squeezed out of you.

“Are you saying you don’t trust her because you don’t trust me?” He asked. 

“D-Dima!” You cried. “That’s not w-what I meant!” You reached up and touched his face. “Please!” His grip on you weakened.

“Then what did you mean?”

“I trust you with my life because I know your goal, I know what you’re striving to achieve- I know nothing of this girl or her goals, but I can feel her urge to kill!” You attempted to pull yourself up a bit. “I would think you of all people would understand what I’m talking about.”

“Except the person you’re so fixated on is simply a girl,” He said belittlingly. “She’s small and insignificant. What could she do? If she made a move to harm anyone, they could easily stop her.”

“Don’t be quick to discount people who are small,” You warned him. “I’m small, and I consider myself to be a threat to some people. Annette and Lysithea are small, and they’re deadlier than I am. Hell, even the woman you want so badly to be dead is on the shorter side. Look at all the death and destruction she’s wrought through this war.”

“Fine then, allow me to rephrase it then,” He said mockingly. “I don’t care about the girl. Your worries seem frivolous to me and you’re wasting too much energy on the topic.”

“Tch, at least Claude is humoring me,” You hissed at him. That struck a chord with him. “He’s actually having the situation looked into.”

“You’re having him waste our resources on this?” he growled at you.

“They’re technically his resources he’s using,” you corrected. “Besides, I’d rather the effort be put into finding actual proof that I’m wrong than finding out that I’m right the sad way.” He still didn’t look convinced. “Think of it this way. What if the person she wants dead is me, hm? Imagine one day you walk in here and you find me dead. Imagine you are in my position and you suspected her of having such intentions, but you decided you were wrong and ignored it. How would that make you feel? Cause I know if I found you dead, I’d cry until I died. I know for a fact that I can’t go through the grieving process for you again. Once I was able to process everything and properly think- I cried for days. I hardly drank or ate, and I couldn’t sleep because every time I closed my eyes, I only saw your face.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but,” He grabbed her face, squishing it as he stared into your eyes. “I don’t care if you die. You’re a tool for satisfying my physical desires, nothing more.”   
For once, his words actually hurt you. Before, you always wrote it off as him trying to push you away, but now? He was holding onto you as he said it. He didn’t want to push you away at the moment. It was like he said. He was using you.

“You’re an asshole,” You whimpered shakily. You pushed yourself away from him, not letting him use you. “I hate you!”

“Cassiel-” There was something in his voice that sounded different- panicked, but you ignored him. He grabbed your arm as you climbed off the bed, holding you still. You tugged on your arm, trying to free yourself.

“Let go of me!” You growled at him. “Don’t touch me!” You pulled your arm as he attempted to yank you back. Something moved. You let out a loud cry as pain tore through your shoulder. He instantly let go, realizing he had done something to you. He stared at your arm, dread filling him as he watched it hang by your side, your other hand clutching your shoulder. He had pulled it out of its socket, dislocating it.

“Cass-” He realized. He sat up more. “Let me help you!”

“I don’t want your help!” You cried at him, tears running down your face. “I’m done with you!”

He watched you helplessly as you pushed your door open with your good arm. You left him sitting on your bed, a worried expression on his face. Your words had cut him for once, and it sent a torrent of emotions through him as he realized just what he had done and said to you.

When he got up to follow you, you were long gone.

“How did this happen?!” Claude asked you. You could tell he was trying to not yell at you, your sobbing state scaring him, his mind jumping to conclusions. Byleth sat next to you, comforting you as Manuela prepared to relocate your shoulder.

“He- He-!” You let out a frustrated cry. “I was trying to reason with him- trying to get him to be cautious about that girl! Tried to get him to see things from my perspective! I proposed a theoretical situation. What if she killed someone! More specifically, I asked him how he would feel if that person was me! Cause in the end, the point I was trying to get at was that I feel that he’s in danger- but-... but he….”

“He said he didn’t care if Cassiel died,” Byleth explained. “That they are simply a means to an end for his physical needs.” Claude’s face darkened.

“I told him he was an asshole and I hated him,” You added. “When I tried to leave he grabbed my arm. He pulled my arm as I tried to pull it back and he ended up pulling my arm out of socket.” Before Claude could say anything, Manunela ushered him out of the way.

“Sorry to interrupt this, but this needs to be fixed,” She said. She lifted your arm up and gave you a worried look. “This is gonna hurt, dear, but it's the only way it can be fixed.”

“Better now than later…” You sniffled. She laid you down and took your arm, holding it out. You don’t know what she did, but you let out a cry of pain when she moved it back in place. She placed your arm on your stomach and she helped sit you back up, placing your arm in a sling.

“I’m afraid you’re out of the fight for a while,” She told you. “You have to rest your arm and you will have to do some physical therapy.”

“Is there really nothing I can do?!” You cried. 

“I’m afraid not,” She told you. “Dislocations are nasty injuries. If it was a bone break, it’d be as simple as healing the bone with magic, but you didn’t break anything. The injury was caused by strain, and while white magic can help with the pain, there’s not much to be healed. The old fashioned way is the way to go with this I’m afraid.”

“Cassiel, I promise you won’t be doing nothing,” Claude chimed in. “I’ll find something for you to do that will be just as fulfilling.”

“Like what?” You asked him, brows furrowed. You doubted anything would help make you feel better. When you were on the battlefield, you felt comfortable knowing that with you there, you could protect those most important to you, and training felt fulfilling because it would benefit you on the battlefield. Nothing could possibly fill that for you.

“You have a keen eye,” He told you. “That girl you told me about- we don’t have anything solid yet, but Judith’s spies have told me she does have irregular behaviors. Says it's like she’s waiting for something and is on edge when you speak with her.”

“So I’m not crazy,” You sighed. 

“No you’re not, she’s definitely worth looking into,” He assured you, “But we wouldn’t have known to suspect her of something if you hadn’t said anything. That’s why I’m gonna put you in charge of my intelligence. You’ll receive and sort through info gathered by Judith’s spies and see if you can catch anything that might tell us something important. It’s the perfect thing for you to do while you’re out of the fight.”

“Thank you, Claude,” You said, a weak smile growing on your face. You felt weird though. Dedicating your time like this to someone other than Dimitri felt… odd.

“Is Dimitri still in your room?” Byleth asked you. You let out a groan.

“I don’t even know… I hope not, I don’t want to see him.”

“Why don’t you stay with me tonight,” She suggested to you. “You don’t have to go to your room in case he’s still there.”

“Thank you so much, Professor,” You told her. She helped you up and began leading you to her room, Claude following.

“Arkadaş,” Claude grabbed your attention, speaking in his native tongue. “Hatırlamak.” or ‘Friend…. Remember.’ You gave him a small smile.

“Hatırlayacağım,” You assured him. “Arkadaş.” ‘I will remember, friend.” He asked that you remember that he is always there for you, reminding you that you can come to him if Dimitri tried to bother or hurt you again. You thanked him for his help.

It became apparent throughout the monastery that something had happened between you and Dimitri. The two of you were often seen together, especially since you were the only one who could truly read the prince and was allowed to be that close to him, but in the days following your fight, people took note of your absence by the prince and some even noticed that you were avoiding him. If people asked what happened to your arm, you simply told them you had been in the library grabbing something from a shelf that was too high. When you felt yourself begin to fall off the stool you were on, you grabbed onto the bookcase, but the sudden strain on your shoulder pulled it out of its socket. They might not have believed you, but they didn’t question further.

Instead of your days being filled with training or fulfilling the whims of the dark prince, you spent your days at a desk in Claude’s makeshift office. You sorted the endless piles of papers, reading through every line searching for something that seemed important, cross referencing it with other reports trying to see if there was a connection. Most of what you looked through was noise, but you’d come across the occasional report with one line of information that seemed of some level of importance. When that happened, you added it to another piece of paper that you’d hand to Claude at the end of the day.

When the clock rang, signaling the start of the afternoon, you couldn’t help but notice the rumble in your stomach. You excused yourself and offered to grab lunch for the two of you, but Claude told you to enjoy your time and take an extended lunch since you’d been working so diligently for the past week and a half. On your way to the lunch hall, however, you found yourself cornered by Felix.

“There you are,” He hissed. “I’ve been trying to pin you down all week. I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

“Oh, sorry, Felix… What have you been meaning to talk to me about?”

“I heard that bullshit story about how you hurt your arm, but how did it actually happen?” He asked you. You grew stiff, which he immediately took note of. “Right… I figured you were lying. The boar hurt you, didn’t he?” You shrunk where you stood.

“I won’t go into specifics, but… yes… he accidentally dislocated my arm.”

“That’s what I thought,” He sighed. “He’s been quieter ever since you got hurt. He mopes around more and looks more pathetic than ever. I think your absence has made him actually think for a change.”

“We’ll see if that’s true,” You grumbled. “I will laugh if it’s all because he actually cares… He deserves a taste of his own medicine….” Felix watched you closely.

“I see what happened… He told you he didn’t care about you,” he realized. “You’re better off without him. He’ll only hurt you more in the end.” Your instinct was to fight that statement. You didn’t believe his words, but… You’d already been hurt by Dimitri. Felix was correct in his statement.

“Is this all you wanted to talk about?” You asked.

“There’s one more thing,” He grumbled. “The boar told me he wants to see you but doesn’t know how to approach you.”

“If he brings it up again… tell him he can talk to me once he’s learned my value and is sorry for what he said.”

“I try not to hang out around him, but if it comes up, I’ll pass it on.”

“Thank you…” You turned away from Felix and returned to what you were doing in the first place- getting food, though hearing that Dimitri wanted to speak with you made your appetite disappear a bit.

Gronder Field. It was raining, and fire began to envelop the battle ground. It was the Empire versus the church, the Alliance, and whatever was left of the Knights of Faerghus. Claude, Dimitri and Byleth stood at the front, facing Edelgard from across the field. You stood in the back, keeping an eye on things and directing soldiers from there. Even though you vastly outnumbered the Empire in this fight… Dread still continued to fill you.

Your head spun watching the battle. It was far more chaotic than you imagined it’d be, and it didn’t help that you couldn’t directly participate in the fight… and you weren’t by Dimitri’s side. Even though you were still mad at him, your eyes still followed him around the battlefield, your instincts telling you that you should be by him, supporting him in the battle. It’s how you fought for 3 years, and it had ingrained itself into your mind.

“Cassiel!” A soldier called out. You turned to a soldier in Alliance colors running your way, letter in hand. “Urgent letter from the Monastery!” You heart dropped at the sound of it and you eagerly grabbed the letter from the soldier, tearing it open.

Your heart stopped as you read over the words repeatedly, trying to make sure you were reading it right.

Fleche, House Gaspard. Sister to General Randolph of the Empire.

Randolph was almost tortured by Dimitri… but had been spared such a fate by Byleth. His sister was now the girl you had been cautiously watching. And according to the letter, she wasn’t at the monastery, which meant… she must’ve snuck into the convoy… and was here with the army. You immediately grabbed the attention of a battalion.

“You! There’s a girl somewhere around her- brown hair, smaller. Looks like a civilian. She’s possibly dangerous! I need you to find her and arrest her!” You instructed the battalion. They split up and began their search for the girl.

The battle began to dwindle, and your eyes fell to Claude as he began to play a more administrative role in it. Edelgard was retreating, but some of her soldiers remained, protecting her escape.

“Claude!” you called out as you ran to him. He turned to face you quickly, the worry in your voice catching his ear. “The girl! She’s imperial! She’s the sister of the general who attacked the monastery!” You could see the panic fill his face.

“Where is she?!” He asked, realizing who killed her brother. 

“She’s here with us, I think! She’s not at the monastery according to this report!” You held up the report for him to see. “Go find the Professor and keep an eye on her! I’m gonna go find Dimitri!” Even in your injured state, Claude did not question you. He immediately ran off to ensure his beloved professor’s safety, and you ran off to make sure your prince wasn’t going to wind up dead.

You nimbly navigated the battlefield, avoiding skirmishes and the occasional stray arrow with relative ease. The last you saw Dimitri was with a legion of Faerghus knights attempting to hunt down Edelgard. Finally, Dimitri came into view on top of a hill.

He was covered in blood, and you couldn’t tell if it was his own or others. The knights around him seemed tired, the battle and chase wearing them out. Lord Rodrigue was with him, fighting where you usually would.

You stopped your pursuit for a moment, taking time to catch your breath and let the fighting pass before you approached him, watching closely. Your heart skipped a bit when you saw the girl emerge from her hiding place, doing the same thing you were doing- waiting, and watching. She began her approach towards Dimitri, dagger in hand. She was much closer to him than you were.

“Dimitri!” You cried out as you began to run towards him. He didn’t react, too engrossed in the battle to register something other than a battle cry. She started getting closer, and nobody noticed her yet. She was going to get Dimitri. Dread filled you when you realized you were too far away.

“Dimitri, look out!” You cried louder. Magic surged in you and the sound of a crest activating rang through the air. You leapt through space and appeared behind Dimitri, your body now in between his and Fleche’s. The attack that would’ve struck his back now struck your bad shoulder, causing you to cry out in pain.

Your sudden appearance shocked the Fleche and you took the opportunity to draw your own dagger and kick her away from Dimitri, hoping to knock her down a hill, but she had grabbed onto you in her panic and brought you down with her.

Dimitri was drawn out of his murderous state when your cry rang through the air behind him. As he spun around, he saw you tumbled down a hill, your head striking a rock as you fell, the girl you had spoken your concerns of at the monastery falling with you. 

When you came to a stop, he saw the blood begin to run down the side of your face, the dagger in your shoulder, and your closed eyes. Panic and anger rushed through him when he saw the girl as she got up. Areadbhar gripped tightly in his hand, he rushed down the hill, abandoning his previous endeavor of pursuing Edelgard, but rather going for the new target at hand: the woman who dared to have hurt you.

Before she could do anything, he had already run his lance through her, killing her where she stood. Without missing a beat, he tossed the weapon aside and went to your body, dreading how limply it laid there.

“Cassiel!” He begged you. He pulled you into his arms, and placed his head to your chest as he listened. Slowly, but surely, your heart beated. You were alive, even though you didn’t look it. 

“Your Highness!” Rodrigue called out to him. Dimitri lifted you up and began to carry you. 

“Rodrigue, you and the knights cover me while I take them back to the base!” He firmly commanded. None of them questioned his order and he began his swift trek back to camp.

When he arrived, he immediately brought your lifeless looking body to the medic tent, where he found Claude speaking with Byleth as a gash on her leg was being treated. Both of their eyes flared when they saw him carrying you.

“They’re head was struck by a rock and they have a dagger in their shoulder,” He instructed the healers. He reluctantly stepped back as they began to take care of you. Byleth and Claude watched in amazement as he watched over you, snapping at the healers whenever he thought they were being too rough with you.

“What happened?” Claude called out.

“The girl.” Dimitri growled. Claude looked to Byleth as she tugged on his arm. He helped her up and walked her over to the prince. When she saw his face, it put all the pieces together for her.

“.... You said those things to them- those cruel things…. Because you’re like me,” Byleth realized aloud. “You’re frightened of your emotions- your feelings…. You hide your feelings behind a wall of false scorn… because you’re frightened by how deeply you actually care for them….”

Dimitri tried his best to ignore her words, but to the observant viewer… His body language revealed that she spoke the truth.

When you opened your eyes, you were greeted with darkness. Your ears rang and your head ached, making you even more disoriented. You squeezed your eyes shut and relied on touch. You got your arms underneath you and pushed yourself up into a sitting position, but the ringing in your ears simply got worse. You steadied yourself as a bout of dizziness washed over you.

A light entered the room, causing you to wince at the sudden change. You caught the tail end of a sentence saying ‘lay down’, followed by the sensation of a hand landing on you, gently trying to guide you back down- but you resisted. You reached out and tried to push them away, wanting to stay sitting up. 

Another hand landed on your face, gently cupping it. You froze as it guided your face in another direction. Focusing on the person’s touch, you managed to ignore the ringing in your ears and the ache in your head. You focused on their touch and you slowly opened your eyes. One good eye stared back.

“Cassiel, you should lay down,” Dimitri instructed you. “You have a pretty bad concussion, you need to rest.”

You couldn’t handle him. You grabbed his hands and pushed them away. He wasn’t allowed to touch you. It was hard to read him. He wasn’t behaving like he usually did, but he backed off when you pushed him away.

“You’re not allowed to touch me,” You told him firmly. “You dislocated my arm.” He stared at you, processing your words. Finally, he moved, kneeling down on the floor next to your bed, hiding his face from you as he bowed before you.

“Cassiel.” He spoke your name softly, something he hasn’t done in awhile. You watched him closely. “I’m… I’m so sorry… for everything I’ve done… for how I’ve treated you… You stood by me for so long…. No matter what words I threw at you…. I was cruel to you.”

Your heart was beating fast in your chest. He didn’t sound like the Dimitri you’d known for the past few years. He sounded like-..... Like…. 

“You said you loved me, but I never deserved that love. I took you for granted and when I realized that I harboured feelings for you, I tried to reason with them- I lied to myself and told myself that all I felt was lust, not love. I lied to you when I said I wouldn’t care if you died- that was such a horrible lie. I hurt you in that moment, and in my attempt to keep you there with me, I hurt you even more.” He took a deep breath. “You have every right to be angry at me. Say the word and I will never bother you again. I have only done harm to you, but please know… I love you…”

Dimitri jumped when he heard your feet hit the ground, and he sat up just in time to catch you as you fell into his arms. Your heart was almost too much. He held you gently as you gathered yourself, looking up at him.

“Say it again,” You begged him. “I need to hear it again.” It had been five years.

“... I love you…” He reassured you.

“You’re not saying that to mess with me, are you?” You asked him. Now that you could properly look into his eye, it didn’t have the darkness it once had. It looked bright, even in the darkness of the room.

“I would never say such a thing to mess with you,” He told you. He drew you closer, brushing the hair from your face. You couldn’t believe your eyes and ears.

“What’s my nickname?” You tested him. “What’s the one thing you’ve always wanted to call me?” A smile grew on his face.

“My beloved,” He answered lovingly. You immediately drew him into a kiss. He was startled at first, but was soon to reciprocate it, the two of you kissing as if it had been five years- which it might have well have been. This kiss felt like the ones he’d give you when the two of you had just been courting each other before Edelgard revealed herself. It was full of love and adoration, only it felt stronger than the ones from back then. It was more passionate and heavier with its meaning. When you broke apart, you nearly sobbed as you held onto him.

“I’ve missed you!” You cried into his shoulder. “You’ve been gone for so long!”

“I know….” He kissed the top of your head. “I’ve missed having this control over myself… When I saw you take the dagger for me and then fall down the hill, hitting your head… I dropped everything… I ended my pursuit of Edelgard and killed that imperial girl… I’m so sorry I didn’t take your worries more seriously… I took you back to the camp and the Professor sat me down and talked with me. She helped me sort through my emotions and truly push aside the voices that have tormented me for years.”

“I’m glad she could help you,” You sighed. “I’ll have to thank her later.” He took your hand and brought it up to his face. 

“Cassiel… She wouldn’t have been able to do so if you hadn’t worked so hard and stayed with me through all of that,” He assured you. “I’m here because of you. I’m who I actually am, because of you…” He placed a kiss on your palm before letting your hand go. You didn’t completely remove your hand, rather opting for wrapping your arms around his neck and nuzzling your head there.

He lifted you up with ease and moved to the bed you had been on, but when you made it clear you weren’t letting go, he opted for laying down on the bed himself as you held onto him. It was utter bliss. 

After years of work, you finally had your Dimitri back. He was back and he was holding you so close and so gently…. Your soul would have left you if he hadn’t been holding that too.

“I love you so much, my beloved….” He told you quietly.

“I love you too, my Dima…” You assured him quietly in return. “Don’t ever leave me again, okay?”

“I promise…” You could feel him smile as he pressed a kiss into your hair. “I will never leave you again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one more chapter of the Alt Story Stuff? Then I'll get back to writing epilogues if I can think properly about them....


	36. Alt Story: Part 5: The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this ending all over the place? Yes. Is it because the main conflict has ended? YEs. Do I have other epilogues and fics on the mind? YES.
> 
> Enjoy.

When you woke up and found yourself still in his arms, you knew that he had truly changed and that the night before wasn’t a dream. You went to move, but found that you were too sore to do so, resulting in you letting out an annoyed huff. You nearly leapt from your skin when you felt the very prince who held you give you a squeeze before brushing the hair from your face.

“How did you sleep?” He asked.

“I slept okay… Can you help me up?” You asked nervously. He granted your wish, carefully sitting up before helping you sit up yourself.

“Are you feeling okay?” His eye seemed to search your soul, trying to catch if you were lying or not.

“Sore,” you laughed. “Extremely sore.”

“And you should be!” A woman’s voice rang. The two of you nearly scrambled when Manuela entered the room. She walked over to the two of you, but when Dimitri moved to leave, she sat him back down. “I need you to hold them up just in case,” She instructed. She began to do a check up on you, going through various tests to check over your head.

“Give it to me straight, doc,” you sighed dramatically. “Will I be okay?”

“Besides a concussion and a banged up shoulder, you’re alright for the most part,” She told you. “But I’m afraid you’re on bed rest for a week till your noggin’s alright. For your shoulder, well- taking a dagger to it didn’t help the process of healing for the dislocation.” She shot a quick glare at Dimitri. “If someone watches their strength and helps you with recovery, you’ll be back on schedule to recover. I’d like to remind you that the no fighting rule is still in place.”

“Thank the goddess….” Dimitri said under his breath. You shot him a glare, which caught him off guard. “I-I mean, oh no! It’s too bad that you won’t be out on the battlefield where it’s dangerous and you might die!”

“Don’t care if I’d die, my ass…” You sighed. Dimitri looked guilty as all hell, but you gave his hand a squeeze to bring him some sort of comfort. You were gonna use that against him for a while.

“.... Anyways-” Manuela chimed. She stepped back. “I let you two lovers be. Remember, don’t do anything you wouldn’t want Seteth to catch you doing and don’t say anything you wouldn’t want Flayn overhearing!” Manuela skedaddled before either of you could say anything.

“She’s an… odd woman,” Dimitri noted.

“Odd, but wise,” you sighed. You leaned into him. “Something tells me she’s been chewed out by Seteth way too many times.”

“Agreed…. I’m still sorry about what I said that night,” He told you. You looked up to him, witnessing his furrowed brows and slight pout.

“Dima, I understand now that you didn’t mean those words,” You told him. “.... But just know that I will use that against you should I need to.” He let out a heavy sigh.

“.... Love you too, my beloved….”

Recovering from your concussion was frustrating. You found yourself getting frequent headaches and having to either just chill or sleep them out so that you could go back to being somewhat productive. Luckily, you recovered in time to get back to work on organizing info that was flooding in on the Fort Merceus, allowing Claude to narrow down the information he actually needed and formulate the golden scheme.

The battle for the fort went off without a hitch, Claude getting the upper hand by utilizing the Almyran forces. You nearly died of laughter when you saw Lorenz’s reaction to the soldiers. The end of the battle was almost devastating however. The pillars of light came crashing down on the fort, nearly killing your allies, but luckily, not too many were killed in the strike.

When the army reconvened at Garreg Mach, most people were too in shock to even describe what they had seen happen. You sent spies out to gather information on whatever that magic was, but you didn’t find any answers. With this new fear, the race to end the war as quickly as possible had begun, and all you had to do was march on Enbarr and defeat Edelgard and save Lady Rhea.  
It was easier said than done, but it was a necessity. Enbarr was the endgame. Defeating Edelgard was the endgame. After that, you could finally rest- Dimitri could finally rest. 

He had grown, admittedly. He did not crave her blood as he did just the month before, but he still knew the importance of defeating her. After the war was over, the two of you could start your life together- actually start your life together, but you knew that your prince would be busy repenting for the sins he committed during the war, and busy helping Claude and Byleth build a new nation… but you would be by his side, through thick and thin. Just as you always had been.

You stood by his side when Edelgard was before you. He tried to reason with her, but, in the end, he had to run his lance through her when she threw a dagger at him. When you left the palace, you left with your hand in his, offering him whatever comfort you could. He accepted it graciously.

“You’re shitting me…” Claude grumbled under his breath. He clenched the letter in his hand.

“What’s wrong?” You went up to him. Byleth and Dimitri were in the medic tent getting treated or helping, so it was only you and Claude.

“Read this.” He handed you the letter, at a loss for words. When you took the letter and read it over. Your heart dropped.

“.... It’s not over….” You sat down, tossing the letter aside. You both felt devastated at the news. Claude took a deep breath before sitting up, his face looking like he hadn’t been on the verge of a breakdown moments before.

“This is a threat we have to deal with,” He said as coolly as he could. “But it’s for the sake of Fodlan that we deal with this threat. No one will be safe until they’re dealt with.” You agreed with him, giving a strong nod of your head, but your eyes couldn’t help but wonder back to the letter. You picked it up one more time and read it over. Realization appeared in your eyes.

“.... There’s no way…!” You stood up, leaning on the table for support. “Without a doubt… it’s them!”

“What are you talking about?” Claude asked. You lifted the letter in your hand.

“The group Hubert is talking about- I’ve met them before! I think we all have actually it’s just-” You paused, collecting yourself. “... This is the group that killed my parents. Seteth told me that my bloodline goes back to an ancient people that were wiped out- that any descendants of those people continue to be hunted down by the same people who attacked them in the first place.”

“Continue….” Claude urged you on.

“My family is not the only set of descendants of those people. Seteth, Flynn and Rhea are also descendants of them. Nabateans he called them. If I’m right in saying that the group is the same as the one listed in the letter, then it’s clear as to why they’re attacking the church and anyone who aligns with them…. It also explains a lot of other things that happened…”

“.... You’re saying that this whole war was an orchestration of a group trying to wipe out a race of people?” He asked, brows furrowed beyond belief.

“At least partly,” You sighed. “I do believe Edelgard had her own ideals… she might’ve been forced into working with them- that’s what the letter seems to imply. But I do believe that a lot of the world’s tragedies can be traced to them- like the death of your Uncle. Awfully convenient that the only seeming heir to the Alliance dies which would cause a new house to rise to power for the first time. Your existence threw that plan off and kept the balance that the Alliance had achieved- and that’s not the only attempt to kill off a leading house they’ve done.”

“You’re talking about the Tragedy of Duscur,” Claude interjected. “You think it was orchestrated by them to wipe out the Blaiddyds?”

“If Dimitri hadn’t survived, the Kingdom would have inevitably fallen into chaos seeing as the Kingdom wanted a crest bearer as their king.”

“.... They’ve been playing this country for fools long enough,” Claude nearly growled. “I’ll break the news to the troops that things aren’t over yet. I need you to work on a plan to keep morale up.”

“I got your back, Claude.”

Dimitri almost looked like he had reverted on his growth the moment you told him the news. After a moment however, he took a deep breath and chose to hold you. You were a comforting presence to him and simply holding you calmed him down.

“So in the end… there will be justice?” He asked you quietly.

“There will… For both of us…” You told him. You didn’t say it, but the prospect of avenging your mother and father exhilarated you. You had always thought that it was beyond your realm of capability, but here you were… the enemy you had always run from- they were in front of you, with nowhere for them to run. For you, holding onto Dimitri was more of a means of grounding yourself, so you wouldn’t get ahead of yourself and do something foolish.

That was the last thing you needed to do.

The world you were greeted with was unlike any you had seen. It was dark, but filled with unnatural light. A dark, powerful aura emanated throughout the place. It unnerved you to an extent that you couldn’t believe. Despite your worry, you only saw a moment of hesitation in Claude’s eyes before they were filled with determination.

Byleth by his side, the two led the army into unknown territory. Dimitri and yourself, on the other hand, were assigned to guarding Lady Rhea, who insisted upon joining the campaign.  
You shivered when you felt her eyes fall on you, her gaze seemingly piercing your soul (but not in the same way Dimitri’s or Byleth’s did, this felt more… invasive). You glanced back at the retired arch bishop, your eyes meeting hers.

“My lady, is everything alright?” You asked her, trying to hide your nervousness behind a veil of concern. 

“Your ears,” She simply stated. “They are like mine.”

“A-ah,” you realized. You untucked your hair, hiding your ears. “I was told by Seteth that I may be of some relation to you… distant though.”

“I see…. Is that why you enrolled at the academy then?”

“I didn’t know of this until after I joined the academy- after my father died actually…. He was murdered by the people who live in the evil place- as was my mother.” Rhea paused for a moment, mulling over your words.

“... Your father was a smart man. He knew he was being hunted by these pigs and he hid you away in the safest place in all of Fodlan to protect you from them,” She said, confirming your suspicions from all those years ago. Before the conversation could continue, your heads snapped in the direction of a building that rested at the center of the battle field, a loud sound emerging from it.

“You two stay here,” Rhea commanded.

“But, Lady Rhea-” Dimitri began. She snapped her head at him.

“This is an order. Stay here and tend to the wounded. I fear something bad is about to happen. I must protect the professor!” Even in her weakened state, she was faster than you expected her to be. She ran off for the building, leaving you and Dimitri alone and confused.

“.... Does she confuse you?” You asked your partner.

“... Sometimes,” He agreed. He turned to you and brushed your hair back behind your ear, sneaking in a tender moment amongst the chaos. “I like seeing your face,” he reasoned.

Before you could add anything to the conversation, things got even weirder when the white dragon that was at the fall of Garreg Mach appeared and flew up into the sky.

“.... Was that…..?” You began.

“Lady Rhea? I think so….” Dimitri slowly nodded.

“.... Do you think…. I can-”

“No.”

You heard a few explosions that briefly startled you.

“..... She’s fine…” You said glancing up at Dimitri. The dragon fell back through the hole in the ceiling.

“.... She’s not fine….”

“She’s really not….”

Why does this war never end? Just when you thought that the war was over (again), one final threat appeared on the horizon: the long thought dead King of Liberation, Nemesis. Hearing his name sent shivers down your spine that made no sense to you, but still made you writhe where you stood.

When you looked at your companions, you saw the tired look Dimitri wore, the concern in Byleth’s eyes, and Claude’s general frustration. Everyone was experiencing some degree of anger. 

“Cass,” Claude spoke your name quietly as the two of you slaved away in his office. You looked up at him only to find him sitting at his desk, not working, but twirling a ring in his fingers. “What do you think the odds of us surviving this fight is?” You let out a sigh and got up from your desk, walking over to his.

“Claude, we’ve made it through every battle before this one. What makes you think this one will be different?” He let out a sigh and his head fell back, his eyes not meeting yours, but staring at the ceiling instead.

“I told myself that I’d propose to Byleth after the battle of Enbarr, but then we found out about Those Who Slither in the Dark. I told myself that it was okay, that it was just one more battle. Then we find out about Nemesis- and I just know that this battle is going to be different. It’s going to be on a scale so much bigger than any battle before- it’s going to be possibly the most important battle ever fought in all of history- for the fate of Fodlan…. I just want to make sure By and I live so that I can ask the damn question.” He shoved the ring into his pocket. 

“If there’s anybody I’m worried about in the upcoming battles- it’s not you two. You two are the strongest people in the army- I believe in you two.”

“I’m surprised you're saying I’m stronger than that suitor of yours,” He joked weakly. “.... I imagine he’ll be asking for your hand soon. Especially after everything you two have been through.”

“... I haven’t thought about that, actually…” You sat down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. After a moment, Claude burst from his seat.

“Fuck it, I’m joining you on the floor,” He said as he plopped down next to you.

“You need a vacation,” you told him. He grumbled.

“That I do- but that’s not gonna happen anytime soon. After this battle, I have to go to Almyra. My father is ailing and he needs me there for official stuff. After that, I have to work things out here, politics wise. I gotta figure out how to make it run.”

“Have any ideas yet?”

“I think I’m gonna make Byleth queen of Fodlan,” He explained. “Sure I helped, but I’d say she’s the main reason we’re all here together. Everyone in this army… She’s the reason we’ve made it so far. Nobody is as worthy of the throne as she is.”

“I see what you mean… She would make a good Queen. If you marry her, that’d make you a king.”

“Oh… Just you wait, Cass. You have no idea what I have planned.”

“That sounds ominous…”

“Let’s just say that I have some Almyran connections. Marrying Byleth would strengthen the relationship between Fodlan and Almyra.”

You glanced over at him, examining his face.

“Pekala, kralım…” 

“How many times are you gonna say sorry about that?” You asked as Dimitri kissed your shoulder for the millionth time.

“Who knows… I’ll never not feel guilty about doing that to you,” He murmured. You ran your fingers through his hair as you placed a kiss on top of his head. There were things you wanted to talk about, but they were best left until after the battle, so they wouldn’t distract him.

“Promise me you’ll be careful in the battle tomorrow. I wish I could be by your side. Make sure you’re safe…”

“On the other hand… you not being in the battle means that I don’t have to worry about you,” He countered. You let out a heavy sigh.

“Pros for you, cons for me… You know I worry about you, right?”

“Yes, I know… even though I am not worthy of your worry…” 

“You need to stop that kind of talk. You’re worthy of so much… That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t strive to correct your wrongs, but just because you’ve done wrong, doesn’t mean you’re not worthy of things…”

“You can’t apply that logic to everyone…”

“.... You’re right… Nemesis isn’t worthy of anything…. Anyone apart of those who slither in the dark isn’t worthy of anything either….” Dimitri propper himself up so he could properly look at you. He could see the weariness you wore in your eyes.

“This will all be over tomorrow, beloved….” He told you. He wrapped his arms around you and held you as he took your place, moving you to his side, your head resting on his chest.

“I know…” Now it was your turn to have fingers run through your hair. “Just don’t die on me… I can't go through that again….” For many reasons, you couldn’t lose him. You couldn’t be alone, especially not now.

“You have my word, Cassiel… You have my word…”

You had heard words of the prince having been injured in the battle, your mind instantly assuming the worst. You pushed your way through the camp, looking everywhere for the blond beast of a man as the battle against Nemesis still raged on. You eventually found him as he was being carried into the medic tent.

“Dima!” You cried as you ran to his side, grabbing his hand desperately. He was only barely conscious. “What happened?!” You asked the other soldiers.

“He saw that Lord Fraldarius was about to be attacked and defended him. He got injured in the process,” one explained.

“You noble idiot….” You cried as you brought his hand closer to yourself.

“Beloved,” You heard him weakly say. Your head shot up at the sound of his voice. Dimitri gave your hand a weak squeeze. “I promise…. I’ll make it…” You gave him a worried look as the blood soaking him said otherwise. “I promise….” He said firmer. He reached up to his neck and tore off a necklace you didn’t know he was wearing. He placed the pendant in your hand. 

“I promise.”

When you looked at your hand you found that the ‘pendant’ was actually a ring: the family ring of house Blaiddyd. And he gave it to you- which meant that this was…

“You’re an idiot!” You cried as you nearly flung yourself on him, embracing him. The nurses stared in awe as they practiced their white magic on him. “Our idiot…” You fell back when you realized he had passed out. You slowly placed the ring on your finger.

You stayed by his side, even after everyone was sure he would survive. When he woke up, the two of you were going to have a serious talk about the ring- and other matters. Meanwhile, all you could do was hold onto him and pray.

As the monastery partied, celebrating the end of the war, you brought food to the courtyard and set it in front of Dimitri. Though the end of the war excited him, the partying tired him so he had retreated to the courtyard for a breath of fresh air.

“Picnic?” You asked, holding up the food. He briefly jumped before turning around to look at you.

“Sure,” He said, his face softening. “Tell me how it tastes.” You joined him, setting up your mini picnic. He grabbed one of the drinks, giving it a whiff before looking up at you. You rolled your eyes.

“Relax, I’m not drinking it. That’s for you.” You sat down next to him and leaned on his good side.

“Now I’m really glad you couldn’t fight in the battles,” He sighed. “You were going to fight with the knowledge of this?” He coyly reached over and patted your stomach.

“It’s not like it would’ve slowed me down any,” You grumbled. “You know that if you want to make it seem less scandalous, we’re gonna have to get married soon.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He joked. You elbowed his bruised side, Dimitri instantly regretting the joke. 

“Careful with what you say, Dima, you’re stuck with me for life,” you declared. “And I have a good memory.” He laughed and wrapped an arm around you.

“I suppose I am stuck with you… It’s a good thing I love you, though.” You raised your hand with the ring on it. 

“You sure you don’t want to keep this? I don’t need a ring,” You asked him.

“I wouldn’t want anyone else to have that ring,” He assured you. “Not even myself. You’re the only one I want having that.” 

“I suppose if that’s what you want….” You sat up and faced him, his hands resting on your hips. “I’ll have to get you something eventually…” You leaned forward and kissed your fiancè. Something lit up in his eye. Something pure and adorable.

“Let’s get married,” He demanded.

“We’re going to?” You quirked your head. He stood up quickly, pulling you up.

“Right now, I mean,” He clarified. “Let’s get married right now!”

“Dima, I don’t think-”

“I’m getting the Professor. She has the authority to make it official.”

“Does she-”

“She’s the archbishop, of course she has the authority!” 

You pulled his head down, not so you could kiss him, but so you could examine him.

“You didn’t hit your head in that battle did you? This is so unlike you…” You felt his head for bumps and knots. He brushed your hand away.

“Nothing’s wrong with my head- anymore at least. I just happened to see an angel before me, is all.” You blushed brightly and hit his head.

“You’re too much! Besides-” you saw Claude and Byleth making their way towards his room. “The Professor is busy right now. If you’re so insistent it has to be this moment, I’m pretty sure Seteth is drunk enough to do it, no questions asked. Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it the best ending? No. Did I want it to be light hearted? For the most part. The main conflict had ended so I wanted more humor in this part (Especially since Cass couldn't participate in the action- for numerous reasons). This is the last installment of the Alt Story. I hope you enjoyed it and now BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING (aka, we getting back to the you're from our world stuff)


	37. Epilogue Five: The Third One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass gets left alone with their two daughters and a third on the way- Seteth comes to keep her company, only to be surprised by unexpected company.

“Dima, please, relax,” You begged your husband, exasperation filling your voice.

“Me? Relax?” Dimitri scoffed. “How can I, my dear?”

“You can take a deep breath and not think about it?”

“You ask the impossible of me,” he sighed. He placed his hands on your waist and you placed yours on his chest, looking up at him. “Beloved, you are about nine months pregnant, not far away from your due date, and I have to leave for a stupid conference with the other lords of Fodlan. What if you have the baby while I’m away?”

“I’ll try to hold them in for as long as I can,” You promised. “If this one is as stubborn as Annika, I’m pregnant for at least another month.”

“Let’s hope that’s the case…” He leaned down and gave you a kiss (You could here Mischa faux throwing up as you did). “What are you going to do while I’m gone?”

“Seteth’s going to visit and keep me company,” You told him. “Claude heard about this little predicament and the moment he told Seteh about it, he said he felt obligated to make sure things run smoothly while you’re gone.”

“.... Really? Seteth is going to visit?” Your husband was taken a bit aback. “.... Seteth?”

“Yes, he was a bit of a friend back during the monastery and war days,” You told him. “If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have even attended the academy. You should be thankful to him.”

“... I suppose it makes me feel better that you’ll have a friend here,” He sighed. He gave you another kiss, his hands moving to your belly. “Remember: keep them in there for me. I want to be there when they arrive.”

“I’ll try my best,” you winked. You stepped back and let your eldest daughter, who was now four, run and give him a hug, Dimitri scooping her up and giving her a big ole kiss on the cheek, causing her to squeal. Annika, your second daughter, toddled over to her father and held up her arms.

“Dadda, uppy,” She cried. Dimitri laughed and scooped her up as well. She was the more mellow of the two and got a softer kiss on the top of her head.

Dimitri earned a huff from his carriage driver and he gave you a frown. You gave him a small smile as you accepted your two year old from him, holding her on your hip, allowing him to set down Mischa, who grabbed onto your leg.

“See you in two weeks,” you told him. “Hopefully still pregnant.”

“See you in two weeks,” He said, giving you a weak smile.

You sat reclined on a couch, hand massaging your belly as you waited for Seteth and Flayn to join you. While this was your third child, they hadn’t been easier than your first two. They’d been more restless and active, bringing discomfort, and somehow they knew that their father was absent, causing their activity levels to only increase. They caused you such discomfort now.

“Lady Blaiddyd,” your maid greeted. “Your guests have arrived.”

“Guests?” You blurted. You quickly realized that it made sense that Flayn would visit with Seteth with his overprotective dad thing he had going on. The maid stepped back and Seteth entered the room, an apologetic look on his face. Before you could ask, Flynn and… Rhea entered the room.

You moved to get up so you could properly greet such a high status person, but she motioned for you to stay seated.

“Please, Lady Blaiddyd, stay seated,” Rhea told you. “No need for you to exert unnecessary energy.” You slowly settled back down, still on edge.

“Please, you don’t have to refer to me with such formality, Lady Rhea. Cassiel is fine,” You told her.

“We ran into Rhea on our way up here,” Seteth explained. “When she learned this was our destination, she remembered you and wanted to visit.”

“I see,” You said slowly. “Welcome to Fhirdiad, my Lady. It’s cold up here, but its nice.”

“Oh, it’s not that cold this time of year,” She laughed. “It feels wonderful up here. I hope the weather has been nice for you, all things considered.” She was referring to your current state of being.

“Oh, it’s been lovely,” You agreed. “I’d hate to be in Derdriu right now where it’s probably dreadfully hot. I’d have to stay indoors all the time, but here, I can enjoy the outdoors without growing uncomfortable.”

“Has everything been going well?” Seteth asked you. “Have your daughters been giving you an easy time?”

“If you mean is having two daughters with super strength easy? No,” You laughed. “Mischa is slowly learning to control it, but she can be rather brash at times which results in… crumbling walls… Annika on the other hand accidentally broke her crib when she woke up and realized her favorite toy had accidentally slipped through the cracks.”

“I heard they gave you trouble before they were born,” Flayn said as she skipped over to you, joining you on the couch. “Has this one done anything?”

“This one’s been kind to me,” You informed her. “No kicking incidents that have left me swearing at the Blaiddyd bloodline.”

“Do you think they have your crest?” She asked. You paused, not having considered that as a possibility really.

“... Maybe… Or they may be crestless… I’ll love them anyways,” you told her.

“Your… crest?” Rhea asked slowly. Seteth became panicked.

“Yes, Rhea, we believe that… at some point, that Cassiel is descended from one of the Nabateans,” He explained to her. “We’re not entirely sure about all the facts of their crest, but they’re working with Hanneman on the subject.” You expected more of a reaction from Rhea, but she seemed to believe Seteth’s words.

“If what you say is true, we have another family member,” She said with a smile. “Welcome to the family, Cassiel.”

“Thank you for having me, Lady Rhea…” You thanked. You gave Seteth a quick glance, thanking him for the quick save. “Would you three like a tour of the castle? I’d be glad to give you one.”

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” Seteth asked. You laughed as you stood up.

“Seteth, please… I’m the mother of two girls and spouse of a man with super-strength… I’m fine… It’s not like I can rest anyways…”

“I’m sorry that Rhea is here,” Seteth apologized to you as you strolled around the castle grounds. “I know she makes you uncomfortable, but I couldn’t find a way to tell her no when she asked if she could come with us here.”

“It’s alright, Seteth, really,” You told him. “At the very least, she has no power to enact religious justice on me. Years ago, I would’ve been frightened if she learned about what I knew, but now I’m flowing through time just as everyone else is… I don’t know anything anymore. She can’t berate me for knowing the future anymore, cause everything I knew is now the past.”

“I suppose that makes sense… I do believe the war has been a… humbling experience for her, especially since she’s out of power now,” He informed you.

“That does put me at ease a bit, I suppose…” You froze in the middle of the hall as a brief, but painful surge of pain emanated from your lower belly, causing you to let out a groan and hold onto Seteth’s sleeve.

“Is everything alright, Cassiel?” He asked quickly.

“Yeah,” You groaned. “False contraction, that’s all. Got these a ton with Annika. Not true labor, but painful like it.”

“That sounds awful, I’m sorry,” He apologized needlessly. “If there’s anything you need me to do, just ask.”

“I’ll be fine. All you can do is not be like my husband who freaks out at the smallest thing,” You sighed.

“I was like him a long time ago,” He reminisced. “I doted on my wife incessantly when she was with child. He’s reacting like any reasonable husband would.”

“Right… Tell that to Claude who cracked jokes at Byleth while she was in labor.”

“Masking nervousness with humor. Common occurrence.”

“.... My god, you really all are the same…”

“Did you take me for a liar?”

“I didn’t take you for a truther…”

You attempted to hide your stiffness around Rhea by holding Annika in your lap as she napped, allowing the weight resting on you to distract you from your nervousness. The two of you were in the middle of having tea in the garden while Seteth helped organize work for you and Flayn played with Mischa.

“How has parenthood treated you and your husband?” Rhea asked you. You gently stroked Annika’s hair. 

“Quite well,” You sighed. “You wouldn’t think by looking at him that Dimitri is a family man, but he’s quite the father. Loves playing with the girls… especially since he’s their favorite parent…”

“I wouldn’t worry about that too much,” Rhea laughed softly. “I can tell your girls love you very much. And so will your next child, I’m sure.”

“I’m hoping this one is more like me,” You sighed. “Two girls that are direct copies of their Father… It’d be nice for one to be like me.” Annika yawned and looked up at you.

“Momma… hungry,” She whined sleepily. You grabbed one of the cookies off the table and gave her it, Annika beginning to chew on it sleepily.

“Good?” You asked her. She nodded with a sleepy smile. You brushed her blonde hair from her face.

“Momma!” Mischa ran over to you, nearly crashing into the table. “Momma! Look how far I can chuck this rock!”

“Mischa-” You moved to get up, setting Annika on the ground. Mischa chucked the rock, full strength across the courtyard. You froze when you heard a window break in the distance. “Mischa….. Ah-?!” You gasped and your hand flew to your belly. 

“Is… everything alright, Cassiel?”

“.... My husband is going to kill me….”

“Did something happen?” She watched with concern as you fully got him, groaning as you did. 

“Flayn?” You called out, grabbing the green haired girl’s attention. “Can you take Mischa and Annika to the nursery?”

“I sure can! Is something wrong?” She asked, bouncing over.

“I’m about to have a baby, that’s all,” you groaned. You made your way to the door. “Someone tell Seteth before he freaks out.”

“Allow me to help you!” Before you could protest, Rhea grabbed your arm and began helping you to the infirmary.

“You don’t have to do this, Lady Rhea,” You attempted to protest, but she simply held a hand up.

“Life is a precious thing, and you are currently about to give that gift to a child. I will help in any way I can,” She told you. You watched her quietly, a small smile growing on your face. She had been humbled by time.

“Aaaaaaaaannnnnnndd THERE you are!” The nurse declared as you let out a scream. You heard the tiny wail of a baby fill the air and within a minute, the new life was placed in your arms. “It’s a boy!”

“Thank you, Grace…” You breathed out before looking at the child in your arms. A big smile grew on your face. He looked like you. “Oh… finally…” You said, marvelling at your child.

“It’s been… awhile since I’ve had to help out with such a thing,” Seteth sighed, walking up to you, Rhea with him. “Now, are we allowed to learn his name?”

“Well… The name Dimitri and I discussed was Nikolai Leonid Blaiddyd,” You revealed. You adjusted yourself a bit. “So, say hello to Nikolai.”

“What a beautiful child,” Rhea marvelled, wiggling her finger at him.

“I’d be careful, Lady Rhea,” You warned. “We’ve had a history of finger breakers, and I don’t know if he’s the same or not.”

“I-I see…” She slowly retracted her hand.

“Grace, can you go retrieve Flayn and the girls? I’m sure they’ll be excited to meet their brother- Oh! And can you bring me a quill, ink and paper? I need to write a letter.”

“Right away!” Grace skipped out of the room.

“.... I wish Dimitri was here… he’d be so excited… terrified… but excited…” You brushed the soft tufts of hair on Nikolai’s head. “... I’m sad that he’s not here to hold his son….” 

“It makes his return home just that much more anticipated, I suppose,” Seteth interjected.

“Yeah, it does…” 

A moment later, your girls burst into the room, Mischa running and climbing up onto the bed, Annika having to be helped up to be on the other side of you.

“Momma, momma! What’s his name?!” Mischa begged, marveling at her baby brother.

“Nikolai,” You informed her. You heard sniffling start to rise up from Annika. “Now, Annika, why are you crying?” You asked, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

“I- I… I’m baby,” She sniffled. You let out a stifled laugh.

“Awww, baby, of course you’re baby- it’s just that he’s the baby. He’s gonna have to get a lot of attention from Momma, I hope you know that. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you any less.” Annika curled up at your side, continuing to sniffle, but staring at her brother with curiosity. 

“The quill, ink and paper as requested,” Grace declared, holding the supplies up to you. 

“A moment,” You told her. You sat up and motioned for Seteth.

“You… want me to hold him?” He asked slowly.

“Your face is screaming that you want to hold him,” You told him. He tried to hide his grin as he accepted the newborn from you, showing him carefully to Flayn and Rhea as you began to write your letter.

“Milord Blaiddyd!” A servant burst into the council chamber, interrupting the meeting at hand. Everyone nearly jumped out of their chair. Dimitri sighed and rose from his, going over to the servant.

“What is it?” He asked, slightly annoyed from the second hand embarrassment.

“A letter from Fhirdiad, milord. Marked as important,” He gasped. Dimitri accepted the letter and wandered back over to the table. He grew anxious at the sight of your handwriting on the envelope.

“Is something the matter, Dimitri?” Claude asked slowly.

“... It’s from my wife,” He said quietly.

“Don’t let us hold you back, read it.” 

Dimitri tore open the letter, leaning on the chair as he read it over. He read it over again. And then one more time. It was fourth read over when the back of the chair splintered under his grip.

“Uh oh-” Sylvain realized.

“Would you like to share with the class?” Lorenz asked.

“.... Claude…” Dimitri growled.

“Uh oh..” Claude also realized, slowly stepping behind his wife. Dimitri stormed over and shoved the letter into Claude’s chest before beginning to pace. Claude put on a pair of reading glasses and began to read it aloud.

“Dearest Dimitri, it is my greatest joy and greatest regret to inform you that while you were away, I… had the baby. They are quite healthy and look like me (take that, Blaiddyd). Please return home as soon as possible, I cannot declare their birth without you. Love, Cassiel.” Claude paused for a long moment. “.... Dimitri, I’m so sorry… It’s Lorenz’s fault.”

“It is not my fault that he missed the birth of his child!” Lorenz shrieked. 

“Well, when you think about it, we did have to reschedule this because of you, so…” Felix said nonchalantly. You could see the color leave Lorenz’s face.

“That does kinda make it your fault, Lorenz,” Holst agreed.

“Ferdinand, are we about to watch Lorenz get murdered?!” Bernadetta cried.

“It is quite unnoble of him to make another man miss the birth of his kid,” Ferdinand reasoned to his wife.

“Are we going to see violence?!” Caspar asked excitedly.

“No, Caspar- well, hopefully not,” His husband, Ashe, interjected. 

“This won’t end well…” Marianne sighed. Lorenz let out a shriek when Dimitri started walking his way. To oh so graciously remind Lorenz of his strength, Dimitri lifted Lorenz up by the collar, Claude and Byleth nearly losing their mind, afraid Dimitri was about to go feral mode.

“You’re not invited to my kids birthday,” Dimitri declared. He let go of Lorenz, approaching Byleth. “Permission to go home? I trust Sylvain and Felix with Faerghus affairs.”

“Permission granted,” Byleth told him. Dimitri left without a word. Claude slowly loosened his grip on his wife.

“I really thought I was about to die there,” Claude sighed.

“YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE?!” Lorenz cried.

You awoke to the bed shifting under a new weight and a firm kiss being planted on your temple. When your eyes fluttered open, greeted by moonlight, your eyes slowly found their way to the bright blue one hovering above you.

“Dima-!” You rose up enough to wrap your arms around him and the two of you found yourselves in a tight embrace. “I’m so sorry that I broke the promise- Really you should blame the baby, but I’m sorry!”

“I rushed home as soon as I got your letter,” He muttered into your ear. The two of you released each other just enough to kiss.

“I’m so glad your back- I missed you,” You told him. You sat up and motioned for him to stay seated. “Give me a moment, you need to meet him.”

“Him?” He asked as you slipped from the bed. You walked over to a crib he had not seen upon entry to the room and watched as you leaned over, cooing at the child before scooping them up gently. You carefully carried them back to the bed and leaned up against your husband.

“If you still like the name, I present to you, Nikolai Leonid Blaiddyd,” You told him with a smile. Dimitri had the grin on his face that you only saw when he was with his little family and had managed to forget the worries of the world.

“Hello, Nikolai… I am your father…” He cooed as he gently brushed his son’s cheek with his knuckle. Nikolai yawned and his eyes blinked open slowly. “He really does look like you,” He marveled. “Everything about him screams you…” He offered the boy his finger and Nikolai gripped onto it. “He doesn’t even have the Blaiddyd strength…”

“He’s all me, baby,” You laughed. “All I gotta say is… how do you think I felt when we had Mischa and Annika? When I looked at them, the only reason I knew I was their mother was that I had birthed them.”

“... I am the father, right?” Dimitri asked. You rolled your eyes.

“Of course you are… look at his nose…” You traced Nikolai’s nose, the shape following the similar outline Dimitri had.

“... Yeah, I see it now…” He pressed a firm kiss to the side of your head. “Goddess above, I love you.”

“I love you too, Dima…” You turned and handed him your son so he could properly see him.

“And I love you too… Nikolai…” Your son yawned and instantly nuzzled into his father.

“.... I forgot to mention,” You sighed. “I hung out with lady Rhea while you were gone. She’s still here, by the way. She’s a lot chiller now than she used to be.”

“..... Lady… Rhea is here?”

“Yep. She even helped with the baby that first night.”

“.... Weren’t you scared of her?”

“Yeah, but now she’s chill.”

“... Huh…”

“Being in prison for five years really mellowed her out.”

“.... I’m too tired to process that at the moment, I’m just gonna go back to staring at my son.”

“You do that…” You nuzzled yourself against your husband, resting your eyes as you listened to him talk to Nikolai.

“You’re going to be the best boy… You’re going to be better than Claude’s boys… You’re going to grow up and beat up Lorenz Hellman Gloucester… You’re not gonna break stuff like your sisters do….”

Yep… You loved your husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me while i *casually mention my other ships.
> 
> Also! This is what I was working on between this update and the last: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624327
> 
> The Next Epilogue is gonna get *wacky


	38. Epilogue 6: A Blast to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikolai has a hard time controlling his powers

“Now, you three, I swear to the goddess, if you get into a fight, I will ground you,” You warned. “We are here to celebrate Sothmas- not get into any fights… I primarily mean you, Mischa. No picking fights with Altan.”

“Mother, what makes you think we would cause trouble?” Annika asked you. You stared her down, causing her to begin to laugh nervously.

“Just know that I will get your father to give you three the angry stare if I think anything is amiss….” You added.

“It’s true,” Dimitri added. “I know you three are frightened by it.”

“I’m not scared of anything!” Nikolai proudly declared. Dimitri glared at your son. The determined look on his face quickly dissipated into fear, causing Dimitri to start laughing. Whenever it came to parenting, you were the firmer of the two parents, but Dimitri had the more natural ability to look scary, allowing your children (Mischa) to listen to him more.

Your three children had developed an interesting dynamic. Mischa, 12, was headstrong and a bit too smart for her own good. She was the Ingrid of your children, and her idea of fun revolved around random experiments that usually ended up in injury. Annika, 10, was the sweetest of your children, a sleepier girl who kept her sister in check, preventing injuries. She enjoyed spending her time reading and watching the knights train (you’re not sure if she liked watching the knights themselves, or was trying to memorize how they fought. Both? She never gives you a straight answer). She’s also just a little bit of a horse girl. 

When it came to your youngest, you found that he was a sweet soul. He was an avid animal lover (loved helping you take care of Cherche) and was a bit of a klutz. Many a time you had to hold him in your lap and hold a handkerchief to his nose till it stopped bleeding… but he’d always get back up and continue playing.

The three of them together? Chaos ensued, usually with a few things broken around the castle with the girls, and your son having the habit of accidentally warping into random places (such as the roof. Or Derdriu). Life was crazy with three, crested children.

“We should head on in,” Dimitri nudged you. “The service will be starting soon.” You gave your kids a cautious look before taking your husband's arm. The two of you began to walk in, followed by your children.

Nikolai followed behind his sisters, grumbling beneath his breath. If there was anyway to take the fun out of Sothmas, it was to go to an hour long church service, followed by an absurd amount of time socializing with other lords and their kids. Nothing could make it worse.

As he entered the church, he was hit with a barrage of various smells: incense, perfume, candles- if it was a smell, he was smelling it. His nose began to twitch. 

“Nikolai, stop lollygagging, hurry- oh no!” Mischa turned around mid sentence, only to find Nikolai freezing up, struggling not to sneeze.

“This isn’t good!” Annika realized, following Mischa’s line of sight. The two of them bolted for their brother. Just as he was about to sneeze, they plugged his nose. All three held their breath, waiting for the urge to pass. A relaxed look came over his face, and they slowly retracted their hands.

“That was close…” Nikolai sighed.

“Nik!” A boy’s voices called out. Nikolai turned around to see Eyman, the youngest Prince of the United Kingdom of Fodlan and Almyra. He was a mellow boy, about a year younger than Nikolai, who, of his three other siblings (Altan + the twins Sahar and Jeralt) looked the most like his mother with his mint green hair and eyes, but also looked the most Almyran of his three siblings.

“Oh, hey, Eyman!” He happily greeted his friend. Eyman grabbed his friend's hand.

“Hey, if it’s okay with your mom and dad, I want to go show you something real quick that Altan found,” Eyman informed him.

“Oh, I’ll see if I ca-ah!” The smells began to overwhelm Nikolai once again. A confused look overcame Eyman, but worry immediately struck Mischa and Annika. They went to plug their brother’s nose again.

“Nikolai, don’t-!”

“A C H O O !”

Within an instant, Nikolai’s crest activated and all four kids poofed out of there. 

You spun around, hearing the sneeze, dread filling you. When you found that none of your children were where they were supposed to be, you couldn’t help but let a swear slip.

“Fuck me…” you uttered under your breath, causing Dimitri’s head to snap towards you in shock… but then he quickly turned to see that the sneeze he had heard was in fact… your son’s sneeze.

“Oh no…” He sighed. “Not again…”

“Let’s go look for them,” You said, grabbing his hand and rushing out of the church. When you hit the grand hall, you felt your arm being grabbed, pulling you back.

“Woooah, slow down there, friend,” A familiar voice rang out. You turned and saw Claude standing there with a confused expression on his face. “What’s the rush?”

“Nikolai sneezed again!” You cried. Claude frowned.

“Well that’s not good. Last time he sneezed he-”

“Ended up in Derdriu- don’t remind me!” You sobbed. Dimitri pulled you forward, bracing you against his chest.

“The girls are gone too,” He added. “They must’ve been touching him when he sneezed.” Altan approached nervously.

“Uhh…. did you see Eyman on your way here?” Altan asked quietly. You and Dimitri looked at each other before shaking your heads. “...Ah… uh oh….”

“Uh oh… What?” Claude asked. Altan shyly looked up at his Father.

“Well.. I… um… I found something in the monastery that Eyman thought was cool… He really wanted to show Nikolai so he ran off to go find him in the Church…” Dimitri and Claude locked eyes.

“So in other words…” Claude began.

“There’s no way we could’ve missed him,” Dimitri finished.

“.... He was caught in the sneeze….” 

“ACHOOOO!” Nikolai fell forward and landed on his knees, caught off guard.

“Ouch….” He heard Eyman groan beside him. He stumbled upwards, looking around himself. 

“... OH THANK THE GODDESS!” Nikolai cried. Everyone around him froze, staring at him. He turned and helped Eyman up. “We didn’t go far this time! We’re just in the main hall of the monastery!” 

“Really?” Eyman groaned as he stood up. “It looks… different.” 

“Nonsense, it's the main hall for sure,” Nikolai reasoned. His friend shook his head.

“That’s not what I mean,” He sighed. “It’s the main hall, yeah, but… It’s not decorated for Sothmas… And Dad isn’t here.” Nikolai spun around, looking at his surroundings a lot closer than he did before.

“.... Why are there so many teenagers?” Nikolai realized.

“Uhh…. This is an academy?” A red headed teenage boy answered. Nikolai stared the guy down.

“... You look like my Uncle… but… younger…” He said accusingly.

“Well… my brother’s dead so…. can’t be my nephew,” He replied. Eyman’s eyes went wide.

“Uhh… Nikolai… We should go….” He said while tugging on Nikolai’s sleeve..

“No, really, you look like my Uncle Sylva-ah!” Nikolai was interrupted by Eyman dragging him away and out into a courtyard.

“Nik- I don’t know what you did, but you sneezed us into the past!” Eyman revealed. “We’re in the past right now! That guy looked like your uncle because he IS your uncle!”

“I don’t have time powers, all I can do is accidentally warp places,” Nikolai countered. Eyman grabbed him by the shoulders.

“My mom has time powers- she’s half goddess! Maybe me being there affected something!”

“But I thought you were crestless?”

“I am, but it doesn’t change who my mom is.” Eyman pulled Nikolai forward. “Look over there!” Following his line of sight, Nikolai found himself looking at…

“Mom…?” He realized. He looked closer. He realized that they looked nervous, talking to the tall, blonde boy with a blue cape. After a moment of staring, he nearly screamed when he realized the boy he was looking at was his Dad. 

“See what I mean?”

“They’re so young! I can barely recognize my dad!”

“Yeah, he looks so different…”

“Wait, is that your mom?” Nikolai pulled Eyman forward and pointed towards a blue haired woman watching his parents.

“Yeah, but it’s before the goddess thing,” He realized. “But… she looks the same other than that.”

“THERE YOU ARE!” The two boys spun around and found Mischa angrily running at them, Annika trailing behind.

“I’ve never seen your sister that angry before!”

“She’ll kill me if she catches us! Run!” The two boys clasped hands again and bolted, running past the younger you and Dimitri, trailed by his angry sisters.

The two boys ran until they ended up behind the training grounds, panting and out of breath.

“Do you think we lost them?” Nikolai asked.

“I think so…” Eyman panted.

“Lost who, exactly?” They both screamed, holding onto each other as a brown haired boy with a yellow cape appeared. “You two seem like you’re in an awful big hurry for-”

“Eyman, isn’t that your dad?” Nikolai asked bluntly. Eyman quickly covered his friend’s mouth.

“Shh! You can’t just say things like that!” He berated.

“I’m sorry, what am I walking in on?” Claude asked the boys.

“My friend thinks you look like my dad since I have a bit of Almyran to me,” Eyman attempted to excuse. “He’s never met my dad, so every Almyran looking guy he sees, he feels the need to ask.” Eyman slowly released Nikolai’s mouth.

“Sorry about that, sir,” He apologized. “But to answer your question, we’re hiding from my sisters who want to kill me.”

“I know the feeling,” Claude sighed. “What do your sisters look like?”

“Blonde, blue eyes, long-ish hair,” Nikolai described.

“Currently filled with rage,” Eyman added. Claude thought for a moment before looked past the two boys.

“You mean like those two?” He asked. They both spun around and saw Mischa and Annika beginning to roam down the path they were on.

“Hide!” Nikolai declared. The two began running again, this time going for a trickier hiding spot.

“Where are we going?!”

“Somewhere my mom told me about one time we were here! Follow me!”

“Ugh! I’m going to kill him!” Mischa declared.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea….” Annika sighed. “He’s our way back.” Mischa kicked the wall.

“I hate it when you’re right… We have to find him… and Prince Eyman too…”

“We need to trick him into thinking you’re not mad,” Annika explained. “He’s just gonna run if you look mad.”

“Ugh… makes sense.”

“Are you two girls looking for someone?” The girls froze, recognizing the voice. When they looked up, they found you standing there.

“We’re, uh….”

“We’re looking for our little brother and his boyfriend,” Annika explained to you cooly. “He’s short, kinda looks like us, minus the hair and eyes.”

“His friend stands out more,” Mischa chimed in, working up the courage to speak. “He has mint green hair. Hard to miss.”

“Oh, those two?” You thought for a moment. “Last I saw them was in the courtyard earlier in a hurry.”

“If I may chime in!” A voice rang out. Claude approached and stood by you. “Those two boys were headed for the church. They’re trying to hide from you there.”

“Thank you, Milord!” Mischa bowed and grabbed Annika’s hand, the two rushing off.

“You see, some people treat me with the respect I deserve, Cass,” Claude said, nudging your arm.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m still mad at you,” You said while rolling your eyes.

“Hey, blame Teach. It was her decision to make you the dancer,” He countered.

“Yeah, because she wanted you to be the dancer but ‘you’re not allowed to strain your leg’ or whatever.”

“Yeah… I owe you…”

“You sure as hell do.”

“We should be good here,” Eyman explained. “I think we lost your sisters…”

“Yeah, but eventually we’ll have to meet back up with them, we can only hide for so long before we have to go home,” Nikolai explained. “If we can even get home…”

“True…” Eyman began to delve into his thoughts, trying to figure out the best way to approach the problem. Nikolai’s yawned and began wondering, not looking where he was going. One thing led to another and he found himself tripping and falling.

“Oh, hey be careful!” A voice cried out, reaching for Nikolai’s arm. In the panic of recognizing the voice, his crest activated and the two warped about twenty feet forward, closer to the altar. In his attempt to maintain balance while preventing Nikolai from falling forward, the boy ended up pulling him into his chest. 

“AH- DAD!” Nikolai cried. 

“What just happened?!” Dimitri asked, his voice panicked. He wasn’t expecting to warp when he kept the boy from falling. He let go of Nikolai’s arm and looked down at him, both staring with wonder at the other.

“I’m sorry- that just kinda happens whenever I get surprised or scared or I sneeze!” Nikolai explained.

“That’s… fine I suppose. Neither of us got hurt, but… Did you just call me ‘Dad’?” Nikolai’s face grew red.

“S-sorry- you remind me of my dad, only he’s taller and only has one eye!” He stumbled out. Eyman ran up to Nikolai, grabbing hold of his arm.

“Thank the goddess you didn’t end up in Derdriu again!” He cried as he hugged his arm. He slowly looked up and realized who Nikolai had run into. “Oh, uh, Nik! I think Mischa and Annika need to see you- we should go.”

“Are you two sure you’re alright- did you lose your parents?” Dimitri asked.

“Only kinda,” Nikolai bluntly answered. “We know where they are- it’s just a matter of getting to them.”

“We’re coming Mischa!” Eyman called out to no one, tugging harder on Nikolai’s arm. He finally go the message and the two ran off, Nikolai committing how his father looked with two eyes to memory.

The four kids ended up colliding on the bridge, Eyman and Nikolai clinging into each other for dear life. Mischa began to look angry again before Annika pulled her back.

“Remember what I said! He’s our key back!” Annika reminded her sister. Mischa took a deep breath.

“You’re right… quell your rage, Mischa… quell your rage….”

“So…. You’re not going to kill us?” Nikolai asked. Mischa shook her head.

“At the very least, not until we get home,” She explained.

“.... I can live with that…” Nikolai and Eyman eased up, letting go of each other. 

“So, how are we gonna get home?” Annika asked. 

“Well, we just need to make Nikolai use his crest again, and HOPEFULLY we’ll end up back in our time.” She explained.

“That’s a lot of responsibility on me,” Nikolai began to shy away, moving behind Eyman.

“And me,” His friend pointed out. “I’m the reason we’re in the past I believe- because of my mother.” 

“Okay, so you two need to hold hands like before,” Annika pointed out, “And then we’ll hold on to you and we’ll hopefully be back with Mom and Dad.”

“Right, so… how do I activate my crest?” Nikolai asked. They all stood still. 

“Don’t ask me, I’m crestless,” Eyman pointed out.

“It’s random for us,” Mischa sighed. They continued to stand there wondering.

“Hey, you kids, what’s going on?” A man’s voice rang out. The group looked up and saw an older looking man approaching them. He had dusty brown hair, a rat tail, and orange clothes. Eyman narrowed his eyes as he studied the man over, the man seeming to be oddly familiar.

“We’re, uh… Playing tag!” Mischa excused. The man gave her a skeptical look.

“You’ve been wreaking havoc all over the monastery. Where are your parents? I know you kids haven’t been here since before today.” The kids all looked at each other nervously. The man sighed. “Oh boy…. You kids follow me.” The man began to walk off, leading the group away. Eyman watched the man closely, trying to put his finger on just who this man was. 

“You okay, Eyman?” Nikolai asked. He nodded his head slightly, too I thought to truly answer. 

Just as Eyman was thinking, so was the man. There was something in the mint haired boys eyes that reminded him of something. When they got back to the man’s office and he started grabbing his papers to get notes on the kids, everything clicked for the man and the kid at the same time.

“Father, I don’t know how you deal with the mercenaries. Being in charge of people is… difficult,” Byleth declared. Eyman froze, staring at his mother in wonder and terror. Jeralt made the immediate connection, looking at the boy, and then to his daughter, and then to the boy again.

“You’ll get the hang of it, kid, I promise,” Jeralt laughed. “People are difficult- kids especially.” Byleth looked over at the kids.

“Oh, you four. I saw you running around earlier.”

“Yeah, I brought them here to get them sorted. They were causing a bit of a ruckus, so I gotta give them a bit of a talking to before I go and help them find their parents.” Byleth shrugged after a moment.

“I have papers to grade, so I’ll catch you later at dinner.” Byleth waved at her father and left. Jeralt turned to Eyman, who was sweating bullets.

“.... Who are you kid… You look just like her.”

“I- um…” 

“We’re from the future!” Nikolai blurted out. Everyone stared at him. “We’re trying to get back! Eyman is your daughter’s son from the future- Me and my sisters are the future kids of Lord Blaiddyd! I accidentally sneezed us into the past because of my crest and I don’t know what to do!” Nikolai started to get sniffly, trying to keep himself from crying from the stress, but somewhat failing. Jeralt let out a heavy sigh.

“.... It’s not the weirdest thing I’ve heard….” He looked over at Eyman. “... That kids proof enough that your words are true… You’re her spitting image.”

“I get that a lot…” Eyman sighed. Jeralt’s thoughts raced. This was his grandson from the future. It was hard for him to stay so calm… especially when the kid didn’t seem to recognize him.

“... Alright, what do you kids need to get back home?” Jeralt asked.

“We need Nikolai’s crest to activate so he can warp us back to our time with the help of Eyman,” Mischa explained. “Except, we need something to scare him or make him sneeze in order for that to happen.” Jeralt thought for a second. 

“I think I know just the place that’ll do that. Follow me,” Jeralt directed. He began to lead the kids again. “You kids do whatever you need to do before we get there.”

The kids looked at each other before Nikolai and Eyman grasped hands and the girls held onto their brother. Jeralt led them to the faculty housing area and tested a door, unsurprised that it wasn’t locked. 

“You kids ready?” He asked. They nodded, prompting him to open the door. A wave of smells burst out of the place.

“What is that room?!” Mischa cried.

“Manuela’s room,” He laughed. When he saw that Nikolai was getting close to sneezing, he got Eyman’s attention.

“Hey, Eyman was it?” He tossed him a necklace. “Tell your mom her old man says hi.” Before Eyman could ask anything, an explosive sneeze emerged from Nikolai, the crest sounding its activation behind him.

The kids landed in a pile in the middle of the floor, Nikolai at the bottom of the pile.

“Am I dead?!” He cried. Annika got up, followed by Mischa and then Eyman. When the weight was lifted, Nikolai cried tears of joy. “I’m alive… I’m alive!” He jumped up, grabbing Eyman. “We’re alive!” They boys spun around happily. 

“There you are!” The kids whipped around at the sound of Dimitri’s voice ringing out. The Blaiddyd siblings were all scooped up in one hug by their freakishly strong father.

“Eyman!” Claude called out, running up to his son, kneeling down before him. “You’re not hurt are you? You’re alright?”

“I’m alright, dad,” He said, nodding slowly. He held up hand hand, revealing the necklace. “I was told to give this to mom.” Claude furrowed his brows.

“What… Where did you get that?” He scooped his son up.

“Grandpa gave it to me,” He revealed. Confusion continued to riddle Claude until he and Dimitri made direct eye contact. 

“Wait a second-” Dimitri began.

“Those kids that were running around the monastery that day-“

“Was us!” Nikolai declared. “I accidentally sneezed us into the past!” Dimitri held onto his son tightly, pressing a firm kiss onto the side of his head.

“Do NOT tell your mother that happened- they will be beyond freaked out!” He asserted. Nikolai nodded his head quickly.

“We should get back to our wives,” Claude declared. “I’ll swear Byleth to an oath of secrecy on the origins of the necklace.”

“Agreed. Let’s end their worry.”

When you set eyes on your kids and Eyman again, you nearly cried, declaring that Nikolai was to be put on allergy medicine (everyone else was confused). Sothmas mass was cancelled that year, allowing the kids to get right to the heart of it- presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m out of ideas, guys. Shoot some at me.
> 
> Also, sorry if the ending feels rushed or rough, I wasn’t too sure how to end it.
> 
> And yes, Eyman and Nikolai are a bit of a childhood sweethearts kind’ve deal. Eyman be kinda crushing (as much as a kid his age can be) on Nikolai. And that’s the tea, sis.


	39. Epilogue Seven: Moonlit Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri suffers a headache and seeks out your touch... and it is up to you to distract him from his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I tried to make it seem ambiguous as to whether or not Cassiel is Cassiel’s true name. Who knows, maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. Chapter three is when I tried and maybe failed in my effort to make it seem like a possibly chosen name.
> 
> Wrote this in one sitting after taking 10mg of melatonin and the night before the first day of classes.
> 
> This epilogue takes place after they get engaged but before they are married.

Moonlight filtering through the curtains of his room, Dimitri awoke suddenly, his head raging with pain. He quietly gasped at the intensity, and he reached over searching for your presence, only… you weren’t there. He looked around at his surroundings and found himself in his room in Fhirdiad, not the room the two of you shared back in Derdriu. He let out a groan remembering that the two of you had been placed in separate rooms upon your arrival to Fhirdiad, lest the servants spread rumors of a lack of chastity in the king and his soon to be spouse.

Dimitri rolled over, hoping to find comfort in changing positions, but he soon found that there was no sleeping with this headache… and he needed your presence to soothe it.

He quietly slipped from his bed, placing slippers on his feet, and quietly slid out of his room. When knights motioned to follow him, he waved them off as nicely as he could with such a tormentuous headache.

Following the halls quietly, he led himself to your door, which began to intimidate him now that he had arrived there. Your door was all that stood between him and you… and he desperately needed to be around now him, lest his headache worsen. 

With a deep breath, he slowly opened your door, entering as quietly as he could. Your sleeping figure laid illuminated by the moon on your bed, Cherche sitting by you with her head propped up on the edge. When she caught whiff of his entrance, her head lifted a bit, looking at the intruder, but when she realized it was him, she set her bed back down, recognizing him as someone you were close to.

Dimitri carefully lowered himself onto your bed and went to lay down next to you, but the sudden shift in your bed stirred you, your head lifting up semi sharply at the disturbance. He quickly reached out to calm you.

“Beloved, it is just me!” He assured you. You whipped your head over and stared, blinking at him a few times.

“....Dimitri?” You asked sleepily.

“It is only me, Beloved…” He calmed your hair a bit as he helped you acclimate to his presence. You slowly leaned into him, relaxing.

“Is something wrong?” You asked sleepily.

“... I cannot sleep…” He explained, holding onto you. “... My head aches….” Your eyes softened as you looked at him and you leaned back into your pillows, opening your arms for him to enter them. He cautiously accepted and entered your arms, allowing you to draw him in, his head finding a place to rest upon your breast, his arms wrapping around you.

“My poor love…” you cooed, running your fingers through his hair. You drew your legs forward so you could cradle him better, his upper body being held in place with your arms hugging his head and shoulders and your legs against his lower side. In response, he did something similar, drawing his legs forward, curling up a bit as you held him.

“We’re you having nightmares again?” You asked calmly. He nodded his head, your presence already working its magic. You kissed the top of his head. 

“My poor Dima…”

“My love, you do not have to stay awake simply because I am here,” he told you, but you shook your head.

“But I will… because I love you and want to make sure you are alright….” Your traced shapes onto his cheek. “My Mitya…”

“Mitya?” He asked curiously. You nodded your head.

“I heard someone call their little boy that in the market the other day,” You explained. “I told her that her son had a lovely name and she explained to me that his name was Dimitri, named after the Duke of Faerghus back when he was just a prince… That Mitya was the nickname she called her son…”

“It… is a pretty nickname, I suppose…” Dimitri sighed. “I need to give you one that’s better that just Cass…”

“Better than Cass?” You asked. 

“It’s what everybody calls you, my love… I want a nickname to call you that isn’t as… romantic as the other things I call you, but still something only I call you.” You thought for a moment before leaning down again, placing another kiss on the temple of his head before whispering quietly.

“My Mitya… My Dima… What if I told you that Cassiel is not my name?” You revealed to him quietly. When you sat back, he quickly shot up, startled.

“It’s not… your name?”

“If I’m being honest, my name is so faded in my memory and I’ve gone by Cassiel for so long that I forgot it wasn’t my true name. Cassiel is simply the name I adopted when I found myself in Fodlan. I picked it since it sounded more… Fodlani than my true name.”

“My love, what is your true name?” He asked. You took a deep breath and leaned in, softly whispering your name into his ear so that no one, not even Cherche, could hear. 

“That’s….” He paused for a second as you pulled away. “That’s a beautiful name…. is it foreign?” You nodded, stifling a laugh. 

“I keep telling you, I’m not from Fodlan,” you told him.

“Will we ever go visit your home?” He asked.

“Most likely not,” You sighed as you brushed his hair behind his ear.

“... What shall I call you then?” He asked you.

“Truthfully? Cassiel is fine…” You told him. “I’ve gone by it for so long… it's sort of become my name. But do not fret over nicknames, my love- I like it when you call me your little romantic pet names.”

“My Beloved,” He called you with a smile. You leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, your lips briefly entering a small dance with his as you fell into a short rhythm. 

“My heart always flutters so much when you call me that,” you assured him. He gave you another kiss on the lips, muttering against them.

“My dearly beloved…” You broke this kiss once more.

“How is your head?” You asked.

“Better, all thanks to you…”

When the servants went looking for the Duke in the morning, they were surprised to not find him in his quarters, but when they stumbled upon him in yours, the two of you tangled in each other’s limbs, they quietly let you be, never having seen the ex-prince sleep so serenely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Cass lying about their name or were they telling Dimitri the truth when saying it wasn’t their true name. All Cass was doing was trying to distract the poor lad from his pain.


	40. Epilogue Eight: Gatekeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassiel goes on a date with gatekeeper and Dimitri has a crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Academy Phase.

“Hey, Cass, where are you headed?” Claude asked, hooking his arm around your shoulders.

“Stables,” You sighed, “I have to go feed the horses and clean the stables.”

“Grooosss, but good luck with that!” He said, giving you a slap on the back and sending you on your way. You groaned as you passed through the mess hall, grabbing some food as you made your way to the stables. On your way past the main hall, you heard his magical voice ring out.

“Greetings, Cassiel, how are you today?!” Gatekeeper chimed. You paused and turned to him, your mood improving immediately.

“Greetings, Gatekeeper, I’m just okay. I have stable duty, regrettably,” You explained. “How are you?”

“I’m content, as usual,” He answered quickly. “But let’s get back to you! I’m sorry you have stable duty, those horses can sure get stinky! Try to think about something you want to do later so you can get it over with!”

“Ah…. Maybe later I’ll go outside of the monastery… there’s some pretty fields of flowers I’d like to sit in and just… take it all in and relax…”

“That sounds real nice! May I join you once my shift is over?” He asked innocently. You could feel your face heat up.

“... Like a picnic?” You asked softly.

“Yeah! Like a picnic!” He confirmed excitedly. You felt yourself begin to smile.

“That sounds really nice. I’ll grab some stuff and meet you later,” You told him.

“Great! Meet me at the gate around 5! That’s when my shift is over!” He told you. You gave him a wave and you happily skipped off to go get stable duty over with.

“Gatekeeper?!” Dimitri groaned as he paced his room. His heart had stopped when he saw you blush while talking to gatekeeper, and as he went to the Knight’s hall, passing you, he heard you make your plans with the Gatekeeper. His heart had fallen the moment he heard and he decided against training and went straight to his dorm, the long way round.

“What does he have that I am lacking?” He asked himself. He looked back at how happy you looked when you spoke to the man. Was it his natural charisma? His smile that brightened everyone's day? Or was it something else….?” He plopped down on his bed and sighed, remembering the dance from a month ago.

To his eyes, you were absolutely beautiful- radiant, even. Dancing with him made his heart flutter more than anyone else had caused it to. Before the dance, he had only met you once, and then only had seen you in glimpses around the monastery, usually being followed around by Claude, or busy running errands for Seteth, so as if by fate, when he stumbled upon you that day when you were practicing for the White Heron Cup, he asked if you wanted to dance with him without even thinking. The words simply stumbled from his mouth, and he couldn’t believe his ears when you agreed.

After the dance, he was sure to start attempting to be in your company, at mealtimes, training, and seminars, making pleasant conversation whenever he could and attempting to give you small trinkets that he thought you would be interested in.

You seemed happy enough when you interacted with him, and he greatly enjoyed your company- he was attempting to court you after all, your cuteness capturing his heart and making him fall in love with you.

“Is this the world’s way of telling me that I am not to have love? That happiness is not for me?” He sighed, laying back on his bed. “Who am I kidding… I did not deserve such pleasantries… It’s probably for the best that Cassiel is free of my burdens… They don’t deserve to be weighed down by me…”

He stared at his ceiling as he tried to convince himself of these words. His eyes squeezed shut and he let out a groan when he realized he could. He was simply too head over heels for you. He couldn’t deny his feelings, for they were too strong.

“I’m… hopeless….”

“So, how were the horses, Cassiel?” Gatekeeper asked you on your way to the field. 

“They were pretty good. Marianne jumped in and helped me feed the horses- she was all shy about it though, but she taught me all their names which was pretty cool,” You explained.

“That sounds so cool!” He cheered. You smiled at his enthusiasm.

“We’re coming up on that field I was talking about,” You informed him. “You won’t regret coming out here with me- its sooo pretty!”

“I sure bet it is!” He agreed. When you finally revealed the field to him, Gatekeeper was taken aback by its beauty. You motioned him forward and the two of you set up your picnic.

“You were right, Cassiel, this place is pretty!” He admired.

“It’s the prettiest place I know of nearby,” you explained. “I think this is where most people came to create the flower crowns during the Garland Moon.”

“Oh, I bet! Those would look good with these flowers!”

“Yeah, they would…” you sighed, imagining a certain someone with a flower crown with these flowers.

Nope. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t make himself forget his feelings for you. That is why Dimitri now found himself outside of Mercedes’s door. He couldn’t speak to Sylvain on the subject for fear of teasing- Claude was the same way, even though he’d be good to talk to since the two of you were seemingly good friends. All the other people he could think of he either didn’t trust with the knowledge of his crush or he was simply just not close enough to them for the knowledge- so Mercedes it was.

“Oh, Dimitri! What brings you here?” She asked sweetly. “You look stressed, is something wrong?”

“I… wish to speak with you on a… private matter of mine,” He said discreetly. “I need advice.”

“Oh! Please come in, then!” She ushered him in and motioned for him to sit down in her desk chair. “What’s the problem, Dimitri?”

“I…” He let out a heavy sigh. “I’ve been attempting to court Cassiel from the Golden Deer House… I’m afraid my feelings for them are rather strong, but… Earlier today I overheard them make plans with Gatekeeper… I believe they’re on a date at the moment.”

“Oh, Dimitri….” Mercedes sat down across from him. “I can tell from just one look at you just how much you like them. So, this is what we’re going to do!” Dimitri leaned forward curiously. “We’re going to wait!”

“Wait?” He asked slowly.

“Yes! We’re going to wait!” She declared. She gave him a smile. “You need to wait and see how everything goes! Their date may go poorly, it may go well- you must wait and see!”

“... Wait?” He asked again.

“Dimitri, you cannot control Cassiel’s heart,” she explained. “They will figure things out. But… it wouldn’t hurt if you just told them how you feel.”

“Tell-?! Tell Cassiel how I feel?” Dimitri practically cried. “I thought I had made it clear how I felt… have I not been trying hard enough?”

“Well…. You’re going the subtle way, which Cassiel may be a bit oblivious to… Maybe you should just tell them that you like them,” She suggested. Dimitri’s face turned pink.

“That… is an option I suppose…”

“Hahaha! That was a good one, Gatekeeper!” you laughed. Gatekeeper smiled brightly, proud of his joke. The two of you found each other gazing at the other, the sunset light illuminating the other beautifully.

“Wow, we’re kinda close right now,” He pointed out. You nodded.

“Woah, we kinda are,” You realized.

“.... Are we gonna kiss right now?” He asked semi-eagerly.

“Yeah, I think we’re gonna kiss right now,” You nodded, flutters flying through you. The two of you leaned in, your lips connecting clumsily. You felt his hand go to your waist and pull you closer, your face growing even hotter. You were amazed by how his lips felt against yours… how they tasted like Aillel Pomegranate (you were actually kissing Gatekeeper!!!). After a moment, however, you heard a shocked grunt emerge from him and he pulled back quickly, letting go of you.

“BY THE GODDESS, I’M A SINNER!” He cried, striking confusion into you. “I HAVE BETRAYED THE GATE! THE GATE WHOM I LOVE AND AM HONOR BOUND TO PROTECT! I LET SOMEONE PULL ME AWAY FROM MY JOB! OH GODDESS, I MUST MAKE AMENDS FOR MY SINS!!!” 

You watched as Gatekeeper stumbled up and broke out into a full out run to return to the monastery, leaving you confused, but honestly? Not surprised.

Dimitri thought over all Mercedes told him as you walked through the monastery. He found the idea of revealing his feelings to you… hard. He was usually quite the determined guy, but this? This was… beyond his ability.

“Whatever am I going to do…?” He asked as his heart ached. As if by fate, he got his answer rather quickly.

“GODDESS FORGIVE MEEEEEEE!” Gatekeeper cried as he ran past Dimitri, seemingly in the direction of the church. 

“.... Huh…. Cassiel-!” He realized that you weren’t with the young guard and he turned to face the direction that he came from. Determination washed over him and he began to make his way towards where he knew you would be. 

You sat still on your blanket in the field of flowers, thinking about what you possibly could have done to be so repulsive to Gatekeeper, but then you realized it wasn’t you, but him. His dedication to the gate was something nobody had ever seen before, and kissing you made him feel like he was betraying the gate. At the end of the day, you understood, but was left unsatisfied.

“Cassiel, is everything alright?” You heard a familiar voice ring out. You still jumped though. You spun around.

“Dimitri! You scared me!” You said, beginning to laugh. “I’m fine! Just a bit… bewildered.”

“May I?” He asked, motioning to the spot next to you. You nodded and he moved to sit down. “I… do not wish to sound rude, but… I overheard you making plans with Gatekeeper earlier. When I saw him run back into the monastery without you, I thought something had happened.”

“Ohh,” you laughed. “Nah, I think Gatekeeper just realized his priorities is all.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“We kissed,” You admitted, quietly though. “He broke it off, though and started panicking, going off about the gate. Doesn’t surprise me that it happened.”

“... Your feelings are not hurt?” Dimitri asked slowly.

“Nah, I didn’t think this was gonna go anywhere. This was me simply taking advantage of an opportunity. Not everyone gets to say they kissed Gatekeeper- and we all know everyone wants to kiss him,” You explained. You watched his expression closely as he turned a faint shade of pink.

“You’re not wrong,” He laughed. “Even Felix probably wants to kiss him.” You began to laugh hard.

“That’s where I gotta say you’re wrong, Dimitri! Only person Felix wants to kiss is Sylvain- and he’d never admit it, though.”

“Really?! What makes you say that?” 

“Have you seen the way Felix looks at Sylvain? Or how jealous he gets when Sylvain flirts with some random girl? Hell, one day, Felix came to class in Sylvain’s jacket.”

“He did?!” Dimitri cried. You laughed hard, smiling brightly at the young prince’s obliviousness. His heart threatened to leave him from how beautiful you looked with your smile, how wonderfully your voice rang through the air… how you looked at him.

“He really did- but you didn’t hear it from me!” You looked out at the sunset before shivering. “It’s getting late, we should go back to the monastery- get some food while we’re at it.” Dimitri stood up and helped you up.

“I agree,” He said, removing his cape.

“What are you doing?” You asked, your brows beginning to furrow.

“You’re cold, are you not?” He held his cape out to you. “Take it. It’ll help you stay warm.” Just by looking into his eyes, you knew he wouldn’t take no for an answer, so you accepted his cape shyly, your face heating up as you did. Before you could even turn to clean up, Dimitri was already helping you gather your things.

“Dimitri, you really don’t have to help- I got it,” You told him, trying to take your things away from him.

“You’ve had a long day- let me help you,” He insisted. Once again, you knew there was no arguing with him. 

As you returned to the monastery, you tied the cape around your shoulders to make it easier to wear and managed to wriggle an item from Dimitri’s grasp, causing him to huff in annoyance that you were foiling his plans. You laughed at his frustration as you delivered the items back to your room.

As the night went on and the two of you ate dinner together, you had long forgotten about the cape you’d been given, wearing it throughout the night, earning stares and jealous glares from all sorts of people.

When he walked you to your room, he gladly left you with his cape, enjoying how it looked on you. As he walked off, reminiscing on the roller coaster of the day, he decided to continue to follow Mercedes’s advice and wait… For today was fruitful, even if he never spoke of his love out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it'd be funny with a lack of details and somehow it going from "Oh, they're amicable" to "Oh, are we about to kiss right now, bro?"
> 
> More to come!
> 
> (Suggestions always welcome!)


	41. Epilogue Nine: The Tale of Nikolai and Eyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikolai is helplessly in love with the one he's sworn to serve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self indulgent little chapter.

“You think they’ll finally do it?” Byleth asked you quietly. You gave her an affirmative nod.

“I’ve seen how they look at each other- how they acted around each other when they were children. I’d be surprised if they didn’t finally act on it since they’ll be together constantly now,” you sighed.

“How will you know if they get together?”

“I have someone on the inside who will kindly inform me if they do.”

Nikolai adjusted his cape, assuring it was on perfectly. Today was the first day of orientation for the officer’s academy. With a deep breath, he confidently left his room and went out on his way- that is until he saw him.

He spotted the smaller male across the courtyard, with his yellow cape, golden skin and mint green hair making him the most noticeable guy there. Nikolai could feel his face heating up just standing there. Eyman, his childhood crush, was here at the academy- of course he was! Nikolai was his retainer! Their parent’s planned on them going to the academy at the same time. Of course, it was weird that Nikolai was the House Leader of the Blue Lions and the designated retainer to the youngest Prince of Fodlan, the House Leader of the Golden Deer. What an odd school year this would be!

“Hey, Nikolai!” A familiar voice rang out. Nikolai nearly jumped out of his pants as he spun around to look at the violet headed girl.

“Liz! What did I tell you about scaring me!” He cried. Her face rang with recognition.

“Ahhh, right! Not to scare you cause it might accidentally trigger your crest! Right, I remember now!” She remembered. Nikolai sighed. The girl was Elizabeth von Aegir, future duchess of Adrestia and house leader of the Black Eagles. She was a bubbly young girl whose personality was that of her father’s, but her features favored her mother.

“Thank you, Liz… Please don’t scare me again….” Nikolai sighed.

“Hey, Nik, what’s up-” Eyman’s voice rang through the air and Nikolai screamed, crest activating and warping 20 feet away.

“Eyman! What’s up?!” Nikolai called out, attempting to recover as he made his way back over.

“Nothing much,” Eyman replied coolly. “Your crest is still doing that thing it does when you get scared?”

“You could have phrased it better!” Nikolai defended. “It just activates when something surprises me! It works great in battles when someones coming up behind me!”

“Whatever you say, Nik,” Eyman chuckled. 

Nikolai is what you call…. A disaster gay. He had had a crush on Eyman for the longest time- he thought he got over it the past few years since they hadn’t been able to see each other due to Eyman’s travel between Fodlan and Almyra- but now? Nikolai’s crush had only strengthened in intensity. Eyman had grown a bit- well, grew a lot since the last time he’d seen him. Eyman was 18 now and was a magical combination of his mother’s slender physique while still having strong features from his father, such as his richer skin tone, soft curls, and slightly broader shoulders. He looked like a god to Nikolai.

“Moving on!” Nikolai declared. “H-how have you been, Eyman?”

“Fine… for the most part,” he sighed. “I’ve been thinking about traveling after I’m out of the officer’s academy, but my brothers disapprove. Say I’ll get myself killed.”

“You mean like a mercenary? Why?” Nikolai asked semi-nervously.

“There’s nothing for me besides being a prince,” He shrugged. I’m the crestless, fourth child of the King and Queen. Not much for me to do. Sahar says I should go for it, become a mercenary like mother was- Jeralt and Altan always start arguing with me, saying I’m too ignorant of the world to become a mercenary.”

“...What do your parents say?” 

“Mom and Dad both want to see how I do here at the academy. They say if I graduate with good marks that I’d be able to travel without them worrying too much.”

“Well, I hope you do well, your highness!” Liz declared. “You deserve to live out your dream!”

“Please, Liz, just Eyman,” He said somewhat sharply. “I don’t like being called your highness…”

“No problem, Eyman!” She saluted the prince. Liz’s head shot up when she heard her name being called by her classmates. “Duty calls!” As she ran off, Eyman turned to his old friend.

“You sounded nervous when I talked about being a mercenary,” He said, calling Nikolai out. “What’s your opinion on it?” A sweat ran down his face. The mercenary life was a risky life to live, and there are people out there who would like nothing more than to kill a prince, but… he knew Eyman.

“Well, I mean… If you become a mercenary, I become a mercenary, right?” He asked the prince. Eyman furrowed his brows.

“Why do you say that?”

“Well… I’m your retainer- and your friend- it’s my duty to protect you,” Nikolai explained shyly. “Where you go, I follow. That’s what I do as a retainer, right?”

“I mean, I suppose, but I’m not gonna need a retain-”

“As a friend then!” Nikolai blurted. “I’d go with you as a friend. Fight by your side and travel the world with you as a friend.” Eyman paused, analyzing his words. Nikolai began to sweat. Was his crush too obvious? Oh goddess, what if Eyman knew he liked him?!

“.... As a friend, then…. I like the sound of that,” Eyman finally confirmed. Nikolai gave him a smile, before both their heads turned in the direction of the Academy Head Counselor, who began calling for the house leaders. “We should go,” Eyman said, motioning for his friend.

“Right,” Nikolai said stiffly. He visibly relaxed once Eyman turned away, taking a moment to breath before following the Prince.

School went off without a hitch, classes beginning and inter-class competition firing up, each house striving to be the best house.

The house leaders began to properly fill their rolls, each one of them having a different strength to them: Elizabeth von Aegir, or Liz, was rather peppy, her natural charisma bringing everyone together. Eyman von Riegan, in addition to being one of the princes, was cool and collected, his natural leadership skills attracting many to his house. Nikolai Leonid Blaiddyd was the most average of the three. He was clumsy, easily startled, and was an average student, but his skills when it came to wielding a lance and magic while on a wyvern? They were unparalleled. His natural prowess in combination with his approachableness made him a popular underdog.

Despite being the underdog of the three house leaders, Nikolai’s classmates were fiercely loyal to him in all of his bumbling nature, something that he was greatly proud of.

“Hey, Nikki!” Marceline’s voice rang out. Marceline Rose Gautier-Fraldarius was a surprisingly bubbly girl for someone who looked so similar to her father, Felix, but was just as much of a player as her other father, Sylvain. “Whatcha doin later? Wanna get food with me? Make a little date out of it?”

“Sorry, Marcy, I’m busy later,” he apologized. “I have a sparring match against Eyman. Wyvern combat practice.”

“Aww, darn,” She sighed ‘woefully’. “Have fun on your date, later!”

“Marcy-! It’s not…..” She ran off before he could properly make his argument. “... It’s not a date….” ‘Even if I wish it was…’

“Oh, Nik! Is Marcy bothering you again?” His friend’s voice appeared. Turning, he was greeted by Willow Gaspard, daughter of Ashe and Caspar.

“Not too much, luckily,” he laughed off his flusteredness. “I imagine you’re gonna go hit the library?”

“You are correct! I’m gonna go pick out a book then head to the training grounds before dinner. That way after dinner, I can curl up in bed with a good book!” She explained. She gave him a wave. “See you later, Nik!”

“Have fun!” He called out to his classmate. Once he was away from everyone, Nikolai let out a heavy sigh. His scheduled spar with the prince later was secretly stressing him out. What if something happened? It’d been years since he’d rough-housed with Eyman, and he’d both gotten stronger and had gone through puberty by now. The idea of…. Something… happening during the training session haunted him since the moment he learned that it was going to happen.

With a deep breath, he attempted to mentally prepare himself for the fight. He needed to be able to stay strong.

Nikolai sat on his wyvern across from Eyman. Two house leaders were about to spar- both had a similar route they had gone down training wise, but one specialized on lance fighting and reason, while the other focused on swords and bows, with a hint of faith. The match couldn’t have been more perfectly made- which naturally drew a crowd.

“You read, Nik?” Eyman called out to the tall, Faerghus boy. Nikolai took a deep breath. He could do this!

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Eymster,” Nikolai laughed (nervously).

“Alright! Match starts in 3… 2… 1…. Go!” The instructor shouted. Nikolai urged his wyvern, Gerome, forward, his lance firmly in his hand as he flew towards Eyman, attempting a strike. Eyman, tugged his wyvern out of the way at the last second, sword in hand as he prepare his counterstrike.

As the sparring match went on, Nikolai began to take note of a few things. One: Eyman looked rather hot when riding a wyvern. Two: Eyman looked rather hot wielding a sword. Three: Eyman was fighting in the style of a barbarossa, something that Nikolai was able to figure out by recalling his mother’s sparring matches with King Khalid. 

This got his brain thinking on ways to turn the fight against Eyman- something he desperately needed to do before he got too distracted by his opponents disheveledness.

“When are you going to give up?” Eyman called out, taking a moment to wipe the sweat from his face.

“When I defeat you is when!” Nikolai laughed.

“Oh yeah? How are you gonna do that?” Eyman taunted. The plan finally came together in his head. Nikolai smiled deviously.

“Oh, I’ll show you!” He declared excitedly. Nikolai looked above Eyman and focused his magic into that spot. Once moment he was on his wyvern, the next he was about to land on Eyman. 

Eyman’s eyes went wide the moment he realized what was about to happen and attempted to dodge, but was knocked off his wyvern by Nikolai who fell from the air above. Both boys yelped as they hit the ground. Nikolai was the first to get up after his ballsy move. The moment he saw Eyman start to rise, he ran over and pinned him down, Eyman’s own training sword held to his neck.

“Do you yield?” Nikolai panted. Eyman looked up at Nikolai, a tinge of red starting to rise to his face (which he desperately tried to fight off).

“I yield!” Eyman declared, not wishing to be pinned by his friend any longer. Nikolai jumped off and helped the princling up, both of them taking personal note of what just happened.

“You alright?” Nikolai asked, exhaustion riddling his voice.

“Yeah,” Eyman groaned. “Just don’t tackle me off a wyvern again. That kinda hurt.”

“I’ll try not to!” he laughed. He gave Eyman a slap on the back. “I’m gonna go take my victory shower now. See you at dinner!”

“See you at dinner…” Eyman agreed quietly.

Whatever feelings there were before became heightened. Both oblivious to the other’s feelings, they both pined silently for the other. The sparring session had heightened their awareness of the other’s body, leading to somewhat awkward interactions between the two.

Nikolai awkwardly stole a glance of Eyman from across the cafeteria, his heart fluttering simply watching him have a conversation with his professor. 

“Nikolai!” Marceline shouted, slamming her tray onto the table. He let out a startled cry and accidentally warped over towards Eyman, falling over. Eyman, having been startled by the sudden warp, had quickly drawn out a knife, but the moment he saw it was Nikolai, he sheathed it and helped up the poor guy.

“I’m gonna kill Marcy…” Nikolai grumbled.

“Got scared again?” Eyman teased.

“Surprised!” He defended adamantly. “She surprised me! She did not scare me!” 

“It sounds like I scared you pretty good!” Marcy laughed while approaching Nikolai. He frowned at her.

“You’re gonna pay for surprising me!” He declared at the blunette. She frowned.

“Aww, whatcha gonna do to me?” She asked mockingly. Nikolai smiled deviously. 

“I know you don’t like being manhandled, Marcy,” He threatened. “And I know you don’t like heights.” Her face paled.

“You wouldn’t,” She said stiffly. Nikolai may have favored his mother’s side of the family- but he had the height of his father’s side of the family.

“I would- and you know it!” He said, taking a step forward.

“I’m…. gonna leave!” She said, starting to bolt.

“Get back here, Marcy!”

“Are you really gonna chase her around the monastery? You know she’s fast!” Eyman called out to Nikolai.

“Don’t worry, Eymerino! I have a plan!” Nikolai shouted at the confused prince. Nikolai tailed Marceline out the door at top speed.

The night that most students looked forward to had finally arrived- the night of the ball. All three house leaders got their fair share of requests for dates: Liz was asked by numerous boys, and she ended up saying yes to the fifth one that asked her, Anthony Lawrence Gloucester, who happened to be her crush. Eyman had been asked by quite a few girls, and a handful of boys, but he turned them all down, citing that the only reason he was even going to the ball was that it was required of him. With Nikolai, well, QUITE the amount of girls were asking him to the ball. His heart of gold combined with his muscular physique made him attractive to many- but just as Eyman had, he turned them all down.

After all the initial dances were over and the two boys could leave the dance floor and never return, they hopped on that opportunity, taking to the sidelines and relaxing with glee, leaving Liz to be the only house leader left on the dance floor she happily resided on.

“Heyyy, uh, Eyman,” Nikolai shyly greeted. “You don’t have a date either?”

“No, didn’t want one,” Eyman sighed. “Who’d they make you dance with?”

“I ended up dancing with Marcy,” Nikolai answered, laughing. “She flirted with me the entire time, without fail.”

“Did you like it?” Eyman asked, almost harshly, catching Nikolai off guard.

“N-No, i’m just used to it,” He said nervously. “Marcy always flirts with me, but I know she doesn’t mean a word she says. She’s just been around Margrave Gautier too much.”

“You mean her father?” Eyman chuckled.

“Hah, yeah, her father- just not her other father. The red headed one,” Nikolai laughed. “Lord Fraldarius would never be so flirty.”

“I’ve only met her fathers a few times, but I know how true that statement is.”

“For real!- So, who did they stick you with?” Nikolai watched Eyman’s face closely as he frowned slightly.

“They stuck me with Arielle von Edmund,” He sighed. “She’s nice, but she’s… also flirty. Constantly tries to butter you up so she can get you to do her chores. Managed to get her to stop by telling her I’d take over cooking duty for her one day.”

“Sounds just about right,” Nikolai laughed, starting to sweat slightly. “She annoyed you until she got you to do something for her- She knows exactly what she's doing.

“Right….” Eyman looked up at his friend and saw that he was sweating. “Geez, you Faerghans really do not do well in heat. Let’s go outside where it's cooler.” It wasn’t even a question and he didn’t wait for an answer- Eyman simply started making his way towards the door, leaving Nikolai with no choice but to follow. 

The moment the outside air hit Nikolai, he let out a gleeful noise as he adjusted.

“This hits the spot!” He sighed as he took the cooler air in.

“Hey, Nik, do you want to do something while we’re outside instead of standing and talking?” Eyman asked slightly urgently, once again confusing Nikolai.

“Sure, doing something beats nothing. What do you have in mind?”

“My mother told me a little legend about the monastery,” he explained. “Follow me.”

Eyman led Nikolai through the Church hall and out one of the side doors, leading him right to the Goddess Tower and guiding him up the stairs.

“I can’t believe there are no guards,” Nikolai marveled.

“There used to be an old legend regarding the Goddess Tower the night of the ball,” Eyman explained. “As tradition, the guards leave the tower unguarded so that students may come up here.”

“Really… What’s the legend?” Nikolai went over to the railing and leaned on it looking out.

“... If two people make a wish at the Goddess Tower the night of the ball, their wish is bound to come true,” Eyman explained stiffly. Nikolai turned around to look at his friend, taking note of the stiff, shy delivery of the answer. Eyman stood stiffly, looking at the ground… the faintest sign of red appearing on his cheeks.

“... Is there anything you want to wish for?” Nikolai asked, his heart pounding.

“... For my dreams to come true,” He replied, walking over to Nikolai. “All my dreams.”

“Like your dream of being a mercenary?”

“That… and others…”

“Does Eyman have dreams that I don’t know about?” Nikolai teased. “And I thought I knew you.” Eyman’s face grew redder.

“Stop teasing me,” He said sternly.

“Eyman, I feel like I should know what these dreams are if I’m gonna wish for them with you,” Nikolai told him. Eyman shook subtly. “Come on, Eyman, you can tell me. I won’t tell-”

“I dream of being with you-!” Eyman spat out. Nikolai froze, his face growing red. “I dream of being romantically involved with you…” His voice sounded pained, fearing rejection.

“Eyman…” Nikolai said quietly, realizing his feelings for his friend were returned.

“F-forget this,” Eyman sputtered out. When he looked up his face had gone from red to pale, looking as if he was about to be sick. Nikolai had never seen Eyman in such a state, much rather show this much emotion. “Forget this ever happened and this whole damned legend!” 

Before Eyman could walk off, Nikolai lurched for his hand and tugged Eyman towards him, quickly cupping the smaller male’s face and planting a kiss sloppily onto his lips.

“I don’t want to forget this!” Nikolai admitted against Eyman’s lips. Eyman stared up in shock, pulling back slightly.

“Y-you…?”

“Like you? Eyman, I’ve been fostering feelings for you for years- since childhood!” Nikolai admitted. “This is the happiest moment of my life!” Eyman took a deep breath before initiating another kiss, Nikolai more than happily obliging.

With his head tilted back and Nikolai guiding him, Eyman found himself backed against a wall as the two of them made out, lips clashing as hands wandered the others body.

Things began to escalate when Eyman let out a moan and Nikolai eagerly hoisted up the mint haired boy, Eyman wrapping his legs around Nikolai’s waist. Nikolai supported him against the wall as he continued to kiss Eyman, beginning to trail down his neck, the two beginning to grind against each other and grab at each other’s clothes.

“It’s so rude of you two to have a secret house leader meeting without inviting me! I realize you two have known each other for a long time, but this is just-” The two boys immediately froze when they heard her voice ring out. They frantically looked over at the door way where Liz stood frozen. “.... Ridiculous…” She finished her sentence, unable to function.

“Liz…. Whatever you’re about to do- don’t do it,” Eyman warned as Nikolai slowly eased him back onto his (wobbly) feet. Both of them were afraid to back away from the other for fear of what it might reveal to her.

“Liz….” Nikolai spoke her name firmly, hoping to get her to be reasonable.

“I-I!” She froze for a moment longer. “..... I NEED TO GO TALK TO SOMEONE!” She immediately turned around and bolted, giving the boys no choice but to chase her. Both swore at themselves internally, her interruption having been a major turn off.

“Liz, please stop running!” Nikolai called out to her. “We can talk about this! You CAN talk to US about this!”

“I’M SORRY!!!” She cried as she continued to run.

“I can’t believe she walked in on us!” Eyman swore at himself.

“I can’t either, but we can complain about it later,” Nikolai promised. “Right now- we gotta deal with Liz!”

The two boys continued to tail her until she returned to the ball, racing in. Before Nikolai could enter, Eyman pulled him back.

“What are you doing- we can’t lose her,” He protested. Eyman frowned.

“We can’t go in there looking like this!” He asserted. Eyman’s hand went to the front of Nikolai’s shirt, rebuttoning it to hide the evidence of their activities. A flush appeared on Nikolai’s face as he helped Eyman fix himself up, mainly focusing on fixing his hair so it looked less disheveled.

“We good to go?” Nikolai asked. Eyman nodded, giving him a thumbs up. With a deep breath, the two boys entered the ballroom, eyes searching around for Liz.

“There!” Eyman said quietly, pointing across the room. Nikolai’s eyes followed until he saw her standing nervously with her friends, her face still bright red, but the other students were too oblivious to notice. A devious smile appeared on Nikolai’s face.

“Hey,” he said, giving Eyman’s hand a quick squeeze. “Just watch.” Letting go of his hand, Nikolai reached out with his magic and warped across the ballroom, magically appearing behind Liz. He walked up to her, hands landing on her shoulders as he lowered his head next to hers, causing her to yelp.

“Hey, Liz, let’s go dance!” He said (threateningly) cheerfully. Liz stiffly let him lead her to the dance floor and he began to dance with her. She stared up at him frozen. “How ya doing, Liz?” 

“I’m confused,” She said nervously. “Were you hooking up with-”

“No no no- not hooking up,” Nikolai corrected. “Making out. And it’s not going to be a one time thing either, so… Not a hookup.”

“You’re not… drunk?” She asked. Nikolai shook his head.

“Nope. Perfectly sober, but let’s get back to the topic at hand, shall we?” Nikolai leaned down so only she could hear him. “If you tell a single soul what you saw, I’m telling everyone you think Seteth is hot.”

“Understood!” She said almost too fast. Nikolai gave her a cautious look before leaning back. 

“Thank you for your cooperation, my dear! Boop!” Nikolai gave her a boop on the nose before setting the poor girl free, making his way back over to Eyman.

“What did you say to her to get her looking that pale?” He asked.

“Ohhh, I just threatened to release a little secret of hers if she said anything,” Nikolai explained.

“... Wanna ditch?... Again?” Eyman asked quietly. Nikolai had to keep himself from smiling giddily. 

“Yeah, let’s ditch,” He laughed. He hooked an arm around Eyman’s shoulders and the two began making their way back to the dorms. 

“Who’s room are we going to?” Eymam asked shyly. Nikolai smiled widely now that no one could see them.

“Yours. You have the big bed.”

Marceline emerged from behind a pillar as they passed.

“Fucking… finally,” She sighed.

A letter was handed to you as you spoke amiably with Byleth. When you saw the seal, you eagerly tore it open and read its contents, loudly cheering when you read the words you’d been hoping to hear ever since you and Byleth sent yours sons to school together.

“What is it, Beloved?” Dimitri asked, walking over to you.

“It finally happened, Byleth!” You eagerly cheered.

“Ah, finally!” The Queen sighed. “How long were they just gonna stare at each other?”

“I’m sorry… what is going on?” Claude asked from his desk.

“I’m just as confused, may I see the letter, dear?” Dimitri asked. You gladly handed your poor husband the letter and he read it over.

“Eyman… and Nikolai… are dating?!” His brows furrowed beyond belief. “Those two?”

“Wait, the boys are what now?!” Claude quickly stood up and joined Dimitri in reading over the letter.

“Men are oblivious,” Byleth sighed, taking a sip of her tea.

“The boys have been crushing over each other for years- apparently they finally got together during the ball- thank the goddess!”

“Let me get this straight-” Claude started. “The boys: Eyman and Nikolai- the prince and his retainer- they’ve been crushing over each other for years and I haven’t noticed?!”

“Sounds like a you problem,” you laughed.

“Won’t that make them being in rival houses weird?” Dimitri asked.

“Dimitri- honey- come on!” You protested. His face went pale.

“Right- right- no it won’t,” He laughed nervously. “Forgot you were in a different house- but they’re the house leaders.”

“It would add some extra flare, I suppose,” Claude mulled. A chuckle arose from Byleth.

“Trust me, they’ll have fun with it.”

~Bonus~

Eyman’s eyes fluttered open slowly. He had a bad habit of waking up in the middle of the night, despite knowing the safety of the monastery. He closed his eyes hoping that sleep would take him once more, but froze when the bed shifted. 

Panic rushed through him and he quickly reached for the knife under his pillow, only to find it wasn’t there. A cold sweat ran down his face and he sat up, throwing his pillow aside and attempting to look for the knife.

He froze and breathed heavily when a hand reached around his chest and pulled him back.

“Eyman!” Nikolai told him determinedly. “It’s just me!” Eyman stared up at Nikolai, fear running through him.

“... Nikki?” Eyman breathed heavily. Nikolai carefully cupped Eyman’s face. 

“It’s just me, Eyman,” He said calmly. Eyman finally relaxed into his boyfriend, slowly calming down.

“Sorry… you scared the shit out of me… I forgot you were there…” He explained. He turned in Nikolai’s arms and placed his ear to his chest, focusing on his heart beat to calm him down.

“... You really have it that bad in Almyra?” Nikolai asked.

“It’s not terrible… but I’ve had my fair share of attempted assassinations,” Eyman replied. He pulled down the blanket to show Nikolai a scar on his abdomen. “This is the only scar I’ve gotten from a weapon based assassination attempt. Most of the time its poisons… Father has antidotes stashed all around the palace though… They hate that we’re the mixed children of a mixed king.”

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that…” Nikolai traced the scar. “Is that why you want to be a mercenary? To get out of the public eye?”

“... Yeah…” Nikolai took a deep breath, lifting Eyman’s chin.

“You don’t have to worry about anyone getting you while you sleep when I’m here…. I promise.” Nikolai leaned down and gave him a kiss. “I’m your retainer. I will always protect you.”

“Thank you…” Eyman nuzzled himself into Nikolai’s arms.

“I got you, Eyman…” Nikolai kissed the top of his head. “You can sleep tight now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next epilogue is gonna be a fall special.
> 
> The goddess tower make out scene was inspired by the memes with one boy pinning the other to the wall in the hallway and someone seeing them (I've seen it on tumblr with Felix pinning Sylvain and Byleth seeing them) and then the bonus section was inspired by the comic of Claude waking up when Byleth hugs him and then freaking out from a panic attack and Byleth calming him. (Also on tumblr)


	42. Epilogue Ten: Part 1: The Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another universe, things didn't go so well... for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer to get out- and it's not even done yet! I was having to make a lot of this up as I went and then I was having some writer's block... and Among Us isn't helping either, lol.

“You’re joking, right?” You desperately asked Claude. “You’ve heard the rumors about that place!”

“I’m not joking and those rumors are precisely why we’re going there!” Claude said excitedly, recognizing the genius of his own plan. “The Empire will never think to go there because of those rumors!”

“I’m sorry- where is he planning on going?” Byleth asked the two of you. You groaned.

“He wants us to hide out in Fhirdiad!” you explained. “Nobody goes up there because of all the vampire rumors. Claude’s officially gone mad!”

“Vampires?” She turned her attention to the scheming duke.

“It’s the perfect plan! The empire will never think to look there!”

“As much as I hate the idea of going there- he has a point,” Sylvain added. “The monastery is too risky for the rebellion to stay at. They wouldn’t think to go to Fhirdiad- especially since the rebellion is based in what was the Alliance.”

“But the vampires-” You began.

“We have ways of dealing with them if they really are there!” Claude assured you. “Ain’t that right, teach?”

“I’ve handled quite a few in my life, yes,” Byleth sighed. “And I did teach you guys how to handle them.”

“Ugh… I know…”

“Why are you so worried about vampires, Cass? Did you have a bad encounter with them?” You stared at the ground, recalling him. After the fall of Garreg Mach, you had no choice but to flee north as you were separated from everyone else. As you wandered the northern areas and regrouped with some nuns and monks, your camp had been attacked one night by the dark fiends- except the one who found you didn’t attack you. He stared at you with his pale, blue eyes before fleeing with the rest. You were one of the only survivors of the vampire attack that night and it haunted you to this day.

“Yeah… you can say that,” you said quietly. Claude gave you a pat on the shoulder.

“Trust me, Cass- this is our best option,” He assured you. “We’ll be safer there than at the monastery.”

“Okay… I believe you.”

“Good. Now we should all start packing, this journey will take awhile, especially now that it's getting cold.”

Everyone let out a noise of agreement and split up.

Fhirdiad stood menacingly before you. You gave Claude a cautious look before he began to lead the way into the long abandoned castle. The castle was truly something to behold. You would have found it pretty- gorgeous, even- if you didn’t know what possibly resided there. 

The castle was amazingly empty and filled to the brink with cobwebs. Claude and Byleth led everyone to the most secure area of the castle and everyone began to set up camp.

“I know it’s dirty- but it has to stay dirty,” Claude called out. “If anybody comes looking, we gotta leave it looking unlived in! Everyone start unpacking and set up. I’m gonna need some volunteers to help secure the area, though. Come to me if you’re willing!”

“We know our way around the castle,” Ingrid told him, motioning to Sylvain and Felix. “We can help guide everyone around.”

“Sounds good. Cass, are you gonna come with?” Claude asked you.

“I think I’ll stay here,” You told Claude. “If the Professor is going with you, I can stay here and keep watch over the camp.”

“Alright, I trust you,” He said, giving you a thumbs up. “We’ll head out once we have enough soldiers to do a perimeter run.”

“Gotcha. I’ll unpack until then.”

You watched Claude and the rest of the group walk away and into the halls of the abandoned castle. As Ingrid said, her and her friends had known this place from when they were younger, but when the Tragedy of Duscur happened, any of the survivors who hadn’t been killed in the attack returned to the castle, including their close friend, Prince Dimitri. Most people thought that was the last of the attack and the country could focus on healing- but they were wrong. The stress, the grief, and the rage slowly began to transform the habitants of the castle. The weak willed turned into monsters, their human forms being lost and an animalistic form taking their place, any sign of the previous humanity completely lost… the stronger willed were the once that most people feared. Their human forms remained, but the monster within still raged, thus creating the menace that most people feared: vampires.

You had only seen them the one time, but their human appearance is what made them truly terrifying. You couldn’t tell if someone was a vampire until they were upon you, about to drink your blood so they could continue their murderous rage. As long as they had access to blood, a vampire will not die unless slain by only the most highly trained individuals, meaning the common man was defenseless to those dreaded fiends.  
That’s what made the Tragedy of Duscur even more tragic, as the moment the castle’s inhabitants started to transform, it spread like a wildfire throughout Fhirdiad, the entire city becoming lost to demonic beasts. The church, along with aid from Adrestia and the Alliance, sent troops to Fhirdiad and managed to wipe out and contain the demonic beasts, leaving everyone to think that the tragedy was finally over- but the rumors of the vampires surviving have persisted till this day, causing everyone to steer clear of Fhirdiad and its surrounding areas.

Which is where you and the rest of the rebellion found itself after fleeing from Derdriu. Though it was dishonorable to flee, Claude chose to take the remains of the army and do just that, honorable warfare being damned. Hell, the empire damned it the moment they revealed their secret weapon, Nemesis and the Agarthans. The empire couldn’t be allowed to win- everyone knew that, especially Claude- so in order to eventually win, sabotage, assassinations and indirect warfare was key. The world was in danger otherwise.

The castle was secured and every room in the castle was searched, not one vampire or demonic beast being found. Despite it being confirmed safe, you still felt on edge- as if something was watching you. Whenever you went somewhere, you were sure to bring someone with you. You were afraid of what would happen if you were alone, but some things couldn’t be helped and about 3 weeks into your occupation at the castle, you found yourself helplessly alone, wandering the halls in search of a soldier who hadn’t returned from his post. Everyone else was busy or was too scared to go searching- leaving you to be the one who went in search of the poor soldier.

“Sam!!!” You called out. “Sam, where are you! You were supposed to return to base!” You looked up at the walls as you walked, the walls decorated head to toe with paintings of various kings, queens, princes, and princesses. 

You found one of the last princes of Faerghus, Crown Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Your heart ached looking at the young boy in the painting. He suffered a fate nobody should ever suffer, especially so young… for he was either eaten alive or transformed into a demonic beast.

“Sam?” you called out while locking eyes with the boy in the painting. You nearly leapt out of your skin when you heard a blood curdling scream ring through the air, your head snapping in the direction of the old king’s quarters.

“Sam!” You cried, drawing your blade and readying your magic. You ran for the room, bursting in when you heard his cries intensify. You felt a cold sweat go down your face when you saw the poor guy.

Sam was currently pinned to the bed by a monster of a man, the man’s hand… stabbing him! The man’s hand was stabbing Sam in the jugular. You let out a terrified cry when you realized what the man was.

“You’re a vampire!” you cried, raising your sword towards him.

“And I finally have you alone,” the vampire nearly sighed. “Heal him so that we may talk.” The vampire moved off to the side so that you had access to the poor guard. You sheathed your sword and rushed up to Sam, immediately pouring healing magic into the wound. 

“Go,” you told him once he was healed.

“What about you?” He asked you as he got up. You glanced back at the vampire who stood quietly watching you.

“I’ll be fine,” you lied. “Go back to the camp and get properly healed.” 

“But-”

“Go, Sam! That’s an order!” You shouted. The guard nodded and rushed out of there, leaving you alone with the dark fiend. “... Why didn’t you kill me that night? I know you’re the vampire that spared me.” You turned around to look at him, fear coursing through you. “Do you finally want to kill me?”

“If I wanted you dead, I’d have killed you that night,” He told you, walking closer. “No… No… I have a purpose for you…” He grabbed her face and forced you to look up at his cold, pale eyes. “You… are going to be my representative.”

“Representative for what?!” You cried. A devilish smirk came to his face.

“Humans don’t trust my kind, but I think it would be beneficial if your measly little rebellion teamed up with my kind…” He explained.

“What do you want with a human war?” You asked. His grip tightened on your face, his nails beginning to dig into your skin.

“That bitch- Edelgard- she’s still alive isn’t she?” 

“Regrettably!” You cried. You could feel blood begin to trail down your cheeks. 

“I want her and her… associates… dead- just as much as you want her dead.”

“.... Why do you want her dead so much?”

“The Tragedy of Duscur,” he hissed. “She was behind it- I know it! She is the one that must pay for all the death and destruction that was wrought.”

You stared into his eyes and suddenly… you recognized them.

“... You’re the prince….” You said quietly. “Your Prince Dimitri!” He let out a growl and threw you onto the bed. Panic rushed through you as he pinned you down.

“That’s a name I haven’t heard in a looong time…” He hissed. “I don’t… like it… The prince is dead.”

“What should I call you then?” You asked, trying to shove your fear down.

“.... You don’t get to call me anything,” he said darkly. You took a deep breath.

“How will I address you, then?” His eyes narrowed as he stared down at you. “If I am to be your representative, then I’m going to have to refer to you. How will I do it?” He lowered his face close to yours and you could feel his cold breath hit your lips.

“Blaiddyd,” He hissed. “You shall address me only as Blaiddyd.” 

“As you wish…” You said quietly. Blaiddyd sat up and let you go. “What do you want me to do?”

“You’re going to guide me to your camp and give me entry… then lead me to your leaders so that I may talk to them…”

“As you wish…. Blaiddyd…”

He allowed you to get up and as you began to lead him back to camp, you felt nothing but shivers… and his cold eyes staring you down.

They stared at you like you were a madman. You took a deep breath, trying to stay calm as you could tell that Blaiddyd was slowly becoming angrier every moment the guard wouldn’t let the two of you enter.

“Please, Kris, at the very least go get Claude and Byleth and have them come here to speak with him,” You reasoned with the guard. “Every moment he’s not talking to them, the more likely he is to snap your neck.” Kris went pale at your word and he turned to call out to another guard, sending them off to get the leaders.

“You're not doing what you said you would,” He hissed at you.

“It’s not my fault that they aren’t going to allow a vampire into camp- even if the vampire is with me,” You retorted. “This is the next best thing, trust me… We’ll negotiate terms here, and then maybe they’ll let you through the gate…” You paused. “.... What will you do if we can’t come to an agreement.”

“I have my ways,” He growled. You took a deep breath. You needed them to get here quicker.

When they finally arrived at the gate, Claude greeted you with his false smile and Byleth had her hand resting on the sword of the creator. Claude made eye contact with you and all you could do was give him a quick nod.

“Alright, Cass, tell me what’s up,” He finally asked. Glancing back at Blaiddyd, you took another deep breath.

“Claude, Byleth, this is Blaiddyd,” You explained. “He’s a vampire who’s been living in the castle for… awhile now… He kidnapped Sam to get to me so that I could arrange this meeting.”

“And… What is the purpose of this meeting? Why haven’t you attacked us yet, Blaiddyd, if we’re in your castle?” Claude asked cautiously.

“We have a common goal,” the vampire revealed to him. “You want Edelgard dead, and so do I. I cannot do that on my own, and neither can you. That is the purpose of this meeting.” Byleth and Claude looked to each other, shocked that the vampire was wanting to join their forces.

“... How do we know that we can trust you?” Byleth asked him.

“I haven’t killed anyone in this castle, have I?” He asked condescendingly. “Your army is set up like a feast just for me, but I have resisted.”

“How do we know that you won’t strike us when we least expect it if we do decide to let you join us?” Claude specified.

“I… I think we can trust him, Claude,” You shyly admitted. You remembered your own previous experience with the vampire. Claude stared at you like you were crazy.

“How do you know that?” Byleth asked. You glanced over and, unlike Claude, she wore genuine curiosity.

“.... I’ve met this vampire once before…” You explained. “After the fall of Garreg Mach… I was with a group of church members up in this area…. We were attacked in the night by vampires, many were slaughtered, but…. I was spared. By him.” You turned to look back at Blaiddyd who stared back at you, remembering the event you mentioned. “He’s the only reason I’m alive today. If he hadn’t spared me that night, I'd be dead.”

“How do you know it was him?” Claude asked slowly.

“The same way you recognized me the day I after I escaped from the Agarthans,” You reasoned. “His eyes. I’d recognize them anywhere.” Claude slowly looked up at Blaiddyd’s pale eyes, and sure enough, there was something familiar about them… He had definitely seen those eyes before, but he couldn’t place his finger on where.

“The moment someone winds up dead or has teeth marks on them, my blade will be through your chest,” Byleth warned the vampire. “... But until then… I trust you enough to join our troops.” Claude glanced over at his companion, and despite how much he wanted to protest… he trusted her judgement.

“We’ll have our eyes on you…” He turned to you. “Cass, it is your job to keep an eye on him, alright?”

“Understood,” You said stiffly. You had been looking forward to getting away from the Vampire, but now you were stuck with him. Claude turned to the guards.

“He’s allowed in,” He declared. “By, you and I should go announce his presence to the troops before people go into a panic at the sight of him.”

“Agreed,” She said, beginning to walk back into camp.

“Do you need anything else, Blaiddyd?” You asked the vampire stiffly.

“Not for now…” He said. He walked past you and entered the camp, and you begrudgingly followed.

Blaiddyd became a looming figure around camp. All eyes were on him… and subsequently on you. The Vampire had formed a habit of following you around, asking you questions about the war, about the empire, and about Edelgard.

The looming figure that was constantly around you caused your life to become lonely outside of your limited interaction with Claude and Byleth. Whenever you found yourself purely alone with him, you’d have to take a deep breath and remind yourself of the small kindness he did you… remind yourself that he wouldn’t kill you.  
Rumors began to fly around camp about just who Blaiddyd was. Some theorized that he was THE Blaiddyd, one of the Ten Elites and ancestor to the Blaiddyd royal family. Other’s theorized he simply adopted the name due to the castle he resided in as some sort of cruel joke towards the royal family. Felix, however, looked at the vampire and had a cruel sense of recognition course through him… one that made him feel ill.

He sat hunched in a chair as he thought over the vampire’s true name. He was almost sickly looking, pale and shaking. Were the horrors of the past truly never over? Your face fell when you saw him.

“Felix!” You ran over to him and knelt down in front of him, attempting to make eye contact. He looked feverish. “Felix, are you alright?” You brushed the hair from his face and felt his forehead. 

“I’m fine!” He hissed, knocking your hand away. When he looked up, he saw ‘Blaiddyd’ standing behind you from a small distance. 

“Was that really your fate?” Felix growled at Blaiddyd. “Is this truly what you’ve become?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the vampire retorted.

“Yes you do, don’t lie to me,” Felix shot up on uneven feet, causing you to rise up quickly to brace him.

“Felix, please, you’re not well,” You tried to tell him, but he pushed you away and approached Blaiddyd.

“Is this truly what you’ve become, Dimitri? A monster?”

In that moment, you could see the vampire prince’s eyes flare at the sound of his old name. You panicked and you threw yourself in front of Felix, shielding him from any potential attack.

“Think about your actions!” You shouted at Blaiddyd. “Remember what Byleth and Claude said about your behavior.” He stood there, his eye twitching. You took a deep breath and turned to Felix. 

“He doesn’t like being called that name,” You explained to him. “Trust me, I made that mistake when I found him… Just call him Blaiddyd… for everyone’s sake.” Felix scowled.

“This is ridiculous…” he grumbled. “.... I hate that I was right…” Felix stormed off before you could say anything else, most likely going off to find Sylvain or Ingrid. You sighed.

“I forgot that they were friends with you a long time ago,” You said, turning to the vampire. “There are people here who will remember you for who you once were.” Bliaddyd approached you, lifting your chin with his knuckle.

“Then remind them that the one they knew is dead,” he hissed at you. “What they see now is a monster.” You paused.

“A slightly compassionate monster,” You corrected. He scrunched his nose. “You spared my life that night for no reason. I’d say that makes you at least slightly less of a monster.”

“You know nothing of me,” He growled, baring his fangs at you. “Everything I do is with purpose- like sparing you.”

“Then… why did you spare me?”

“That’s not for you to know,” He said stubbornly. He let go of your face. “Serve me, and… perhaps you’ll learn one day.”

“Serve you?” You furrowed your brows in slight disgust.

“If you can make me appreciate your usefulness, then maybe one day I shall tell you,” He elaborated. “But it is not easy to please me… nor is it easy to amuse me…”

“...I’m already with you all the time, so... I accept your challenge, vampire…” You declared. “But if you ask me to do something beyond my morals or angers me, I will end it.”

“Fair enough,” He also agreed. “I look forward to your service.” A sadistic grin grew on his face. You weren’t exactly sure what you had just gotten yourself into, but… you needed to know why he saved you… and perhaps you could help bring Felix some closure by working on the vampire as best you could.

“Whatever you say… Lord Blaiddyd….”

If you were receiving odd looks then, you were receiving odd looks now. Before, you’d simply been keeping an eye on the vampire, but now you were performing tasks for him, your determination to learn why he spared you driving you. Claude watched with concern.

“Cass…” Claude spoke quietly. You looked over at him as you kept the Vampire in the corner of your eyes. 

“Something wrong?” You asked in return. Claude stared into your eyes with a level of concern you haven’t seen since you appeared on his doorstep with white hair.

“Your job was to watch him. Why are you doing tasks for him?” You glanced back towards Blaiddyd. You knew he was listening despite his nose being stuck in a book across the room.

“He told me he would tell me why he spared me that night if I ‘proved useful’,” You explained. Claude’s brows furrowed.

“Why do you want to know so bad that you would become his servant?” He asked with genuine worry and curiosity.

“Wouldn’t you want to know why somebody spared you when they had every reason to kill you?” You reasoned. “I just wanna know, Claude.”

“And I suppose I get that, but… he’s a vampire, is that truly a wise decision?” You gave him a smile.

“Only reason I agreed was because of the agreement you came to. If he does anything, he’s a dead man. If I die, he’s dead. If I’m hurt, he’s dead. He can’t hurt me without suffering severe consequences”

“Yeah, but if he kills you, you’re dead,” Claude ever so kindly pointed out.

“But here’s the thing- I don’t have to worry about that. He would risk losing the resources we can provide him. His lust to kill Edelgard is greater than his want to kill one of us,” You explained. Your friend took the deepest breath you think you’ve ever heard him take.

“You, come here,” Blaiddyd’s voice rang out. You gave Claude a reassuring look and a shrug as you got up and skipped over to the looming vampire. You knew he had heard every word you said, and he was about to make a point. You found yourself pushed against a bookshelf and his head lowered down in front of yours.

“Do not speak of my affairs to others ever again,” He hissed. He shoved the book into your arms. “Go return the book to its place.”

“As you wish, Lord Blaiddyd,” You obediently replied while keeping a straight face. You shot Claude a wink as you crossed the library to return the book. The moment you placed the book on the shelf, you heard the Vampire beckon to you once again.

“Come. We’re patrolling the castle grounds,” He commanded. You followed dutifully.

“Whatever you say, Lord Blaiddyd.”

You took quick note of a change in Blaiddyd’s habits. The days following your conversation with Claude, you found that the vampire tended to avoid Claude. In fact, he tended to avoid most people, opting to spend his time patrolling the halls or hiding himself in a room away from camp so that when he busied himself, you didn’t have the opportunity to speak behind his back.

You weren’t completely cut off from your friends, however. You had helped oversee Judith’s spy network and had picked up a few tricks from there. Whenever you’d happen to be in the same room as Claude and Blaiddyd wasn’t looking, you’d sign coded messages with your hands to your friend, reporting everything you’d done and confirming you were still okay. 

Sylvain took pity on you one day while you were about to head out on one of your patrols with Blaiddyd. When you saw him approach, you attempted to signal him away subtly, but he didn’t catch your signals, walking up to you and throwing an arm around your shoulders.

“Hey, Cass, what’s up?” He asked with his usual flirty tone. You could see Blaiddyd stop moving, the vampire not looking, but without a doubt focusing on your every word.

“Nothing much, Sylvain,” You answered, attempting to hide the fact that you were on edge. “Just been helping Lord Blaiddyd with things.”

“You’ve been doing work all day- you should come have dinner with me,” He suggested, shooting you a wink. You bit your lip.

“I can’t, Sylvain, I’m sorry,” You said, trying to dismiss him. “I have work to do.”

“Come on, Cass, I know you haven’t been eating properly,” He said sternly. “You’ve been skipping meals and only snacking here and there. When was your last proper meal?”

“I-”

“We have work to do,” Blaiddyd growled.

“You can’t work them all day and not let them take breaks or eat!” Sylvain snapped at Blaiddyd. You froze, clenching your jaw.

“Sylvain.” You said stiffly. “It’s fine. I’ll get food with you later, I promise.” Sylvain looked down at you before glancing up, making brief eye contact with Blaiddyd who was glancing back at him. “I. Promise.” You said sterner. You didn’t want a possible repeat incident like the one with Felix.

“I’ll wait for you in the mess hall,” He settled. If you weren’t there, he’d come looking for you.

“You’re making us run late,” Blaiddyd growled. You shot Sylvain an apologetic look.

“Gotta go. I’m sorry, Sylvain,” You apologized. You waved back at him and began to walk with Blaiddyd.

“Too many meddlers,” He grumbled.

“I wouldn’t call them meddlers… they’re just concerned,” You explained.

“And why is everybody so concerned for you?” He asked almost harshly. You paused, thinking back on how they saw you when you back then.

“.... A few years ago, I went missing,” You explained. “This is after you spared me. I was kidnapped by mages in black cloaks and they took me to a dark, dark place…. They experimented on me for years, and when I escaped, I looked like a walking corpse… I guess everyone gets concerned for me because they’ve seen me on the verge of death before.”

“And?”

“If I saw you on the verge of death, I wouldn’t want to see you there again,” you argued. He stiffened.

“You do not care for me,” He simply said.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” You reasoned. “I wouldn’t wish death on anyone except those who truly deserve it. In my book… You don’t deserve it.”

“Then you know nothing.” He said nothing else as he strove forward in his quest to patrol the castle. You simply followed.

You slowly ate while Blaiddyd mumbled to himself about a plan of attack. You didn’t hear the specifics, but you figured it was for one of his many planned attacks against Edelgard, only… you were wrong. 

Finally, after an absurdly long period of pacing, he stormed up to you and grasped your shoulders, nearly scaring you.

“We’re going hunting!” He declared to you. You furrowed your brows.

“Why? We have plenty of hides for the winter,” You asked cautiously. You watched as his jaw clenched.

“Food. I need food,” He clarified. You were confused, but then it hit you. He was a vampire, and vampires need blood in order to keep moving, not regular food.

“.... You need food…” You realized, nodding your head. He let go of you slowly.

“I have fought off starvation for now, but I will eventually go into a frenzy if I do not eat soon,” He explained. “There is a bandit encampment nearby. You and I will head there so that I may eat- and get rid of the nasty rats while we’re at it.”

“When are we doing this? Did you speak to-”

“We’re doing it now,” he insisted. You froze.

“We can’t do it now, we have to get permission for this, we-”

“Now!” He growled, grabbing your arm. You tugged it away.

“Fine! I’ll go with you now! But I’m staying behind you, I’m a wyvern rider, not a foot fighter,” You spoke sternly, giving into his demand. “I’ll provide support, I’m handy with magic.”

“Good. Now let us head out- they’ll be hunting soon.”

Hunting? You regrettably began to follow Blaiddyd. When you left the Castle grounds and ventured out, you realized just what his plan was: He was going to hunt them while they were hunting their own food. Pick them off, one by one….

The air outside was… frigid to say the least. Even with the amount of clothes you had on, the freezing Faerghus air cut through them with ease. You looked almost jealousy to Blaiddyd who moved through the landscape with ease. He almost looked… unreal. In the castle, he blended right in with the dark atmosphere, but outside with the stark, white snow, he was an ominous figure with his black armor.

“Lord Blaiddyd, how far is this encampment?” You asked, shivering almost violently.

“Shush,” He said sternly. You frowned.

“Lord Blaiddyd, please-”

“SHH-” you found your mouth being covered by his hand. You looked up at him, worried. He glanced down at you, a finger to his lips. Slowly released your face, he pointed you in the direction to look, a lone bandit walking around with a lance, ready to strike any animal he saw. You slowly looked up at Blaiddyd and an almost sadistic smile came to his face.

Vampires were scary when they were hungry.

Blaiddyd readied his javelin and raised it up. You held your breath, choosing to look at the ground. Hunting other humans felt wrong- and you felt this as someone who had blood on their hands, a soldier in a war who had fought to survive. There was just something about this that was… different.

You winced when you heard the man cry out as the javelin met his flesh. When you finally looked up, you saw that Blaiddyd was already making his way towards his victim. You stayed back, keeping an eye on the landscape to ensure you weren’t attacked.

Blaiddyd approached his victim, who was weasing, moments away from death. You watched with morbid curiosity as Blaiddyd lifted the bandit and exposed their neck, about to obtain the food he so desperately needs.

Crunch!

You froze. That wasn’t Blaiddyd walking, but a sound from behind you. You spun around just in time to catch a bandit about to attack you. You let out a cry just as his axe came down, stumbling out of the way. Blaiddyd’s head shot up as he heard your cry, dropping his meal.

You managed to roll out of the way of the bandit’s next attack, launching a fire spell at him the moment you rolled onto your back. The moment it staggered the bandit, you jumped up and prepared to properly fight back, but you found yourself being placed behind your vampiric companion.

“Devilish fiend!” The bandit cried out, attacking Blaiddyd. The Vampire fought the bandit with scary ease, out maneuvering his opponent and striking him with his lance. You began to look around yourself, the noise of the fight most likely attracting more bandits in the area.

You let out a cry when an arrow struck your shoulder. It wasn’t the deepest wound, but the wound still hurt. Blaiddyd’s head whipped around to the sound of your cry. The sight of your wound ignited a rage in him, and when his eyes found the source of the arrow, he moved faster than you thought possible.

“OVER THERE!!!” You heard a new voice shout out. You spun around and saw that a group of bandits- one much larger than either of you could safely handle- was heading your way.”

“Blaiddyd!” You called out. As they got closer and you still heard nothing, you turned around and started running towards the vampire.

He was enacting almost cruel punishment to the bandit who shot you.

“Blaiddyd!” You cried out louder as you got closer. Your voice finally reached him, his head shooting up to look at you, his face covered in blood.

“What is it?” He hissed.

“We gotta go!” You shouted at him. “There’s too many for us to handle- and I mean that. We need to run!”

“I’m not- GET DOWN!” He grabbed you and pulled you underneath him. You heard the whir of arrows surround you, and when you looked up, you saw them planted in his shoulder. He looked… hurt.

“Blaiddyd!” Your voice was shaky with panic. He was a vampire, he shouldn’t have gotten injured by normal weapons so easily! There was something different about him, something… that could be figured out once you got back to the castle! 

You grabbed onto him and focused all your magic into a warp, your crest activating. One moment you were about to get attacked by bandits, in another you found yourself back in the safety of the castle, but not in the main encampment.

“What did you just do?!” Blaiddyd growled at you.

“I got us out of there!” You explained, wriggling yourself out of his arms. You winced as you pushed yourself up, a reminder of the arrow in your shoulder. “I need a doctor.” You looked at him and saw the blood coming from his shoulder. “WE need a doctor!” 

“I don’t need anyone!” He shouted. You gasped when he tore the arrows from his shoulder. “I need blood!” 

An idea came to your mind- one that you didn’t particularly like, but it would solve your problems. With one final look at the vampire, you made the move to break the end off the arrow, and you began to remove your clothes carefully around it, trying not to make the wound worse. Blaiddyd watched with curiosity as he observed your careful movements when you removed the last of your shirts, leaving your shoulder exposed.

“I need you to pull it out carefully,” You instructed.

“Why?”

“Just do it, please!” You snapped. Blaiddyd’s eyes grew wide with shock at your insistence. He slowly got up and went over to you, his cold fingers tracing the area around the arrow.

“What are you going to do?” 

“What I need to.” You ignited a fire spell in your hand. “Just… please be careful.”

“... I like your thinking…” He pulled the arrow out as carefully as his brute strength would allow him to, causing you to cry out again, but your hand quickly flew up to your shoulder, cauterizing the wound.

“Thank you!” You sighed. 

“We could have left it in and gotten you a doctor. Why’d you do that?” He was observant.

“Because I have a solution for your food problem,” You announced quietly, turning around. With a deep breath, you revealed your solution. “Me. Drink my blood- just not all of it. Enough to get you by.”

“Your blood?!” He asked, confused and shocked.

“My blood,” You spoke firmer. “Drink it. You need it to heal yourself, don’t you? Drink my blood, help me back to my room so I can rest- if anyone asks, I’m just feeling a bit under the weather.” 

Blaiddyd took a step closer to you and grabbed your chin gently.

“You do know what you’re asking me to do, right? It’s hard for me to stop feeding once I start.”

“I know what I’m doing… We need you alive. You’re beneficial to our cause- and I can’t have you dying on me without knowing why you spared me that night- so please. Let’s just get this over with.” 

With a fire in his eyes, he ducked his head down, tilting yours off to the side so he had easy access to your neck. You shivered when you felt him sniff you.

“You smell nice….” He commented almost absentmindedly. Your face heated up from the intimacy of the moment. It only got worse when you felt him place a kiss on your neck. You opened your mouth to ask a question, but you were cut off, your question turning into a gasp as he bit into your flesh. 

You grabbed onto him as you felt your blood being drained from you, his arms holding onto you tightly. It was like a lover’s embrace, except perverted with its nature of a vampire drinking the blood of his prey.

Your eyes began to flutter as you felt yourself growing weak, your head beginning to nod.

“Bladdyd- I think that's all I can give,” You muttered out. You tapped his shoulder. “B-Blaiddyd, please.” He could not hear you. On the verge of losing consciousness, you gave out one final cry. “D-Dimitri, please… I need-” 

His head snapped away from your neck as you called his true name. Before he could berate you, he found himself frightened by how limp you had grown in his arms, your head nodding as you just barely stayed awake.

“I-I’m… sorry…” He apologized, surprisingly. He lifted you up in his arms, holding you. “I went too far…”

“It’s… alright….” You said weakly. “Need… rest…” You let your head fall against his chest as you fell asleep. He stared at you for the longest time before finally working the courage up to sneak you back into camp and place you in your bed.

Normally, he’d go off and find a place to entertain himself while you slept- but tonight was different. He simply sat by your bedside… watching your chest rise and lower, ensuring that it wouldn’t stop rising- ensuring that you stayed alive and that he hadn’t killed you.

Blaiddyd was not a normal vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm working on Part 2 currently!


	43. Epilogue Eleven: Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic fluff induced by one of the few times Cass decides to just get drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee bit of some practice writing as I try to get my gears turning trying to figure out how I want part two of the vampire epilogue to go.

The night you had been officially announced to be Dimitri’s fiance was… hectic to say the least. Questions you never thought you’d hear spoken to your face were thrown at the two of you. What is your lineage? Where did you come from? Why hadn’t they heard of you? Why you?

The questions hurt, as much as you hated to admit, and all you could do was sip on your wine as Dimitri defended his choice, your word meaning nothing to the nobles you ate with that evening. 

With another slow slip of your wine, you began to stare at the rich, red liquid, the drink being your only comfort that night. You had drowned out the voices of the nobles and poured all of your focus on determining every subtle flavor you found in the wine, trying to nail down every detail as if you were the best of wine connoisseurs. 

In that moment, you made a decision you were most likely to regret later, but for now? You just needed to escape the toxic atmosphere. You reached for your fiance’s hand, grasping it lightly to grab his attention.

“I think it’s time I retire for the night,” You said quietly to Dimitri, setting your glass down. He furrowed his brows with worry. “All this socializing has worn me down faster than usual, I’m afraid. I’m still not fully recovered from the surgery.”

“Don’t let me hold you back,” He told you with an affirming smile. He stood up to help you up, gently standing you up, your hands in his. He, almost for show to piss off the nobles, raised your hands to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on your knuckles. “I’ll see you later…” 

You gave him a tired smile, almost feeling bad for leaving him. He released your hands gently and you went on your way. As you reached the door, you could hear him explain to the nobles your fragile, but recovering health, assuring them that you were gaining strength with every day.

The moment the door closed, you turned to the closest butler.

“What was the wine you just served in there- the red?” You asked, trying not to sound urgent.

“O-Oh, well, we served a fine Galatea Cabernet,” He explained.

“Do you have another bottle of it?” You asked shyly. The butler seemed shocked at your request, but did not question you.

“Of course we do. We keep the wine cellar fully stocked,” He explained. You took a deep breath.

“Could you… have it sent to my room? If that were possible?” You bit your lip nervously, but the butler simply bowed to you.

“Anything for the Duke’s fiance,” He simply replied. You let out a sigh and began your journey back to your room, eagerly awaiting the trip that was to come.

The moment the last of those wretched nobles left, Dimitri rushed to your room to go check on you. Your health was one of his top worries, and for you to leave in the middle of an event worried him. The moment he arrived at your door, he took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself before knocking upon your door.

“Cassiel, I’m just coming over to check up on you,” He announced. When he did not hear a reply, he grew worried and slowly opened your door, giving you a chance to shoo him away in case you simply had not heard him, but when the door fully swung open, he saw your figure laying on your bed, sprawled out in a way he never saw you. 

“My beloved, is everything alright?” He asked as he closed the door behind him. You sat up, semi quickly, your eyes not quite focusing.

“Dima~ Is that you?” You asked, sing-songy. That threw him off guard, the bubliness in your voice.

“Yes, my dear, I was just coming to see if you were alright- and I cannot quite tell if you are…” When he walked up to you, he could see the red stain on your lips, indicating you had been drinking wine. It was when he looked next to your bed that he had seen just how much you had drunk.

“Oh, Cassiel….” he realized, looking back to you. You slid off your bed and leaned into him, looking up at his oh so pretty face.

“I reeeally like the wine…” You laughed. “Those old people were making me tired… So I decided I was just gonna get drunk for once in my life and get away from all the stress~” Dimitri looked around him, attempting to figure out his best course of action, but there was only one conclusion he could find.

“My Beloved, you’re gonna spend the night with me tonight,” He declared, scooping you up.

“I am?!” You cried excitedly. He hummed as he grabbed the bottle of wine. “What are we gonna do?! The doctor said we can’t-”

“And we’re not going to,” He assured you. “I just need to keep an eye on you.”

“Ohhhhhh, okay…” You let your head rest against his chest. “MMmmitri… Have I mentioned how much I love you?”

“Every so often you remind me and I enjoy hearing it every single time,” He laughed.

“Okay, good, cause I loooove you.:

When you arrived at his room, he sat you on the edge of his bed and proceeded to realize that you were still very much so dressed up. When he ran his hand through your hair, he frowned when he realized just how much product was in it, something you wouldn’t want to leave it. There was only one thing he could do about it.

“Stay right here, my love,” He instructed, “I’m going to set up a bath for you.”

“A bath?!?!” You asked, sounding truly baffled.

“Yes, a bath,” He sighed. “We need your hair cleaned up so you can go to bed.”

“Ohhh, okay,” You nodded. Your eyes found the wine, and when you went to grab it, Dimitri was quick to snatch it.

“You’ve had enough for now, my love,” He declared, keeping the delicious, red drink away from you.

“But, Dimmmmaaaa,” You whined.

“We can have more later,” He lied. He turned and went to his bathroom, wine in hand. As he waited for the water to heat up, he began to sip the wine, straight from the bottle, hoping to get rid of it before you could sneak more in. The moment, the bath was heated, he got up and returned to you, you eagerly raising your arms to be carried.

“You returned!!!!!” You cried happily.

“I returned…” He laughed. This was the first time he had seen you drunk, and he hadn’t expected this to be what you were like. 

He scooped you up once more and carried you to the bathroom, setting you down before freezing.

“Is something wrong?” You asked worriedly.

“I… I have to remove your clothes,” he realized.

“Can’t take a bath in my clothes,” You sighed, nodding your head. You turned around for your poor fiance, revealing the strings that tie your corset. He stared at your back for a minute before quickly reaching for the wine and taking a long gulp of it.

“You can do this…” He encouraged himself. You felt his hands begin to untie your corset, and you nearly let out a moan from the release you felt from it being gone. Dimitri had to pause and compose himself before continuing to help you undress so that you could take a bath.

The moment the last piece of clothing was gone, he guided you over to the bath and helped you settle in, Dimitri kneeling down outside of the tub behind you.

As you basked in the warmth of the bath, Dimitri worked on getting you clean, using a cup to run water through your hair before beginning the process of properly washing it, taking some more swigs of the wine until it was gone as he did.

Distracted by the bubbles in the bath, you hadn’t noticed Dimitri lean his head down next to your, freezing when he pressed a kiss to the side of your head.

“I just want to say that you looked beautiful,” He told you. When you turned to get a better look at him, you caught him quickly turning his head away, a fierce blush on his face. “I-I just wanted to tell you that since you’re… well… bare…. I think that you’re beautiful. All of you. Your mind, your heart, and your body… It’s all beautiful.”

“Even with the scars…?” You asked slowly. His eyes slowly peaked over and saw all the scars that covered you, the most striking of which was on your back.

“Yes… all of you is beautiful, my love,” He said, growing more confident with you looking at him in that way. When you still looked unsure, he pulled off his eyepatch and undid his shirt, revealing the scar over his eye and the x shaped scar on his chest and abdomen. “Do you find my scars repulsive?”

“No!” You cried, nearly leaping from your bath. He calmed you down and made you sit back down. “No…” You said calmer. “You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever met, and your scars are just as handsome as the rest of you!” He let out a chuckle.

“So then it is the same of my view of you, beloved,” He assured you. You relaxed once again as he began to rinse water through your hair to get the soap out.

Once you were done bathing and he got you dried off, he dressed you in some of his own clothes and carried you back to bed where he laid down with you, holding you close as you exchanged a few kisses. Despite the, er, vibrancy of the night you had due to the wine, he couldn’t say he disliked tasting it on your lips as he kissed you.

“Thank you for the bath, my love,” You sleepily thanked against his lips before moving back so you could lay down. He looked down at you warmly, strong feelings of love coursing through him. If he hadn’t known better, he’d have felt as if you’d been married for years, but alas, you were months away from walking down the aisle in reality.

“It was my greatest pleasure,” He assured you, leaning down to place a kiss atop your head. You drunkenly adjusted yourself so that your head rested on top of his chest, your ear training in on the beat of his heart.

“Comfortable?” He asked, jokingly.

“You’re much more comfortable than the pillow,” You sighed. He smiled fondly as he watched you drift off into a calm sleep.

The domesticity that the two of you displayed in this moment proved that the two of you were in the right, and all the nobles were wrong. The two of you belonged together, even if there was no political advantage to the marriage. It was all for love.

With a deep breath, Dimitri carefully got himself comfortable and allowed himself to drift off into a nice, peaceful sleep, putting off the worries of the world for a later time. He simply focused on you, and all that he loved about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was lowkey kinda fun to write.


	44. Epilogue 12: The Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another timeline, things could have gone much worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't played Crimson Flower.

You ran for him. You watched as Edelgard cut him down, your heart immediately filling with an intense pain.

“Dima!” You cried as you reached him. He had fallen to the ground, his chest cleaved open by Edelgard’s axe. “My Dima, no…” You pulled his head into your lap, frantically brushing his hair from his face.

He couldn’t speak, but his chest still rose and fell, albeit it was slowing.

“He stood in between me and my goal,” Edelgard spoke plainly. You glared up at her.

“So then leave me now,” you growled. “Go defeat Rhea. That’s your goal, is it not? Go do it and be gone from this place.”

“I don’t think you understand the situation you’re in,” Edelgard retorted. Blind rage flared up in you.

“I don’t care!” You screamed. You were filled with grief and anger- you loved him dearly, even if he hadn’t treated you as well as he should have- he had always been more concerned with killing Edelgard, but you knew he loved you deep down- and now you were losing him.

“Cassiel,” Byleth spoke your name softly. They approached you slowly, attempting to soothe you. They had watched your romance with the prince blossom during the academy days, and to see the two of you now, they understood the pain you were experiencing.

You looked up at them, and somehow they still looked like the immaculate, godly being you remembered them being. You felt no animosity towards them despite where they stood on the battlefield.

“Go.” They whispered. You looked down to Dimitri who was quickly failing. Byleth went for their sword. “Make it convincing.” You gasped and held onto Dimitri tightly as your crest activated.

“Dimitri…” You cried softly. In his last moments, you found yourself in the goddess tower, basking in the dying light of the day.

“My beloved… are you unharmed…?” He asked weakly. Your lip quivered as you watched him on the verge of death.

“Yes… I’m alright…” You ran your thumb over his cheek. “Dimitri, I-”

“Finish it,” He commanded.

“What-”

“Finish what I started. Kill Edelgrard,” He commanded once more. You lip quivered,

“I cannot… She’s already won the war, Dimitri…” Hot tears began rolling down your face. “I cannot fulfill this wish.”

“Then… you must…” He was struggling to get his words out. “Raise them… to do what you are failing to do. Dismantle what she creates…”

Even on the verge of death, his mind was only on killing Edelgard and destroying what she creates. It was unsurprising, but it saddened you. 

“Dima… I… I’m sorry… you ask the impossible…” You placed a kiss on his head. “All I can do is honor you in every way I can… I’m sorry…”

“Cassiel-” You looked down at him, his eyes having a blank expression to them, his mouth having fallen open. No more words fell from his lips. When you looked to his chest, it had stopped rising and falling. You began to shake violently, realizing that he had just passed. A sob rang out from you.

When church forces had attempted to retake the monastery, Seteth and Flayn were forced to flee and they left Rhea’s army. They were the only ones you could trust with him, to bury him and give him the burial rights he deserved. 

With a sorrowful, deep breath, you stole him away once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long, I'm running out of juice and animation has kept me busy


End file.
